NUESTRA JUVENTUD
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: LA VIDA DE GINNY ERA COMO LA DE CUALQUIER ADOLESCENTE, "FELIZ Y DIVERTIDA". CON SUS AMIGAS DISFRUTABA DE SU TIEMPO LIBRE Y CON SU NOVIO SOLO PASABA EL TIEMPO, PERO TODO SE COMPLICO CUANDO CONOCIO A UN CHICO DE CABELLO AZABACHE QUE LA QUERIA CON EL, A COMO DEL LUGAR…
1. Chapter 1

**NUESTRA JUVENTUD**

 _LA VIDA DE GINNY ERA COMO LA DE CUALQUIER ADOLESCENTE, "FELIZ Y DIVERTIDA". CON SUS AMIGAS DISFRUTABA DE SU TIEMPO LIBRE Y CON SU NOVIO SOLO PASABA EL TIEMPO, PERO TODO SE COMPLICO CUANDO CONOCIO A UN CHICO DE CABELLO AZABACHE QUE LA QUERIA CON EL, A COMO DEL LUGAR…_

 **HOLA A TODOS…**

 **ESTA VEZ SI ESTOY CUMPLIENDO. AQUÍ ESTA EL PROLOGO DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES LLAME LA ATENCION Y LA SIGAN COMO LAS ANTERIORES.**

 **LA PUBLICARE CADA SEMANA, TRATARE DE QUE SEA ANTES, PERO NO LO PROMETO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Prologo

Mire a todos lados, sabía que era imposible que lo encontrara, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba que este mismo recorrido lo realizaba a lado de él.

A lado de mi Harry. Mentalmente me golpee, ya no era mi Harry. Sentí nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que me traspasaba, trague saliva tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Es por eso que no quería salir de mi casa, temía que me sucediera esto. Pero la insistencia de Luna fue demasiado. Agradecía su preocupación por mí, a pesar que tenía tres semanas sin él, aun sentía que era demasiado pronto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Las palabras de Luna me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Nuevamente respire profundo y aguante las ganas de llorar, no quería que Luna se diera cuenta de mi gran tristeza.

-Si… solo me siento rara

-Todo estará mejor… pronto veras que ni te acordaras de ese idiota.

Asentí con la cabeza. La verdad era que no creía que pudiera olvidarlo. Sentía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Lo amaba.

Suspire y seguí caminando.

Pero de repente me detuve. No podía creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Luna

Y ya no pude más. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Luna al ver que no respondía siguió hacia donde yo miraba.

-Maldito desgraciado… hijo de pu…

-Vámonos… no quiero que me vea.

El corazón me dolía las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Hace tres semanas creí que no podía dolerme más. Pero no era así.

Luna me jalo y yo camine solo por inercia.

Su casa estaba solo a dos calles de ahí. En cuanto entramos me llevo a su habitación. Me senté en la cama y llore, llore.

Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme.

-El… el… el… esta con ella…

-Amiga… solo llora. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorarle… porque después seguirás adelante y lo dejaras atrás.

Una hora después sentí coraje, mucho rencor contra Harry.

El mirarlo ahí caminando de la mano de otra chica me dio el valor para limpiarme las lágrimas. Y es que lo que más me dolía era ver que mientras yo me desboronaba día a día, Harry estaba muy sonriente de la mano de la que seguramente era su nueva novia.

Aunque estaba bastante segura que él y ella se entendían antes, desde que éramos novios.

Me levante con decisión.

-Ha acabado…

Luna me miro y me sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía… te conozco.

-No permitiré que un maldito hombre me destruya… es suficiente para mi…

-Así se habla.

-Harry Potter esta fuera de mi vida… fue lindo lo que viví con el… pero ahora esta atrás…

Luna asintió.

Ella sabía bien a lo que me refería.

Harry lo fue todo para mí. Fue mi primer amor. Mi primer te quiero. Mi primer te amo. Mi primera vez.

Pero ahora solo era un recuerdo. Yo era demasiado orgullosa y cuando tomaba una decisión la asumía y enfrentaba todo lo que esto llevaba.

Si yo decidía dejar a Harry atrás era porque lo iba a hacer.

-Solo espero que cuando Harry regrese no sea tarde.- dijo Luna

-El no regresara…

-Las cartas siempre se cambian…

-Espero que no vuelva… porque no regresare con el…

Luna asintió.

Yo solo me quede ahí respirando profundo y con una idea clara.

Olvidarme de Harry Potter.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL CONCURSO DE BAILE

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

 **ESTOY CONTENTA POR LA ACEPTACION QUE HA TENIDO ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **VEO QUE YA ESTAMOS DANDONOS UNA IDEA DE HARRY. PUES PRONTO APARECERA Y PODREMOS VER QUE PAPEL JUGARA EN ESTA HISTORIA O MAS BIEN QUE CARÁCTER TENDRA.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO PRINCIPALMENTE ES PARA VER LOS PERSONAJES QUE HAY ALREDEDOR DE GINNY. POCO A POCO APARECERAN MAS.**

 **QUIERO COMENTAR ALGO EN ESPECIAL. RECIBI UN COMENTARIOS DE ALGUIEN QUE ESCRIBIA QUE ESTABA EN LA MISMA SITUACION QUE GINNY.**

 **AMIGA/O:**

 **SE QUE ES DIFICIL SUPERAR A UNA PERSONA A LA CUAL AMAMOS, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE SI ESA PERSONA NO NOS QUIERE, VALORA Y RESPETA ES PORQUE NO NOS MERECE.**

 **NO SE EXACTAMENTE CUAL SEA TU SITUACION, PERO SI SE QUE TODOS DEBEMOS QUERERNOS Y TRATAR DE SALIR ADELANTE.**

 **SI ESA PERSONA NO NOS CORRESPONDE PUES QUE SE LO PIERDA. ASI COMO HA ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN MAS, TAMBIEN NOSOTROS ENCONTRAREMOS A ALGUIEN QUE NOS RESPETE Y VALORE.**

 **VERAZ QUE CON EL TIEMPO RECORDARAS ESTA SITUACION Y ESTARAS MUCHO MEJOR.**

 **ANIMO Y NO TE CAIGAS POR NADIE.**

 **CHICOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **CAPITULO 1 EL CONCUSO DE BAILE**

Diciembre 2007

Me encontraba caminando entre los pasillos de la escuela. Corría sin cesar pero siempre que miraba atrás ahí estaba el.

Draco me sonreía y caminaba tranquilamente hacia mí, yo solo corría y corría para esconderme de él, pero siempre me alcanzaba.

Un sonido estridente sonó, mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente, mire la hora, las 6:00 am.

Con mucha pereza me levante y camine hacia el baño.

Treinta minutos después me encontraba más despierta y desayunando cereal. Miraba el noticiero matutino.

-Se te va a hacer tarde… nuevamente- la voz de mi madre hizo que me apresurara a masticar el cereal.

Si esa era yo. Con 17 años me encontraba cursando el último año de preparatoria. A pesar de que llevaba buenas notas y era una muy buena alumna, siempre me costaba demasiado levantarme.

Mi madre Molly Wesley y mi padre Arthur Wesley. Ambos trabajaban. Yo era hija única y agradecía por eso. Aunque siempre quise un hermano mayor.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo preparándome para un nuevo día.

-Ya voy…

Mi madre siempre era así, antes de los buenos días me reprendía por cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

Corrí a cepillarme los dientes, cuando el timbre sonó. Yo ya sabía quién era.

-Regreso al rato…

-Bien… apúrate Hermione te espera.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me encontré con Hermione que se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la fachada.

-Vaya… ya era hora…

-Solo han pasado 5 minutos

-Si claro… pero si no quieres encontrarte en el camino a Draco tendremos que correr.

-Pues corramos…

-Todavía no entiendo por qué sigues con el… los novios pasan tiempo juntos…

-Lo se… lo se… pero no me nace…

-¿Pues termínalo?

-Siento feo… no puedo hacerle eso… me quiere…

Hermione resoplo ante mi respuesta. Ambas corrimos.

Hermione era una de mis amigas. Vivía a dos calles de mi casa, casi siempre pasaba por mí ya que mi casa quedaba de camino hacia la preparatoria donde ambas acudíamos.

Ella tenía la misma edad que yo.

Llegamos a la preparatoria y caminamos hacia nuestros salones. Íbamos en diferentes aulas.

Cada nivel en la preparatoria se dividía en 6 grupos. Grupos del 301 al 306. Yo me encontraba en el 303 y Hermione en el 305.

-Te veré en el descanso…- me dijo ella.

-Ok.

Camine hacia mi salón y cho ya estaba ahí.

Cho era otra de mis amigas. Ella tenía 17 años. Y era muy tranquila. Era del tipo de amigas que solo escuchaban sin decir nada más.

-Hola

La salude.

-Hola

-Aun no llega nadie más…

-No… Michel esta abajo con una de sus amigas…

La manera en la que lo dije fue con tristeza y reproche a la vez.

Michel Corner era mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano mayor. Él tenía 19 años.

Cho y Michael fueron novios el año pasado.

Michael al conocer a Cho que se integró con nosotros en nuestro segundo año cayo enamorado de ella. No paso mucho tiempo y se le declaro.

Fueron novios por unos meses, pero Cho lo dejo.

Tal parecía que apareció un chico más guapo para ella. Cedric. Aunque aún era novia de ese chico, sus palabras y miradas hacia Michael dejaban claro que estaba enamorada de él. Solo que no lo aceptaba.

-Pues me imagino que no tarda en entrar.

-No entiendo porque tiene tantas amigas…

-Michael es muy amigable.

Y era verdad. Michael era el tipo de persona que te brindaba su amistad incondicionalmente. Por eso se había convertido en mi hermanito, siempre a mi lado apoyándome.

-Es demasiado amigable para mi punto de vista…

-Soy amigable con la gente que se lo merece…- Michael estaba ahí a lado de nosotras.

Cho enrojeció y miro hacia su cuaderno.

Michael aun no lograba perdonarla por dejarlo sin contemplaciones. Y la verdad yo haría lo mismo. Él siempre le dio su amor incondicional. Aun esperaba el día en el que Cho se diera cuenta de su error y llorara por perderlo, porque Michael no la perdonaría.

-Hermanito… buenos días- no quería que este día iniciara mal

Hoy era el convivio de navidad, la escuela lo organizaba. Teníamos la primera clase de 7:00 a 9:00 e iniciaba el convivio de 9:00 a 11:00 en nuestras aulas. Después se hacía un baile con todos los integrantes de la escuela de 11:00 a 13:00 y salíamos a nuestras casas.

-Buen día hermanita-

Michael camino a su habitual lugar detrás de mí.

-Chicos buenos días…-

El profesor Bertnan nos saludó entrando al aula.

-Buenos días profesor.

-Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y camino al centro del pizarrón.

-Como verán hoy es día de fiesta… no hay muchas ganas de trabajar.- todos soltamos una exclamación de alegría- pero… tendrán que traer estos ejercicios resueltos para la siguiente clase.

Todos exclamamos de desaprobación. Él nos impartía la materia de algebra.

Escribió los ejercicios en el pizarrón y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Michael… Ginny… ¿ya listos para bailar?

-listísimos…- contesto Michael

-Es hora… es mucho mejor la navidad para iniciar un noviazgo… confiesen su amor de una vez.

Ambos sonreímos ante las palabras del profesor. Michael tomo mi mano.

-Ella sabe que la quiero demasiado…

Cho miro nuestras manos unidas y se sonrojo.

El profesor siempre hacia lo mismo. Él estaba segurísimo que Michael y yo estábamos enamorados. Siempre le decía a Michael que se me declarara.

Claro que el profesor no sabía la historia con Cho. Nosotros simplemente lo tomábamos a broma y le seguíamos la corriente.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Todos en el salón volteamos hacia la puerta.

-De nuevo tarde señorita Lovegood…

-Disculpe… es que se me hizo tarde…

-Solo le permito pasar porque hoy es un día especial.

Luna camino rápidamente hacia su asiento, nos lanzó una mirada divertida.

Luna era mi mejor amiga, también era parte del grupo. Pero sin duda éramos fieles en todo. Sabía que si yo mataba a alguien la llamaría a ella para que me ayudara a esconder el cuerpo.

Era extrovertida y divertida. Siempre llegaba tarde, algo ilógico ya que vivía solo a media calle de la escuela.

No era la mejor alumna, había reprobado algunas materias de segundo año, pero las había logrado pasar. Yo siempre la ayudaba con todo lo que podía.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? De nuevo…

-Lo siento… la verdad es que mi madre no dejaba de darme el discurso sobre lo importante que es ser puntual

-¿Por eso llegaste tarde?

-Si…

Yo solo sonreí interiormente. Luna siempre salía con algo así.

-Bien chicos… me retiro… pero les deseo que se la pasen bien en estas fiestas.

El profesor salió del aula y nosotros salimos del salón a tomar aire. Siempre era igual al terminar cada clase, salíamos a reunirnos con nuestros demás amigos en el pasillo.

Nos detuvimos ante una bolita de personas en la puerta del salón. Michael se acercó y nosotros esperamos para que nos platicara el chisme.

-Es Romilda… parece que tiene un móvil…

Romilda Vans era una compañera odiosa, era envidiosa y sobre todo siempre conseguía las cosas parecidas a nosotras.

La conocí en primer año, no fuimos amigas solo compañeras, pero al cursar segundo año comenzó a sentarse delante de mí, y nos hicimos amigas.

Lo peor llego demasiado pronto, me hice un corte de cabello y ella al siguiente día llego con el mismo corte de cabello.

No tome atención cuando compre unas cintas para el cabello y ella llevo las mismas cintas al siguiente día. Tampoco dije nada por sus uñas pintadas igual que yo.

Ni mucho menos cuando repentinamente consiguió unos preciosos aretes igual a los míos. Ni la falda azul cielo que tanto me gustaba, pero fue preocupante cuando comenzó a decorar sus cuadernos igual que yo, o cuando comenzó a intentar llamar la atención de Michael que en ese entonces conocía poco y por lo tanto Romilda quería su amistad.

Pronto me aleje de ella, pero claro que logre su enemistad. Pero no me importaba.

-¿Por eso tanto escándalo?- dijo Luna

La verdad es que los teléfonos móviles eran la gran novedad. Todos deseábamos uno.

-Es que esa no es la novedad- dijo Michael

-¿Entonces?- conteste

-El móvil de Romilda es el mismo que tiene Cho…

Cho suspiro con frustración.

Ella estuvo ahorrando por seis meses para comprarse un móvil. Hace tres días por fin lo trajo. Y ahora Romilda tenía uno igual.

-Es una maldita arpía y envidiosa…- dijo Luna

Luna siempre nos defendía ante todos, era la peleonera del grupo.

-Holaa-

Hermione llego sonriendo, pero al ver nuestras caras cambio su semblante. Parvati venía con ella.

Parvati Patil era otra chica del grupo, ella iba en el salón 302. Era reservada y tranquila. Pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba del todo. Principalmente estaba en nuestro grupo porque Hermione y ella eran muy amigas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Parvati

-La pulga hizo otra de las suyas…-dijo Luna

La pulga era el apodo de Romilda. Ella era pequeña, yo media 1.60 y ella me llegaba al hombro.

-Compro un móvil igual al mío.

-Maldita pulga apestosa- dijo Hermione.

-Pero que eso no nos quite las buenas nuevas- dijo Parvati.

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Michael

-Parvati descubrió una propaganda sobre un concurso de baile… es en parejas y hay un gran premio… es un viaje…-dijo Hermione

-¿Y…?- dijo Cho

-Podríamos concursar… ganar e irnos de viaje de graduación- dijo Parvati con emoción

-No somos tan buenas para un concurso- me apresure a decir

-Claro que si…- dijo Hermione

Hermione siempre era positiva.

-Tu bailas muy bien…- dijo Parvati

Rodee los ojos.

Todo esto era debido a que hace dos años tuve mi fiesta de quince años. Fue linda, me gustó mucho. Pero mis padres querían todo perfecto, así que me inscribieron a una academia de baile, la misma que contrataron para que se encargara de los típicos bailes de la quinceañera.

Estuve por seis meses en clases de baile intenso, además de clases de jazz. Lo único que agradecía era que mi cuerpo se volvió elástico y además de eso que baje algo de peso.

Mi cuerpo era más formado y no tenia de que quejarme, la mayoría de mi ropa se me veía bastante bien.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo…-dijo Michael

-Pero es de parejas- dije al mirar la propaganda

-Si… eso ya está resuelto…- dijo Hermione

-Vamos a dejar pasar las fiestas… el concurso es a principios de julio… así que tenemos bastante tiempo.-dijo Parvati

-¿Cómo está resuelto ese inconveniente?- dije

-Tengo amigos… además de que tenemos a Michael y a Draco…- dijo Parvati

-Nooooo… con Draco no cuenten… estaría en todos los ensayos y bastante tengo con verlo aquí…

Michael me miro de mala manera.

Draco era mi novio desde hace dos meses.

Él iba en el salón de Hermione, en el 305. De hecho ella nos presentó ante la insistencia de él.

Me había visto con Hermione y quería que fuera su novia. Yo acepte porque era buena persona, pero la realidad era que no me gustaba estar con él.

Hace un mes intente dejarlo. Le dije que no estaba preparada para tener novio. Él no era mi primer novio, en realidad era el segundo.

Su cara de tristeza era insoportable para mí. Me obligue a continuar y le dije adiós en ese pasillo solitario.

Pero al siguiente día, encontré una docena de rosas en mi asiento, me mandó una carta con Hermione, y un cd de canciones amorosas.

¡Dios! Me sentí tan culpable.

Todos sus compañeros me veían mal. Hermione me dijo que lloraba por todos los rincones.

Yo era feliz sin él. Y la culpa no me dejaba vivir.

Así que decidí hacer una buena acción y volví con él. Pero no podía fingir tanto como para verlo. En mi interior deseaba que encontrara a alguien más, se enamoraran y me dejara.

-Eres demasiado mala con el-dijo Hermione

Ella siempre lo defendía.

Michael negó con la cabeza. El estimaba a Draco, decía que era la mejor persona para mí. Aun no entendía porque le caía tan bien.

Era irónico, Draco odiaba a Michael, decía que tenía miedo que lo dejara por él.

La amistad con Michael era muy fuerte y todo mundo lo sabía, y Draco no podía dejar de imaginarse que algún día terminaríamos juntos.

Yo sabía que eso no era posible, para mi Michael es como un hermano y no había más.

Pronto nos vimos interrumpidos por nuestros asesores respectivos (cada grupo tenía uno, era el que se encargaba de organizar el convivio individual), nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Nos veríamos a las 11:00 para disfrutar del baile.

HG

Después de la convivencia en los salones, salimos a las canchas, en donde sería el baile. Era un baile informal. Lo que realmente importaba era disfrutar.

Todos nos reunimos en un rincón (Parvati, Hermione, Michael, Cho, Luna y yo), bailábamos todos con todos, cuando sentí unas manos que rodeaban mi cintura. Brinque del susto y me voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con Draco.

-Hola preciosa…

Me contuve de hacer una mueca. Realmente era estúpida por seguir en una relación que no me hacía feliz, y Draco no se si no se daba cuenta o prefería no verlo.

El caso es que yo nunca le había demostraba que lo quería ni mucho menos le había dicho que lo amaba, cosa que el había dicho en varias ocasiones.

-Hola…

Draco no me soltaba de la cintura.

-Vamos a bailar.

Se escuchaba una canción lenta, accedí a regañadientes y bailamos dos canciones.

-Bailare con mis amigos…

-Solo tienes un amigo…

-Si… Michael… es justo que baile con él.

-Pero has bailado con el casi todo el tiempo.

Era verdad, Michael bailaba bastante bien y ambos lo disfrutábamos ya que Cho no sabía bailar. Era cierto que quería bailar con él, pero la razón principal era alejarme de Draco.

-Oh… mi querido Draco… es hora que bailes conmigo…- como siempre las palabras de Luna llegaron cuando más las necesitaba.

Siempre era así, ella y yo teníamos un trato.

Cuando Draco iba a buscarme, solo me permitía diez minutos a su lado y después Luna ya sabía que tenía que ir por mí con algún pretexto.

-Pero… es que estaba con Ginny

-Sé muy bien que ella es tu amor… pero que hay de las amigas… no puedes despreciarme

-Si… Draco… tienes que bailar con mi amiga Luna…

El solo me miro como me alejaba, suspire con alivio. Llegue hasta donde estaban todos platicando.

-Luna te volvió a salvar…-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

La mire molesta.

A veces me parecía que Hermione estaba en mi contra. Es como si quisiera que me quedara a lado de Draco para siempre. Era mi amiga y la apreciaba pero tenía la sospecha que a veces actuaba impulsada con la envidia.

-Ella quería bailar con Draco…

Hermione rodo los ojos, era claro que sabía bien porque Luna me salvaba.

-Bailamos…- Michael me extendió la mano

Yo tome su mano, cuando nos alejamos pude escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Por qué siempre la invita a ella a bailar? Todas somos sus amigas. ¿No te molesta cho?

Nos alejamos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?-dije sin poder evitarlo

-Te lo dije hace tiempo… Hermione y Parvati son unas serpientes. Las estimo pero definitivamente no son mis amigas.

Desde hace unos meses Michael me había dicho que Hermione no era de fiar. Pero yo eche en saco roto sus palabras. Sinceramente esperaba que se equivocara porque consideraba a Hermione mi amiga.

Suspire.

-Estoy pensando seriamente terminar con Draco…

Michael abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Está segura… tienes que pensarlo bien.

-No lo sé… el… es lindo… siempre me trata bien… pero sabes que no lo quiero.

-No quiero que te equivoques… no quiero que sufras si después te das cuenta que lo quieres.

-No lo quiero y de eso estoy segura… pero no quiero lastimarlo…

-Si estas segura… está bien

Necesitaba más que pensarlo armarme de valor. Tenía un terrible corazón de pollo, siempre prefería hacer feliz a los demás que a mí misma.

El himno de la escuela sonó, anunciando que el baile había terminado.

-Vámonos…-Luna me jalo de la mano.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿A caso quieres que Draco te alcance?

No lo pensé dos veces y corrí por mi mochila. Con una seña de mi mano me despido de Michael y Salí de la vista de Draco.

Cinco minutos después caminaba hacia la casa de Luna.

-Hermione está molesta- dije

-Uff… ella siempre es así…

-No la entiendo…

-Mira a ella no le gusta que trates mal a Draco…

-¿Crees que quiera algo con él?

No se lo preguntaba porque me molestara, en realidad si Hermione y Draco se enamoraba, para mi estaba perfecto.

-No… es más bien que ve que tienes demasiada atención.

-¿demasiada atención?

-Si… mira Michael y tú se llevan bastante bien… él te cuida, siempre te busca… y ella no tiene a nadie así.

-Pero Michael también es su amigo…

-Pero Michael no es tu amigo… es tu hermano… al menos así se comportan.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Draco en esto?

Luna suspiro.

-Ella quiere a una persona que la quiera como Draco te quiere a ti… pero dudo mucho que la encuentre… ella es bastante especial

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de la casa de Luna.

-La tolerare… pero espero que no se meta en mis decisiones.

-Si es así… solo dime y yo misma le pondré el alto…

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Para Luna siempre eran buenos los golpes.

Me despedí de ella y camine hacia mi casa. Tome otro camino fuera del habitual.

Ya que Luna vivía a una calle de la escuela, después Draco vivía a 3 calles, yo vivía a cuatro calles, y por ultimo Hermione que vivía a 6 calles.

Entonces tenía que pasar por la casa de Draco para llegar a la mía, decidí tomar una ruta larga con tal de no pasar por su casa.

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a escuchar música mientras hacia algunos quehaceres de la casa.

Al menos por ahora no quería escuchar sobre Draco.

Mi mama siempre decía que el amor llegaba una sola vez en la vida y que el primer amor llegaba en la adolescencia, pero a mi aun no me llagaba, es más, creo que no existe.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**


	3. CAPITULO 2 LOS ENSAYOS

**Hola a todos…**

 **Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste, ya veremos un poco más la historia.**

 **No se desesperen, el próximo capítulo ya saldrá Harry como tal.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

CAPITULO 2 LOS ENSAYOS

Febrero 2007

Llegue corriendo una vez más, Hermione no paso por mí el día de hoy.

Cuando llegue ya se encontraban todos en el salón, hasta Luna.

-Tarde… tarde…- dijo Luna

-Lo siento…- simplemente fue lo que dije

-Despreocúpate… el profesor no ha llegado- dijo Michael

-Ojala no venga-dijo Luna- no hice la tarea.

Todos rodamos los ojos, eso no era raro en ella.

El profesor no llego, así que no nos quedó de otra que estar sin hacer nada, por supuesto que Luna suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo de Draco?- me pregunto Cho

Las dos nos encontrábamos solas, ya que Michel y Luna fueron por algunas golosinas. Los demás integrantes del grupo estaban en sus respectivos salones. El catorce de febrero es mañana y yo aún no tenía ni idea lo que iba a regalarle a mi novio.

-No

Ella me miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿no le vas a regalar nada?

-Si

-Al menos deberías disimular que te importa un poco

Suspire profundamente.

-He pensado en regalarle un peluche.

-Eso siempre es lo típico

-Pues no sé qué otra cosa darle… no lo conozco…

-Pues deberías intentar conocerlo, si no estás dispuesta a poner de tu parte en la relación mejor déjalo libre para que este con alguien que si lo valore.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ella tenía toda la razón, yo solo estaba reteniendo a Draco y no me molestaba en darle un momento de atención.

-Tienes toda la razón… no es justo…

-Pues creo que deberías darle la oportunidad… intenta llevar una relación de verdad… si no funciona pues haces tripas corazón y terminas con él.

-Lo intentare…

-Chicos ya estamos aquí… trajimos provisiones…

Luna y Michael llegaron con papas y varios dulces. Nos lo devoramos todo y platicamos sobre los ensayos para el concurso que estaban próximos a empezar el 15 de febrero.

HG

14 de Febrero 2007

El día inicio normal, claro la única diferencia es que llevaba una bolsa de regalo con un pequeño perrito. Era el regalo de Draco.

Toda la tarde de ayer estuve analizando mi relación con él. Cho tenía razón, ahora estaba decidida a intentar una relación realmente seria con él.

Y mi primera muestra de voluntad fue ir a buscar un regalo para él.

Era increíble como tantos chicos caminaban con sus rosas y bolsas de regalos. En verdad este día solo era para gastar.

En cuanto llegue al salón, vi que tenía una rosa con una nota. Suspire. Draco era muy romántico.

Siempre creí que el día en que algún chico tuviera ese tipo de detalles conmigo mi corazón se aceleraría, pero eso no ocurrió.

Tome la rosa y leí la nota.

" _Para la novia más hermosa de todas"_

-Oh, qué lindo…

La voz chillona de Romilda me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias…

-A mí también me regalaron una flor

Ella saco la flor de su mochila, pero realmente era patética su flor era de plástico y lo más chistoso es que su flor todavía traía la pequeña etiqueta del precio.

-Olvidaste quitarle el precio…

Ella miro sorprendida hacia su flor y rápidamente le quito la etiqueta.

-Ese chico es despistado… pero el punto es el detalle… aunque la verdad no es muy guapo… él quiere conmigo… pero pues yo no estoy segura… ya sabes hay tantos chicos detrás de mí que no se por cual decidirme.

-Oh, entiendo…

-No claro que tu no entiendes… porque tu solo tienes a Draco… digo… no es nada malo… pero hay mucho mejores… lástima que a ti solo se te presente esa oportunidad… pero como dicen… cada quien tiene lo que merece…

Era una maldita víbora de cascabel.

-Tienes razón mi querida Romilda… pero tu mejor piensa a cuál de todos esos "pretendientes le darás el sí"

-Hola Pulga…- dijo Luna entrando al salón.

-NO ME LLAMO PULGA…-

-Como sea…

Luna y yo nos alejamos de ella.

-No me digas… te dijo algo estúpido… como siempre…

-Pues si… de verdad que no la guanto más- dijo suspirando

-Vamos a darle un pequeño regalo de san Valentín…

La mire a los ojos. Luna siempre tenía ideas locas.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Hoy tenemos que entregar los trabajos de historia.

Asentí.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Aun no lo acabo.

Resople.

-Luna… estamos en el último año… es importante este trabajo.

-Lose… pero lo terminare a tiempo… lo juro

-Está bien…

-Seguro que Romilda trae su trabajo en su mochila.

Romilda a pesar de que era odiosa, era cumplida con la escuela.

-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tú… deja todo en mis manos.

HG

El descanso se pasó demasiado rápido. Solo teníamos 20 minutos. Durante los primeros 10 estuve con Draco, le di su regalo y el me dio una perrito de peluche. Es muy bonito, demasiado tierno, pero yo era alérgica a los peluches. No quise decírselo porque vi la alegría en sus ojos cuando saque el perrito.

De verdad me gusto, pero no sé si pueda conservarlo.

Luna llego. Teníamos una misión que hacer.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón, yo vigilaba en la puerta que nadie viniera. Como era día de san Valentín, pues todos optamos por dejar nuestras cosas en el salón y lo cerramos con llave, esa llave solo la tenía una persona asignada.

Pero Luna se las ingenió para tener una copia.

-Tu solo vigila… yo me encargare de todo…

-Está bien… pero hazlo rápido… esto me pone nerviosa.

Luna camino hacia la mochila de Romilda, la abrió y busco el que seguramente era su trabajo de historia.

Era un engargolado con los personajes de la independencia.

Mi amiga lo ojeo y sin dudar arranco cerca de 10 páginas. Romilda parecía que se había esforzado su trabajo contenía al menos 60 paginas.

Claro que ahora solo eran 50.

Volvió a poner el trabajo en su lugar y cerramos el salón. En 5 minutos regresarían todos y nosotros fingiríamos estar en los baños.

Diez minutos después…

-Bien chicos necesito que todos me entregue sus trabajos… los revisare aquí mismo mientras ustedes leen la lección 16 del libro… así que todos en silencio.

Todos entregamos el trabajo y no pude evitar ver que Romilda fue la primera en entregarlo.

El silencio era muy tenso, la profesora Nilson era demasiado estricta y los trabajos que ella consideraba buenos tenían que ser impecables.

Pero el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando la profesora hablo.

-Romilda Vans

-Si profesora…

-Su trabajo está incompleto.

Romilda miro a la profesora desconcertada por sus palabras, mire a Luna y ella solo enterró la cabeza en su libro y se reía en silencio.

-No entiendo…-dijo Romilda

-Yo les di específicamente los nombres de todos los personajes que quería encontrar en el trabajo y en el suyo faltan al menos 8 personajes…

-Es imposible… yo hice todos…

-Revíselo usted misma…

Romilda no perdió tiempo y camino hacia el escritorio.

-No… le juro que yo hice todos los personajes…

No sé si reírme o simplemente sentir lastima por ella.

-Pues lo siento… pero este trabajo está incompleto…

-Deme la oportunidad de entregarlo mañana… le juro que no sé qué paso.

-Aquí no hay escusas… lo siento pero todos tenían la obligación de entregar hoy las biografías… tome asiento.

Los ojos de Romilda se llenaron de furia y con una mirada de resentimiento que la profesora no capto camino hacia su lugar.

La clase termino y afortunadamente la profesora no puso peros a ninguno de nuestros trabajos, pero eso no quería decir que obtendríamos una buena nota.

Todos reímos al contarles la travesura que hicimos, todos opinaron que Romilda se lo merecía.

Al final mi día de san Valentín no fue tan malo, pues aunque pase poco tiempo con Draco, fue agradable.

HG

El día iniciaba de nuevo, pero hoy comienza una nueva etapa. Comenzábamos los ensayos para el concurso de baile.

Habíamos decidido que serían en mi casa ya que contaba con un patio amplio, los amigos de Parvati se citaron junto con ella y les mostraría donde quedaba mi casa.

Los ensayos serían los martes y los jueves. Y serian de 4:00 pm a 6:00 pm, aunque claro que esto podía cambiar según las necesidades de todos.

El día paso con rapidez, no necesite explicarle todo a Draco ya que Hermione se encargó. Ella siempre iba un paso adelante que los demás.

Eran las 4:10 y parecía que ya estábamos todos.

Parvati se levantó de la silla y camino al centro.

-Bien chicos ya todos estamos enterados del concurso… podemos ser d parejas de baile. El premio será un viaje de graduación.

-todos queremos el premio… pero tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Para empezar tenemos que abrir con un vals- dijo Hermione- después una canción que nos asignaran y por ultimo una canción que escogeremos nosotros.

Una mano se levantó. Era Luna

-Sería bueno que nos presentaras.

-Bien… ellos son… Neville, Dean y Ron.

-Hola…

Todos nos saludaron de manera tímida. Nos presentamos y definitivamente me caían bien.

-Formaremos las parejas según nuestra estatura y complexión…- dijo Hermione

Hermione nos dijo que las parejas quedarían de esta manera:

Neville – Luna

Dean – Parvati

Ron – Hermione

Michael – Cho

Las parejas estaban perfectas… pero había un problema… yo no tenía pareja.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa con Ginny?- dijo Luna

-Su pareja no pudo venir hoy… pero estará aquí el próximo ensayo… Ron se encargara de contarle todo.

-El… no pudo venir… tuvo un inconveniente- dijo Ron

-Está bien…

-Entonces si no hay dudas nos veremos el martes aquí…- dijo Parvati.

Todos asentimos y vimos como los tres chicos se retiraban.

-Esto no me da buena espina- dijo Michael

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Hermione

-Pues si falta el primer ensayo tal vez falte los demás

-No… lo conozco y si no pudiera venir ya me habría avisado…-dijo Parvati

-Pues espero que eso no nos retrase. – dijo Cho

-Vamos chicas solo es el primer ensayo…-dije para olvidar el tema.

HG

El martes llego más rápido de lo que esperaba. Aun no decidíamos que canciones bailaríamos. Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Entre todos elegimos los temas.

Abriríamos con el vals. El lago de los cisnes gano la votación. Era una hermosa canción aunque la encargada de la coreografía éramos todos la mayor carga era para mí.

Al final yo era la que tomo clases y la que les enseñaría los giros y como cargarnos de manera que fuera fácil pero al mismo tiempo espectacular.

La canción que nos asignaron por parte del concurso fue un charlestón… un gran reto ya que nadie sabíamos bailarlo… mucho menos sus características.

Y por último escogimos una bachata.

Hermione la propuso. Pero yo no estaba muy segura ya que solo yo sabía bailarla. Tenía la responsabilidad de enseñarles a todos.

Pero ahora mismo lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que mi pareja nuevamente no había llegado.

Según Ron, todavía continuaba con problemas, pero algo me decía que esto se convertiría en un desastre.

Parvati nos comentó que hablo con él y le aseguro que vendría pronto.

Todos nos sentimos satisfechos de la música que escogimos.

Yo ahora tendría más trabajo, el próximo ensayo comenzaríamos a montar la coreografía del vals. Y yo aún no tenía nada.

Solo esperaba que mi pareja de baile asistiera.

HG

Marzo 2007

Marzo había llegado demasiado pronto.

La coreografía del vals ya estaba casi terminada. Claro que nos faltaba perfeccionarla, pero eso era a base de ensayos.

Solo basto escuchar la canción una vez a solas en mi habitación para que las ideas fluyeran. Todos aportábamos algo y eso estaba bastante bien.

Y por supuesto que estaba viendo la coreografía del Charleston. Ya tenía una idea de lo que montaríamos pero pues aun así me daba algo de temor no poder montar la coreografía.

La bachata la dejaríamos a último. Era un poco más trabajosa.

Con Draco las cosas iban bastante bien.

Al menos ya pasaba los 20 minutos completos del descanso con él y no tenía ansias de alejarme de él.

Estaba comenzando a valorar sus atenciones y el amor que me tenía. Aunque lamentaba no poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

El parecía que era muy feliz al ver que yo ya no intentaba alejarme de él. De hecho comencé a irme con él a mi casa. Claro que él se quedaba una cuadra antes en su casa.

Eso lo agradecía ya que mis padres aun no me daban permiso de tener novio o más bien yo nunca se los había dicho. ¿Por qué? Por qué no era importante mi relación con Draco.

Esta tarde terminaríamos de montar el Vals, según Hermione y Parvati hoy si asistiría mi pareja. Pero yo ya lo dudaba. De hecho comenzaba a hacerme a la idea que tendría que desertar y conformarme con solo ser la coreógrafa.

Estábamos en el salón todos juntos ya que al parecer nuestra profesora de español tuvo algún percance con su embarazo y no pudo asistir.

-¿Ustedes conocen a mi pareja de baile?- pregunte a Luna, Cho y Michael.

Cho y Luna negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo si.- dijo Michael

Lo mire.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- pregunto Luna

El rodo los ojos.

-Pues de la escuela…

Las tres lo miramos incrédulas.

-No me miren así… todos esos chicos vienen aquí a la escuela, van en el 301.

-No es verdad- dijo Cho

-Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta- dijo Luna

Yo solo los escuchaba.

¿Ellos venían a la misma escuela?

Casi tres años aquí y nunca los había visto. Mi pareja de baile asistía a la misma escuela que yo y no tenía ni idea quien era.

-Me puedes mostrar quien es…- dije sin pensarlo

-Hey… chica tú ya tienes novio…-dijo Luna

Bufe

-Solo lo digo porque tengo curiosidad…

-Pues no veo por qué quieras que te lo muestre según Parvati esta tarde ira al ensayo…

-Tienes razón…

-Quiero una papitas con chile- dijo Luna

-Vamos…-dije- así tomaremos aire fresco

Ambas asentimos y dejamos a Cho y Michael solos.

Parecía que Cho comenzaba a darse cuenta del error que cometió al dejar a Michael por Cedric.

El día de San Valentín Cedric la dejo plantada, no acudió a su cita, pero eso no era todo… le habían llegado rumores que él estaba engañándola con otra chica.

Aun así Cho quería comprobarlo.

Caminaba de regreso con Luna, ambas veníamos comiendo nuestras papas, pero lo que mire ante mis ojos hizo que literalmente se me atorara la papa.

Luna comenzó a darme golpes en la espalda. Comencé a toser y tome un sorbo de la botella de agua que llevaba.

Luna miro hacia enfrente y se puso roja de coraje.

Ahí frente a nosotros estaba Romilda subiendo las escaleras, pero lo que realmente me daba coraje era el hecho de que estaba apoyada sobre Draco, iban tomados de las manos.

-Maldita Pulga viviente…

La ira me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Pero lo más escandaloso era que mi ira estaba dirigida a esos dos, pero no por Draco si no porque era con esa envidiosa de Romilda.

Camine decidida hacia donde ellos estaban con Luna detrás de mí.

-Heeey… Pulga… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grite

Romilda me miro con resentimiento. Ella sabía muy bien su apodo. Yo hasta el momento me había abstenido de decirle así, pero en este momento estaba molesta.

-Mi querido amigo Draco me está ayudando… me he torcido el pie…

-Tu… Suéltala- le dije a Draco

El inmediatamente la soltó y Romilda se tambaleo.

-Vamos Romí… yo te ayudo a subir…-dijo Luna

-No… tú me aventaras a la primera oportunidad… Vamos Draqui ayúdame…

Draco me miro y supo que no debía ayudarla.

-Lo siento…

Romilda entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero Draqui realmente estoy lastimada…

-Luna te ayudara…- dije

-Yo no quiero que Luna me ayude… tu podrías Draqui…

-Lo siento Romilda… pero Draqui se ira conmigo.

Tome la mano de Draco y lo aleje de ella. Caminamos en sentido contrario de ellas.

Yo estaba consiente que lo que me molestaba era que Romilda utilizara a Draco para hacerme daño. Pero en este momento quería desquitarme.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Tranquila… amor… sabes que solo quería ayudarla- me tomo de la cintura- no estés celosa.

Él se alegraba de esto. El creía que estaba celosa. Nada más alejado. Es cruel que admita que realmente si fuera con otra chica no me molestaría.

No quise sacarlos de su error.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella.

-Lo que tú digas…

Sonrió y me beso en los labios.

Últimamente no me desagradaban sus labios. Aunque realmente no creía que besara bien.

-Tengo que irme… ya sabes Michael me espera con…

Draco hizo una mueca

-Michael… de nuevo el…

-¿Qué pasa? Tu sabes que el significa mucho para mi…

-Claro que lo se… pero realmente creo que para el significas mucho más…

-¿esto es enserio?

-No me agrada que estés con el… no me gusta que sea tu amigo…

Lo mire sorprendida.

Draco fue siempre demasiado dócil. El hacia lo que yo quería. Jamás me decía que no le gustara algo de mí o mi comportamiento, mucho menos con mis amigos.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- lo mire con furia.

El interpreto mi mirada porque enseguida cambio su semblante.

-Solo… solo… quiero… que no juegues con el como siempre lo hacen…

Mi novio se refería al hecho de que muchas ocasiones Michael me cargaba y me daba vueltas solo por diversión. A veces me hacía cosquillas.

-Él es mi amigo y eso lo sabias desde que nos conocimos. No creo que tengas algo de que quejarte, te he dicho mil veces lo que él siente por Cho, algún día terminaran juntos. Estoy segura.

-Lo siento… no quise decirlo así…

-Claro que quisiste… y mejor me voy antes de que esto acabe mal…

Draco intento detener de la cintura pero simplemente tome sus manos y las quite.

Cuando entre al salón y mire a Romilda sonreír y caminar perfectamente bien sentí que me ponía roja de coraje.

Esta es la guardaría. Pero me desquitaría.

HG

Nos encontrábamos esperando a los chicos del 301, pero tal parecía que no vendrían o llegarían tarde.

-Creo que no van a venir- dijo Cho

-Claro que si… me dijeron que vendrían…-dijo Parvati

Resople.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me salga… mi compañero no creo que se presente y no quiero retrasarlos…

-Ya vienen…- dijo Hermione entrando a la casa

Entraron Neville y Ron.

-¿Bien? ¿Dónde está mi famoso compañero?- dije molesta

-Aquí estoy- dijo una voz entrando a mi casa.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar esos preciosos ojos verdes.

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	4. CAPITULO 3 LOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE CHICOS…**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO… ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DEJARLES EN CLARO QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN RON Y GINNY NO SON HERMANOS, AMBOS SON PELIRROJOS PERO NO TIENEN NINGUN PARENTEZCO.**

 **AUNQUE TRANQUILOS, NO LOS PONDRE JUNTOS… JEJEJE**

 **TAMBIEN ESTA LA APARICION DE HARRY. ESTE FIC SOLO SERA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE GINNY. TODAVIA NO DECIDO SI HABRA DE HARRY. ASI QUE POR EL MOMENTO TENDREMOS QUE VER LA PERCEPCION DE GINNY Y TRATAR DE ENTENDER A HARRY.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **CAPITULO 3 LOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES**

Mis amigas siempre me preguntaban ¿Qué era lo que me atraía de un chico? Yo siempre pensé que no era algo en especial.

Anterior a Draco solamente había salido con tres chicos.

El primero fue Erick. Lo conocí porque era primo de uno de mis primos. El había ido a pasar todo el verano con mi tía (que era su tía política de Erick), así coincidimos en esas vacaciones, ya que yo pasaba algunas semanas con mis tíos. Yo solo tenía 13 años. Él tenía 15 años y desde que me vio estuvo detrás de mí.

Primero fuimos amigos, y después de pasar tiempo platicando me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo acepte por la emoción de tener mi primer novio.

La relación solo duro el verano y no hubo más que tomadas de la mano y besos de piquito. Realmente no me enamore, tenía la ilusión del primer novio lleno de ternura pero solo fue eso.

Un año después conocí a Neidam, Salí con mis amigas y el recorría su habitual rutina en bicicleta. Él tenía 15 años.

Se presentó ante mí y me pidió que saliéramos. Acepte aunque me costaba mucho poder escaparme de mis padres ya que ellos no me permitían salir con chicos, así que mis amigas me ayudaban con eso.

Después de varias pláticas me pidió que fuera su novia. Le dije que sí y me planto un beso con todo y lengua. Hasta ese momento yo nunca había besado así. Pero pronto se me hizo práctica ya que todos sus besos eran así.

Neidam siempre iba por mí a la secundaria. Ya que él no asistía a la escuela, solo había terminado la primaria y tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en una panadería.

Me acompañaba a mi casa y nos despedíamos con un súper beso.

Seis meses después terminamos, Neidam decidió que saldría con una chica de 20 años que le podía ofrecer sexo, algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Le tenía cariño y realmente me agradaban las miradas de las chicas hacia nosotros cada vez que iba por mí. Pero definitivamente no me agradaba que sus manos quisieran hacerse camino hacia mis caderas.

Cuando terminamos me sentí un poco triste, pero me recupere demasiado rápido, a pesar que un mes después quiso regresar conmigo no lo acepte.

La realidad era que siempre supe que no duraríamos demasiado y mucho menos le entregaría más que besos de mi parte. No es que discrimine a la gente que no estudia, pero Neidam apenas sabia escribir, me di cuenta en las cartas de amor que me mandaba y yo me veía a futuro como una profesionista. No teníamos nada que ver.

Diez meses después me encontré con él y su esposa y por supuesto un bebe en brazos, tal parecía que Neidam con solo 16 años ya era padre y un vive en unión libre con aquella chica que tenía 21 años.

Ahora que tiene 18 años cumplidos tiene dos hijos y otro en camino.

Con 16 años asistía a la preparatoria, conocí a Gerald, ambos teníamos la misma edad. El comenzó a hacer comentarios en voz alta sobre la chica que le gustaba. La describía y por supuesto que todos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de mí.

Gerald me gustaba así que decidí declararme, por supuesto que mi amiga que en ese tiempo era Romilda se escandalizo. Comenzamos a ser novios, nunca nos vimos fuera de la escuela. Solo nos besábamos de vez en cuando, no interactuábamos.

Romilda siempre me decía que era demasiado feo, que no me convenía y que definitivamente no sabía ser un novio.

Dos meses después decidí que no tenía nada que ofrecerme esa relación y termine con él. El hecho que me sorprendió mas era que Romilda dos días después se le declaro, me confeso que estaba enamorada de él.

Gerald se negó a salir con ella y comenzó a salir con otra chica.

Hasta el momento iba en el 304, seguía teniendo relaciones cortas y nada serias. Yo por mi parte no sentí nada por él, así que me daba lo mismo.

Un año después yo me encontraba aquí, saliendo con Draco. Ambos de la misma edad.

Pero justo en este momento cuando frente a mi estaban unos ojos verdes, los más hermosos ojos que había visto en mi vida.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que me encantaba de los chicos eran sus ojos.

-Vaya… hasta que apareces… creímos que mi amiga Ginny no tendría pareja…- dijo Luna

-Lo siento… realmente se me complico un poco venir los ensayos anteriores.

-Bien… no perdamos más tiempo… perdón pero las presentaciones serán después…- dijo Hermione

-Creo que ustedes deberían ensayar el Vals. Yo me encargare de poner al corriente a mi compañero- lo dije con voz neutral.

-Me parece perfecto…

Nos separamos de nuestros compañeros y comencé a explicarle el concurso, el me comento que ya sabía eso gracias a Ron y Neville, así que comencé a mostrarle la coreografía.

El sabía bailar demasiado bien, lo cual le agradecía. Su complexión física le facilitaba cargarme fácilmente.

-Creo que a este paso hoy mismo terminaremos… solo necesitaremos perfeccionarla junto con el grupo…

-Se me facilita el baile…

-Bien… para terminar… solo tienes que tomarme de la cintura y subirme a tu hombro…

-Eso es fácil… eres muy ligera…

Me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Me gustaba que me sonriera.

Ensayamos varias veces y nos sentamos un poco a descansar.

Los demás chicos aún seguían bajo las órdenes de Hermione que tal parecía que no les daba tregua. Ella quería realmente ganar.

Yo no podía evitar mirar a mi compañero, me gustaban sus ojos. Él era alto, de hecho le llegaba al hombro. No era musculoso pero tampoco era flaco. Estaba muy bien. Llevaba puesta una playera azul cielo y unos janes negros. Su cabello era negro y algo revuelto.

-Mi nombre es Harry… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Ginny… me llamo Ginebra pero todos me dicen Ginny…

-Puedo llamarte también Ginny

-Claro que si…

-Ron me dijo que asisten a la misma escuela…

-Si… pero curiosamente nunca los había visto…

El sonrió de lado.

-Yo tampoco te había visto… créeme de verte antes…

Dejo la frase inconclusa y yo no quise adentrarme en el tema.

-chicos ya han terminado…- dijo Hermione

-Si… él tiene el don del baile- dije

-Bien… pues el próximo ensayo nos uniremos…

Todos nos comenzamos a despedir. Yo simplemente hice lo de siempre respondes a las despedidas de cada uno. Pero Harry fue diferente.

-Adiós…- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos el próximo ensayo…-dije

-Tal vez antes- lo mire desconcertada- mañana en la escuela…

-claro…

Sonrió de lado y camino hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba Neville y Ron.

Yo solo suspire.

HG

La escuela comenzó como siempre. Me encontraba con Michael. Tal parecía que no se encontraba del todo bien. Cho había descubierto a Cedric con otra.

-No la entiendo…

-¿Ella te dijo que no lo dejaría?

-Pues dijo que no sabía que hacer…

Michael resoplo.

Cho por fin sabía que Cedric la engañaba pero ahora estaba dudando de dejarlo. Tal parece que Cedric le pidió perdón.

-No puedo creer que piense en esa posibilidad… creí que era lo que estaba esperando para librarse del.- dije sin pensar.

Michael me miro.

-¿Cho quería dejarlo?

-Lo siento Michael… pero sabes que no puedo decirte eso…

-Lo es y lo respeto… no quiero que traiciones su confianza…

-Sé que la sigues queriendo…

-Si… pero eso no es lo que más me duele…

-¿Entonces?

-Es el hecho de que si hubiera sido yo el que la engaño… ella jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Michael tenía razón, solo Cho sabia el porqué de sus decisiones y yo era su amiga y la apoyaba, aunque realmente si tenía que elegir preferiría mil veces a mi hermanito.

-Creo que debes pasar página…

Michael me miro sorprendido.

-Yo ya no estoy con ella

-Tal vez no… pero tus pensamientos si… aun sigues aquí esperándola… y realmente no sé qué harías si ella volviera a ti. ¿Serias capaz de perdonarla? ¿La aceptarías de nuevo?

Los ojos de él eran realmente tristes. No podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia Cho. ¿Por qué diablos no lo valoro? ¿Por qué lo ilusiono para después abandonarlo?

-Tienes razón…

-No te digo que te vayas con la primera chica que se te cruce… pero al menos vive la vida… si conoces alguna chica que te guste no pienses en Cho y lánzate por ella…

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo…

-De nada hermanito… siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo que duro demasiado. Cuando nos separamos me dijo algo que me desconcertó.

-Yo espero que no te pase lo mismo que ha Cho…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Solo te digo que no confíes en Harry Potter.

-¿Potter?

-Si… su nombre completo es Harry Potter.

Mil preguntas se formaron en mi mente, pero sabía que Michael no me las contestaría. Así que preferí darle tiempo al tiempo.

HG

El día paso sin más, estuve con Draco en el descanso y al salir me espero para irnos juntos.

No había visto a Harry, aunque debo confesar que lo busque con la mirada. Pero no di con él.

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido y ya era martes día de ensayo.

Ron, Neville y Harry llegaron a las 3:30 pm. Cosa que se me hizo extraña.

-Hola chicos… es demasiado temprano.

Se encogieron de hombros.

-Creo que quisimos llegar temprano… ya vez como es Hermione- dijo Ron

-Bien… pues tendremos que esperar para comenzar…-dije

Ron y Neville asintieron.

-Nosotros dos podríamos comenzar- dijo Harry

-Bien… podemos comenzar…

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos estuvimos repasando la coreografía. Me sorprendió bastante que él no olvidara nada.

-Han empezado sin nosotros…-la voz de Hermione nos hizo voltear a la puerta.

-Solo estábamos repasando la coreografía…-dijo Harry

-Bien…- dijo Hermione

Yo sabía que se había molestado, pero no veía nada de malo en adelantarnos un poco.

Comenzamos a ensayar, Harry y yo nos complementábamos bastante bien. Muchas ocasiones nos reíamos, realmente el ensayo era ameno.

Al terminar todos comenzaron a retirarse. Harry se acercó a mí.

-Espero vernos pronto- dijo

-Pues nunca nos encontramos. Ya vez la semana pasada…-dije refiriéndome al hecho de que no nos encontramos.

-Yo si te vi…

Lo mire a sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Por qué no me saludaste?

-estabas con tu novio.- dijo con una mueca.

-Aun así… hubiera querido saludarte…

-Tal vez cuando te vea y no estés con el… no quiero causarte problemas…

En esos momentos deseaba no ver a Draco. ¿Acaso estoy loca?

-Harry… ¿Nos vamos ya?- grito Neville

-Tengo que irme…- dijo Harry

-Está bien… adiós-

-Adiós- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

HG

La mañana del miércoles transcurrió sin ninguna novedad en la escuela. Pero yo me percaté de que algo en el semblante de Cho no estaba bien.

-Tierra llamando a Cho…

Ella me miro, su semblante era triste.

-Hola…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

Suspiro

-Bien… sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Gracias…

-Iré a dar un paseo… estaré cerca

Me levante del asiento pero solo di dos pasos cuando ella hablo.

-Termine con Cedric…

Volví a sentarme.

-¿Es lo que te tiene triste?

-En realidad… no

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Confirme lo que ya te había contado… tal parece que los meses que fuimos novios también estuvo con otra chica…

-Es un desgraciado…

-Ella lo sabía… siempre supo que yo era su novia… así lo aceptaba…

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Suspiro profundamente.

-El viernes pasado los vi… ella se dio cuenta… después… me fue a buscar a mi casa… me conto todo… cuando encare a Cedric no lo negó

Sentía tristeza por su situación, pero sentía lastima por aquella chica que seguía los juegos de Cedric.

-¿Tu mama se dio cuenta?

La madre de Cho aún no le permitía tener novio, mucho menos con Cedric. Él era el chico malo de su colonia.

-No… tuve suerte. No se encontraba en casa.

-Hiciste bien amiga… ese chico no merece la pena… veraz que pronto todo pasara y esto quedara en el olvido. Lo olvidaras y encontraras a alguien que te valore y respete.

Los ojos de Cho se llenaron de lágrimas y realmente sentí tristeza por lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Tranquila amiga… aquí estamos todos para apoyarte…

Entonces ella comenzó a sollozar. Yo solo la abrace fuerte.

-Lo merezco- susurro

-Cho claro que no… tu no mereces esto… él es un idiota que no se dio cuenta de la gran chica que tenía su lado…

-No lo entiendes…

Entonces me moleste un poco. ¿A caso ella se culpaba?

-No señorita tú no tienes la culpa de que ese chico sea un idiota.

-No… no… esto es por lo que le hice a Michael.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Yo de alguna manera sabía que su relación con Cedric no saldría bien. Alguna vez alguien me dijo la frase _"lo que mal empieza, mal termina"._

Así que ella comenzó mal con Cedric. Quiso construir su felicidad cobre la desdicha de Michael. Nadie puede ser feliz a costa de la infelicidad de otros.

Yo pienso que no se debe al hecho de que continuara con Michael si no lo quería, se debe más bien a que debió de ser sincera y terminar antes de intentar algo con Cedric.

Yo lo entendía. Pero Cho no.

Casualmente la persona que me dijo esa frase fue Michael.

-¿Te arrepientes de dejarlo?

-Mucho más que eso… creí que sentía algo por Cedric pero al pasar todo esto solo sentí alivio. Él era solo una ilusión…

Sollozo más fuerte.

Lo supe siempre y de verdad lo sentía mucho por Cho.

-Por fin te diste cuenta que lo quieres…

Me miro sorprendida.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-Lo siento Cho… pero todos lo sabíamos…

Ella sollozo más.

-Soy una estúpida…

Me sorprendí… era raro escuchar esas palabras en ella.

-Cho… no sé si lo de ustedes se retomara… pero si sé que no ganaras nada llorando…

-El… él estaba con una chica hace unos minutos… la abrazo… creo… creo que es su novia…

Me sorprendí. Yo misma le aconseje a Michael continuar, pero no creí que fuera tan rápido.

-Tal vez no sea su novia…

-Tu mejor que nadie conoces a Michael… él no la abrazaría si ella no fuera importante…

Tenía razón, Michael era demasiado caballeroso.

-Lo siento…

Mi mirada de tristeza la hizo sollozar.

La abrace y consolé así mismo como lo hice con mi hermanito unos meses atrás cuando Cho lo dejo por Cedric.

HG

El ensayo llego rápidamente, era jueves. Yo por alguna razón me sentía ansiosa.

Eran las 15:45 y aun no llegaba nadie. Yo esperaba que nuevamente Neville, Ron y Harry llegaran temprano, pero no fue así.

A las 16:05 estábamos todos completos y yo me sentía toda rara, Harry llego, peo solo me saludo, no me dedico ninguna mirada. Parecía como si quisiera evitarme.

Bailábamos pero solo tenía contacto conmigo lo necesario, me sentía incomoda.

Hoy comenzamos a montar el charleston, todos aportamos a esta coreografía ya que ninguno sabíamos exactamente como se bailaba.

Habíamos quedado de común acuerdo que cada uno de nosotros veríamos algunos videos e intentaríamos bailarlo.

Para ser el primer ensayo de esta canción nos estaba lleno bastante bien, aunque yo con la incomodidad de mi pareja hacia que realmente no lo disfrutara.

-Bien chico, pues el próximo martes continuamos…-dijo Hermione

Yo solo camine hacia mi botella de agua y disimuladamente busque a Harry que se encontraba con sus amigos. No pude evitar notar que él estaba serio con ambos chicos. Aunque mire como se despedía de Ron, a Neville lo ignoro.

-Nos vemos el próximo martes.- dijo Harry de manera general

Todos le contestaron con un hasta luego, adiós

Yo me apresure a alcanzarlo. No quería que siguiera portándose así conmigo, no sabía exactamente que sentía, pero definitivamente extrañaba sus risas y sobre todo su mirada con esos hermosos ojos.

Lo alcance al doblar en la esquina.

-Harry…

Él se detuvo pero no volteo.

-Harry…- llegue y lo tome de manera delicada del brazo para que volteara.

Su mirada era seria, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no me gustaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?- me respondió un poco agresivo.

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Él se veía desesperado. Se tomó el puente de la nariz. Se veía más molesto.

-Tu menos que nadie puede ayudarme.

Su tono de voz me molesto. Yo solo quería ayudarlo.

-No tienes por qué ser grosero conmigo. Solo quería ayudarte, pero veo que me apresure a pensar que podríamos tener una amistad. Lo siento… no me acercare más a ti…

Me di la vuelta y solo con dos pasos su voz me detuvo.

-Ese es el maldito problema… no quiero tu amistad…

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, nunca había sentido algo así. Pero dolía y eso no me gustaba nada.

-Bien…

Me di la vuelta y me apresure a subir a mi casa. No quise mirar atrás para ver si él ya se había ido.

Al llegar Michael me miro y no supe descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

Neville se acercó a mí.

-Nos vemos mañana Ginny… espero verte por los pasillos…

Lo mire desconcertada por sus palabras. No era que me desagradara, pero casi con las mismas palabras se despedía Harry.

-Nos vemos…

Lo que resto de la tarde no pude quitarme de la cabeza a Harry, ¿Era un error pensar demasiado en él? Debería estar pensando en mi novio, pero mi cabeza no entendía razones. Harry Potter estaba en mi mente.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE TENGA HARRY?**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL PRIXIMO CAPITULO…**


	5. CAPITULO 4 ENAMORAMIENTO DE HERMIONE

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA DESMASIADO QUE LES AGRADE ESTA HISTORIA, ES POR ESO MISMO QUE CADA SEMANA LA ESTOY PUBLICANDO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HACIA DONDE VA.**

 **DISFRUTENLO.**

CAPITULO 4 ENAMORAMIENTO DE HERMIONE

Una semana después…

Una semana había pasado y las cosas iban un poco bien.

Con Draco estaba todo como siempre, era increíble, ese hombre jamás se enojaba, nunca se quejaba de mí, siempre estaba sonriente y dispuesto en todo.

¡Dios! A veces de verdad deseaba que tuviera alguna reacción.

Las cosas con Cho y Michael, eran algo tormentosas. Michael comenzó a salir con aquella chica, era bonita y de verdad se interesaba por él, pero Cho se la pasaba llorando por los rincones y maldiciendo el momento en que Michael decidió seguir adelante. Yo no me atreví a decirle que le aconseje eso, después de todo, las cosas que platico con ambos jamás se lo cuento al otro.

Michael por su parte ya sabía de la ruptura de Cho y Cedric pero no estaba convencido que aquello terminara tan fácil. Además de que disimulaba bien su desinterés por ella.

Yo sabía que él no regresaría con Cho, al menos por el momento y menos si ahora estaba comenzando con otra chica, él era un hombre leal y fiel a sus principios.

Con las chicas todo iba bien, de hecho Hermione estaba un poco más relajada y parecía que estaba más contenta, se arreglaba un poco más y estaba risueña. Raro en ella.

Con los chicos del 301 iban en general bien. Aunque un poco raro con Neville, en la escuela me lo encontraba en todos lados y siempre con una sonrisa, me saludaba en cada ocasión y en ocasiones intentaba tener una plática, cosa que sinceramente no me interesaba mucho.

Con Harry las cosas iban bastante mal, en los ensayos solo me saludaba de palabra, me dirigía la palabra lo necesario y de forma seria. No me miraba.

Ya no intente hablar con él, no quería arriesgarme a que tal vez fuera grosero conmigo, ya tenía bastante con lo que paso.

Me lo había encontrado en dos ocasiones y siempre se daba la vuelta o cambiaba de camino, era desesperante y me frustraba que me afectara. No sabía porque me afectaba, no quería que me afectara.

Hoy era martes, día de ensayo y realmente no quería verlo, pero era inevitable y con Hermione acabando de entrar por la puerta dábamos comienzo.

-Bien… todos a nuestros lugares.

Camine a posicionarme para comenzar con el vals.

Sentí como Harry llegaba y se posicionaba en su lugar. Comenzó la música.

Media hora después continuamos con el Charleston. Le dedicamos el resto del ensayo, ya casi estaba terminado y era gratificante que estaba quedando bastante bien.

En esos minutos note que Neville ya no era insistente con sus saludos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que Harry buscaba mi mirada, yo simplemente lo esquive.

-Bien… creo que por hoy es todo…- dijo Hermione

Todos comenzaron a despedirse y fueron saliendo.

-Hola…- me sorprendió escuchar aquella voz.

Harry estaba parado en frente de mí saludándome.

-Hola y adiós…

Continúe desconectando el aparato de sonido, mi mama me lo prestaba para los ensayos pero la condición era dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

-Yo… puedo ayudarte a cargar las bocinas…

-Gracias…

Lo dije de manera seria, ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero me ignoraba y ahora está aquí.

Camine para dirigirme adentro con el cerebro del estéreo en mis manos, este era pequeño. Harry me siguió con dos bocinas, una de cada lado.

-Las puedes poner ahí…- dije indicándole que las pusiera en un mueble pequeño.

El así lo hizo y retrocedió. Comencé a conectarlo, cinco minutos después ya había terminado.

-Ya está…

Comencé a caminar nuevamente fuera de la casa y me di cuenta que no había nadie más.

-Tus amigos te han dejado…

-Lo se… quedamos que ellos se irían… les pedí que no me esperaran.

Lo mire desconcertada.

-Bien… parece que ya se fueron todos los demás…

Lo dije para indicarle que era momento de irse. Pero él seguía parado en el patio mirándome fijamente.

El silencio se hizo eterno y decidí ser clara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry?

Se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada, pero enseguida la subió.

-Solo… solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de la semana pasada.

-Bien… ya está… lo dijiste… ahora podrías… podrías marcharte… tengo tarea que hacer…

-Ginny… lo siento… soy un imbécil… pero quiero ser tu amigo…

¿De verdad quería ser mi amigo? No me fiaba.

-¿Por qué te portaste así conmigo?

Harry apretó los labios.

-Por cobarde… por imbécil…

-No entiendo. Explícate…

-Yo… tenía algunos problemas… personales…

Lo último lo susurro. La realidad es que también había estado distante con sus amigos, las dos ocasiones que lo encontré en la escuela iba solo. Así que decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. No podía presionarlo para que me dijera sus problemas después de todo no éramos tan amigos.

-está bien… te disculpo… pero… no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió ampliamente. Me encantaban esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Nos despedimos y el prometió saludarme cuando nos encontráramos en la escuela.

Era un buen principio para una amistad.

HG

-Es ahora o nunca- dijo Luna

Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para moverme de la puerta del salón. Hoy expondríamos un tema de física II y Romilda se pasó toda la mañana presumiendo su lámina con su información. Claro que nunca la saco de su mochila.

Así que mi amiga Luna había ideado vengarnos por lo que intento hacer con Draco. Claro que esta vez yo era la que haría la travesura y ella vigilaría.

-¿estas segura que no viene nadie?

-Segurísima… vamos… hazlo ya.

Rápidamente abrí su mochila y busque la lámina, la tome entre mis manos y la hice bola. Cerré la mochila y la deje nuevamente como estaba. Corrí hacia la ventana y la avente. Estábamos en el tercer piso, y la ventana daba al jardín. Era casi imposible que encontrara su lámina.

-Listo…- dije

-Vámonos…

Ambas corrimos hacia las canchas de básquet ball. Todos estaban platicando y nadie noto que nos desaparecimos por unos minutos. Era perfecto.

Diez minutos después entramos al salón a la clase de Física II.

-Bien chicos… pase el primer equipo a exponer…

El primer equipo éramos nosotros, todos sacamos nuestras láminas. Treinta minutos después termino nuestra exposición y tomamos asiento.

-Muy bien… sabía que no podían salir mal… Michael… Ginny… excelente exposición…

-Cho y yo somos inviables… claro… que si- susurro Luna

Siempre era igual, los profesores nos ubicaban a Michael y a mí por nuestros buenos promedios.

-Siguiente equipo…- dijo la profesora.

Romilda se levantó con aires de grandeza y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. Busco, busco y busco. Sus ojos se tornaron con preocupación.

Luna y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

-Profesora…- susurro Romilda.

-Si Srta. Vans

-Yo… yo olvide mi lámina…

Perfecto no sospechaba.

-Vans usted sabe que hoy expondría…

-Lo siento… de verdad que la hice… creí que la había metido a mi mochila esta mañana.

-La próxima clase podrá exponer… pero tendrá dos puntos menos sobre su exposición…

-Está bien…

Romilda camino con la cabeza baja hacia su lugar.

-Siguiente equipo…

Las exposiciones continuaron y yo me sentía vengada…

HG

Nuevamente el jueves llego rápido. El Charleston por fin estaba terminado y solo quedaba ensayarlo para perfeccionarlo.

Los ensayos nuevamente fueron amenos y con risas. Harry había vuelto y yo no podía evitar disfrutar de su compañía. ¿Era demasiado rápido para considerarlo mi amigo?

Todos se despidieron nuevamente. Hermione no se fue. Me ayudo a dejar el estéreo en su lugar.

-Te preguntaras porque me he quedado hasta ahora

-Bueno… somos amigas… es lógico que te quedes…

Ella sonrió.

-Hay algo que quiero contarte… eres mi amiga y quisiera un consejo…

-Claro... vamos a mi habitación.

Caminamos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama. Estábamos cómodas, mi madre llegaba hasta las 19:30 y mi padre a las 20:00 así que teníamos tiempo para platicar. Aunque igualmente no les molestaría que Hermione estuviera aquí.

-Escucho…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo… creo que le gusto a un chico…

-Oh… bien… ¿Y él te gusta?

-Me gusta muchísimo… es perfecto… guapo… inteligente… simplemente perfecto

-¿Cómo supiste que le gustas?

No era que no confiar en Hermione, pero ella constantemente tenía estos casos. Siempre le gustaba un chico y después de una o dos semanas le gustaba otro. Solo quería asegurarme que realmente fuera correspondida.

-Michael me lo dijo…

Eso quería decir que ese chico si estaba interesado en ella. Michael no mentiría con eso.

-Oh… entonces que esperas… acércate a él.

-Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer… pero no sé cómo…

-Pues acércate con un tema en común que tengan ambos…

-Eso hare… espero que no tarde en declararse… estoy ansiosa por que seamos novios

-No lo hará… si en verdad le gusta el pronto te hablara.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Mañana comenzare…

-¿Puedo saber quién es ese chico?

-Claro… es Harry…

Mi corazón se detuvo. Sentí que un balde a agua fría me caía encima.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

-Si… Harry el de ojos color verde…

De nuevo ese dolor en el pecho.

-El…le gustas…-susurre

-Si… verdad que es muy guapo

-Si… es guapo.

Hermione continuo hablando sobre Harry, yo simplemente no podía imaginarme a ambos juntos, era una locura.

HG

Camine por los pasillos del salón, hoy me había levantado temprano. Por alguna razón que no sabía, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione.

Llegue al salón de clases y solo se encontraba Michael.

-Hola- lo salude

-Hola… llegaste demasiado temprano…

Rodee los ojos por sus palabras llenas de burla.

-Tú también…

-Yo siempre llego temprano.

No sabía cómo abordar el tema. Necesitaba preguntarle sobre lo que Hermione me conto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Nada… bueno… si

-Dime… sabes que entre nosotros siempre es fácil hablar

Asentí y me arme de valor.

-Ayer Hermione se quedó hasta tarde en mi casa… quería contarme algo

-Bien… ¿Y?

-Pues al parecer esta ilusionada con cierto chico que quiere algo con ella.

Michael me miro a los ojos.

-Está enamorada…

-No lo creo… solo le gusta el chico

-¿Cuál es el problema si ambos quieren?

-Ella me comento que ese chico quiere con ella porque tú se lo dijiste.

Michael me miro desconcertado.

-¿Yo se lo dije?

-Si… ella me dijo eso

Michael comenzó a reír, era difícil descifrar sus pensamientos con esos cambios de humor

-Yo… jamás le dije eso…

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, eso quería decir que Harry no estaba interesado en Hermione.

-Ella me lo dijo… dijo que tú se lo habías dicho…

-Yo solo le pregunte si le gustaba Harry…

¿Solo le dijo eso?

-Este seguro… ella está muy convencida…

-Bueno… en realidad le pregunte si le gustaba Harry y si le gustaría ser su novia…

Claro. Ahí estaba eso. Hermione malinterpreto todo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaste?

-Yo no estoy ocasionando nada.

-Por supuesto que si… Hermione está más que ilusionada… ella piensa que Harry está interesado en tener algo con ella… a estas alturas ya tendrá planeada la boda y los hijos que tendrá con él.

Michael me miro desconcertado.

-Yo solo le hice unas simples preguntas… jamás le dije que Harry quería lago con ella… es imposible que se haga ideas… el chico ni siquiera me habla y ella lo sabe bien.

Él tenía algo de razón. Hermione siempre se hacia sus ideas sola, el claro ejemplo estaba en lo que me dijo ayer.

-saldrá dañada…- susurre

-Tal vez no…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez Harry si este interesado en ella

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… no lo sé… es una suposición…

-Solo espero que no te culpe por esto después…

-Si lo hace pues mal por ella… no tengo la culpa que se haga ideas en la cabeza.

La realidad es que no me sentía culpable de nada, al contrario sentía satisfacción al saber que Harry no estaba interesado en Hermione.

HG

El martes de ensayo llego nuevamente, Hermione había llegado a las 15:30 horas ya que según ella Harry tal vez llegaría temprano.

Harry llego a las 15:40 por lo que Hermione estuvo sobre el todo el tiempo, Harry solo me miro con miedo, me estaba pidiendo con la mirada que lo salvara, pero el hecho de salvarlo significaba ideas erróneas en la cabeza de mi amiga, así que fingí que no entendía nada.

Ya en los ensayos se notaba a una Hermione menos concentrada, así que yo tome el mando de los ensayos.

Terminamos y todos se despidieron.

-Te ayudo a guardar todo…- dijo Harry tomando las bocinas en sus brazos.

-Gracias…

Continúe acomodando algunas cosas en el patio.

-Es todo un caballero-

Brinque del susto. Hermione se encontraba parada atrás de mí.

-Me has asustado. Creí que ya te habías ido…

-No… vi claramente las intenciones que tenia de quedarse para encontrarse conmigo… después de todo el ensayo pasado me quede… es lógico que lo hiciera…

La mire no pudiéndome creer lo que decía, Harry antes ya se había quedado para ayudarme.

-Ok…-

No quise decir más sobre eso. Prefería que solo se diera cuenta.

-Puedo entrar a tu sanitario… ya sabes quiero retocarme.

-Claro…

Hermione corrió al baño y yo solo continúe.

-¿Ya se fue?

Nuevamente me sobresalte.

-Pero que tienen ustedes dos para asustarme así…

-Lo siento… pero Hermione ha estado rara… no quiero encontrármela

Eso era buena señal.

-Está en el baño… gracias por ayudarme

-No es nada… disfruto tu compañía… Me voy antes de que salga…

El me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta.

Cinco minutos después salió Hermione

-¿Harry aun no sale?

-Lo siento… pero ya se fue

-¿Cómo?

-Dijo que tenía que irse

-Seguro pensó que me fui…

Resoplo.

-Me voy… nos vemos mañana…

-Ok… Bye

Definitivamente Harry no quería nada con Hermione.

HG

-Podriamos vernos a escondidas…-dijo Draco

Me encontraba con él, era el descanso y estábamos en nuestros diez minutos que nos dedica babamos uno al otro de los veinte correspondientes.

-No creo que sea posible.

Este viernes salíamos de vacaciones de semana santa. Eran dos semanas en las que no nos veríamos, y para ser sincera para mí estaba bien.

Pero Draco no estaba conforme, él quería encontrar la manera de que nos viéramos, a pesar de que ya le había explicado que mis padres aun no me permitían tener novio.

-Podrían ser solo unos minutos… Ginny en verdad quiero verte.

-Lo checare y te avisare…

El asintió, el timbre sonó anunciando el final del descanso.

-Está bien… pero has lo posible….

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me tomo de la mano. Caminamos hacia mi salón de clases.

Pero me detuve de repente, a unos metros estaba Harry platicando con Hermione, sentí de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho, camine sin mirar nuevamente, pero no pude evitar voltear por última vez. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y sentí muchas ganas de soltar la mano de mi novio.

-Vaya… parece que Hermione pronto tendrá novio…

No. Harry no quería nada con ella. ¿O sí?

-No lo creo… solo son amigos…

-Según lo que me dijo ella pronto serán algo más que amigos

¿Hermione también se lo conto a el?

¿Por qué?

Esto iba a ser difícil. Cuando ella se diera cuenta que solo fueron suposiciones suyas sufriría.

Llegamos a mi salón y mi novio se despidió de mí.

-Por fin te dejo ir- dijo Luna

Ella estaba sentada en su lugar sola escribiendo en su cuaderno, lo más seguro es que no tenía la tarea terminada.

-Si… solo fueron diez minutos…

-Si… ¿Viste a Hermione?

-Si… con Harry

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta?

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo…

Ella me miro con cara de fastidio.

-Tu estas igual de ciega amiga… pero esto pronto explotara… ese chico no se guardara lo que siente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo a su tiempo…

-Luna siempre eres igual… sabes cosas y no quieres contármelas.

Luna era muy social, siempre se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, es por eso que estaba enterada de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela. Y en algunas ocasiones no quería decírmelo.

Cuando Draco se me iba a declarar ella ya lo sabía y no me puso sobre aviso.

-Solo te digo que a Harry si le gusta alguien… pero no es Hermione.

¿Le gusta alguien?

¿Quién?

HG

Estamos en el último ensayo de marzo, era jueves y mañana comenzaban las vacaciones.

Nos encontrábamos ensayando el Charleston.

-Bien chicos… una vez más…

-Danos un descanso…- pidió Luna

-Ok… no soy tan mala… solo diez minutos- dijo Hermione

Camine hacia mi botella de agua.

-Oye Harry… estas más cerca de tu chica…- dijo Luna

Harry solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Si… siempre espera ansioso cada ensayo- dijo Ron

¿La chica que le gustaba era de los ensayos?

No era Hermione. Yo mucho menos.

Podría ser Luna. Aunque no lo creía ya que ella ya sabía quién era esa chica… me hubiera dado cuenta si era ella misma.

Así que solo quedaban Cho y Parvati.

Mire a Hermione que estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos se tornaron risueños. Pobre de mi amiga, pero si intentaba sacarla de su error ella lo tomaría a mal. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que no era buena idea meterme. Ella se daría cuenta sola, eso era lo mejor.

-Deberías de armarte de valor y confesarlo de una buena vez- dijo Luna

Harry sonrió aún más.

Mi corazón se aceleró. _Estúpido corazón… ¿Qué te pasa?_

-Lo hare a su debido tiempo… pero les aseguro que será pronto- dijo Harry

Hermione sonrió como tonta y nadie se percató por suerte. Michael me miro y no pude descifrar lo que intentaba encontrar.

-Continuemos chicos…

Todos volvimos a reunirnos y continuamos con los ensayos.

Una hora después nos poníamos de acuerdo para el próximo ensayo ya que vendrían las vacaciones.

Todos se despidieron y Hermione esta vez se fue rápido ya que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa.

Harry nuevamente se quedó a ayudarme a ordenar todo. Justo estábamos terminando y se acercó a mí.

-Gracias por la ayuda…- dije

-No tienes que agradecer… me gusta ayudarte…

Sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Yo… yo… te voy a extrañar en estas vacaciones…

 _¿Qué? ¿Dijo…?_

Lo mire sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Yo…

No tenía palabras para responder a eso.

-No digas nada… solo… te extrañare amiga…

Claro somos amigos.

-Nos vemos…-dije despidiéndome

-Adiós…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Lo raro era que cuando me dijo las palabras _"te voy a extrañar en estas vacaciones"_ , sentí tristeza. Algo que no me había pasado cuando mi novio me dijo algo similar el día anterior.

¿Qué me pasaba?

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**


	6. CAPITULO 5 LA MOLESTIA DE HERMIONE

**HOLA A TODOS…**

 **ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HE RECIBIDO SOBRE LA HISTORIA.**

 **ES BUENO SABER QUE LES AGRADA LA IDEA DE LA TRAMA. AUNQUE DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTA ALGO TRANQUILA, PERO APARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMENZARA LO BUENO…**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN A LOS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS.**

 **DISFRUTENLO…**

 **CAPITULO 5 LA MOLESTIA DE HERMIONE**

Abril.

Para todas las personas era demasiado bueno descansar, quedarte en tu casa y solo flojear todo el día. Para mí era mucho más que bueno.

Era la primera semana de abril y la primera semana de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Con el grupo de ensayo quedamos la próxima semana, ya que todos decidimos tomarnos una semana de vacaciones.

Comenzaríamos con enseñarles a todos a bailar bachata y después a montar la coreografía. La verdad es que me emocionaba bastante esa pieza. Me gustaba mucho bailar bachata. Se me facilitaba demasiado.

Con Draco habíamos quedado que no nos veríamos, lo logre convencer ya que le dije que la primera semana me era imposible verlo.

Le invente que me iría a pasar las vacaciones con mi abuela paterna. No era que me molestara verlo pero él no comprendía que me arriesgaba demasiado a ser descubierta por mis padres.

Así que el refunfuñando acepto no vernos. La segunda semana le argumente que estaría ocupada con los ensayos, y el acepto nuevamente.

Felizmente me despedí de él, el viernes prometiendo vernos el primer día de clases.

Con Harry no tuve contacto esta semana. El último viernes de clases solo lo mire de lejos, sus ojos me querían decir algo pero no lo distinguí.

Después de eso, suponía que lo volvería a ver en el próximo ensayo. Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era que yo deseaba verlo.

HG

El día del ensayo había llegado muy rápido y yo me arregle a las 15:20 ya estaba lista. Escuche el timbre de la puerta y corrí a abrir.

Harry estaba parado con todo su esplendor, mire sus hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Había comentado ya lo mucho que me gustaban sus ojos?

-Hola- sonrió ampliamente

-Hola…

-Podemos pasar…

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que el venía acompañado de Neville y Ron.

-Si claro… pasen chicos…

Los tres pasaron y se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada a la casa.

-¿Estás sola?- dijo Ron

-Si… aun no llega nadie… ¿Por qué?

Ron resoplo.

-Tu amiga Hermione no deja de perseguirnos… tal parece que esta flechada con mi amigo aquí presente…

-Oh, lo siento… tal vez está exagerando…

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Mucho más que eso… no sé cómo consiguió el número de teléfono de mi casa y me ha llamado al menos tres veces cada día.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-No lo sé… no le he contestado…- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Creo que Hermione espera que tú te le declares…-dije

-Pero ¿Por qué piensa eso? Yo jamás le he dado a entender nada.

No quise poner en evidencia a Michael, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y camine a abrir. Hermione entro con apuro y ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme.

-Hola chicos…

Saludo a los tres pero todos nos dimos cuenta que se detuvo más de la cuenta en la mejilla de Harry.

-Llegas temprano- dije

Ella me miro sonriente.

-Si… y veo que no soy la única… quise llegar antes para echarte una mano con lo que necesitaras.

Fruncí el ceño, éramos amigas. Claro que lo éramos pero ella jamás había llegado antes para ayudarme. Era realmente una coincidencia que llegara temprano a partir de su interés por Harry.

Quince minutos después estábamos completos. En este caso yo era la que tomaría el mando ya que era la única que sabía bailar bachata.

Comencé a enseñarles el paso básico, parecía que a Hermione le costaba algo de trabajo pero no era algo serio, con la práctica lo perfeccionaría.

Los demás dominaron bien los pasos básicos que les enseñe.

-Por hoy ha sido todo… continuaremos el próximo jueves.

-Esperen no se retiren… tengo algo que decirles- dijo Parvati

Todos esperamos.

-Saben que el próximo viernes será mi cumpleaños… así que mis padres me permitieron hacer una fiesta en mi casa. Por supuesto que todos están invitados… será el 21 de Abril. Espero que puedan asistir.

-Gracias…

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, Harry me sonrió desde lejos y me guiño un ojo a modo de despedida. Sonreí y moví la cabeza.

-Necesito platicar contigo…-

Hermione estaba un poco seria.

-Está bien… dime…

Hermione miro a todos lados y revisar que todos se habían ido.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar de parejas…

Nooooo. ¿A caso estaba loca? Claro que estaba loca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Yo no le caigo bien a Ron y no creo que bailemos muy bien… juntos

-Creo que estas exagerando… ambos se han acoplado muy bien… sería bastante difícil para nosotros… además del hecho de que tal vez tú y Harry tampoco se acoplen…

Ella me miro con molestia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que me acoplare con Harry… es bastante obvio que nos llevamos bien…

Respire profundamente intentando calmar mi molestia. Creí que Hermione sabría diferencia la importancia del concurso con su tonto enamoramiento.

-Pues yo no me acoplare con Ron… lo siento pero no cambiaremos de pareja.

Comencé a desconectar el aparato de sonido.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso… está claro que en este proyecto la líder soy yo… así que haremos lo que decida que sea mejor para el grupo…

-No te equivoques Hermione… no eres la líder… aquí no lo hay lideres… te dejamos tomar la tutela de esto porque no nos molesta… pero no voy a permitir que vengas a darme ordenes… todos estamos por igual aquí…

Ella se puso roja y estaba segura que estaba aún más molesta, pero no me importaba.

-Eres egoísta… sabes bien que Harry bailara mejor conmigo…

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Decidí dejar todo a decisión del grupo.

-Bien… pues lo dejaremos a decisión de todos… el próximo ensayo les diremos lo que pides. Ellos decidirán.

-Bien… no tengo más que decir… espero que reflexiones sobre esto Ginny realmente no me gusta que se interpongan en mi camino… no me gusta sacar a la gente que me molesta…

La mire furiosa. Me estaba amenazando.

-Lo que digas Hermione… no tengo ningún problema con darte batalla… aunque quiero darte un consejo… mira la cara de fastidio que tiene Harry cada vez que te tiene cerca… tal vez eso te dé una idea de tu comportamiento absurdo.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

-Eres una víbora… quieres ponerme en contra de él… pero no lo lograras…

Ella camino hacia la puerta y se fue.

Yo suspire profundamente. Hermione era bastante exasperante.

HG

El jueves llego tan rápido que no me di cuenta, no me preocupaba lo que dijera el grupo ya que era claro que la decisión de Hermione era intolerable.

Eran las 15:30 cuando sonó el timbre, fui a abrir y ahí estaba ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Hermione

-Si… pasa…

-Aún no ha llegado Harry…

-No… todavía no son las cuatro…

-He pensado hablar con el antes de con el grupo… sé que me apoyara…

Harry no la apoyaría, sus gestos del ensayo anterior dejaban claro que estaba fastidiado de la actitud de Hermione.

-Muy bien… pero no ha llegado…

-Le marque el día de ayer y le deje recado… ese chico nunca está en su casa…

Quise reírme ante lo que me decía, Harry la estaba evitando.

Eran las 15:50 y no había rastros de Harry, todos comenzaron a llegar y Hermione parecía trepar por las paredes.

Las risas de los tres chicos del 301 se escucharon, solo faltaban ellos eran las 16:00 y Hermione los miraba furiosa.

-Hey… tu… te dije que tenía que hablar contigo…- dijo Hermione a Harry

El la miro desconcertado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me hablas a mí?

-Por supuesto… te llame ayer y te deje un recado… claramente decía que hoy nos encontráramos a las 3:30 aquí…

-Pues nadie me aviso…

Hermione respiro profundamente.

-Muy bien… me supuse que no era tu culpa no llegar a tiempo.

-Pues ya estamos todos… mejor dilo y ya- dije

Todos se miraron unos a otros desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Michael

-He visto en varios concursos que las parejas de baile deben de estar perfectamente acopladas… así como también he podido ver nuestros bailes… creo que Ron y yo no estamos acoplados… así que he decidido que cambiemos de pareja… yo bailare con Harry

-¿Qué?- fue Harry quien casi grito

-Que conveniente que sea con Harry- dijo Luna

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué insinúas?- dijo Hermione

-No insinuó nada… te lo digo… creo que exageras, no porque él te guste tienes que inventarte todo esto… por dios a metros se nota que él no quiere nada contigo…

Luna siempre tan brutal.

Hermione se puso roja y corrió hacia el baño.

-Creo que tenemos que tranquilizarnos… hablare con ella- dije

-No… yo hablare con ella- dijo Harry

Fruncí el ceño y vi como caminaba hacia el baño.

¿Él quería cambiar de pareja?

¿Quería bailar con ella?

Decidí no hacerme más ideas y esperar a que ambos regresaran.

-Fuiste demasiado cruel- le susurre a Luna

-Alguien tenía que decírselo… - dijo Luna exasperada y con los brazos abiertos

-Es un disparate lo que propone- dijo Cho

-Nadie estará de acuerdo- dijo Neville

-Yo si- dijo Ron

Todos rodamos los ojos. Era claro que Ron y Hermione no se llevaban muy bien, pero al menos se soportaban. Ambos aceptaron ser pareja de baile de buena manera y se acoplaban bien. Es por eso que a todos nos parecía un total disparate cambiar de parejas.

-No esta tan mal… creo que podríamos intentarlo- dijo Parvati

Claro, ella era amiga de Hermione, todo lo que dijera Hermione ella diría que sí.

-Creo que es una total tontería… además que es eso de "he decidido"… ella no es la jefa o líder del grupo… -dijo Luna

-Bien… vamos a calmarnos… decidiremos juntos…-dije

-¿Tu qué Piensas Ginny?-dijo Michael

Su mirada fija no me agrado.

¿Qué diablos les pasaba a mis amigos?

-Creo que lo mejor para el grupo es no cambiar de pareja…

-Si… claro… lo mejor para el grupo…-dijo Michael

-Vamos Michael… que es lo que insinúas… o que quieres que te diga ella…- dijo Cho

Michael le mando una mirada molesta. Pero no contesto.

Todos miramos hacia dónde venían Harry y Hermione caminando.

Ella traía los ojos totalmente rojos y el la traía abrazada de los hombros.

-Está solucionado… no habrá cambio de parejas… seguiremos igual…

-¿Estas bien Hermione?-le dije

-Claro que si… comencemos a ensayar…

La mirada que me dirigió era de hielo. ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

Comenzamos el ensayo. Continuamos con la bachata y tal parecía que el incidente estaba olvidado.

Continuamos ensayando los pasos de bachata y tal parecía que saldría bastante bien, todos lo comenzaban a dominar. Al parecer Hermione había ensayado en su casa ya que se mostraba más compenetrada con los pasos.

-Por hoy es todo… -dije

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, todos menos Hermione, al menos no se despidió de mí.

-Te ayudo…-dijo Harry

Brinque por el susto.

-Me has asustado…

-Lo siento… no era mi intención…

Sonrió burlón. Claro que era su intención. Pero no quise reclamarle, lo que realmente quería saber es que le había dicho a Hermione para convencerla de que cambiara de opinión.

-Vamos… trae las bocinas…

Camine con el cerebro del equipo de sonido en mis manos. Lo pusimos en su lugar y comenzamos a conectarlo.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Hermione?

Él se puso rojo pero no contesto.

-Ella está molesta conmigo… me miro con frialdad y además no se despidió de mi… creo que es algo que le dijiste…

Comenzó a pasarse las manos por su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Solo… solo… solo le dije que no quería cambiar de pareja…

-Solo eso… no creo ella es bastante terca.

-Bueno… pues la convencí…

Lo mire. Había algo más. Lo sabía y lo sentía. Pero estaba claro que no me lo diría, así que preferí tomar su respuesta como cierta o más bien completa.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Espero verte el lunes en la escuela…

-Yo también lo espero…

¿Por qué dije eso?

Harry se fue de mi casa y yo me quede sumergida en muchas dudas sobre nuestra amistad.

HG

Los días nuevamente pasaron rápidamente. Solo dedique mis últimos días de vacaciones a flojear. Mis tareas ya las habían terminado así que estuve totalmente libre.

Cuando no tienes nada que hacer es fácil pensar en todo. Como por ejemplo en Hermione y Harry.

Ya estaba en el descanso de regreso a clases, y Hermione no me dirigía la palabra y tampoco me miraba. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Creo que es una envidiosa… egoísta…- dijo Luna

-¿Por qué dices eso? Esta molesta por alguna razón que no entiendo…

Luna se encogió de hombros y no contesto nada. Ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Novio a las 10:30…

Yo mire a todos lados y pude divisar a Draco que caminaba hacia nosotras.

-¿Quieres esconderte?

-No. Está bien que pase un rato con el después de dos semanas sin vernos.

-Oooo… eso si es sorpresa…

Negué con mi cabeza sonriendo.

-Hace tiempo te dije que intentaría poner todo de mi parte para que esta relación funcione.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Hola chicas- dijo Draco

-Hola… yo iré a dar una vuelta-comento Luna

Yo asentí.

Draco me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Te extrañe demasiado

No supe como contestar a eso. Yo realmente no lo había extrañado, ni siquiera me había acordado de él.

Sonreí.

-Ya me tienes de nuevo aquí contigo

Él me sonrió ampliamente.

Pasamos los siguientes 10 minutos del descanso juntos, me platico lo que hizo en sus vacaciones, yo solo le platique a grandes rasgos sobre el ensayo, por una extraña razón no quise comentarle nada acerca de Hermione.

Entre al salón de clases después de despedirme de Draco y tome asiento.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Michael

Lo mire desconcertada.

-Bien… ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te fue con tu novio después de dos semanas sin verse?

-Bien… igual que siempre…

El me miro de nuevo de esa forma que hacia últimamente. No me agradaba. Sabía que estaba buscando algo en mí. Me molestaba no saber qué.

-chicos… ¿Dónde está Cho?- dijo Luna acercándose a ellos

-Lo más seguro es que este con Hermione…

Desde que Cho se había enterado que Michael intentaba algo con esa chica que conoció, Cho solo se alejó. Siempre evitaba a Michael.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes novia nueva?-pregunto Luna

-Pues parece que ya…

Michael sonrió aunque no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunte

-Pues hasta ahora muy bien… solo quiero intentarlo

-Esperemos que sea la correcta…

-Yo también lo espero…

-Ya par de cursis… aunque… ya eres un chico ocupado… felicidades- dijo Luna

-¿Tienes novia?

Los tres volteamos hacía de dónde provenía la voz de Cho.

Ella se encontraba mirando fijamente a Michael. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Si- solo contesto él.

-Yo… yo… felicidades- salió corriendo.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo Luna

Ambos asentimos.

Michael bajo la cabeza. Él la amaba.

-Sé que fui yo quien te aconsejo seguir adelante… pero si no te sientes bien no tienes por qué hacerlo…

El levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

Realmente sentía tristeza ver a dos de mis amigos en esas condiciones. Ambos se amaban pero el error que cometió Cho los condeno. El hecho que se reconciliaran estaba demasiado complicado.

-Yo… necesito intentarlo… tengo que pasar página… si vuelvo con Cho ella no valorara nunca a la gente, nunca me olvidare de cómo me dejo sin importarle nada más.

-Tal vez tienes razón. Pero ¿Si la pierdes? ¿Si ella es el amor de tu vida?

-Si es el amor de mi vida entonces todo se arreglara… yo al menos necesito tiempo.

Asentí.

No estaba muy segura de sus palabras pero respetaba sus decisiones. ¿Por qué simplemente no estaban juntos y ya?

HG

Eran las 15:30 y Harry junto con los chicos ya se encontraban en mi casa. Milagrosamente Hermione no había llegado.

-Ayer te vi en el descanso- dijo Harry

-Siempre me ves y nunca me saludas

-Es que siempre que te veo estas con tu novio

-Eso no es un motivo para no saludarme

Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?

No conteste.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Harry negó con su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo quieres…

-Eso no lo sabes

-Si lo quisieras me contestarías rápido que si… pero no lo hiciste… evadiste el tema.

Agache la cabeza. No podía mentir tanto como para aceptar algo que no sentía.

-¿Por qué estas con él?

-Porque no quiero lastimarlo… me trata bien… es buen chico

-Eso no es suficiente… tenemos que sentir algo más por esa persona… no basta solo con el cariño…

-Tienes razón…

-Claro que la tengo…

Sonrió nuevamente y sus ojos brillaron. Me encantaban sus ojos.

Hermione entro y Luna venía detrás de ella. Luna me sonrió y Hermione solo me lanzo una mirada de furia. No le tome más importancia. Si ella no quería seguir siendo mi amiga era su decisión.

-Es hora de dejar de flojear- dijo Hermione- todos a sus lugares.

Mire alrededor. No me había dado cuenta que estaban todos aquí.

Comenzamos el ensayo. Este era el último día que seguiríamos practicando pasos básicos. A partir del próximo martes comenzaremos con la coreografía. Yo tenía bastantes ideas, esperaba que les gustaran a todos.

Después de dos horas terminamos satisfechos con los resultados.

Harry nuevamente me ayudo a acomodar el equipo de sonido. Estaba algo raro pero cuando le pregunte no quiso decirme el porqué. Se despidió de mí y se fue.

HG

-Ven acompáñame… quiero ir al baño

Luna me insistió demasiado para acompañarla al baño que no me negué. Bajamos hacia los baños ya que nuestro salón se encontraba en el tercer piso y los baños en el segundo.

Entonces lo vi… a unos pasos estaba Harry con Neville y Ron.

Luna les sonrió y guiño un ojo.

-Hola chicos…-dijo Luna

-Hola…

Harry se acercó a mí.

-Hola…. Podríamos… Podríamos hablar un momento…

-Claro…

Se notaba bastante nervioso.

Luna me hizo algunas señas que no supe comprender. Ron y Neville se fueron con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo quería… decirte algo…

Estaba nervioso y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos. La última vez que vi un chico así fue cuando Draco se me declaro…

Nooo….

Por favor que no sé lo que estoy pensando.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Me comenzaron a sudar las manos.

¿Me gustaba?

Sus ojos eran preciosos.

No estoy lista para que me lo pregunte. Que no me lo pregunte. No ahora.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeo

-Quería decirte… quería preguntarte…

Entonces su pregunta me dejo paralizada…

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **¿QUE LE DIRA HARRY?**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE LE PASE A HERMIONE?**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ESTARA MUY BUENO.**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	7. CAPITULO 6 LA FIESTA

**HOLA A TODOS…**

 **ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN. AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO RECIEN SALIDITO DEL HORNO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE MUY PRONTO SE PONDRA MAS EMOCIONANTE. CON ESTE CAPITULO ARRANCAMOS CON LA PEREJITA QUE TANTO NOS GUSTA.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

 **CAPITULO 6 LA FIESTA**

A pesar de que mi relación con Draco nunca fue de amor, al menos de mi parte, jamás desee no haberlo conocido. Jamás desee no ser su novia. Pero justamente en estos momentos deseaba con toda mi alma ser libre.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo ahora?

Trate de sacar todos esos pensamientos y poner atención en la pregunta que venía.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeo

-Quería decirte… quería preguntarte…

Entonces su pregunta me dejo paralizada…

-¿A qué hora es el ensayo hoy?

Me quede muda.

¿Este chico era idiota?

¿La idiota era yo?

Claro que si, por suponer cosas que no eran, por hacerme ideas tontas. Yo bien sabía que a él le gustaba alguien, no sabía quién pero no podía ser yo.

En primer lugar él sabía que tenía novio.

Me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-Es… es a las 4 como siempre…-dije

El sonrió con tristeza.

-Ok… nos vemos al rato-

-Nos vemos…-susurre

Camine hacia las canchas de básquet ball buscando con la mirada a Luna. La divise riendo con Neville y Ron. Me acerque a ellos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con insistencia

-Nada… solo quería preguntarme a qué hora era el ensayo de hoy…

Los tres pusieron una cara de incrédulos.

-Nosotros… vamos a buscar a Harry…

Ambos chichos se fueron casi corriendo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con esos tres?- le pregunte

Ella suspiro.

-Pasa que esos cuatro ojos es un grandísimo idiota…

-Dime algo que no sepa

Ambas reímos.

-Presiento que pasa algo y no me doy cuenta…

-Mejor vamos a nuestro salón…

Caminamos juntas, pero al subir las escaleras del segundo piso de nuevo nos encontramos con los tres chicos.

-Hola… de nuevo…

-Luna nos acompañarías a checar… algo- dijo Ron

Ella miro a los chicos y respondió.

-Claro…

De nuevo nos dejaron a los dos solos.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

No estaba dispuesta a de nuevo empezar con los tartamudeos. Necesitaba que él me aclarara las cosas.

El me mira por mis palabras.

-Estoy nervioso…

-Creo que sé lo que me vas a pedir…-dije

Sus preciosos ojos se ven sorprendidos.

-¿En serio?

-Si… hace tiempo escuche los comentarios sobre que te gusta alguien… sé que no es Hermione… lo que quieres es pedirme que te ayude a conquistarla… ¿Es eso?

El frunce el ceño y mira en otra dirección. Yo espero pacientemente su respuesta.

-Bueno… - por fin contesta- es algo así… si tú puedes ayudarme

-Bien… dime quien es…

El respiro profundo

-Sé que llevamos pocas semanas de conocernos… pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica única… eres genial y… me gustas… me gustas mucho… me lates un buen y quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia…

El corazón se me acelero, de nuevo las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Me quede sin palabras.

-Sé que no estas libre… pero también sé que no lo quieres… sé que tampoco a mí ya que apenas nos conocemos pero… siento que tú te sientes como yo contigo…

No sabía que contestarle. Claro que me sentía bien con él, claro que me gustaba, sus ojos eran hermosos. Pero como él lo había dicho, yo tenía novio.

Mire sus ojos y vi la esperanza. Él me quería su lado. Pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles. No podía cambiar mi vida así como así.

Con Draco recién habíamos cumplidos seis meses juntos. Sentía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. No sabía que responder.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

-Yo…. No me lo esperaba… me tomas por sorpresa

-Lo se… y lo siento…

-Necesito pensarlo…

El asintió.

-Yo estaré esperando tu respuesta.

-En el ensayo… antes de que inicie…

-Bien… entonces… nos vemos al rato…

-Ok…

Camine hacia mi salón incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No me percate de las personas que iban y venían en el pasillo. Llegue al salón.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Michael acercándose a mí

-Nada…

No tenía el valor de contarle.

-¿Cómo que nada? Traes una carita.

-Solo… solo necesito pensar…

-La profesora de español no vendrá…

Suspire con alivio. Tenía al menos dos horas libres.

-Es por Harry… ¿Verdad? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Solo asentí.

-No sé qué pasa entre él y tú…

-No pasa nada- conteste inmediatamente

-Solo te digo que no cometas el mismo error que cometió Cho… me dejo así nada más por alguien que llego como si nada… piensa en Draco… él siempre te ha demostrado su amor y no es justo que lo dejes así como así.

-Lo se… ahora es justo lo que me atormenta… Draco siempre ha dado todo en esta relación y no quiero herirlo

-Pues no lo hagas… tu estas bien con el… no involucres a una tercera persona en tu relación

-No lo hago…

-Presiento que Harry traerá demasiados problemas a tu vida… no creo que sea bueno para ti…

-Estas exagerando…

-Soy tu amigo Ginny y me preocupo por ti…

-Lo sé y de verdad te lo agradezco…

Una hora después Luna entro por la puerta muy sonriente. Michael aprovecho el tiempo para ir a ver a su chica. Cho tal parecía que había huido de nuevo con Hermione.

-¿Y bien?

-Bien ¿Qué?

-¿Qué le contestaras?

-Esto es un error… Harry está equivocado… en realidad no creo que debamos estar juntos…

No lo dije muy convencida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Draco… ¿Eso no se te hace suficiente?

-Eso es una idiotez…

-No es una idiotez… él siempre está aquí conmigo… queriéndome…

-¿Y lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué pasa con tu felicidad?

No supe qué contestarle. En el tiempo que llevaba con Draco no había aparecido alguien más, por lo tanto me era indiferente mi felicidad. Simplemente con el me sentía segura.

-Draco es un buen chico…- solo dije

-¿Y? no es el chico que te atrae… déjalo… date una oportunidad con Harry…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tampoco es que quiera a Harry…

-Pues no. Pero te gusta, y eso es el principio.

-No lo sé.

-Piénsalo bien…

Luna se levantó y salió del salón dejandome con mi mente hecha un caos total.

HG

Corrí hacia la puerta de la escuela, le había dicho a Draco que no podía irme con él. La verdad es que estaba hecha un lio y quería estar sola. Pero eso no duro mucho.

-GINNY-escuche que me gritaban.

Voltee y me encontré con Hermione que corría apresurada para alcanzarme.

-Hola-dije

-Hola… podríamos irnos juntas…

No quería. De verdad necesitaba estar sola. Además de que estaba el hecho de que Hermione estaba enojada conmigo.

-Llevo algo de prisa…

-No te preocupes… yo también… además necesito hablar con alguien…

Recordé nuestra amistad y decidí que nos acompañaríamos.

-Vamos…

Ambas caminamos hacia nuestras casas.

-Siento mucho mi reacción por lo de Harry. No tenías la culpa de que el no quisiera algo conmigo…

-No te preocupes… lo importante es que tienen las cosas claras…

-Si… pero creo que me dolería verlo con alguien más…

Esas palabras se atravesaron en mi pecho. A pesar de todo, Hermione era y sigue siendo mi amiga.

Era injusto que yo la lastimara teniendo una relación con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Él me dijo que le gustaba otra chica…

Harry le dijo que le gustaba. Me apresure a sacarle más información.

-¿Te dijo quién era?

-No… no quiso decirme su nombre… pero sentí horrible…

-No tienes porque… si él no es para ti encontraras a alguien mejor…

-Pero a mí me gusta el… tal vez esa chica le diga que no… entonces yo lo reconfortare…

Hermione aún tenía esperanzas.

Me detuve para despedirme de ella. No me había dado cuenta que estaba en la esquina de mi casa, justo en el punto en donde nos separábamos.

-Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga Ginny

Se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo fuerte, yo solo atine a regresarle el abrazo.

-De nada- susurre.

-Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Ok…

Camine hacia mi casa y me recosté en mi cama. Comencé a pensar en las ventajas y desventajas de una relación con Harry.

Michael se molestaría conmigo.

Lastimaría a Draco.

Hermione dejaría de ser mi amiga.

El grupo se separaría por que sin duda Luna me apoyaría.

El concurso por el que tanto hemos ensayado.

Todo eso estaba en contra. Lo único a favor era las sensaciones que Harry me hacía sentir.

HG

Eran las 15:00 horas, mi mama me había encargado compras algunas cosas en la tienda. Su trabajo le impedía hacer algunas compras.

Camine hacia la puerta y al salir ahí estaba Harry. Había llegado demasiado temprano.

Decidí hablar con él al final del ensayo así no se haría pesado el ambiente.

-Hola…- le dije

-Hola

-Yo… llegaste temprano…

-Si… estaba algo impaciente…

-Ok… tengo que ir a la tienda… regreso en un momento…

El asintió.

Camine apresurada y compre las cosas. Regrese a mi casa pero al entrar el me hablo de nuevo.

-Ginny… me gustaría hablar contigo… ahora

Tal vez sea mejor hacerlo ya.

-Bien…

Caminamos hacia el patio donde ensayamos que ahora se encontraba vacío.

-Sé que tal vez es precipitado… pero me gustas mucho- dijo el

Sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho.

-Harry… las cosas no son tan sencillas…

-Ginny… no quiero mortificarte con mis sentimientos… pero no podía callarlo más.

-Me alaga de verdad que estés interesado en mí… pero sabes que tengo novio…

-Si… pero también sé que no lo quieres…

-Ese no es el punto.

Harry se pasa las manos por su cabello en gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Lo siento… pero no puedo ser tu novia…

El me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo novio… no puedo ser tu novia…

-Sé que tienes novio… pero podrías dejarlo

Sus palabras me molestaron. ¿A caso él estaba seguro que le diría que sí?

-Ese es el punto… no lo dejare…

Me mira fijamente sin poder creer lo que le digo.

-Pero tú no lo quieres…

-Harry eso es cosa mía… espero que lo entiendas…

Di un paso para irme de ahí pero él me detuvo del brazo.

-No estás pensando claramente… te daré hasta mañana…

¿Qué?

Esto no me gustaba. Actuaba como si me diera la oportunidad de estar con él.

¿Dónde está el Harry que me gusta?

-No es necesario ya tome mi decisión.

Me zafe de su agarre y camine hacia el aparato de sonido para empezar a conectarlo.

Harry solo se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Esperaba que esta decisión no afectara los ensayos.

A las 4 en punto ya se encuentran todos. Comenzamos con el vals y el charlestón.

Por fin empezamos a montar la coreografía de la bachata.

Agradezco que con Harry las cosas seguían igual. Aunque el me miraba de vez en cuando. Yo simplemente le rehuía.

Al terminar el ensayo como siempre Harry se quedó. Me ayudó a acomodar todo.

-Ya está todo listo…-dice acercándose

-Gracias… nos vemos…- lo último lo dije a modo de despedida.

-Ginny… piensa bien las cosas… podría hacerte muy feliz…

-Lo siento… pero he tomado mi decisión…

El me mira desesperado. Pero es lo mejor para todos.

Asiente con la cabeza y se marcha.

HG

-¿Qué? No puede ser posible…

Luna camina de un lado a otro. Esta molesta por la decisión que tome. Ya lo esperaba. Pero tiene que entender que es lo mejor.

-Cálmate… harás un hoyo en el piso…

-Ese chico es para ti…

-No… no lo es… yo estoy con Draco…

-¿Y lo que sientes tú? ¿Qué?

-No quiero complicarme la vida… así estoy bien…

Ella bufo.

-Solo no digas que no te lo avise…

Suspire con cansancio. Mi vida era tranquila. ¿En qué momento se volvió un caos?

-Solo respeta mi decisión

-Está bien… pero ese chico no es para ti…

Ella se dio la vuelta y yo me quede parada mirándola marchar.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hiciste lo correcto… Draco es un buen chico- dijo Michael

Lo mire y asentí.

Si. Claro que si hice lo correcto. Entonces porque no se sentía bien, aquí, en mi pecho.

HG

El día transcurrió de manera normal. Yo no me atreví a pasar si quiera por el salón del grupo 301. No quería mirar a Harry. ¿Tenía vergüenza con él?

Si. ¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

Luna simplemente no volvió a tocar el tema. Continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado. En el fondo me preguntaba si ella tenía razón pero no quería averiguarlo.

Con Draco. Decidí no decirle nada. ¿Para qué lo inquietaba? No tenía caso. Después de todo ya estaba resuelto.

Al salir de la escuela me despedí de Luna como es costumbre. Camine lentamente a mi casa. Gracias a dios Draco se había ido a casa de un amigo.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

La voz de Hermione me detuvo.

-Hola… creí que ya te habías ido…

-No… de hecho esperaba poder hablar contigo…

Continuamos caminando

-Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Solo quería agradecerte… hoy me entere que ayer Harry te pidió que fueran novios. Sé que le dijiste que no…

¿Cómo diablos se enteró?

-No tienes que agradecerme… recuerda que tengo novio…

-Si pero Harry es muy apuesto… de hecho me atrevería a decir que más que Draco…

¿Qué le podía contestar?

-Las cosas ya están hechas…

-Entonces… podre conquistar a Harry…

Asentí. Aunque este dolor no me dejaba en paz.

Llegamos a la cuadra donde nos separábamos. Lo bueno de este día es que no había ensayo.

HG

Era jueves día de ensayo, parecía que todo marchaba bien.

En la escuela todo transcurrió normal. Evite nuevamente encontrarme con Harry.

El día de hoy cuando llego al ensayo me saludo con un beso en la mejilla en el cual se detuvo. Hermione me miro de manera furiosa, yo simplemente me separe.

Todos nos despedimos y como siempre Harry se quedó a ayudarme a poner en orden todo. Estaba por despedirme de él cuándo dijo algo que me desconcertó.

-¿Te molestaría si le parto la cara a tu noviecito?

Me quede confundida un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El me miro seriamente y luego sonrió.

-Por nada solo preguntaba… nos vemos…

Se dio la vuelta pero yo lo detuve del brazo.

-Espera… ¿Quieres golpear a Draco?

Sentí temor. Temor por ambos, pero sobre todo por Draco.

Draco era de mi estatura, yo media 1.60, Harry me superaba por lo tanto era más alto que Draco. Además de que mi novio era más delgado y Harry era más robusto.

Fácilmente lo golpearía.

-No… claro que no quiero… pero a veces las circunstancias me obligan…

-¿Qué circunstancias? ¿De qué hablas?

¿Me había perdido de algo?

-Olvídalo… no te preocupes… solo fue una pregunta… no pasara nada.

Se despidió y se fue. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó. Me apresure a abrir.

-¿Qué olvidaste?- dije pensando que era Harry pero Hermione con una cara de molestia me recibió.- Hermione… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo conquiste si tu no dejas de coquetearle?

Sus estúpidas palabras me molestaron.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

Ella entro. Yo simplemente cerré la puerta.

-¿Cómo que de qué? Todo el maldito ensayo te mira… se queda al último para estar a solas contigo…

-Eso lo hacía antes… no entiendo cuál es tu molestia…

-Córrelo… dile que yo también necesito ayuda…

Definitivamente Hermione estaba loca.

-Tú has decidido conquistarlo y para mi está bien… pero no te voy a permitir que vengas con tus histerias… date por bien servida que no le dije que si quería ser su novia…

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Tú ya tienes a Draco… porque no me permites tener a alguien a mí…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Harry no quiera nada contigo… supongo que hablaste con el… él te dijo sus motivos… yo no tengo nada que ver…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Solo apártate de él…

Salió de mi casa.

La llegada de Harry a mi vida solo me trajo complicaciones.

HG

Por fin era viernes, esta semana fue demasiado pesada para mí. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Parvati.

Hermione nuevamente no me dirigía la palabra y la verdad es que no me importaba mucho. Yo ahora estaba con Draco.

Todo estaba tranquilo y lo agradecía.

Pronto llegue a mi casa y solo me recosté y me quede dormida.

HG

Mis padres me habían dado permiso de ir a la fiesta. Me arregle y fui al encuentro con todos.

Ahí estaban Luna, Michael, Cho, Hermione y los tres chicos del 301.

No sabía que irían ellos. No sabía que iría Harry. Solo esperaba que este día no terminara mal.

Los salude a todos, aunque Hermione me recibió con una mueca.

-Vamos… parece ser que vive cerca. ¿Verdad Hermione?- dijo Michael

Todos asentimos.

-¿De nuevo problemas con Hermione?-dijo Luna solo para nosotras dos

-Está loca…

-Dime algo que no sepa…

Ambas reímos. Levante la mirada y me encontré con los preciosos ojos esmeralda que me miraban intensamente.

Pronto llegamos a casa de Parvati. Su casa era pequeña pero había cinco mesas perfectamente adornadas. Nos dirigimos a una y pronto nos ofrecieron algo de beber. Claro que sin alcohol aun éramos menores de edad.

Comimos y todos sonreían ante las bromas de Michael. Harry interactuaba perfectamente con todos aunque por alguna razón no lo hacía con Michael.

Luna se había robado algo de alcohol, pero no quise probarlo. Hermione por alguna extraña razón tomo algo y parecía que las copas se le estaban subiendo.

Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y yo tenía que irme.

-Chicos me despido… ya es tarde…

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Michael

-No te preocupes…

-Espera solo un momento- dijo Ron

-¿Por qué?- dije

-Solo un minuto…

Asentí.

-Mejor acompaña a Cho… Luna vive bastante cerca- le dije a Michael- Me iré con ella y me quedare en su casa.

Cho vivía a media hora de ahí. Y yo solo estaba a 5 minutos de la casa de Luna. Era una zona tranquila y vigilada.

-Bien…- dijo no muy convencido.

- _¿Cómo se la están pasando?-_ dijo la voz del animador- _aquí tengo a un chico que quiere dedicar una canción. Bien… Harry le dedica esta canción a Ginny…_

Mi cara se puso roja. Todo el mundo que me conocía me volteo a ver. Comenzó a sonar una canción. No la conocía, y por la pena no le puse atención a la canción.

-Se llama "sueña" habla de que el chico está enamorado de la chica. Le pide una oportunidad para amarla- me susurro Luna.

La canción se me hizo eterna pero por fin termino. Me levante de la mesa.

-Nos vamos Luna…- ella asintió. Solo me despedí con un adiós y camine con ella. Salimos de la casa. Pero a unos metros Harry me detuvo.

-¿Te molestaste?

-No… solo no me gusta llamar la atención…

-Discúlpame… es solo que me nació… las acompañamos…

Mire que atrás de él estaban Neville y Ron.

Caminamos los cinco a paso lento pero una voz me detuvo.

-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA-

Volteemos ante el grito. Hermione venia claramente ebria y Michael trataba de detenerla junto con Cho.

Pronto nos alcanzaron. Todo paso rápidamente. No tuve tiempo de meter las manos, tal vez porque no me imagine que mi "amiga" haría eso.

Hermione camino como su estado se lo permitió. Su mano se dirigió a mi cara y solo sentí el impacto.

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE EL…

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS…**


	8. CAPITULO 7 EL OJO MORADO

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

 **ESTOY MUY CONTETA DE VER QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE TODO ES QUE LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA.**

 **COMO LES COMENTE EL CAPITULO PASADO AHORA SI EMPIEZA LO BUENO. ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y COMENTAN.**

 **LOS DEJO DISFRUTENLO…**

CAPITULO 7 EL OJO MORADO

Hermione camino como su estado se lo permitió. Su mano se dirigió a mi cara y solo sentí el impacto.

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE EL…

Harry rápidamente la tomo de las manos y la alejo de mí. Yo solo me sobaba la mejilla que seguramente estaba roja.

Yo nunca he sido una chica de pleitos, pero en este momento tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle los cabellos a Hermione. Me detuve porque ella ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie.

-¿Qué te pasa estás loca?- escuche a Harry molesto

-¿POR QUE LA ACOMPAÑAS? ¿POR QUE LA SIGUES? ELLA NO TE QUIERE… YO VIVO MAS LEJOS… DEBERIAS ACOMPAÑARME A MI… YO TE QUIERO… YO SOY MEJOR QUE ELLA…

Hermione estaba totalmente histerica, pero la cara de Harry mostraba bastante molestia.

-Estas ebria…

-Yo la llevare a su casa- dijo Michael

-NO… HARRY ME LLEVARA…

-Hey chica loca… Harry no te llevara a ningún lado- dijo Ron

-TU CALLATE NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO…

Michael tomo a Hermione de la cintura e intento que caminara.

-Vamos… yo te acompañare- dijo Michael

-DIABLOS… NO… HARRY LLEVAME TU…

Hermione tenía a Harry fuertemente abrazado de la cintura. Ron miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-No… Harry no te acompañara- dijo de nuevo Ron.

Era evidente que a Ron le caía bastante mal Hermione.

-CLARO QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA… LO QUE PASA ES QUE A TI TE CAE MEJOR GINNY… POR ESO LA QUIERES A ELLA PARA HARRY… PERO NO SE LOS PERMITIRE…

-YA CALLATE LOCA…-grito Luna

-TU TAMBIEN ME ODIAS… PERO NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA…

-YA ME HARTASTE…

Luna camino hacia Hermione y sin titubeos estampo su puño en su cara. Ella se desmayó y Harry la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Todos nos quedamos en shock mirando a Hermione y Luna alternativamente. Solo Ron reacciono.

-Felicidades… hiciste algo bien…- le dijo a Luna

-Gracias… te he vengado amiga…-dijo Luna tranquilamente

-La llevare a su casa…- dijo Harry resignado

-Ni creas que yo te acompañare- dijo Ron

-Vamos… acompáñame…- suplico Harry

Yo jale del brazo a Ron y Neville para apartarlos.

-Acompáñenlo… Hermione está demasiado ebria…- dije

-Siempre es fastidiosa, aunque no esté ebria- Dijo Ron

-Yo lo acompañare…. Tranquila que no le pasara nada- dijo Neville con burla

Debía reconocer que me preocupaba bastante el detalle que le pudiera pasar algo a Harry.

-Está bien… vamos…- dijo Ron resoplando

-Gracias chicos

Ron, Neville, Harry con Hermione en brazos caminaron en dirección a la casa de ella. Harry me dedico una mirada intensa y yo solo lo mire.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico?-me pregunto Michael

Caminamos hacia la casa de Luna que solo estaba a cinco minutos.

-Nada… no pasa nada- solo conteste

Era la verdad.

-No puede no pasar nada… te ha dedicado una canción- dijo Michael

-¿Y?- dije simplemente

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Dónde queda Draco?

-YA BASTA MICHAEL NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAS COSAS-dijo Cho sorprendiéndonos.

Todo el tiempo había estado callada pero tal parecía que la insistencia de Michael hacia mí la molesto un poco.

Nos despedimos de Michael y Cho.

-Esos dos acabaran juntos.-dijo Luna cuando ya nos encontrábamos en su habitación a punto de dormir.

-No lo sé… Michael no está convencido…

-Es orgulloso… pero se le pasara…

-Eso espero… porque a pesar de todo Cho es su felicidad…

Luna apago las luces y ambas nos acostamos en su cama.

-Debiste ser tu quien golpeara a Hermione…

Si. Estaba de acuerdo, pero no me atrevía, a pesar de todo aún tenía la esperanza que ella recapacitara y continuáramos con nuestra amistad.

Claro que era consiente que si Harry quisiera algo con ella yo no me opondría después de todo mi novio era Draco, aunque eso me molestara.

-Estaba ebria…

-Aun así… te golpeo… disfrute demasiado ese golpe… el lunes tendrá el ojo morado y me reiré de ella…

Ambas reímos en una carcajada abierta.

-Creo que no recordara lo que le paso-dije entre risas

-Pues siempre podría golpearla de nuevo para que lo recuerdo…

Reímos más.

Media hora después Luna cayó rendida ante el sueño. Por alguna razón mi mente recordó la letra de aquella canción que Harry me dedico esa noche.

 _Que yo por amarte subiría hasta las nubes  
Y me entregaría por completo porque te amo  
No me importaría morir entre tus brazos, porque te amo_

No podía quitármela de la mente. ¿En verdad sentía eso por mí? O ¿solo era palabras para lograr que yo dejara a Draco?

La razón por la que la recordaba era porque ya la había escuchado antes y me gustaba, aunque no era de mis favoritas.

 _Que yo por amarte, a ciegas caminaría  
Y fiel te seguiría aunque me sueltes de tu mano  
No me importaría morir entre tus brazos porque te amo_

Estuve con esos mismos pensamientos por bastante tiempo, me quede dormida aun con la letra de la canción repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez.

HG

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido. Me desperté y desayune junto con Luna y sus padres. Le ayude a Luna a limpiar y lavar los trastes. Me despedí de ella y fui a mi casa.

No quise pensar más en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tampoco quise pensar en la amistad con Hermione, aunque sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo en algún momento.

El lunes llego tan rápido que me sorprendió. Camine a mi salón y me encontré con Michael en su lugar. Lo salude y tome asiento.

-Hermione esta fuera de control- dijo

-Hermione siempre ha sido así, solo que ahora el chico en cuestión es otro.

Era la verdad, Hermione siempre se enamoraba como loca y desquiciada, no era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma.

-Me siento responsable por eso… después de todo yo fui quien le hizo el comentario sobre Harry…

-Tu nunca le dijiste que él quería algo con ella… solita se hizo ideas…

-Aun así… yo era consiente de cómo se comportaría y sus reacciones…

Lo mire fijamente, era extraño que Michael se metiera en este tipo de problemas y malentendidos, él siempre era reservado.

-Tu querías que ella y Harry tuvieran algo…- dije afirmando

Él no lo negó.

-Creí que serían una linda pareja.

Sentía algo de coraje, todo lo que provoco. Mi amistad con Hermione estaba en la cuerda floja solo por ese comentario que hizo.

Aunque claro que él no tenía la culpa de las reacciones de Hermione, pero era plenamente consciente de todo.

-No debiste meterte… mira todo lo que está pasando…

-Lo siento… en verdad que me arrepentí cuando mire cómo te golpeaba

-Está loca… yo no tengo la culpa que Harry me dedique canciones… yo ya le deje claro que tengo novio…

-Pues debería entenderlo… te imaginas si Draco hubiera ido a la fiesta con nosotros…

Eso no pasaría ya que yo no salía fuera de la escuela con mi novio.

-No sé cómo parar todo esto- dije con pesar

-Yo hablare con Hermione…

-¿Estás seguro? No creo que tome bien lo que le puedas decir

-Tengo al menos que intentarlo…

HG

El descanso llego pronto, Draco llego a saludarme y nos distanciamos de los demás como siempre.

Hermione traía el ojo morado pero nadie hizo un comentario al respecto, a mí solo me lanzo una mirada de rencor.

Camine con Draco tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo te fue tu fin de semana?-dijo

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien… lo chistoso es tu respuesta...

Lo mire desconcertada por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada… ¿Te fue bien en la fiesta de Parvati?

Lo mire sorprendida. Yo no le había dicho que iba a ir a una fiesta. La razón. No quería invitarlo.

-Bien…

-Parvati me invito… pero Salí con mis padres y no pude asistir…

-No te perdiste de nada…

-Yo creo que si… Hermione trae un ojo morado…

No supe que contestarle.

-Fue un accidente… se puso demasiado ebria…

-Claro… El puño de Luna se estampo en su ojo por accidente…

Lo dijo con burla. No conteste nada.

-Se puso muy necia y ya sabes cómo es Luna…

-Hermione me platico en la mañana lo que paso…

Sentí un escalofrió. ¿Hermione sería capaz de contarle a Draco sobre Harry?

-Así…

-Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ese chico te pidió que fueras su novia?

Ella se lo conto.

Trate de disimular mi sorpresa.

-Simplemente no vi la necesidad. Después de todos no pasó nada más.

-Claro que está pasando… te dedica canciones…- me lo dijo con molestia

Jamás había visto a Draco molesto.

-No pasa nada… yo le deje en claro que estoy contigo y nada pasara ok.

-Entonces porque Hermione esta tan enojada contigo… ella quería estar con ese chico… algo pasa que no sepa.

Si. Harry me gusta.

-Claro que no… Hermione no debió contarte todo esto…

-Pues tú no lo hiciste…

-Ya te lo dije no le vi el caso…Y Hermione está molesta por que ese chico no le hace caso. Yo no tengo la culpa.

El miro a la nada.

-Yo ya sabía que él quería algo contigo…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Cómo?

-El me lo dijo.

¿Harry? ¿Harry se lo dijo?

-¿Cómo que te lo dijo?

-Si. Hace unos días… paso por fuera de mi salón y me grito que tú ibas a ser su novia y me dejarías…

¿Qué? ¿Harry hizo eso?

-Si… te imaginas… realmente me moleste bastante… ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era y viene y me grita eso delante de todos mis compañeros y yo sin poder hacer nada porque tenía al profesor enfrente.

¿Por qué Harry actúa así?

Él estaba seguro que yo dejaría a Draco. Estaba seguro que le diría que sí.

-Draco… quiero que estés tranquilo… yo no quiero nada con ese chico.

-Lo se… Hermione me dijo que te negaste a estar con el… aunque ella tiene dudas… pero confió en ti

-Hermione está exagerando y viendo cosas donde no las hay… tú la conoces y sabes que es algo extremista.

Draco asintió y me abrazo. El me creía a mí.

HG

Me fui bastante molesta a mi casa ese día. No entendía esa forma de ser de Hermione, definitivamente ahora era yo la que no quería hablar con ella.

No tenía por qué contarle todo a Draco, esa era mi relación y estaba harta de su comportamiento estúpido hacia mi persona.

En este momento deseaba tanto haberla golpeado.

Con Harry también estaba molesta, no entendía porque se comportaba así, ahora me sentía segura de la decisión que tome.

Toda la tarde me la pase realizando mi tarea y ayudando a mi mama en la casa, no quería continuar pensando en esos problemas que tenía.

Después me fui a dormir y me obligue a no pensar en eso nuevamente.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo.

En la escuela todo estuvo normal. Estuve con mis amigos, a pesar de que Hermione y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra al menos no poníamos a nuestros amigos entre la espada y la pared.

De mi parte jamás lo haría. Pero no estaba tan segura que Hermione haría eso. Así que agradecía que se portara razonable.

Estuve con Draco unos minutos de mi descanso y tal parecía que el tema de Harry no era de importancia ya que no comento nada más y tampoco me dijo nada al respecto sobre el ensayo de esta tarde.

A Harry no lo había visto desde el sábado, así que no hubo nada relevante.

Eran las 16:00 y todos estábamos ya reunidos. No dije nada al notar que el día de hoy los compañeros del 301 no llegaron temprano como siempre.

Comenzamos los ensayos y todo iba de manera normal. A pesar de los problemas, al momento de bailar todo quedaba fuera. Eso era bueno porque así teníamos más posibilidades de ganar el viaje.

-Bien… es todo por hoy…- dijo Hermione

Mire como Michael se acercaba a ella y le comentaba algo. Hermione solo asintió.

Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a salir. Vi como Michael y Hermione se iban juntos.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba el aparato de sonido y note que Harry ya llevaba ambas bocinas para acomodarlas en su lugar.

Suspire.

Camine y comencé a ayudarle sin pronunciar palabra.

Cuando estábamos conectando todo Harry comenzó a romper el silencio.

-Estas muy seria…

-No… simplemente no tengo algo que decir…-dije de manera seria

No podía evitar comportarme así con él. No me parecía lo que había hecho.

¿Que pretendía?

Dejar en ridículo a Draco delante de todos sus compañeros.

El me miro, pero yo no respondí a esa mirada.

-No… a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos te he observado y sé que estas molesta… es conmigo…

-No…

-Oye podrías decírmelo… somos amigos…

Lo mire.

-Claro que somos amigos… es por eso que estoy molesta…

-Podríamos ser mucho más… decídete… aquí estoy esperándote

Abrió sus brazos para demostrar sus palabras.

-No seas payaso… y si quieres saber que me pasa… bien…

-Pues te escucho…

-¿Por qué le gritaste a Draco que le "bajarías a su novia"?

Él se sorprendió con mi pregunta y por unos momentos no me contesto.

-Solo… solo… era una broma…

-Pues de muy mal gusto… tú lo hiciste porque estabas seguro que yo lo dejaría por ti…

-No… no es eso… simplemente que era una broma…

-Te gusta burlarte de la gente… eso no me gusta…

Él se molestó por mis palabras y se puso serio.

-No… no me gusta burlarme de nadie… jamás lo he hecho y simplemente se lo dije porque me mando un estúpido recado diciendo que dejara a su novia en paz si no quería que viniera y me partiera la cara…

Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Eso hizo?

Él sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Eso no te lo dijo?

Negó con la cabeza.

Yo no conteste.

-Qué mala comunicación de pareja… jamás he tenido problemas con nadie… no era mi intención molestarlo… me gustas si… pero al menos no quise meterme con el… esperaba que tu decidieras dejarlo y así iniciar algo conmigo… pero jamás quise burlarme de él…

-Yo… no lo sabía…

-Ya lo sé… ahora te voy a pedir que le digas que deje de estar chingando con sus estúpidos recados que me manda a diario porque entonces se verá quien le parte la cara a quien… y si no se lo digo yo mismo es porque no voy a llegar a hablar si no a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene cada vez que te mira.

-Harry…

-Sera mejor que me vaya…

-Harry… espera

El camino rápido y salió de mi casa.

Me quede ahí pensado en todo lo que había pasado.

Como siempre lo hacía últimamente.

HG

-Lo sabía… Harry no hace las cosas por hacerlo- dijo Luna

Teníamos una hora libre y yo le había contado lo que paso ayer.

-Es que es difícil imaginarme a Draco con esas actitudes…

-Claro que no… Draco tiene su carácter escondido… es de esas personas que muestran lo mejor para conseguir lo que quieren y cuando menos te lo esperas sacan las garras.

-No lo sé…

-¿no le crees a Harry?

-Claro que si… solo estoy sorprendida…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…

-Pues decídete pronto… Harry está ahí… abre los ojos y dile que si

-¿A quién le tiene que decir que si?- dijo Michael

Mire hacia donde él llegaba. ¿A qué hora llego?

-Le estoy aconsejando que arregle las cosas con Hermione- dijo Luna

-Sobre eso… ya hable con ella ayer y creo que ha entendido…

-¿Estás seguro? Mira que Hermione no es fácil…-dijo Luna

-Si… solo hay que darle tiempo…

-Pues tiene el tiempo que quiera… la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablarle…- dije

-Ella no les habla porque esta avergonzada… reconoce que ha actuado mal y se siente culpable por el golpe que te dio…-dijo Michael

Lo mire sin poder creérmelo

-¿Qué? Todos sabemos que es una chica difícil pero también sabemos que sabe reconocer cuando se equivoca.

La verdad es que no estaba del todo segura, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

HG

Dos semanas después…

Martes. Día de ensayo.

Todos aplaudimos felices. Por fin estaban terminadas las tres piezas de baile.

Solo quedaba ensayarlas y perfeccionarlas. Estábamos muy contentos por eso.

Comenzaron de nuevo a despedirse. Y como siempre mire a Harry que ya era costumbre que se quedara a ayudarme.

Con Hermione las cosas se habían solucionado poco a poco. Ella me pidió disculpas pero la verdad no le tome gran importancia ya que anterior mente ya lo había hecho y siguió con su comportamiento, pero al parecer esta vez fue enserio.

Aun podía notar como miraba hacia los chicos del 301. Claro en busca de Harry pero creo que ya había aceptado que él no quería algo con ella.

Con mis amigos las cosas iban normales. Michael se despedía con molestia ya que no le gustaba que Harry me ayudara, en una ocasión él se quedó pero Cho se lo llevo a regañadientes.

Era bastante extraña la relación de ambos, parecían novios pero sin serlo. Yo no comentaba nada, solo Luna les hacía bromas.

Con Draco las cosas continuaban igual. Yo no quise hacer más relajo de lo que paso con Harry. Simplemente no le comente nada. No quería que pensara o más bien me cuestionara porque hablaba tanto con Harry. No era que le tuviera miedo pero no quería propiciar una pelea entre ambos.

Harry no me había comentado nada sobre los recados que le mandaba mi novio así que di por hecho que ya no lo hacía.

Con Harry las cosas eran bastante buenas. Estos días siempre se quedaba hasta las 19:30. A veces hacíamos nuestras tareas juntos, ya que aunque no íbamos en el mismo salón, si cursábamos el mismo año y en ciertas materias teníamos los mismos profesores.

No podía evitar disfrutar su compañía y sus bromas. No podía evitar que cada vez que lo veía mi corazón se acelerara. Pero eso no se lo decía a nadie.

-Ya está listo-

Harry me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a todos lados y me di cuenta que todos ya se habían ido.

-Mmmm… gracias

-De nada…- me dijo

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Si…

Caminamos hacia la cocina y comencé a servirle jugo.

-Solo tengo jugo

-Está bien…

Tomo su jugo y con su lengua lamio sus labios. No pude evitar mirar ese acto de parte de él.

El me miro al darse cuenta que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Camino despacio hacia donde yo estaba y dejo lentamente su vaso en la mesa.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y mucho menos moverme.

Tomo con sus manos mi cintura y se acercó a mis labios.

Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Las mariposas en el estómago se hicieron presentes y todos los contras y los porqués desaparecieron.

Yo pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros y el simplemente me apretó a su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca. Le respondí. Sentía sus suaves labios moverse al compás de los míos.

Jamás había sentido algo así con nadie.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Sabía que no debíamos

Sabía que tenía novio

Sabía que no debía seguir viéndome con él, aunque sea como amigos, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien.

La descarga de corriente en mi cuerpo, las mariposas, el corazón acelerado, la necesidad de verlo, lo extrañaba cuando no ensayábamos…

Me separe de él de manera brusca al darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Vete…-dije

Estaba asustada

-Ginny… perdón si te molesto mi atrevimiento…

-Vete… solo… vete

-Perdóname… aunque no lo siento…

-Vete… por favor…

El asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

Yo me quede respirando de manera agitada.

No podía ser… no quería que esto me pasara…

Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Las cosas se me habían salido de control y estaba asustada al darme cuenta que ESTABA ENAMORADA DE HARRY POTTER.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**


	9. CAPITULO 8 LA PROPUESTA

**HOLA DE NUEVO...**

 **AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **DISFRUTENLO..**

 **CAPITULO 8 LA PROPUESTA**

Mayo

Siempre supe que el amor existía, después de todo lo veía día a día con mis padres. Ellos se conocieron hace 17 años.

Se conocieron en la fiesta de 15 años de una de las primas de mi madre. En realidad mi padre iba para que se lo presentaran a la quinceañera, pero en cuanto vio a mi mama se enamoró.

Ignorando olímpicamente a la prima (con la cual no se llevan bien desde entonces) se acercó a mi madre y le pidió una cita.

Fueron novios durante unos meses pero mi madre se embarazo de mí. Mi papa como todo caballero le respondió.

Tres meses después se casaron por el civil y la iglesia teniendo 17 años (Molly) y 21 años (Arthur). A pesar de las circunstancias ellos siempre han dicho que no se arrepienten de nada.

Son felices y aseguran que lo único que paso es que aceleraron las cosas.

Por supuesto que mi madre habla mucho conmigo, me aconseja que a pesar de que les ha ido bien, debo de superarme y ser mejor que ellos.

Yo no tengo ningún interés en una relación seria, jamás me he planteado la posibilidad de enamorarme. Hasta hace unos minutos…

HG

Después de que se fue Harry yo corrí hacia mi habitación. Trate de tranquilizarme y no acelerar todo.

Quería gritar y gritar, tenía que contárselo a alguien pero no había en quien confiar.

Luna me presionaría para dejar a Draco.

Michael me presionaría para no dejar a Draco

Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry, o eso era lo que me decía

Parvati no teníamos la suficiente confianza.

Cho.

Claro. Cho. Podría escucharme.

El resto de la tarde y la noche, la pase recordando el beso con Harry. Las mariposas aun no desaparecían.

HG

-Recuerden que este trabajo es demasiado importante para su calificación final.- la profesora de física termino de dar los últimos detalles del trabajo final tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

-Que aburrido tener que hacer trabajos finales- dijo Luna estirándose en su lugar.

-Saben se me antoja algo dulce- digo

-A mí también- dijo Michael

-Pues vamos a comprar algo- dijo Luna

-Vamos

Michael se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. Yo voltee y les dije

-Aquí los esperamos…

-bien… no tardamos-dijo Luna

Cho comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Yo pensé en platicar con ella en este momento.

-¿Cómo has estado?-dije

-Bien… dentro de lo que cabe

-No hemos tenido tiempo de platicar…

Ella suspiro

-Es mi culpa. Yo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad me separo de ustedes.

-Sé que eso es por Michael…

-No soporto verlo con su novia… no quiero portarme egoísta así que mejor me voy

-¿Qué tal con Cedric?

-Nada… él se pasea con otra chica que al parecer se deja meter mano por todos lados.

Hago una mueca.

-Lo intento contigo…- afirme

-Si… pero no se lo permití… creo que por eso me engaño…

-Eso no es excusa… nadie tiene derecho a presionarnos… mírame yo llevo 7 meses con Draco y jamás se ha pasado conmigo…

Ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿Solo se besan?

-Si… solo besos y tomaditas de la mano…

-Y… ¿no te gustaría pasar a otro nivel?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo he pensado

-Creí que tal vez ya habían pasado a otro nivel…

-No. Y la verdad no quiero… menos ahora…

Ella me miró fijamente.

-¿Ahora?

Agache la cabeza.

-Me bese con Harry- lo dije rápidamente.

-Era de esperarse…- dijo Tranquilamente

-¿Cómo?

-ustedes… ambos… cuando se miran… tienen ese brillo en los ojos…

Asentí.

-Estoy enamorada de él…

Sentí que un peso se me quitaba de la espalda.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… siento… siento esa necesidad de estar con el… las mariposas en el estómago… el corazón se me acelera cuando lo veo…

-Estas enamorada no hay duda.

-Esto es estresante… es imposible…

-¿Por qué?

La mire con cara de "enserio… me lo preguntas"

-Draco… Michael… Hermione

-En primer lugar Draco tiene que aceptar que no lo quieres es muy obvio siempre lo fue… tienes que dejarlo… en segundo lugar Michael tendrá que aceptarlo por mucho que no esté de acuerdo si Harry es tu felicidad el será feliz… en tercero… Hermione no está enamorada de Harry solo encaprichada…

Ella tenía razón.

-Entonces…

-Entonces simplemente tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti… deja de escuchar a los demás y has lo tu deseas

-Aquí esta todos los dulces posibles- Dijo Luna entrando al salón.

Los cuatro comenzamos a comer de las golosinas que trajeron.

Yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

HG

Era el descanso y por primera vez en siete meses estuve buscando a Draco.

-No vino hoy…

Voltee hacia la persona que me menciono eso... Hermione

-¿Qué?

-hoy no asistió a clase… Draco…

-Sabes ¿Por qué no vino?

-Según lo que escuche de los profesores creo que su mama está hospitalizada… no sé nada más.

Me alarme ante eso. Después de todo él era mi novio.

-Creo que iré a su casa esta tarde…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Hasta ahora Hermione se había portado bastante razonable conmigo.

-Está bien…. Pasamos saliendo de la escuela.

-Me parece bien.

El resto del descanso estuve con mis amigos.

HG

Caminábamos hacia la casa de Draco, Hermione me platicaba sobre el ensayo.

Ambas comentábamos sobre los vestuarios que usaríamos. Ya era tiempo de comenzar a ver ese tema.

-Ese chico que viene ahí es su primo- dijo Hermione

Voltee y vi a un chico con cabello plateado al igual que Draco. Traía el uniforme de la escuela. Se parecían bastante.

¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta que era su primo?

-Vamos a preguntarle-dije

Así nos evitaríamos ir a tocar a su casa.

-Hola- dijo Hermione

-Hola-

El chico nos miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Sabes por qué Draco no asistió hoy a la escuela?

-Mi tía está enferma… parece ser que la van a operar- dijo

-Oh… entonces faltara un tiempo- dijo Hermione

-Si… tiene el permiso… le diré que su chica me ha preguntado por el- dijo Sonriendo

Era lógico que supiera que éramos novios.

-Gracias- dije

Caminamos hacia mi casa

-Solo espero que su madre se encuentre bien- dije

-Si… aunque parece ser que no lo veras en un tiempo

Asentí.

Me despedí de ella justo en la desviación para mi casa.

Mis planes tendrían que esperar un poco. No podía terminar con Draco ahora que su madre estaba en el hospital… solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo.

HG

Jueves. Día de ensayo

La mañana fue tranquila, como era de esperarse nuevamente Draco no asistió a clases. Si soy sincera la verdad es que no lo extrañaba aunque si deseaba que su madre se recuperara.

Caminaba por los pasillos con Luna. Siempre que era cambio de hora acostumbrábamos a deambular para ver las cosas que ocurrían.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y nuevamente las mariposas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en mi estómago. Harry estaba enfrente de nosotras.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola

-¿Podemos platicar un momento?

Claro que quería platicar. Lo más seguro es que el tema fuera el beso. El día de ayer no me sentía preparada para esta plática así que lo evite todo el día.

-Claro

-Yo iré… con Neville-dijo Luna

Mire a lado de Harry y vi a Neville.

Tan atenta estaba a la llegada de Harry que no me di cuenta que venía con Neville.

Luna y Neville se alejaron de nosotros.

Mire como Harry de manera nerviosa metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir. Decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Y Ron?

-Esta con su novia…

-Así que tiene novia.

Harry asintió.

No era que realmente me importara, pero no sabía que decirle. No quería iniciar yo con el tema del beso.

-Yo… necesitaba… decirte… sobre lo del beso…- lo mire. Él estaba nervioso- me gusto… realmente me gusto…

A mí también me gusto.

Oh, Harry quiero que me beses de nuevo. Pero es imposible. Por ahora…

Estábamos en un pasillo donde nadie pasaba. Agradecía que fuera así, no quería que Draco se enterara. No quería herirlo.

-A mí también… me gusto-

Lo dije. Ya estaba.

Sus ojos hermosos brillaron y sonrió de lado.

-Deberíamos… deberíamos darnos una oportunidad…-

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas…- dije

-Lo se… pero no es justo que nos gustemos y no lo intentemos.

Tenía razón.

Las palabras de Luna llegaron a mi mente. Tenía que intentarlo.

Al diablo con todo…

-¿Ginny?

Voltee y vi una Hermione sobre el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada… yo te busque en tu salón… hablamos después…

Se fue sin siquiera saludar a Harry.

Suspire.

Mis palabras ya no salieron. Hermione era mi amiga y no quería que sufriera.

-¿Es por ella?

-Si… tienes que comprender que es mi amiga… ella te quiere y no puedo lastimarla así...

Harry bufo.

-Es ridículo… jamás le he dado razones para que me quiera… yo… la aprecio… pero… no siento algo más allá.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil para mí?

¿Por qué tenía corazón de pollo?

-Yo… no se…

Tomó mi barbilla con su mano y me miro.

-Te quiero…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido. Sentí en el pecho esas ganas de gritar de felicidad. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Se acercó y me dio un pico en los labios.

-Piénsalo… piensa en nosotros…

Se fue por el pasillo.

HG

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, yo aún estaba algo desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

Me gustaba demasiado. Estaba enamorada de Harry, pero no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que nos impedían estar juntos.

-Hey… ¿Por qué tan pensativa?-Luna venia sonriendo

-¿Dónde estabas?

Desde que regrese de mi plática con Harry no la había visto y además no entro a las clases restantes. Ahora iba hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Por ahí… ya sabes…

Ella sonreía demasiado. Yo conocía muy bien esas risitas.

-¿Estuviste con un chico?

-que bien me conoces

Sonrió más.

-¿Con quién?

-Neville besa realmente bien…

Me sorprendió lo que dijo. ¿Ellos se gustaban?

-¿Son novios?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no… solo nos divertimos… sin complicaciones…

Ella siempre tenía relaciones así. Y afortunadamente nunca se había enamorado. Nunca había sufrido por nadie.

-Estuviste cuatro horas con ese chico…

-Bueno… atendí otros asuntitos…

-¿Qué asuntitos?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?

-Luna… cuando dices esas cosas me das miedo…

Ella sonrió aún más

-Así soy amiga… sabes creí que Neville no daría su brazo a torcer después de todo tu le gustabas…

Me pare en seco.

¿Yo que?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿No te lo había dicho?

Ella estaba tan tranquila que me desespero.

-Pues claro que no…

-Te cuento… ¿recuerdas cuando Harry prácticamente te dejo de hablar?

-Si.

Todavía lo recuerdo fue en aquella ocasión cuando sentí ese dolor en el pecho.

-¿Recuerdas que Neville se acercó a ti y tu ni en cuenta?

-No… Neville jamás se acercó a mí…

-Claro que lo hizo… él te saludaba y de hecho intento algo más… pero tu ni siquiera lo miraste… es más ni cuenta te diste… y todo por que estabas más preocupada del porque el comportamiento de Harry

-no lo recuerdo.

-Bien… pues las cosas son así… A ambos les gustabas… Harry y Neville tuvieron una discusión por el tema… Harry decidió alejarse para darle la oportunidad a su amigo…

-¿en verdad pelearon por mí?

-Bueno… son amigos… se podría decir que platicaron… Neville se acercó a ti… tú lo rechazaste… notaron que te interesabas por Harry y se hizo a un lado…

-jugaron conmigo…

-No Ginny… no lo tomes así… estas equivocada… ellos simplemente no quisieron perder su amistad y decidieron hablarlo… te dejaron la decisión a ti… es claro que sientes algo por Harry así que tú te decidiste por él.

-Ok… lo pensare a tu manera… aunque no puedo evitar sentirme así…

-Ginny… ¿podemos irnos juntas?

Luna y yo volteamos a ver a Hermione.

-Claro.

Llegamos a la primera cuadra en donde Luna se despidió de nosotras. Continuamos nuestro camino.

-Sé que estaban hablando de Harry…

No conteste nada.

-Quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda conmigo… lo que paso en el pasillo… yo solo te buscaba porque me encontré con el primo de Draco y me dijo que es un hecho que operaran a su madre… no saben cuándo regresara a clases… claro que estará haciendo los trabajos y tareas para no reprobar.

-Gracias por decírmelo…

-Regresando a lo de Harry… si decides dejar a Draco y estar con Harry… no te preocupes por mí…

La mire desconcertada.

¿Dónde estaba la Hermione histérica?

-Yo… somos amigas- fue lo único que respondí.

-Lo se… y porque lo somos te digo que él quiere algo contigo y no conmigo… así que adelante…

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas… y tú lo sabes

-No estoy enamorada de Harry…

Me detuve.

-¿Cómo que no estas enamorada?

-No… estos días me he dado cuenta que no siento nada cuando estas platicando con el… creo que fue una ilusión y nada más…

No conteste nada.

Esto cambiaba todo. Yo me detuve antes mi decisión por Hermione, pero ahora ya no era un obstáculo.

HG

Las palabras de Hermione me liberaron, al menos de parte de ella no habrá problemas.

Eran las 16:00 y todos comenzaron a llegar.

Comenzamos a ensayar cada pieza y nos turnamos por parejas para ver los bailes, y así poder detectar los errores.

Tuvimos un descanso de 20 minutos para des estresarnos. Todo era extraño, tenía a Michael a lado mío todo el tiempo.

Rápidamente se pasó el tiempo y cuando menos lo esperamos ya era las 18:00 horas.

-Chicos… antes de que nos retiremos- dijo Hermione- el próximo ensayo discutiremos sobre los vestuarios… por favor todos piensen en algo que nos pueda servir.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron.

Cho como siempre se llevó a Michael, y Harry ya estaba ayudándome a acomodar el equipo de sonido.

-Ya acomode todo…- dijo Harry

-Gracias…

-Necesito hablar contigo

Mi corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De nosotros…

-Bien… te escucho

-Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad…

Yo también lo quería pero en este momento no podía terminar con Draco.

-En este momento no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? Nos gustamos

Decidí ser sincera.

-La madre de Draco está hospitalizada… no puedo terminar con él en este momento…

El me miro de una manera distinta.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes… solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para mi…

No entendía

-No entiendo…

-Sé que Draco es tu novio… no puedes dejarlo… te quiero y no me importa que estés con el… quiero estar contigo…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Era en serio lo que me decía?

-Yo… no se…

-Piénsalo… te quiero… te quiero conmigo...

El salió de mi casa.

¿Por qué siempre me dejaba desconcertada?

HG

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. La razón era que no podía dormir.

Las palabras de Harry las tenía rondando una y otra vez por mi mente.

-Vaya sí que caminas rápido…

Voltee y mire a una Luna sonrojada.

-Es demasiado temprano para que ya estés aquí…

-Pues… sabía que me necesitarías.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella lo sabía.

-Tú lo sabias…

Ella sonrió asintiendo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Eso era algo que Harry tenía que proponerte…

-Me está proponiendo engañar a Draco… te das cuenta que es una locura…

-Claro que no… Draco no se presentara hasta quien sabe cuándo… es bueno que Harry este tan dispuesto para ti

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar con Harry pero antes debo terminar con Draco

-Oye… puedes estar con Harry… cuando venga Draco hablas con él y lo dejas.

-¿Y su madre?

Ella rodo los ojos.

-No tienes por qué pagar por eso… si es una pena que le pase eso… pero tú no tienes la culpa… estas con él por lastima eso… tampoco es justo para él.

Tenía razón.

-Está bien… supongamos que le digo que si a Harry… sabes lo que me dirá Michael… el me regañara ya lo conocemos.

-Pues sean discretos… que no se entere hasta que seas libre.

Era una locura. De verdad que era una locura. Siempre fui la niña bien portada y madura.

¿Me haría daño algo de aventura?

No.

-Está bien… le diré que sí.

Luna sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es… ve por tu felicidad.

Caminamos hacia nuestro salón de clases.

HG

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto Cho

-Si… muy segura- sonreí

Luna y yo decidimos contarle a Cho. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión pero la aceptaba y yo se lo agradecía.

-Yo me encargare de Michael. Ya sabes últimamente está muy atento a lo que haces

-Gracias- dije

-Bien… todo resuelto

-¿Qué planean? Las noto raras- dijo Michael acercándose.

-Nada- contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Estas paranoico- dijo Luna

-Michael… necesito hablar contigo- dijo Cho

Esa era la señal.

-¿De qué?- dijo el

-Es mejor que sea en privado-

-Nosotras no vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo Luna

Nos fuimos dejando a Ambos solos.

Caminamos hacia el salón 301.

Harry, Neville y Ron estaban afuera de su salón.

Ron estaba con una chica rubia abrazado. Me imagino que era su novia.

Harry nos miró y me sonrió.

-Hola chicos- dijo Luna

-Hola

Ron nos sonrió y tomo a la chica de la mano

-Chicas les presento a mi novia Lavander

-Hola somos Ginny y Luna- nos señale respectivamente

-hola- respondió la chica

-Neville vamos a dar una vuelta… parece que hoy no vino el prefecto de tercero… somos libres.

Los prefectos se encargan de poner el orden entre los alumnos.

Ron entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se despidió.

Harry me tomo de la mano.

-Ven… vámonos de aquí-

Me dirigió hacia el pasillo donde estuvimos el día de ayer. Donde casi nadie pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte refiriéndome al hecho de que no quería estar afuera de su salón.

-Hay un chico… es amigo de Draco… es mejor que no nos vea.

Asentí

-Yo… tengo… tengo una respuesta…

Suspiro

-Espero que no sea como la anterior…

Sonreí ampliamente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si… si quiero darte una oportunidad en este momento

-¿Enserio?

-Si… solo que tengo una condición…

Sonreía y sus ojos se veían aún más preciosos.

-La que sea…

-No quiero que se enteren los chicos…

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Por qué? Creí que eran de confianza

-Michael… él se enojara conmigo y no quiero…

-Está bien… lo menos que quiero es causarte problemas...

-Con Draco hablare cuando regrese…

-Ya te dije que no te presionare con eso…

-Ok… entonces ¿Que somos?

-Novios…-dijo en un susurro

-No creo que sea la palabra adecuada

-Somos amigovios…

Sonreí ante su ocurrencia

-Amigovios…

-Por fin podre hacer esto…

Entonces me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso. Un beso que dejaba cortos los otros dos.

Las mariposas regresaron y el corazón latía acelerado. Lo abrace por el cuello y el me acerco más.

Estaba enamorada. Muy enamorada y no me arrepentía de la decisión que tome. Solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

 **QUE LES PARECIO?**  
 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**


	10. CAPITULO 9 AMIGOVIOS

**HOLAAAA.**

 **AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **DISFRUTENLO...**

CAPITULO 9 AMIGOVIOS

Mi madre siempre dice que el amor es felicidad y sufrimiento, yo realmente no lo sabía, al menos hasta ahora.

Pero lo que si sabía era esas sensaciones que te produce besar a la persona de la cual estas enamorada.

Los labios de Harry eran suaves y parecía que encajaban perfectamente en los míos, me encantaba su sabor. Sus manos acariciándome la cintura eran una tortura.

Nos tuvimos que separar, la salida de la escuela fue tortuosa, Luna me atormento con que le contara cada detalle.

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún problema, mi madre por supuesto que se dio cuenta que sonreía más de lo usual, pero claro que no le podía contar. Ella no estaba de acuerdo que tuviera novio.

El lunes llego y yo caminaba por la escuela buscando con la mirada a Harry.

Sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos, tendríamos que ser discretos hasta que regresara Draco. No quería ponernos en evidencia ni mucho menos que todos se dieran cuenta de nuestra relación secreta.

Harry estaba de acuerdo en todo, dijo que no me presionaría y que yo decidiera que era lo mejor para mí. Me parecía bastante extraño, pero decidí no hacerme ideas.

Entre al salón y me encontré con Michael, estaba sentado en el piso y con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas.

Tal vez se desveló y estaba dormitando. Camine hacia él.

-hola flojito…

Michael levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban rojos junto con su nariz.

Me alarme.

-¿Qué pasa?

Solo sentí como comenzó a sollozar. Jamás lo había visto así.

Me senté a lado de él y lo abrace. El recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y sollozo por mucho tiempo. De pronto sentí como se tranquilizó.

Me levante del piso y le extendí la mano. Pronto empezaría las clases y estaba segura que no quería que lo vieran así.

El tomo mi mano y juntos salimos del salón.

No sabía que le ocurría, lo único que se me venía a la mente era Cho porque a pesar de que Michael estaba saliendo con otra chica bien sabíamos que no la quería.

Detrás del edificio había una zona con demasiado pasto, nadie iba para allá. Nos dirigimos hacia allá y solo sentí como me abrazo y se aferró a mí como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

Minutos después por fin rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué se tienen que ir las personas buenas?

No le conteste. No sabía realmente a que se refería.

-aun no me reponía de una y me mandan otra…

Lo mire y con mi mano le limpie sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?

Mas lagrimas salieron.

-Mi padre falleció esta madrugada…

Sentí ese dolor en el pecho. Dolor por él. Dolor porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría quitarle esa pena.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lo consolé.

Cualquier persona que nos viera diría que éramos como un par de novios teniendo un encuentro furtivo. Pero solo Michael y yo sabíamos lo que realmente ocurría.

Una hora después caminábamos juntos hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Michael ya se sentía mejor y decía que prefería continuar su día. Había decidido no asistir a los ensayos esta semana. Tenía que estar al lado de su madre y yo lo acepte.

En uno de los pasillos el me detuvo del brazo.

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo en este momento…

-No tienes que agradecer… somos hermanos del corazón…

El sonrió con tristeza y me abrazo fuerte.

-MICHAEL…

Ambos giramos hacia la voz que nos gritaba con enfado.

La chica con la que estaba saliendo estaba ahí parada mirándonos. Si las miradas mataran yo estaría bajo tierra.

-Mariam…-susurro Michael

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACES CON ESTA CHICA AQUÍ?

La forma en que le hablaba y se dirigía a él me molestaba bastante, pero no quise decir nada.

-Mariam… no es momento… después te explicare…

Ella negó incrédula.

-ESTAS LOCO… AHORA MISMO ME LO EXPLICAS…

No sabía si irme. No quería dejar a mi amigo con esa loca. Menos en su estado de ánimo.

-No estoy de humor… nos vemos luego

Michael me lanzo una mirada, la cual interprete como señal para continuar nuestro camino.

-YA ME HABIAN DICHO QUE TENIAS ALGO CON ESA ZORRA… PERO YO NO LO CREI Y CONFIE EN TI…

Michael se detuvo y miro molesto a Mariam.

-JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASI… JAMAS ME ENTENDISTE- se acercó a ella de forma amenazante.

Yo camine hacia él y lo tome del brazo.

-Vámonos-dije

Mariam tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-SI TE VAS CON ELLA TERMINAMOS MICHAEL CORNER

Michael sonrió con burla.

-MUCHO MEJOR…

Me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos fuimos dejando a una Mariam en shock.

Cho estará feliz con esto.

HG

El descanso llego y yo estaba con Luna.

Michael se encontraba platicando con Cho. Tal parecía que ella ayudaba mejor que yo. Aun así me reconfortaba que el tenia a Cho a su lado.

-Pobre Michael…-susurro Luna

-Si… pero no sigamos hablando de eso-dije

-¿Has visto a Harry?

-No… con todo lo que paso ni siquiera lo intente.

-Se dónde se juntan en el descanso…

-No es prudente… recuerda que todavía soy la novia de Draco.

-Solo podríamos buscarlo y se ponen de acuerdo para verse.

-Eso me parece más razonable…

-Vamos… además si dicen algo… solo diremos que me acompañaste a ver a Neville.

Caminamos hacia las canchas. Neville, Harry, Ron y Lavander estaban recargados en una esquina.

-Hola chicos- dijo Luna

Harry y yo intercambiamos sonrisas.

Nos saludamos con un simple hola.

-¿Qué las trae por estos rumbos?-dijo Neville

-Pues quería visitarte- dijo Luna

Neville sonrió y la tomo de la cintura. Ambos se fundieron en un beso.

-Te busque esta mañana en tu salón…-me dijo Harry

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… pero… podría ir a verte esta tarde

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Si… claro…

-A las 3 está bien…

-Muy bien… podemos realizar las tareas juntas…

-Eso me parece bien…

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del descanso. Luna y yo nos despedimos y caminamos a nuestro salón.

HG

Eran las 14:50 y yo estaba que me moría de nervios. Harry siempre era muy puntual.

El timbre sonó y yo camine rápidamente a abrirle.

Ahí estaba el con sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

Yo simplemente llevaba puesto unos jeans y una playera de manga corta. No quería parecer desesperada arreglándome de más.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola… pasa…

Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos.

-Tengo algo de tarea de algebra…-me dijo sacando su cuaderno de la mochila

-Oh, son los ejercicios que nos dejaron a nosotros… yo tampoco los he hecho…

-Te parece bien si los hacemos juntos…

-Muy bien… ¿Quieres algo de beber? Jugo… refresco…

-Jugo…

Me sonrió y yo me encamine a servir dos vasos de jugo.

Así continuamos por una hora. Ambos realizamos nuestros ejercicios y después los comparamos esperando que estuvieran correctos.

-¿Tienes algo más de tarea?-le pregunte

-No… es todo

Mire el reloj. Eran las 16:00 aún faltaba para que mis padres llegaran de trabajar

-¿Quieres ver un poco de tele?

-Claro

Ambos caminamos al sofá y cambiamos canales para terminar viendo una película de romance.

Cinco minutos después los labios de Harry se comían los míos.

Sus manos me acariciaban la cintura. Sentía un calor subir por mi cuerpo. Mis manos se encontraban enredadas en su cuello y estábamos recostados en el sofá.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de nuestros besos que ahora eran demasiado subidos de tono.

No podía negar que me encantaba como me besaba pero definitivamente no quería pasar a otro nivel, aunque debo reconocer que por primera vez sentía esas ganas de acercarlo más a mí y de que sus manos exploraran mucho más que mi cintura.

Pero era consiente que era muy pronto.

Harry rompió el beso y recargo su frente en la mía. Cerró los ojos.

-Creo… creo que debo irme…

Su respiración era rápida, sentía su corazón latir acelerado al igual que el mío.

-Si- susurre

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente con los míos en un beso pasional.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Me encantaban sus labios!

Cortó el beso y se levantó del sofá. Tomo su mochila y caminamos de la mano hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana en el ensayo.

Era normal que pensara eso, ya que en la escuela solo nos veríamos de lejos.

-Si… me parece bien…

Sonreímos y nos dimos un pico en los labios. Cerré la puerta y como en las películas de amor me recargue en ella suspirando.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo.

La escuela paso de manera normal. Draco nuevamente no asistió a clases, lo cual agradecía.

Lo sabía. Era demasiado egoísta, pero no podía evitar estar feliz sin él.

Michael acudió pero era notable como sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Según me había dicho, Mariam lo llamaba pero él no le contestaba.

Estaba decidido a terminar con ella. Intente tratar de hablar con él, después de todo la chica reacciono ante el abrazo que nos dimos, pero él decía que ya no quería seguir con ella.

Cho se puso contenta por eso, claro que lamentaba la pérdida de su padre, pero yo me hice a un lado y le permití consolar a Michael. Ella menciono que no pensaba aprovecharse del momento, lo único que quería era estar con el apoyándolo. Me pareció muy bien.

Cho tampoco asistiría a los ensayos ya que al no estar Michael pues no tenía mucho caso que viniera si no tenía pareja.

Todos los demás comenzaron a llegar. Harry me miro desde lejos y me sonrió. Pero la sorpresa fue que Ron llego con Lavander.

-¿Y esa chica?- dijo Hermione preguntándome en un susurro

-Es la novia de Ron

-¿Novia?-susurro

-¿Ese tonto tiene novia?-dijo Parvati

-Si… eso parece- dije

Luna se encontraba platicando con ella.

Hermione se quedó en sus pensamientos así que yo tome la palabra.

-Comencemos chicos…

Todos comenzamos a ensayar las tres canciones. A las 17:00 decidimos comentar sobre los planes de vestuario.

-Como mencionamos el ensayo anterior, alguien pensó en que llevar para el vals…

-Creo que todas aquí tuvimos fiesta de quince años… podríamos usar nuestros vestidos- dijo Luna

-Yo pensé en alquilar unos vestidos del mismo color- dijo Parvati

-No es necesario… después de todo no es una regla- dijo Hermione

-Los chicos tendrían que alquilar un smoking….- dije

-Eso es un hecho… podríamos hacer la cuenta y dividirnos los gastos entre todos… después de todo todos iremos al viaje.-dijo Luna

-Bien… para el charlestón… definitivamente tendremos que alquilarlo- dijo Parvati

Todas asentimos.

-Los chicos podrán usar los smoking solo que con la camisa, pantalón y tirantes-dijo Hermione- están de acuerdo- se dirigió a ellos

Todos asintieron.

Así continuamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con la bachata. Llevaríamos un vestido rojo con zapatillas igualmente rojas.

Eran las 17:30.

-creo que por hoy es todo- dijo Hermione.

-Esperen…- dijo Luna- es temprano podríamos ir a ver los precios del alquiler…

-Eso sería genial- dijo Ron tomando de la mano a su chica

-Yo… no puedo- dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

La mire. Era extraño su comportamiento.

-Podemos ir los demás- dijo Neville

-Yo tampoco puedo… -dijo Parvati mirando a Hermione

-Entonces iremos solo nosotros seis- dijo Luna

Dean Thomas no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a despedirnos.

Yo cerré mi casa y Harry me tomo de la mano.

Caminábamos cada quien con nuestras respectivas parejas. Harry cada cierto tiempo se paraba y me robaba un beso.

Yo estaba feliz, nunca había salido con alguien así. Ni siquiera con Draco.

Llegamos al alquiler y nos dieron un presupuesto.

Al final nos tocaba de 300 pesos a cada uno para cubren el alquiler de todo.

El regreso a nuestras casas fue igual, Harry me dejo en la puerta y nos despedimos con un pico.

Nuevamente me quede recargada en la puerta suspirando.

HG

El miércoles comenzó muy bien en la escuela… pero en el descanso las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Caminaba con Luna cuando vimos a lo lejos a los chicos del 301. Claro que Lavander estaba con ellos.

-Hola- saludamos a todos de beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me acerque a Harry el me miro muy serio. Era cierto que intentábamos que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra relación secreta pero al menos siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí.

Esta vez no fue así, estaba demasiado serio.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de nuestro descanso. Yo camine con Luna, pero estaba intranquila.

-Luna- susurre- en un momento te alcanzo

Ella sonriero y me guiño un ojo

-Despreocúpate… yo te cubriré…

Di grandes pasos para alcanzar a Harry. Lo tome del brazo y lo jale con suavidad.

-Podríamos hablar un momento…

El resoplo.

-Alguien podría vernos… y decirle a Draco… tu novio…

De alguna manera sus palabras me molestaron. Sabía la incomodidad que resultaba la situación pero él siempre supo que sería así al menos hasta que Draco regresara.

-¿Puedes o no? Porque si no quieres pues está bien…

Le conteste tal y como él me hablo.

-Está bien-

Camine hacia el pasillo solitario pero nos encontramos de frente a Mariam.

Ella nos miró un segundo.

Su mirada era de disgusto. Estaba claro que no era de su agrado y ella menos del mío.

-Así que ya encontraste a otro estúpido…-dijo de manera hiriente

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dije

-A penas te vi acaramelada con Michael y ahora ya estas con otro… no pierdes el tiempo mientras tu novio no asiste a clases.

La furia subió.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses de mi… yo sé lo que tengo con Michael y no voy a hacer caso a tontas palabras de chicas ardidas porque su novio las dejo por histéricas.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras.

Camine unos pasos con la intención de ignorarla, pero note que Harry no me seguía.

Lo mire y él estaba todavía parado en el mismo lugar. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como de repente se acercaba a Mariam.

-No tienes por qué llorar si ese chico no te valoro habrá más que si lo harán… la culpa no es tuya si no de esas personas desleales que traicionan…

Me lanzo una mirada de hielo.

Ahí lo comprendí.

Por la manera en que se dirigió a Mariam me di cuenta que eran amigos y además de que él le creía todo.

-Yo… lo quiero…- susurro ella con lágrimas

El la abrazo.

-Lo se… ven… vamos a otro lugar

Se fue con ella ignorándome.

HG

Al llegar al salón de clases. Luna me sonrió pero al ver mi semblante se puso seria.

Estuve la hora de clases en el baño intentando contener las lágrimas. Lo logre porque realmente este asunto no valía la pena mis lágrimas.

Aún quedaba una clase para salir. El profesor ya había llegado así que solo me dirigí a mi lugar.

Esas dos horas pasaron lentamente. Yo solo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir para no seguir pensando en Harry.

El timbre que anuncio el final de clases sonó y todos nos apresuramos a guardar nuestras cosas.

Tome mi mochila y me despedí de todos. Luna corrió a alcanzarme.

-¿Qué paso?

-No pasó nada…

Ella me tomo por el brazo y me detuvo.

-Somos amigas y noto que algo paso

-Mariam… es amiga de Harry

-Si… eso me comento Neville…

-¿Hablas con Neville de Mariam?

-Bueno… le comente algo sobre las falsas conclusiones que esa loca saco…

-¿Le contaste sobre la relación de Michael?

-Solo fue algo pequeño

No me molestaba que se lo hubiera comentado a Neville, después de todo ellos tenían algo que ver. Era normal que se contaran ciertas cosas. Pero no quería que la vida de Michael estuviera en boca de todos.

-Mariam le dijo algo a Harry… el está molesto conmigo y estoy segura que cree que tengo algo con Michael.

-¿Qué?

-El… me dejo sola por ir con ella… yo solo me defendí

-No estoy entendiendo

-Busque a Harry para hablar con el sobre sus miradas frías… pero Mariam llego a decirme cosas… yo le conteste… y Harry la consoló y se fue con ella… dijo cosas hirientes…

Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos… maldito cabeza hueca.-dijo ella con furia

-Yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa…

-Vámonos y no llores… no vale la pena

Asentí y repare profundo.

Caminamos saliendo de la escuela.

A unos metros vi a Harry con Neville. Ellos no nos habían visto.

Camine entre los alumnos intentando escabullirme, pero Luna se encamino hacia ellos.

Los ojos de mi amiga eran de furia total.

Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento.

Luna gritándole

Luna golpeándolo

Así que camine rápidamente detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla antes de llegar a su objetivo.

No lo logre.

-Eres un maldito imbécil

Ambos chicos la miraron desconcertados.

-¿Qué hice?- contesto Neville

-A ti no te hablo…- dijo y dirigió su dedo apuntando a Harry- A ti es a quien hablo

Harry nos miró y pude notar que ya no estaba enojado.

-Luna… -susurro

-Vámonos- dije jalándola del brazo

-No… alguien tiene que decirle lo idiota que es por dejarse envenenar contra ti

-Luna cálmate- dijo Neville

-No… tu amiguita Mariam no es más que una ardida….-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

Harry la miro con molestia

-No tienes que expresarte así de ella- dijo

-Vamos a calmarnos…- dijo Neville

-En verdad que no es necesario esto Luna… vámonos-

La miraba suplicándole, ella lo entendió porque enseguida dejo la pose de defensa.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena

Le dio una mirada de Hielo a Harry.

-Adiós...- dije pero la voz de Harry nos detuvo

-Ginny… espera… podemos hablar…

-Creo… no estoy de humor para hablar contigo…

Sus ojos me suplicaron, pero él ni siquiera me miro cuando me dejo en el pasillo sola.

Esto no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS...**


	11. CAPITULO 10 EL CONVIVIO

**HOLA A TODOS**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ALGUIEN COMENTO QUE LE GUSTARIA QUE ACTUALIZARA MAS SEGUIDO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ES IMPOSIBLE TRABAJO DE LUNES A VIERNES DE 8:00 A 18:00 HORAS Y CONTANDO QUE HAGO DOS HORAS DE CAMINO A MI CASA PUES REALMENTE NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **DE VERDAD QUE ME GUSTARIA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO PERO LOS FINES DE SEMANA LOS UTILIZO PARA YA SABEN LIMPIAR Y LIMPIAR. JEJE**

 **PERO AQUI LES TENGO LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **¡DISFRUTENLO!**

 **CAPITULO 10 EL CONVIVIO**

Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, pero jamás me han gustado las injusticias. Es por eso que me sentía herida y molesta con Harry.

-Adiós...- dije pero la voz de Harry nos detuvo

-Ginny… espera… podemos hablar…

-Creo… no estoy de humor para hablar contigo…

Sus ojos me suplicaron, pero él ni siquiera me miro cuando me dejo en el pasillo solo.

Esto no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil.

-Yo… solo quiero arreglar las cosas… Neville me explico la situación-

-Claro que Neville te explico porque a mí no me permitiste hacerlo…- dije con molestia

-Lo que le dijiste fue hiriente… jamás pensé que fueras así

La furia por todo lo que pasaba se me subió.

-¿Hiriente yo? Yo soy la hiriente mientras ella me dice que yo soy la zorra que se metió con su novio… ella es la loca que insulta sin preguntar…

El abrió los ojos.

-Sé que se equivocó y me disculpo por ella

-No tienes que disculparte por otras personas.

-Lo siento Ginny… no debí creer en sus palabras… pero la vi tan mal

-Olvídalo…

No quería seguir con ese tema.

Camine dos pasos.

Me tomo del brazo.

-No puedes pedirme eso… yo te quiero

-Eso no lo recordaste cuando me dejaste ahí sola… mucho menos cuando hablaste de las traiciones… tienes razón Harry soy traicionera… pero contigo, no con Mariam… tal vez esto tenía que pasar para darme cuenta de mi error.

Dije esas palabras con toda la intención de herirlo.

El me miro sorprendido.

-Ginny… esto no es un error…

Yo tampoco creía que fuera un error. Pero la furia me cegó

-claro que si… me dejaste en claro tu opinión con respecto a mi… déjame en paz Harry

Me di la vuelta y continúe caminando. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y su nariz hundiéndose en mi cabello. El respiraba de manera entrecortada.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho… te suplico que me perdones… jamás volverá a ocurrir… te lo juro

Sus palabras me dieron la paz para tranquilizarme pero tenía que sufrir un poco, después de todo tenía que aprender la lección.

Intente zafarme de sus brazos pero él no me lo dejo fácil.

-Harry suéltame…

-Hablemos… podemos arreglarlo…

-Oye… amigo…-dijo Neville- déjala… deja que se tranquilice y hablaran después…

Harry me soltó no muy seguro y yo simplemente camine con Luna

Antes de perderme al doblar en la esquina de la calle mire a Mariam acercándose a Harry él tenía una cara de molestia.

Mariam me miro con furia y yo simplemente le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a mi casa.

HG

Cuando llegue a mi casa comí algo y me puse a hacer un poco de limpieza en mi habitación. Nunca he sido desordenada pero no me gusta confiarme.

Eran las 17:00 horas cuando el timbre sonó. Camine a abrir y me encontré una grata sorpresa.

Un osito café estaba en el piso y en sus manos tenía una nota que decía:

" _PERDONALO, EL TE QUIERE Y MUCHO. HP"_

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

Lo levante y mire a todos lados intentando encontrar a Harry, pero él no estaba.

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia mi habitación.

Me avente a la cama suspirando de felicidad y sonriendo como tonta. Tal vez era demasiado blandita pero ya lo había perdonado, estos detalles me volvían loca y el llego a mi corazón.

HG

Jueves. Día de ensayo

-Si… si… tal vez tengas toda la razón, pero ya quiero abrazarlo- dije a Luna

Ella estaba convencida que debía hacer sufrir mucho más a Harry. Pero yo no estaba tan dispuesta a seguir sin él.

En este momento quería verlo y abrazarlo. No podría durar más días.

-Está bien… creo que por la forma tan desesperada en la que te abrazo ayer está arrepentido.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando vi a Mariam caminar hacia mí.

-Te crees muy astuta porque has provocado que Harry este molesto conmigo.

-No sé de qué hablas- dije

-No te hagas la tonta… sé muy bien que tú y el tienen algo… ¿Tu novio Draco lo sabe?- dijo con burla.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-MARIAM…

Las tres volteamos hacia esa voz. Era Michael.

-Michael-ella susurro

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Los ojos de ella brillaron y asintió emocionada.

Ambos caminaron alejándose de nosotras, Michael me miro y me sonrió.

Era la primera vez en esta semana que me dedicaba una sonrisa. Esperaba que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Crees que regresen?- pregunto Luna

-No… creo que la pondrá en su lugar.

Ambas sonreímos y caminamos a nuestra clase.

HG

Dos horas después:

Miraba como algunos chicos jugaban básquet ball. Estuve buscando a Harry con la mirada pero al parecer su grupo fue castigado por la profesora de inglés. No salieron al descanso.

Solo me quedaba esperar hasta el ensayo.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?

Mire al chico de la voz y la seriedad en su mirada me preocupo.

-Luna… ella fue al baño

-Estuve platicando con Mariam- dijo Michael

-Así… por fin aclararon las cosas…

-Si

-¿Volviste con ella?

-No… aunque ella insistía demasiado pero realmente me mostro una cara que no me agrado para nada.

-Creo que esa chica necesita ayuda…

-Luna me conto que ayer tuvieron una discusión en los pasillos

¿Qué tanto le conto Luna?

Me puse nerviosa, pero me dije a mi misma que mi amiga no me delataría. Ella solo le diría lo conveniente.

-Si. Al parecer cree que nosotros tenemos algo… por lo tanto me odia…

-Ya se lo aclare…

-Gracias

-Lo entendió y me creyó… pero me dijo algo que realmente me dejo intranquilo.

Esa chica es una ardida.

-¿Qué te dijo?-susurre

-Ella está segura que tienes algo que ver con Harry.

Fingí una cara de molestia. No era el tiempo de decirle a Michael sobre mi relación.

-Está loca… Harry iba pasando cuando estábamos discutiendo… de echo en la defendió a ella… son amigos.

-Ella dice que él le dejo de hablar por ti…

-Eso no lo sé… es cosa de ellos…

-Ginny… ¿tienes algo que ver con Harry?

Era una pregunta directa.

Nunca le había mentido a mi hermanito del alma.

Pero lo que sentía por Harry era más fuerte.

Me arme de valor y conteste muy segura.

-No… solo somos amigos…

El respiro tranquilo.

-Me alegra… Draco te va a necesitar cuando regrese.

-Lo se

No dije nada más. Yo solo esperaba que Draco regresara para poder dejarlo y así estar con Harry.

¿Era egoísta?

Si. Si lo era y no me importaba.

HG

Harry me había avisado con Luna que llegaría temprano a mi casa para hablar conmigo, pero yo me negué.

Claro que en este momento quería hablar con él, pero Michael estaría pendiente de mí. O al menos quería prevenirme un poco ya que él me conocía y aunque trate de ser convincente pues no quería que sospechara.

Luna se lo dijo y le explico un poco la situación. Harry se disgustó aún más con Mariam, eso era bueno para mi ¿No?

En fin. Tendríamos que ser más cuidadosos.

Eran las 16:00 horas y todos estábamos listos para ensayar. Para mi sorpresa Michael y Cho no asistieron al ensayo.

Respire con alivio.

Harry me sonrió y guiño un ojo desde lejos y yo solo le respondí igualmente con una sonrisa.

Él sabía que mi enojo se había pasado con ese hermoso osito. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme ¿estaba cediendo demasiado rápido?

Comenzamos los ensayos y al terminar comentamos sobre los precios de los vestuarios. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y aceptamos que de no ganar nada, estaríamos conformes con el gasto.

Comenzaron a despedirse y nuevamente Harry continuaba ayudándome con el equipo de sonido.

Cuando todos se había ido camine hacia adentro para encontrar a Harry él estaba terminando de acomodar todo.

-Ya está listo…

-Gracias-dije- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

No sabía cómo comenzar la platica

-No. Solo… quiero

Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me beso.

Yo no me resistí. Era imposible. A penas sentí sus labios en los míos y estuve totalmente perdida.

Su lengua busco paso sobre mi boca y yo se lo di. Sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura y me apretaron hacia él. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello.

¡Me encantaba besarlo!

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota…-decía entre beso y beso

-Definitivamente eres un idiota-

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto

Separe mis labios de él y lo mire

-Solo me interesa que no vuelva a pasar… confía en mi…

Él sonrió ampliamente

-He aprendido la lección

Asentí y nuevamente nuestros labios se volvieron a unir.

Sentí como caminaba llevándome con él. Me arrincono en una de las paredes de la sala.

Sus besos se estaban tornando pasionales y sentí como algo en mi vientre vibraba.

Sus manos se movieron por debajo de mi playera y comenzó a acariciar en círculos mi cintura.

Un calor que era nuevo para mí domino mi cuerpo. Quería que el tocara más. Quería que sus manos subieran hacia mis pechos y bajaran hacia mi trasero. Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca de mí.

¡Oh dios!

Sentía demasiado calor.

Harry se separó de mí y cerró los ojos.

Parecía que intentaba calmar su respiración.

-Creo… creo que mejor me voy…

-No… no… mejor… vamos a ver la televisión

Lo jale de la mano hacia el sofá y prendí la tele. Cambie varios canales buscando algo entretenido, pero cinco minutos después Harry se encontraba nuevamente con sus labios unidos a los míos, sus manos acariciando nuevamente mi cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez estaba semi acostado arriba de mí en el sofá.

Yo nunca había llegado a más de tomadas de mano y besos con mis novios, pero si sabía que estas sensaciones eran sexuales. Tenía tantas ganas de abrir mis piernas y sentirlo en medio.

Ese pensamiento me cayó como balde de agua fría. Me separe sutilmente de Harry y lo mire.

-Creo… creo que es mejor…

-Que me vaya…

-Si… esto… esto…

-No sientas vergüenza… yo siento lo mismo… no es tiempo… quiero ir despacio y conocernos bien… te quiero mucho Ginny

Esas palabras calentaron mi corazón. Sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero Harry.

Él sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo.

-Me encanta escuchar eso… nunca dejes de decírmelo.

Asentí.

Nos levantamos y lo despedí en la puerta.

Ese chico me tenía loca por él.

HG

Muchos chicos pensaban que el día viernes era el mejor día de la semana. Pero para mí era un tormento, eran dos días enteros sin ver a Harry.

Sin embargo para Parvati cualquier viernes era motivo de convivencia.

-Sera esta tarde… mi madre me ha dado permiso.- dijo Parvati al grupo

-Esto será genial- dijo Luna

-He invitado a los chicos del 301-dijo Parvati

Michael hizo una mueca.

-¿Tienen que ir?-pregunto Hermione

-No sabía que les molestaría- dijo Parvati.

-Son tonterías. Ahí estaremos- dijo Luna

Todos asentimos.

Los convivios en la casa de Parvati eran buenos. Nosotros bailábamos y sus padres simplemente nos dejaban hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Eso se debía que nos tenían confianza ya que nunca habíamos consumido alcohol.

El hecho de saber que Harry estaría ahí me ilusionaba aunque ver la cara de Michael me preocupaba.

Deseaba que Michael no fuera para poder estar con Harry.

Era egoísta.

HG

Las clases terminaron de manera normal. Hermione me comento que no sabían nada de Draco.

Me sentí un poco culpable porque nunca me preocupe por él. En toda la semana estuve demasiado atenta con Harry pero definitivamente de Draco ni siquiera me acordaba.

Hermione quedo de pasar por mí y después iríamos por Luna. Cho se negó a verse con nosotros. Era extraño. A mi mente venían ideas sobre que ella y Michael tenían algo.

Simplemente esperaría hasta que ellos lo dijeran.

Pronto llegamos a casa de Parvati. Al entrar a la habitación donde solíamos bailar, mire alrededor.

Harry, Neville, Ron y Lavander ya se encontraban ahí.

Saludamos a todos y note como Hermione saludaba de mala gana a Lavander.

No sabía que se cayeran mal.

-Chicos… ¿Quieren bailar?- dijo Parvati

Todos asentimos no muy seguros.

Ella puso algo de música salsa. Era ilógico porque nadie sabía bailarla.

Harry me miraba desde su lugar y yo lo miraba también.

-Ya tardaron Michael y Cho- dijo Hermione

-Tal vez Cho llego tarde…-dije

Cho siempre era muy impuntual.

Paso media hora y todos continuábamos aburridos sentados en la sala.

Michael entro con Cho. Nos saludaron.

-Ya se…- dijo Parvati- vamos a jugar…

Todos la vimos cómo se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Regreso con una botella en la mano.

-¿Quieren jugar botella?-dijo

Todos asentimos.

Todos nos sentamos en el piso y Parvati comenzó a girar la botella.

Dio hacia Michael y Cho.

-Les parece bien si entran a la habitación de al lado.- ella sonrió de manera sugerente.- tienen 10 minutos.

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación mientras todos hacían ruidos y burlas.

Entonces una pregunta apareció en mi mente.

¿Qué pasa si a Harry le toca con alguien más?

Algunas personas no sabían que teníamos algo

Continuamos con el juego y a algunos les pusieron un castigo.

Michael y Cho salieron de la habitación. Ella estaba sonrojada

Nadie pregunto o dijo algo.

La botella giro y giro. Sentí un golpe en el pecho cuando apunto hacia Hermione y Harry.

No mire a ninguno, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado.

Ellos se levantaron y entraron a la habitación. Sentía la mirada fija de Michael sobre mí, así que me hice la desentendida.

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida. Ambos salieron y estaban aparentemente normal.

¿Se besaron?

¿Se abrazaron?

¿Les gusto?

Quite esos pensamientos de mi mente. Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad y Harry dijo que ella no le interesaba.

-Bien… esta es la última…- dijo Parvati

La botella giro. Se detuvo.

Apunto hacia Harry y a mí.

Sentí mi corazón bombear y bombear. Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la habitación.

Entramos y estaba totalmente oscuro, no tenía ventanas. La puerta se cerró y fue imposible distinguir algo.

-Enciende la luz…- dije

-No hay foco… Parvati lo preparo para esto…-

Sentí que sus manos tocaban mi cara intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Me acerque más hacia él.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y sus labios en los míos.

¿Ya había dicho que me encantaban sus besos?

Caminamos juntos intentando encontrar una pared en donde apoyarnos, pero tropezamos y caímos hacia lo que era una cama.

Yo estaba debajo de él.

Harry continúo con los besos y yo lo abrace por el cuello.

Un calor se comenzó a formar en mi vientre. Era algo placentero, no pensé en nada más. Separe mis labios de los suyos e hice mi cabeza a un lado dándole espacio para besar mi cuello.

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves en mi piel.

Lo sentí acomodarse para alcanzar mi oreja.

¡Por dios!

¡Lo sentí!

Su miembro estaba duro, demasiado duro. Estaba sobre mi pelvis.

Lo peor o mejor de todo es que me gustaba. Me gustaba sentirlo.

Estaba segada por la pasión porque no me di cuenta en el momento en que él se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Continúo besando el otro lado de mi cuello y sentí un pequeño movimiento de su pelvis contra la mía.

-Mmmm…- gemí

-Ginnny- susurro

Lo sentí moverse nuevamente pero con más fuerza.

-MMMMM…- gemí más fuerte

Sentía la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca.

-Me encantas- susurro al tiempo que continuaba moviéndose sobre mí

Continúe con la serie de gemidos cuando un toque en la puerta nos detuvo.

-Chicos es tiempo…- era la voz de Parvati

Ambos nos separamos rápido con temor que entrara. Respirábamos de manera acelerada.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto

-Si… ¿Tu?

-Si… solo… solo tengo un pequeño problema

Ya me imaginaba cuál era su problema. Agradecía llevar un jeans puesto.

Entonces otras preguntas llegaron a mi mente.

¿Si trajera falda que hubiera pasado?

Harry despertaba tantas cosas en mí.

¿Era normal sentir la necesidad de estar con él?

No solo íntimamente. Me gustaba platicar con él.

Unos minutos después el rompió el silencio.

-Creo… creo que ya podemos salir.

-Muy bien…

Camine hacia donde se vislumbraba la luz por las rendijas. Era la puerta

Salimos y todos nos miraban. Luna se acercó a mí.

-Michael se fue enseguida que entraron- me susurro- parece que Cho no aviso a su madre en donde estaba y quiso que se regresara inmediatamente. El la acompaño.

Suspire con alivio.

-Gracias- conteste

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Todos comenzaron a despedirse. Nuevamente me iría con Luna y Hermione.

-Les parece bien si tomamos un taxi… mi madre me esperaba a las 6- dijo Hermione

-Bien…-dije

Hermione consiguió uno enseguida. Los chicos del 301 estaban esperando que nos fuéramos.

Subió Hermione y Luna.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirme me jalaron del brazo. Era Harry

-No te despediste de mí…-dijo

Un segundo después me plantaba un beso en los labios. Fue solo un pico.

-Adiós-dijo

Yo entre en el taxi sin decir una palabra

-¿Qué fue ese beso?-dijo Hermione

No sabía que contestarle.

-Fue… fue…

-Hermione… es claro que el chico se lo robo- dijo Luna

Hermione me miró fijamente.

-¿Estas segura Ginny?

-Si…

-Recuerda que Draco es tu novio… no es bueno que juegues con el…

-Claro que no… son ideas tuyas-dije

Esperaba no sonar nerviosa.

HG

El fin de semana pasó de manera lenta y tortuosa. No sabía nada de Harry y ya lo extrañaba.

Estaba en la primera clase. Tal parecía que el profesor tuvo algún problema personal porque no llego.

Luna y yo platicábamos de nuestros fines de semana cuando Romilda Vans llego hasta nuestros lugares. Ella sonreía, esa sonrisa que no me agradaba.

-Hola chicas…-dijo

-Hola- ambas respondimos con una mueca

-Saben… la semana pasada mis padres me compraron una cámara de moda.

-¿Y?- contesto Luna

-Es preciosa… la traje…

Ella nos la mostro. La tenía entre sus manos.

-Romilda… es linda tu cámara pero a nosotros no nos importa- dije

-¿Segura?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- dijo Luna

-Sin querer tome algo que fue realmente interesante.- ella saco de un sobre una foto y la mostro

Palidecí.

Era Harry abrazándome por la espalda. Aquel día que nos enojamos e intento detenerme.

Claramente se mostraba como él tenía su nariz hundida en mi cabello y yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba perdida. Esa foto era la prueba de mi infidelidad y conociendo a Romilda toda la escuela lo sabría.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	12. CAPITULO 11 EL CUMPLEAÑOS

**HOLA A TODOS…**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTA VEZ EL TRABAJO ESTUVO REALMENTE ESTRESANTE. PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

 **DEBO ACLARAR QUE HE CAMBIADO LA FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE GINNY, COMO SE DARAN CUENTA EN ESTA HISTORIA SU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL 22 DE MAYO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

 **DISFRUTENLO.**

 **CAPITULO 11 EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

-Romilda… es linda tu cámara pero a nosotros no nos importa- dije

-¿Segura?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- dijo Luna

-Sin querer tome algo que fue realmente interesante.- ella saco de un sobre una foto y la mostro

Palidecí.

Era Harry abrazándome por la espalda. Aquel día que nos enojamos e intento detenerme.

Claramente se mostraba como él tenía su nariz hundida en mi cabello y yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba perdida. Esa foto era la prueba de mi infidelidad y conociendo a Romilda toda la escuela lo sabría.

Luna se la quito de las manos.

-Se la regalo…. Tengo más- sonrió- Draqui se sentirá tan mal cuando la vea

-Eres una maldita hija de puta…- grito Luna lanzándose sobre ella.

La cámara cayó al piso y se rompió. El chillido de Romilda se escuchó en todo el salón.

Luna se encontraba sobre ella. Yo intente quitársela de encima no por Romilda si no porque no quería que expulsaran a mi amiga.

Pronto sentí con Michael llegaba y levantaba a Luna de la cintura.

-Déjame desquitarme de esa zorra- gritaba Luna

-Tranquilízate… no es la manera- decía Michael intentando controlarla.

Yo camine y me puse enfrente de Luna. La agarre de la cara para que me pusiera atención.

-No es el momento ni el lugar… nos desquitaremos pero no aquí…- le susurre.

Ella asintió y se tranquilizó. Michael la soltó.

-ME HAS ROTO MI CAMARA… QUIERO QUE ME LA PAGUES… LAS ACUSARE A AMBAS QUE ME ATACARON…

-SI TU HACES ESO NOSOTRAS DIREMOS QUE NOS TOMASTE FOTOGRAFIAS Y ADEMAS… SE ENTERARAN QUE TRAJISTE LA CAMARA AQUÍ… ESTA PROHIBIDO…

En la escuela estaba prohibido traer aparatos, ya que la escuela no se hacía responsable de la perdida, además de que causaba demasiados conflictos.

En una ocasión una chica trajo su celular, se lo robaron y la chica descubrió que su amiga lo tenía. Ambas se golpearon y las expulsaron.

Romilda no se arriesgaría.

Ella se quedó callada y nos miró con furia. Salió del salón roja de coraje.

-¿Qué paso? Porque la golpeaste- dijo Michael

Luna respiro profundo.

-Me canse… siempre viene a presumir sus cosas…

Ella no le diría a Michael la verdadera razón, aunque en parte no le estaba mintiendo.

-No puedes ser tan impulsiva. Estamos a dos meses de graduarnos… no perderás tu certificado por su culpa-

-Lo se… pero esta vez no pude contenerme… la odio

-Tranquila… -le dije

Yo estaba más preocupada por la fotografía que tenía. Estaba segura que Romilda la utilizaría para vengarse de mí.

HG

En el descanso, le pedí a Luna que le avisara a Harry que lo esperaba en el pasillo. Transitaban algunos alumnos pero eran pocos en comparación con los que estaban en las canchas.

Además de que ahora era más importante el asunto de la fotografía.

-Hola-

Mire a esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me cautivaban.

-Hola

-Luna me conto que esa chica bajita tiene una fotografía de nosotros.

-Si… parece ser que la tomo cuando me abrazaste la semana pasada ¿Recuerdas?

-Si… lo recuerdo… es mi culpa… yo te abrace y no pensé en las consecuencias.

-No… aquí estamos los dos en esto…

-¿Crees que se las muestre a Draco?

Me sorprendió que mencionara a Draco por su nombre. Siempre se refería a él por "tu novio".

-Si… esa chica realmente nos odia…

-Tal vez… tal vez es mejor que se entere…

Lo mire sorprendida.

-No es la forma… yo pensaba en terminar con el… pero no quiero que se entere de nosotros… no quiero lastimarlo

La expresión de Harry mostraba molestia ante mis palabras.

-¿No quieres que él se entere de que serás mi novia? No quiero permanecer oculto.

-Claro que no es por eso. Pero tienes que entender un poco. Él es el chico que me ha dado todo… yo jamás le correspondí… no es justo lo que le estamos haciendo…

-¿Te arrepientes?- me pregunto con preocupación

Yo simplemente me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de unirse.

-Jamás… pero eso no significa que no me sienta culpable… solo trato de no dañarlo tanto… aunque está claro que cuando nos vea juntos lo sabrá.

Harry asintió y me abrazo fuerte.

-Te quiero… te quiero…- susurro hundiendo su cara en mi cabello.

Le correspondí el abrazo

-Yo también te quiero… gracias por esperarme…

Se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Solo… solo confió en que estarás conmigo…

Sonreí

-Estaré contigo.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos y yo le correspondí. Era un beso lento y lleno de ternura.

Harry termino el beso, iba a decirme algo, pero simplemente miro fijamente hacia mi espalda. Gire para ver qué era lo que miraba.

Era Dean, el chico que era pareja de Parvati en los ensayos.

Dean simplemente nos miró y se fue. Ese chico era extraño.

-Creo… creo que tendremos algunos inconvenientes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que comente algo?

El me miro con incredulidad

-¿No sabes quién es Dean?

Negué con la cabeza con desconcierto.

-Draco y el son mejores amigos… es seguro que se lo contara…-dijo

¿Por qué no sabía que Dean era mejor amigo de "mi novio"?

Llevaba siete meses de novia con Draco y no sabía nada de él. Definitivamente él se merecía alguien mejor que yo.

Respire profundo resignada.

-Lo mejor que puedo esperar es hablar con él antes de que le llegue toda esa información.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo…

-Gracias.

HG

Esa tarde Harry fue nuevamente a mi casa. Estuvimos haciendo la tarea juntos y platicamos sobre nuestras familias.

Me había contado que sus padre Lily y James Potter se casaron demasiado chicos debido a que el ya venía en camino. Su padre era obrero y su madre trabajaba de cocinera en un pequeño restaurante.

Tenía una hermana que tenía 13 años, su nombre era Lilian. Ella acudía a la secundaria.

Además de Lilian tenía otro hermano más pequeño Ted, contaba con 11 años de edad y se encontraba cursando sexto grado de primaria.

Jamás me pregunte como seria su familia. Pero ahora lo sentía más cerca de mí. Yo simplemente le conté sobre mi pequeña familia.

Claro que la tarde termino con besos y arrumacos en el sofá. Pero nunca cruzábamos la línea. No habíamos platicado sobre lo que paso el viernes pasado en la casa de Parvati.

Pero por la actitud de él, era claro que no pensaba en repetirlo. Eso me agradaba ya que me demostraba que me respetaba.

Lo chistoso del asunto es que yo quería más, quería repetir lo ocurrido, quería sentirlo y no estaba segura de querer detener las cosas esta vez.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo

Un estruendoso sonido me despertó, me asuste.

Mi madre y padre se encontraban frente a mí con un pastel con velitas en él.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Ambos cantaban las mañanitas y me sonreían.

-Felicidades… ya estás tan grande…-dijo mama mirándome

Ella siempre decía lo mismo en cada cumpleaños.

-Eres toda una señorita…- dijo Papa

Sonreí y apague las velitas.

Me apresure a llegar a la escuela. Recibí felicitaciones de Michael, Luna y Cho.

Cumplía 17 años. Era realmente bueno. Era feliz y siempre disfrutaba de mis cumpleaños.

La primera clase paso sin ninguna novedad. Estábamos esperando al profesor de la siguiente clase.

-Creo que Harry te tiene algo preparado- me susurro Luna para que nadie más escuchara

-Pero si ni siquiera sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños

-Después me agradeces- me guiño un ojo

Debí suponerlo. Luna apoyaba realmente a Harry. Según ella. Él era el hombre ideal para mí.

La siguiente clase paso. El timbre del descanso sonó.

-Esperen chicos… solo les apunto las especificaciones del trabajo final y terminamos.- dijo el profesor viendo que todos guardábamos nuestras cosas.

La mayoría de mis compañeros bufaron ante la espera.

Yo simplemente me apresure a copiar todo del pizarrón. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Harry.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente cuando mire como llegaba Harry con Ron y Neville. Me sonrió y yo simplemente lo mire con ilusión. Ellos estaban esperándome en la esquina derecha afuera del salón.

Continúe escribiendo pero a los pocos segundos nuevamente levante la cabeza y encontré que Hermione, Parvati se encontraban esperándonos en medio de la salida del salón.

Me apresure a escribir, decidí terminar para salir. Estaba guardando mi cuaderno cuando Luna dijo una maldición. La mire y ella solo señalo con la cabeza hacia a fuera.

Nada me había preparado para eso.

Draco se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del pasillo con un ramo de flores en las manos. El semblante de Harry antes lleno de felicidad cambio a uno serio.

Entre en pánico.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Ir con Harry?

No. Era demasiado, porque ante todos Draco era mi novio, además de que Michael se encontraba aquí.

¿Ir con Draco?

No. No quería traicionar a Harry. Aunque técnicamente el traicionado era Draco.

Salí y me dirijo con Hermione y Parvati. Al instante me abrazaron para felicitarme. Todavía ni siquiera ellas terminaron de abrazarme cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

Temblé. No sabía quién era.

¿Harry o Draco?

Me gire con cierto temor, los labios de Draco se unieron a los míos. El me abrazo con fuerza y yo no reaccione.

Con sutileza coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo separe de mí.

Mire alrededor en busca de Harry pero ya no estaba. Mire a Luna y ella me dedico una sonrisa triste y movió la cabeza.

-Felicidades preciosas…- dijo Draco

-Gracias…

No sabía que decir. Todos mis pensamientos iban hacia Harry. Quería estar con él.

-Bueno… bueno… no abrumen a la cumplañera…- dijo Luna separando a Draco de mi

Se lo agradecí con una mirada.

Draco me dio las flores y yo simplemente le dije un "Gracias". El descanso termino y todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Cuando salimos de la escuela Luna se encargó de ayudarme a evitar a Draco, busque a Harry pero al parecer él se fue al salir.

No podía dejar de sentirme mal por la escena que seguro Harry presencio. Yo lo quería y sé que debí hablar con Draco para terminar pero en este momento mi preocupación fue Harry.

HG

Eran las 16:00 horas y Harry no llego temprano. Todos estábamos en nuestros lugares para comenzar el ensayo.

Harry no me miraba. Estaba molesto conmigo. Sentía que mi pecho me dolía.

-Listo chicos… parece ser que los detalles ya se van puliendo.-dijo Hermione

-Creo que deberíamos invitar a alguien para que nos grabe o nos vea… así podremos solventar más errores- dije

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Quedamos en invitar a algunos compañeros para que nos dieran su opinión.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse. Mire en dirección hacia Harry. Él también se despedía y no se había acercado a ayudarme con el aparato de sonido como siempre lo hacía.

Me acerque hasta él.

-Harry

El me miro. Con eso supe que estaba muy molesto. No dijo nada así que yo continúe hablando.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

-Te ayudare con el equipo de sonido- dijo y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las bocinas.

Yo simplemente asentí. Al menos quiso quedarse.

Todos se habían ido. Harry terminaba de conectar todo.

-Ya está…- dijo

-Gracias…

Silencio.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya

-No… espera… lo siento

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Lo que viste… de verdad que no sabía que hoy regresaba

-¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?

-Porque se supone que Draco es mi novio…

El asintió.

-Ok eso lo entiendo… solo… solo… que no puedo verlo abrazarte… te beso

-Sabes que me lo dio desprevenida…

El solo pasó sus manos por su cabello con desesperación.

-¿Terminaste con él?

-No…

-Maldición… ¿Cuándo lo harás?

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación. Yo lo detuve y lo abrace.

-Tranquilo… no termine con él porque ni siquiera hablamos… pero tienes que comprenderme… tengo que hablar con el… su madre esta muy enferma.

El respiro profundamente y respondió a mi abrazo.

-Lo siento… seré paciente… te dije que lo seria…

-Solo recuerda que te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero.

Entonces me beso y yo solo pude pensar en sus labios y los míos unidos.

HG

La tarde termino mucho mejor. Harry se quedó un rato conmigo, disfrute de cada momento con él. Ambos acordamos no salir juntos a algún lugar hasta resolver la situación con Draco.

Agradecía la paciencia que me tenía.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la escuela y yo había decidido hablar con Draco. Claro que antes que nada le preguntaría por su madre.

La escuela estaba avanzando de manera tranquila. En el descanso busque a Draco, pero no lo encontré.

Era realmente extraño como se cambiaban los papeles. Yo estaba realizando la búsqueda para terminar con él, cuando el me buscaba siempre para abrazarme.

-¿Lo encontraste?- me pregunto Luna

Ella me estaba ayudando a buscarlo. Pero al parecer no había tenido éxito.

-No… tal parece que no entro a su clase.

-Bien… has esperado muchos días para terminar con el… por un día mas no pasa nada.

Asentí.

La realidad era que quería encontrarlo, necesitaba terminar con él. Deseaba estar bien con Harry, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Cuando Salimos de la escuela busque a Draco, pero no lo encontré. Decidí irme a mi casa.

A las 3:00 de la tarde el timbre sonó y yo ya me imaginaba quien era.

Harry con sus hermosos ojos me miraban con amor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada. Me abalance sobre él y lo bese.

El solo me abrazo de la cintura y me cargo con él. Avanzamos juntos y no supe cómo se cerró la puerta.

Jamás pensé sentir esta necesidad de estar con alguien. El hecho de tenerlo cerca hacia que me olvidara completamente de todo.

Comenzamos a hacer nuestras tareas. Una hora después nos encontrábamos platicando de su familia.

Al parecer a sus padres les costaba demasiado que sus hermanos y el estudiaran. Por un momento pensé en preguntarle en que universidad quería entrar pero algo me dijo que no era el momento.

Después se lo preguntaría.

De pronto el silencio reino entre ambos, el me miraba pero no decía nada.

-Sé que quieres decirme algo…- dije

-No es nada…- sonrió

-Si es algo que no te deja estar tranquilo tienes que preguntármelo

-Es que no es nada importante…

-Dímelo-

Se debatió unos segundos entre decírmelo o no. Pero al final hablo.

-¿Terminaste con Draco?

-No…

El asintió. No me dijo nada pero sentí como el ambiente cambio.

-Está bien…- dijo

-No es por qué no quiera… te sonara raro pero te juro que lo busque todo el día en la escuela… jamás lo encontré. Tal vez su madre se puso nuevamente mal y se fue.

-Entiendo…-

Sonrió pero definitivamente esa sonrisa no le llagaba a los ojos.

-Oye…- tome su rostro con mis manos- yo también quiero terminal con el… te quiero Harry… jamás lo dudes.

Él sonrió ampliamente y me beso.

En el tiempo que resto de la tarde no volvimos a mencionar el tema. Yo estaba realmente agradecida por su paciencia.

HG

Jueves. Día de ensayo.

Las clases se fueron rápidas. Estaba en este momento en el descanso. Hermione me había dicho que el día de ayer Draco no entro a sus clases. No sabe si se retiró de la escuela por su madre o simplemente no quiso entrar.

Era extraño, jamás se había desaparecido así, ni mucho menos me dejaba de ver.

-Hola preciosa…- sentí unas manos acariciar mi cintura.

Me gire y Draco estaba frente a mí con su gran sonrisa.

-Hola… ven vamos a platicar

Lo tome de la mano y nos alejamos de todos. Ni siquiera lo deje saludar a mis amigos.

-¿De qué quieres platicar?

No podía soltárselo así de repente.

-Me entere que tu mama está enferma

El hizo una mueca.

-Si… la operaron… esta delicada, pero no podía faltar más a clases.

Asentí.

-Tienes que estar bien… ella se pondrá bien.

El me abrazo fuerte, yo solo le respondí.

-No sé qué haría sin ti… soy realmente afortunado por tenerte a mi lado.

Esas palabras hicieron que la culpabilidad creciera.

Él me estaba diciendo estas palabras de las cuales cualquier chica se sentiría alagada y yo lo único que quería era terminar con él.

Estaba enamorada de Harry. Quería estar con él. Pero no podía terminar con Draco aquí, en este momento. No cuando estaba tan preocupado por su madre.

Mañana lo dejaría.

HG

Cuando Salimos me apresure para no encontrar a Harry o a Draco. Aun no sabía cómo explicarle a Harry que no había terminado con Draco. Solo esperaba que me comprendiera.

Era hora del ensayo, Harry llego media hora antes. Estuvimos un rato haciéndonos arrumacos, pero los minutos pasaron demasiado rápidos y nuestros compañeros comenzaron a llegar.

El ensayo transcurrió sin nada significativo.

Bueno… tal vez las caras de Hermione hacia la novia de Ron, eran algo exageradas.

Ron trajo a Lavander para que nos viera ensayar y nos diera una opinión. Pero al parecer eso no le pareció a Hermione. La Rubia era muy amable, no entendía porque Hermione la odiaba.

Al final del ensayo nos dio pequeños consejos sobre la coordinación del baile. Agradecimos por su visita. La voz de Parvati nos detuvo a todos.

-El día de mañana vamos todos a mi casa… celebraremos el cumpleaños de Ginny… todos están invitados y pueden llevar a sus amigos.

Me puse roja. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Todos agradecimos.

Harry se quedó unos minutos más como siempre. No tocamos el tema de Draco, después de todo el prometió ser paciente.

HG

El viernes pasó demasiado lento. Al menos por la mañana. Nuevamente busque a Draco pero Hermione me dijo que no había asistido a clases.

Me preocupe porque lo primero que me imagina era que tal vez su madre se puso mal. Pero al parecer no era esa la razón. Al menos eso quería creer.

Me sentía culpable por que todo indicaba que Draco no iría al convivio de mi cumpleaños, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma, después de todo yo no quería que el asistiera.

Harry iría y eso significaba estar con el nuevamente en el cuarto oscuro.

Nuevamente me quede de ver con Hermione y Luna. Las tres llegamos a casa de Parvati.

Pasamos a la habitación donde siempre nos reuníamos.

Entre y mire a Harry con un semblante serio. Le sonreí y quise besarlo. Sentí como Luna me daba un golpe. Me gire para reclamarle pero una manos en mi cintura me detuvieron.

-Hola preciosa…

Me paralice.

¿Qué hacia Draco aquí?

¿Cómo diablos sobreviviría con ambos chicos en una pequeña habitación?

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**


	13. CAPITULO 12 EL GOLPE

**HOLA A TODOS…**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTE.**

 **SE QUE GINNY NOS PUEDE DESESPERAR PERO TEBGAN PACIENCIA POR QUE A ESTA HISTORIA TODAVIA LE FALTA UN RATO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE ME PONEN FELIZ Y ME HACEN TENER GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **CAPITULO 12 EL GOLPE**

-Hola preciosa…

Me paralice.

¿Qué hacia Draco aquí?

¿Cómo diablos sobreviviría con ambos chicos en una pequeña habitación?

Las manos de Draco me tenían envuelta en un abrazo. Cuando reaccione las quite sutilmente.

Luna camino hacia donde estaba Neville y Harry. Ron no se encontraba el día de hoy.

Me sentí en uno de los sofás y Draco me siguió sentándose a lado de mí.

-Pensé que no vendrías

Él sonrió.

-Bueno… estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños…

-No te vi en la escuela.

-No fui… me quede con mi madre para venir al convivio

Asentí.

¿Cómo se enteró del convivio?

-Creí que no te habías enterado

-Dean me lo dijo

Claro. Dean estaba ayer en el ensayo y debió decírselo. Tenía que recordar que eran amigos.

-Chicos… juguemos botella- dijo Luna

Todos nos acercamos en un círculo.

Mire a Michael y a Cho. Últimamente estaban demasiado juntos.

-Pero… antes de iniciar les digo que no pueden molestarse… con quien nos toque entraremos al cuarto oscuro y no habrá problemas- dijo Luna

-Si no están de acuerdo es mejor que no jueguen- dijo Neville

Todos asentimos. Aunque note que Draco estaba tenso.

Los turnos fueron pasando. Le toco a Hermione con Draco. Después a Neville y Luna.

Cho y Neville entraron también.

Luna giro la botella y mi corazón latió más rápido cuando nos apuntó a Harry y a mí.

-Bien… tienen 10 minutos… para platicar- dijo Luna guiñándome el ojo

Ni siquiera mire a Draco.

Ambos caminamos hacia el cuarto. La puerta se cerró y no paso ningún segundo cuando sentí como Harry me apretaba hacia él, sus labios se movían de manera apasionada sobre los míos.

Su lengua buscaba sincronización con la mía y mis brazos le acariciaban el cabello de la nuca. Caminamos buscando en donde recargarnos.

Sentí sobre mi espalda una pared. Me recargue en ella y sentí como Harry se presionaba sobre mí.

-Me moría de ganas de besarte- dijo entre besos

Yo simplemente le respondí besándolo aún más.

Sentí sus manos bajar por los costados de mis caderas. Solté un pequeño gritito cuando me tomo por las rodillas y me cargo. Por instinto lo rodee de las caderas con mis piernas.

De nuevo ese calor surgió en mi vientre. Sentí su erección golpeando en algún punto de placer. Me aferre a sus hombros intentando apagar ese calor.

Sentía que quería algo. Pero no sabía que.

Harry movió su pelvis y solté un gemido. Continúo con el movimiento y sentí como nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban.

Esa sensación de placer que sentía en esos momentos era relajante y me encantaba. Los gemidos de Harry no se hicieron esperar. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

-Chicos es hora- dijo Parvati

-No te detengas… -susurre con un gemido ahogado

Sentía que estaba por alcanzar algo desconocido pero que sin duda era muy placentero

Harry no se detuvo y continúo con su movimiento.

De pronto sentí que una descarga de placer se desataba, llego del último cabello de mi cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

Solté un gemido y Harry enseguida me beso amortiguando mi grito.

La puerta nuevamente se escuchó y mi mente regreso a su sitio.

-Chicos… han pasado 15 minutos…-

Harry me bajo rápidamente y ambos comenzamos a acomodarnos nuestras ropas. Sentía que mis piernas se doblaban. Camine hacia la puerta pero él me tomo del brazo.

-eres mía…- susurro y me dio un pico en los labios.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

¡Me encantaba ser del!

Salí y la luz me lastimo los ojos. Busque con la mirada a Draco. Si me preguntaba porque tardamos tanto no sabría qué contestar.

Luna se acercó a mí.

-Fueron por algo de beber… me costó demasiado que Draco acompañara a Michael… pero presentí que ambos tardarían un poco.

Me sonroje y asentí agradecida.

Harry salió del cuarto y camino hacia Neville.

Nos lanzamos una mirada.

-No se vean así… todos se darán cuenta de que algo ocurre…- me susurro- estas roja como un tomate

Trate de que mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en el cuarto oscuro se fueran pero no podía evitarlo. Esa sensación fue fascinante y quería volver a sentirla.

¡Por dios!

¡Tuve un orgasmo! ¡Mi primer orgasmo!

¡Fue genial!

-Deja de pensar en lo ocurrido te estas poniendo más roja- me susurro mi amiga

Asentí pasándome las manos por mi cara como si con eso pudiera sacar el sonrojo.

Draco entro con Michael.

-Continuamos con el juego- dijo Draco

Todos asentimos.

Esta vez entro Michael con Cho, seguidos de Hermione y Neville.

Las cosas se pusieron peores cuando la botella se detuvo apuntando a Draco y a mí.

Enseguida mire a Harry que tenía el rostro serio.

Draco me tomo de la mano y caminamos al cuarto oscuro.

La puerta se cerró y yo solo quería que Harry estuviera aquí conmigo.

Draco me abrazo pero yo me separe de él.

De ninguna manera lo besaría. No después de lo que paso con Harry.

Busque en mi mente alguna escusa.

-Entonces… ¿Tu madre está bien?

El suspiro.

No podía ver su cara pero estoy segura que era un poema.

-Si… puedo… ¿Puedo besarte?

-No es un buen lugar… en cualquier momento pueden entrar…

No contesto nada.

Los siguientes nueve minutos me dedique a hacer preguntas sobre la escuela y sus amigos.

Tocaron la puerta y enseguida Salí de la habitación. Busque a Harry pero el ya no estaba. Luna me negó con la cabeza con una mirada triste.

Sentí esa opresión en el pecho.

Tal vez se estaba imaginando que hice con Draco lo mismo que con él.

Los veinte minutos que estuve ahí se me hicieron eternos.

Antes de irnos Hermione no hablo.

-Chicas… me acabo de enterar de algo…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Luna

-En la escuela que trabaja mi tía parece ser que habrá un festival. Tenían contratado un grupo de baile que les cerraría el festival… les han cancelado

-¿Y…?

-Mi tía me ha comentado que podríamos ir nosotras… nos pagaran lo mismo que a esos chicos…

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- dijo Luna

-3000 pesos

Silencio

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte

Era demasiado y nosotras no éramos profesionales

-Si…

-Pero no podemos presentar las piezas para el concurso.- dijo Parvati

-No… pero podríamos presentar las piezas que montamos para tu fiesta de 15 años-dijo Hermione

Cuando Parvati cumplió quince años, sus padres le hicieron una fiesta con mucho lujo. Ella nos pidió que bailáramos una pieza. Montamos una canción muy movida.

Era divertida y animo mucho a la gente. La madre de Parvati financio los vestuarios. Nos compró trajes de porristas y unos pompones.

Fuer realmente divertido, pero la idea de bailar casi tres años después con esas minifaldas no me atraía.

-Claro… así no gastaríamos nada.-dijo Hermione

-Podríamos usar ese dinero para alquilar los trajes del baile- dijo Luna

-Esperen… creen que todavía nos queden los trajes de porristas.-dije

No éramos las mismas. Después de todos nuestros cuerpos se había desarrollado.

-Mañana nos podemos ver y los checamos.- dijo Parvati

-¿Para cuándo es el evento?

-El lunes…- dijo Hermione

-Es demasiado pronto- dijo Luna

-El dinero también llegara demasiado pronto.- dijo Parvati

Todas asentimos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos el sábado. Ensayaríamos para recordar y hacer unos pequeños ajustes y listo.

HG

Me fui a mi casa esa tarde pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido, no me pude quitar de la cabeza todas las sensaciones. Ese placer que sentí. Quería volver a repetirlo.

Definitivamente las hormonas de la juventud me estaban atacando.

El sábado ensayamos la coreografía para el evento de la tía de Hermione. No fue difícil ya que todas ya la sabíamos. Pero los trajes nos quedaban más cortos y más entallados, por cuestiones de tiempo decidimos usarlos así.

El domingo pasó sin nada relevante.

HG

El lunes me prepare para la escuela pensando en buscar a Harry, no podía esperar a hablar con él hasta el día de mañana en el ensayo. Además del hecho de que tenía que hablar también con Draco.

Pero mi prioridad era Harry es por eso que no tuve tiempo para Draco. Entre clases salía en busca del chico azabache y en el igualmente lo busque. Draco no dijo nada y tampoco me busco.

Cuando salimos Luna se encargó de vigilar a Draco, él se había ido junto con Dean, parecía que tenían prisa.

Mire a Harry a unos metros despidiéndose de Ron y Lavander. Camine hacia él.

-Harry…

Él se giró y me miro. Sus ojos expresaban claramente su enfado.

-hola- dijo simplemente

-Hola… ¿Podriamos hablar un momento?

El asintió y caminamos lejos de tantos alumnos. Caminamos dos calles a la derecha de la escuela, de ese modo no nos verían todos.

-Bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo

-Sé que estas molesto conmigo… pero te juro que no sabía que Draco iría al convivio

Apretó los labios.

-Yo… esperaba al menos pasar ese día contigo ya que no pude darte un abrazo.

-Yo también… pero de verdad que no esperaba verlo ahí.

-No pude invitarse solo… es claro que tú le pediste que fuera

-Claro que no… la casa no es mía… es claro que Dean tomo muy en cuenta las palabras de Parvati sobre invitar a alguien.

-Lo que más me molesta es el hecho que hiciste lo mismo con el que conmigo en el cuarto oscuro…

-Claro que no… ni siquiera le permití que me besara

El me miro sorprendió por mis palabras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… yo… yo… solo… solo me gusta que tu… me hagas esas cosas

Agache la cabeza y estoy segura que mi cara era del color de un jitomate.

Tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos y levanto mi cara.

-A mí también me gusta hacerte esas cosas… solo a ti- me susurro

Sus labios se unieron a los míos y enseguida le respondí.

Me quede con él por media hora más y después nos despedimos. Lo invite al evento en donde bailaríamos esta tarde ya que era publico el acepto con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo estaba feliz de estar nuevamente bien con Harry.

HG

Al llegar al evento nos dirigieron hacia un salón que estaba acondicionado para poder prepararnos para el baile.

Comenzamos a maquillarnos y peinarnos. El tiempo pasaba volando.

-Voy a entregar la música y a preparar todo…- dijo Hermione

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Parvati

Me quede con Luna y Cho.

-Bien… sabía que esto pasaría- dijo Luna sonriendo

Ambos volteemos a verla

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Cho

-¿Michael vendrá?- pregunto Luna

-Está en el público-

-Muy bien…

Luna camino hacia la puerta y salió. Dos minutos después regreso y detrás de ella venia Neville y Harry.

-Yo iré a ver si Hermione necesita algo- dijo Cho

-Asegúrate que no regresen en los próximos 10 minutos.- dijo Luna

Cho asintió y salió del salón.

-Hola- dijo Harry

Neville y Luna se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente sin importar que nosotros los miráramos.

Las ventanas del salón estaba cubiertas con cortinas permitiendo que nadie de afuera viera cuando nos cambiábamos. Así mismo el salón estaba dividido por una cortina que se podía correr para que así se separaran los chicos de las chicas sin problemas.

Escuchamos como Luna cerraba la cortina así no veríamos lo que ellos hacían.

-Te ves… muy bien…

Me sonroje. Por un momento olvide que llevaba una minifalda con una licra pequeña abajo y mi playera sin mangas que mostraba mi ombligo.

-Gracias

-Puedo… puedo besarte…

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

El me mira.

-No quiero arruinar tu maquillaje

Sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Podría retocarlo.

No lo piensa y sus labios se unen a los míos. Sus brazos pasan por mi cintura y puede sentir de nuevo ese calor en mi vientre.

Movemos nuestras lenguas acariciándonos cada zona de nuestras bocas.

El no intenta llegar más allá. Después de todo no puedo arruinar mi maquillaje.

Debo reconocer que en este momento no importa si se arruina mi maquillaje, incluso no importa si se arruga mi traje. Yo estoy dispuesta a más.

Un gemido nos separa. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Era Neville.

Otro gemido se escuchó. Era Luna

Era incomoda esta situación. No podíamos salirnos ya que la puerta estaba de lado de ellos.

Harry me abrazo y yo a él.

Cinco minutos después escuchamos un gemido muy fuerte de Neville y a una Luna que intentaba reprimirlo pero por supuesto que no lo logro.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron?-susurre

El simplemente asiente. Yo abro mis ojos sorprendida. Luna no me había dicho nada sobre ese tema.

Quiero decir. Somos amigas ¿no? Tendría que contarme sobre eso.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? No es la primera vez- me susurra

Me sorprendo aún más.

¿Luna es sexualmente activa?

¿Por qué no me lo ha contado?

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes y yo no?

Se encogió de hombros y no contesta.

-Tienes que decírmelo- insisto

-Neville solo… solo me pidió que…- se puso rojo

-¿Qué?

-Que comprara condones para el- lo dijo rápidamente

Solté una carcajada por su pena, era muy guapo todo sonrojado

-Así que te utiliza…

-Solo fue un par de veces-

-Ok… no preguntare más porque eso es plática de chicos.

El sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Chicas… Hermione no tarda en venir- dijo Cho asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Luna recorrió las cortinas y salió junto con Neville como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Gracias…

-Te veo en un rato…- dije a Harry

-Te veré desde el público…-

Nos dimos un pequeño beso y ambos chicos salieron del salón.

Minutos después Hermione apareció junto con Parvati. No tuve tiempo de cuestionar a Luna.

Salimos a bailar, me gustaba demasiado bailar y de verdad que se me facilitaba.

Pude distinguir a Harry, no estaba con todo el público, en realidad estaba pasado en una esquina junto con Neville. Me sonreía y sentía su mirada fija.

Adoraba esa sensación en mi estómago cada vez que me miraba o que estaba cerca de mí.

Continúe bailando, estaba la música a punto de terminar, cuando nuevamente busque la mirada de Harry.

Sentí algo abrumador en mi estómago cuando mire a Draco a solo un metro de distancia de Harry, estaba acompañado por Dean.

La pieza termino, agradecimos los aplausos. Mire como Luna salía corriendo en dirección a los chicos. Me gire y mire como Harry le daba un golpe a Draco en un ojo.

Corrí hacia ellos junto con las demás chicas. Hermione y Parvati ayudaron a Draco a levantarse ya que el golpe que Harry le dio fue bastante fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.

La cara de Harry era de furia, corrí hacia él. Estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente hacia Draco pero me puse enfrente de él.

-No… Harry tranquilízate…

Su mirada se suavizo al encontrarse con la mía.

-Ese hijo de puta…

-Ven vamos…

Lo tome del brazo y camine con el hacia el salón donde nos cambiamos. Neville y Luna nos siguieron.

Entramos al salón enseguida me abrazo y suspiro profundamente. Estaba más relajado.

¿Por qué se pondría así?

¿Qué paso entre Draco y él?

-¿Qué paso allá afuera?- dijo Luna

-Nada…- contesto Harry

-Vamos… ¿Crees que somos idiotas?- respondió mi amiga

-Luna… no es el momento- dije

-Tienes que decidir- soltó Harry de manera seria.

No entendí. Pero su mirada me dio una idea.

-Creo que nosotros los esperaremos afuera.- dijo Neville y jalo a Luna con el

-No pienso compartirte… quiero que seas mi novia… quiero poder abrazarte sin importar quien nos mire… quiero invitarte a salir sin preocupaciones… quiero que seas mía…

Todo eso me lo dijo de manera seria.

-Harry…

-No… no me digas nada… solo te diré que no podemos seguir viéndonos hasta que tu definas tu situación… si decides quedarte con el… lo aceptare… pero si no es así… entonces tienes que dejarlo… porque esta vez quiero todo.

No había dudas en mí. Sabía con quién me quedaría. Pero una pregunta salió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué dijiste que me esperarías?

-Porque creí que podría soportar la situación… porque al final te quedarías conmigo… pero ahora no estoy tan seguro…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás seguro?

-Ha pasado más de una semana y aun no lo dejas…

-Las circunstancias...

-Tienes que decidirte…

Nos miramos a los ojos. La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Una Hermione preocupada nos miró a ambos.

Harry solo salió del salón.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto ella.

No conteste.

Luna entro.

-¿Ginny? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Harry?

La mire esperando que pudiera entenderme. Ella suspiro al entender mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?-dijo Luna

-Soy su amiga- dijo Hermione

-Te recuerdo que estabas loca por Harry sin contar lo histérica que te pusiste.

Hermione la miro molesta.

-Yo había arreglado ese asunto con Ginny

-Chicas… detengan esto por favor.

Me sentía confundida por las palabras de Harry y no estaba muy bien para todavía aguantar a mis amigas peleándose.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-Yo… yo tengo algo con Harry… hace algunas semanas que nos reunimos y pasamos tiempo juntos.

-¿Y Draco?

-Lo he querido dejar desde la semana pasada.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Su madre está enferma.

-Ves por qué no te lo decía…- dijo Luna bufando

-Bien… me calmare-dijo Hermione respirando- ¿Qué sientes por Harry?

-Estoy enamorada…-dije

Ella me abrazo por unos segundos. Cuando se separó me miro a los ojos.

-Tienes que terminar con Draco… no merece que lo engañes…

Suspire aliviada ante sus palabras.

Asentí.

-¿Dónde está Draco?-pregunto Luna

-En la enfermería con Cho y Parvati.

-El preguntara porque no estuve ahí-dije

-Yo le dije que estabas sacando a Harry de la escuela- dijo Hermione

Asentí

-Iré con el-dije

-Vamos contigo

Caminamos a la enfermería. Draco se encontraba sentado en la camilla con hielo en su ojo golpeado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… solo fue un pequeño golpe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Luna

Ella siempre queriendo saber todo.

-Nada- contesto tenso

Yo no quise preguntarle nada. Espere que me preguntara que fue lo que paso cuando me fui con Harry pero no fue así. El no dijo nada al respecto.

Nos cambiamos y esperamos a que Hermione cobrara el dinero. Draco se despidió de mí y se fue junto con Dean.

Regrese a mi casa cansada, de verdad estaba agotada por todo lo que paso. Y eso que apenas comenzaba la semana.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo.

Estaba formando en mi cabeza las palabras que le diría a Draco en el descanso para terminar con él. Pero la una voz me hizo sobresaltarme.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque tu novio trae un ojo morado a causa de Harry Potter?

Mire hacia dónde provenía la voz y me encontré con un Michael muy serio.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	14. Chapter 13 EL CONCURSO DE BESOS

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS**

 **AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO. LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SALI DE VACIONES Y REGRESE APENAS, ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **CAPITULO 13 EL CONCURSO DE BESOS**

-¿Me puedes explicar porque tu novio trae un ojo morado a causa de Harry Potter?

Mire hacia dónde provenía la voz y me encontré con un Michael muy serio.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que contestarle.

El tomo asiento a mi lado y siguió esperando que le contestara.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Me acabo de encontrar a Deán en el pasillo.

-Ese chico es demasiado metiche.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Tome valor.

-Estoy enamorada de él…

Michael me miro a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos porque su mirada era de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

El negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te estas equivocando…

-¿Por qué?

-Ese chico Harry no me da buena espina… Draco es mucho mejor para ti.

-Eso no lo puedes decidir tú.

Sabía que Michael se preocupaba por mí. Pero era injusto que siempre estuviera en contra de Harry solo porque Draco le gustaba más para mí.

-Sé que no lo puedo decidir… pero si dejas a Draco estarás cometiendo un error.

-Lo siento… pero esta vez correré el riesgo…

-Te estas equivocando…

-Eres mi amigo… sabes que jamás he sido feliz con Draco… se supones que quieres mi felicidad.

-Está bien… pero solo recuerda… lo que mal empieza mal termina.

Él camino hacia su lugar y se sentó. Sabía que estaba en desacuerdo conmigo. Pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por Harry.

HG

-Hola- dije

Draco se encontraba en frente de mí. Me costó demasiado encontrarlo. Estaba empezando a sospechar que se estaba escondiendo de mí.

-hola…

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana

-Oh…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Creo que el tono en que le dije las palabras lo alerto. Su mirada se tornó preocupada.

-¿De… de qué?

Suspire para tomar aire.

-Draco… yo de verdad te aprecio… he aprendido mucho de ti… pero…

-Ginny ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro dia?-pregunto interrumpiéndome

Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-Pero… es importante…

-Tengo… tengo algo importante que hacer…

El comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí. Lo tome del brazo.

-Draco… de verdad necesito hablar contigo…

-Lo siento… luego nos vemos…

Me dejo ahí parada estupefacta ante su reacción.

HG

-Lo está haciendo a propósito… no es tonto y sabe que quieres terminar con el.-dijo Luna

-Yo también lo he pensado… es que la forma en que se fue.

-¿Qué le dirás a Harry?

-No lo sé. Él fue bastante claro conmigo… tengo que resolver esto antes de buscarlo.

-Tiene razón amiga… no justo que no le des todo.

Lo sabía. Yo en verdad quería darle todo de mí a Harry.

-Estoy consciente de eso. No lo buscare hasta que esté libre.

Cuando salimos de la escuela busque a Draco, pero tal parecía que me estaba evitando. No lo encontré.

Después recordé el episodio con Luna y Neville en el salon.

-Tú tienes que platicarme algo señorita

Ella movió las cejas de manera picara y sonrió.

-No sé de qué hablas

-No te hagas… ¿Por qué no me dijiste hasta donde habías llegado con Neville?

-Pues… no ha surgido la oportunidad…

-Eres sexualmente activa y no me lo habías dicho

-Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido… ni siquiera lo planeamos. Se dio y me gusta.

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con Neville?

-Si… fue hace un mes…

-¿Estas segura que es lo correcto?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que me gusta mucho.

-Bien… pero… ¿Te estas cuidando?

-Si… siempre…

-Con eso me conformo.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Es una experiencia demasiado buena para que te la sigas perdiendo.

La mire sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenga relaciones sexuales?

-Si… es estupendo… estoy segura que Harry será muy bueno…

Me sonroje. Estaba segura que Harry me haría sentir mucho más de lo que ella mencionaba.

-Yo… yo quisiera que Harry fuera el primero…

-Ya lo sabía. Se les nota que ambos tienen las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Primero tengo que arreglar todo este lio que he armado y después veremos qué pasa.

-Pero no te tardes. De verdad que te estás perdiendo de lo bueno

Yo sabía que las palabras de Luna eran reales. Vino a mi mente el viernes pasado cuando Harry me hizo tener mi primer orgasmo.

Definitivamente quiero hacer el amor con Harry

HG

El ensayo llego demasiado rápido. Harry y yo solo nos limitamos a saludarnos. Michael no nos quitaba los ojos de encima.

Estábamos a casi un mes de la presentación y los nervios estaban apareciendo. Porque la gran mayoría nos estábamos equivocando.

-No es posible que a estas alturas nos pase esto- dijo Hermione irritada

-Son los nervios normales…- dijo Ron

-Nervios… nervios… eso no es nada bueno. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder por tus nervios

-No tienes por qué hablarme así…- dijo Ron rojo de coraje

-Tranquilos chicos… no es bueno pelear- dijo Luna

-El arruinara todo- dijo Hermione señalándolo con su dedo

-Tú eres una paranoica- contesto Ron

-Tú eres…

-BASTA… ASI NO GANAREMOS-dije

-Lo que necesitamos es des estresarnos… hay demasiadas cosas entre nosotros…- dijo Luna

-Bien… ¿Qué propones?

Luna se tomó la barbilla y guardo silencio un momento.

-Concurso de besos.

Nos miramos unos a otros sin poder creer lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-Hoy no vino Lavandera- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es necesario que este aquí.

-Nuestras parejas de besos serán nuestras parejas de baile…- dijo Luna

Por mí no había ningún problema. Pero claro que a Hermione y Ron eso no les pareció.

-¿ESTAS LOCA?- dijeron ambos gritando

-Solo es un juego… además lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda.- dijo Luna

-Levante la mano quien está de acuerdo- dijo Neville.

Todos levantaron la mano. Incluyéndome yo. Claro que Ron y Hermione no lo hicieron.

-Entonces… ustedes no participen- dijo Parvati

-¿Y quedar como un cobarde?-Contesto Ron indignado-Acepto

-Yo no sere cobarde- dijo Hermione- acepto

-Bien… todos acerquémonos a nuestras parejas- dijo Luna

Harry y yo nos acercamos sin mirarnos.

-Contare hasta tres y comenzaremos a besarnos… la última pareja que se separe gana.- dijo Neville

-¿Qué ganaremos?- dijo Deán

-Es por diversión…- contesto Michael

-Bien… Listos… uno… dos… tres…

Harry me tomo de la cintura y planto sus labios en los míos. Yo le respondí. Lo había extrañado demasiado, aunque solo tenía un dia sin verlo y besarlo.

Me olvide del concurso, me olvide de todas las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Lo único que existía para mí era Harry.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, yo estaba en las nubes con los suaves labios de este chico de ojos preciosos.

-Ya… chicos…- dijo Parvati separándonos

Mis ojos no se apartaban de los ojos de él.

-Ganaron- dijo Luna

Mire alrededor y note como Hermione miraba hacia otro lado como buscando algo en el techo. Ron hacia lo mismo pero a lado contrario de ella.

Michael miraba fijamente a Harry.

-Bien… es hora de marcharnos…- dijo Hermione

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, note que Harry también lo hacía, pero esta vez no lo detuve. Lo buscaría, claro que lo buscaría pero hasta que fuera libre.

HG

-Les recuerdo que dentro de poco están por comenzar los exámenes finales. Tienen que estudiar si quieren aprobar y recibir su certificado.- dijo la profesora- nos vemos la próxima clase.

Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Comenzaban dentro de una semana. Nunca he reprobado ninguna materia pero todos deseábamos tener ben promedio.

La escuela tenía un programa para estudiar, solo era aplicado a los estudiantes de último año. El programa consistía en estudiar diariamente una hora con apoyo de un profesor, de este modo todos los alumnos eran obligados a prepararse para el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Yo hace unos meses llene mi ficha para tres universidades y pronto me darían la programación del mismo. Estaba nerviosa, esperaba quedarme al menos en una, ya que los lugares eran muy demandados y de no tener un lugar en universidades publicas mis padres tendrían que pagar una privada y eso era demasiado dinero.

Siempre supe cuál sería la carrera que quería.

Quería ser profesora de primaria. Me encantaban los niños y tenía demasiada paciencia con ellos. Así que estaba decidido mi profesión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado a Harry que era lo que quería estudiar.

-Vamos a buscar a Draco- me dijo Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si… vamos

Caminamos a fuera del salon, vimos a Hermione y caminamos a preguntar por él.

-Hola- dije como saludo- ¿Has visto a Draco?

-No vino hoy- dijo Hermione

Resople. ¿Cómo se había vuelto imposible terminar con un chico?

-¿Por qué no vino?- dijo Luna

-No sabemos. No han dicho nada al respecto.- dijo ella

Esto era demasiado raro. Entendía perfectamente que su madre estuviera convaleciente y recuperándose de la operación, pero Draco ya estaba faltando demasiado.

-Es claro que falto a propósito… él sabe que lo dejarías…- dijo Luna por mí

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Hermione dejándome sorprendida.

Ella siempre había defendido a Draco.

-Podríamos buscarlo en su casa.

-Voy a buscar a su primo- dijo Hermione

-Yo le preguntare a Dean- dijo Luna

Solo esperaba resolver esto pronto. Necesitaba estar con Harry.

HG

Salí de la escuela cabizbaja.

Hermione me comento que el primo de Draco también había faltado. Me preocupe por unos momentos al imaginarme que tal vez le había pasado algo a la madre de Draco, pero eso fue hasta que Luna me dijo que Dean también había faltado.

Pero mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando a lo lejos vimos a Dean saludando a algunos chicos de su clase. Todo apuntaba a que no entraron a la escuela.

Camine decidida hacia Dean.

-Oye…- dije llamando su atención

El me miro sorprendido, era obvio ya que yo no le hablaba.

-Hola…

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-El… él se ha ido…

-¿A su casa?

-No lo sé… solo se despidió

\- Gracias

Camine hacia la casa de Draco. Lo buscaría ahí. Hoy mismo quería terminar con este asunto.

Diez minutos después me encontraba tocando el timbre de su casa. Su primo me abrió.

-¿Ginny?

-Hola. ¿Esta Draco?

-Eh… mmm…

Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-¿Esta Draco?- volví a preguntar al ver que no contestaba

-No… él no está…

-¿A qué hora lo puedo encontrar? ¿Ira a la escuela mañana?

-No lo sé.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa dónde está?

-Lo siento…

Resople y me fui de ahí. Era estúpido no poder encontrarlo.

HG

La tarde paso lenta. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Me preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

HG

Jueves. Dia de ensayo.

La mañana llego rápido. Estaba en mi lugar esperando el inicio de la segunda clase cuando Luna llego.

-Amiga… hoy si vino Draco… lo acabo de ver…

-Tengo que hablar con él. Si o si… pero necesito antes un favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acompáñame…

Me jalo afuera del salon. Caminamos hacia los jardines. Saco de su sostén un celular. Me sorprendió ver como lo tiraba al piso y lo pisaba.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

Lo tomo y lo enterró rápidamente entre la tierra.

-Esto se siente bastante bien.

Me jalo nuevamente y minutos después comenzó mi clase. No quiso darme explicaciones.

No pensé más en ese asunto. Solo me decía una y otra vez que pronto hablaría con Draco.

Faltando tan solo cinco minutos para el descanso entro el prefecto.

-Profesora… ¿me permite cinco minutos con el grupo?

-Claro que si… mi clase termino.

-Gracias

La profesora salió del salon.

-chicos… su compañera Romilla ha reportado la pérdida de su celular…

Todos estábamos en silencio.

Vino a mi mente la escena del jardín. Luna rompió un celular. Trate de reponerme de la sorpresa para no delatarnos.

-Si alguien lo tiene es mejor que lo devuelva…

Nadie dijo nada.

-Bien… todos están castigados… no podrán salir al descanso, no saldrán del salon entre clase y clase...

Todos gritaron en protesta.

-Devuelvan el celular y todo se arreglara.

Romilla se encontraba con los ojos llorosos.

-No puede hacer eso- dijo Michael- todos sabemos que traer esos aparatos está prohibido

-Eso no justifica el robo- dijo el prefecto

-Es injusto- dijo Luna

-Están castigados- dijo el prefecto saliendo del salon

-Ves lo que provocas estúpida- dijo Luna a Romilda

-La estúpida eres tu… yo sé muy bien que ustedes lo tomaron- contesto ella

-Nosotros no sabemos nada- dijo Cho

HG

Nos quedamos castigados todo el dia. Lo que más me preocupaba era no poder ver a Draco.

Luna me pidió disculpas una y otra vez ya que se sentía culpable. Yo simplemente le conteste que terminaría con el mañana, pero no dejaba de pensar que esto se estaba alargando demasiado.

Cuando salimos de la escuela busque a Harry, lo encontré con Ron, Lavander y Neville. Su mirada estaba fija en mí y yo no pude acercarme a él. Tenía que dejar primero a Draco.

Me fui a mi casa triste y extrañándolo.

HG

Eran las 15:00 horas cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Camine y me encontré con Neville, Ron y Harry.

Mi corazón nuevamente se aloco. Sonreí y los salude. Pasaron y nos quedamos sentados en el patio.

Harry estaba serio y lo notaba algo extraño. No sabía lo que pensaba de mí. Pero hoy hablaría con él y le aclararía lo que sentía por él.

No quería que pensara que me quedaría con Draco. La voz de Neville me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oye Ginny…-dijo Neville

-¿Si?-conteste

-Tú sabes que yo tengo algo con Luna

No entendía a que se refería.

-Aja…

-Pero… encontré a otra chica… esta chica me conoció y quiere algo serio conmigo… ¿Crees que le debería dar una oportunidad?

Ron y Harry no decían nada ante las palabras de Neville.

No supe que contestar. Luna es mi amiga pero nunca le he preguntado qué es lo que siente por Neville. Aunque por otro lado si Luna tuvo relaciones con el eso significa que si siente algo por él.

-¿Luna te ha dicho si quiere algo serio contigo?-pregunte

-Si… algo así… pero no hace nada…

-No sé qué decirte… mereces a alguien que quiera estar contigo- dije

-Eso mismo pienso yo- dijo Ron

Mire a los tres. Estaban raros, pero no me atrevía a preguntar el porqué.

Neville debía darse cuenta de mi expresión.

-Es que ayer la vi… y he decidido darme una oportunidad con ella.

-¿Se lo contaste a Luna?-pregunte preocupada por mi amiga

-No

-Es mejor que se lo informes.

-Es que… ella no se lo merece- dijo Ron- ha jugado con Neville

-Ustedes estaban de acuerdo con ese tipo de relación- dije

-Si… si… pero hace unos días le dije de mi intención de tener algo serio… ella solo me escucho y no ha dicho algo más.-dijo Neville

-El punto es que ellos no son nada… por lo tanto Neville puede estar con quien quiera… quiere darse una oportunidad pues que lo haga…

-Pero me siento culpable…-

-No sé qué decir…-dije

Después de todo yo estaba en una situación peor.

Harry no comento nada al respecto. Se nos pasó la hora platicando sobre esa nueva relación de Neville.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica? ¿Quién es?- pregunte con curiosidad

Solo rogaba que no asistiera a la escuela. Luna podía despellejarla viva.

-Se llama Demelza y es mi prima- dijo Ron

-¿La conociste ayer?-pregunte

-No… la conocí hace unos meses… pero no se había dado nada… hasta ayer

-Espero por tu bien y el de ella que hables con Luna y si quieres un consejo si te besaste con ella no se lo digas…

-Si… me bese con ella… somos novios ahora- dijo Neville

-Basta ya Nev…- dijo Harry de manera brusca

Todos lo miramos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

El timbre sono y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los chicos para ensayar.

Iniciamos con el vals, seguido del charlestón y la bachata.

Harry no me hablaba, solo para lo que fuera del baile. Mi corazón dolía, pero debía reconocer que era mi culpa. Yo soy cobarde.

-Chicos por hoy terminamos… recuerden que tenemos que invitar a alguien… solo nos queda un mes.-dijo Hermione

-Yo he invitado a alguien- dijo Parvati

-¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-El próximo ensayo… es el profesor de Danza…

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

El profesor de Danza era bastante estricto. Sería una buena idea, pero tal vez nos destruiría su crítica.

-¿Están de acuerdo con eso?-pregunte dirigiéndome a todos los presentes

-Yo creo que sería bueno… después de todo puede ayudarnos a mejorar- dijo Cho

-Tenemos que estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que es estricto y no dejarnos vencer por lo que nos pueda decir- dijo Michael

-El objetivo de esto es mejorar para ganar-dije

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse. Michael y Cho fueron unos de los primeros en irse.

Mire a todos lados buscando a Harry pero no lo encontraba.

-Acaba de salir- dijo Luna

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunte con desilusión

-Todavía puedes alcanzarlo

No lo pensé más y corrí. Lo mire a unos metros caminando con Neville y Ron.

-Harrrrry- grite

Él se detuvo pero no volteo. Unos cinco segundos después continúo caminando.

Corrí mas rápido y cuando lo alcance lo tome del brazo. Él estaba bastante molesto conmigo.

-Espera Harry…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de manera brusca

Lo mire a los ojos que ahora eran fríos.

-Solo… solo quería hablar contigo…-dije

-¿De qué?-dijo en el mismo tono anterior

-Yo… ¿Sabes que te quiero?

-Eso es lo que dices… pero no lo has demostrado

-Te juro que he buscado a Draco pero siempre por una u otra cosa…

-Basta…- me interrumpió

Sus palabras me dejaron paralizada. Este Harry que estaba frente a mí era frio, no había nada de mi Harry, aquel que me enamore.

-¿Qué te pasa? Entiendo que estés molesto… pero…

Suspiro con profundidad.

-Harry… creo que no es el momento…- dijo Neville

-Claro que lo es- contesto Ron

-No… él no está seguro y debería considerar las cosas- dijo Neville dirigiéndose a Ron

-Si nunca lo intenta seguirá en las mismas- dijo Ron con molestia

Yo solo los miraba discutir sin entender sus palabras.

-BASTA CHICOS…-grito Harry y me miro

Algo no iba bien. De pronto sentí ese dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dije

-Recuerdas la chica de la que te conto Neville

-Si…

-La realidad es… es que no es la novia de él… si no mi chica…

-¿Qué?

Tontamente pregunte. Creí escuchar mal. Pero la realidad estaba ahí

-Demelza es mi novia… esa historia que te conto es la mía

En pocos segundos la realidad me golpeo. Harry se había cansado de esperarme. A pesar de prometer no presionarme y de ser paciente.

Ahora tenía una novia y esa chica no era yo.

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	15. CAPITULO 14 TERMINANDO

HOLA A TODOS…

QUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

 **CAPITULO 14 TERMINANDO**

No era yo. No era yo.

Esa frase me repetía una y otra vez. Por unos segundos no dije nada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Tontamente conteste lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-Felicidades…

Los tres chicos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Gracias…- susurro Harry

-Yo… tengo que irme… adiós- dije

-Adiós-contesto Harry

Me di la vuelta y sentí su mirada en mi espalada. No me permití voltear.

Llegue a mi casa y me solté a llorar y llorar hasta que sentí que no tenía más lágrimas.

Pase la noche recordando la conversación con Neville. Trataba de imaginarme los detalles de la nueva relación de Harry.

Cuando amaneció me levante con la decisión de no interponerme entre Harry y su novia. Respetaría lo que sea que tuviera con esa chica, yo le deseaba lo mejor.

Aunque no fuera conmigo.

HG

Junio.

No asistí este día a la escuela. No me sentía con ánimos, ni mucho menos con ganas de explicarle a Luna el motivo por el cual me sentía mal.

Draco. En este momento no tenía mente para él. Si. Quería terminar con él. No era justo continuar engañándolo o dándole falsas ilusiones, pero por ahora solo quería no pensar más en ese tema.

A las 14:15 sonó el timbre.

Camine a abrir la puerta. Luna y Hermione me miraban.

-Hola- dije

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

Me encogí de hombros y las deje entrar. Caminamos a mi habitación.

-No me sentía muy bien.

-Pero yo te veo realmente bien- dijo Hermione

-Amiga… era tu oportunidad de terminar con Draco… hoy si fue…- dijo Luna

Era tonto que hoy que era tarde Draco estuviera disponible.

No conteste nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres terminar con él?

Carraspee.

-Harry tiene novia…-

-¿Ya son novios?- dijo Luna sorprendida

-No… su novia es la prima de Ron…

-¿Queee?- dijeron ambas

-Si… el me lo dijo ayer… parecer ser que acaban de iniciar una relación…

-Pero esa chica es horrible y tiene el cabello morado- dijo Luna molesta

-¿Tú la conoces?- dije con curiosidad

Realmente quería saber cómo era.

-Si… alguna vez la vi… acompañe a Nev a casa de Ron y ella estaba ahí… jamás me imagine que terminaría siendo novia de Harry

-Vaya… todos creímos que serias tu su novia- dijo Hermione

-Pues las cosas cambian.- dije

-Espera un momento… ¿Qué paso con eso de que no te presionaras por dejar a Draco? ¿Qué paso con eso de que te quería con él?- dijo Luna aún más molesta

-Yo no lo culpo… después de todo aun no soy libre… es justo que este con alguien que le de todo

-Es un grandísimo idiota… tanto estar ahí insistiendo para que salga con estas pendejadas- dijo Luna

-Tranquila- Hermione la calmaba

-No… yo lo ayude… lo apoye con esa estúpida idea…

-¿Qué idea? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte

-El… él decía que te quería con el… que no solo le gustabas… que estaba enamorado de ti… se le ocurrió que si eran algo así como amigovios podría enamorarte y así dejarías a Draco…

-Yo creí que no le importaba compartirla- dijo Hermione

Ambas la miramos con molestia ante su comentario

-Pues no… el de verdad te quiere… ya no lo sé- dijo Luna suspirando

-Escuchen chicas… yo estaré bien… solo es cosa de tiempo… después de todo estamos a unas semanas de terminar la escuela y ya no lo veré.

Les sonreí intentando convencerlas.

-La fiesta de mañana es perfecta- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Parvati dará una fiesta- dijo Luna

-¿Otra vez?

-Ya sabes cómo es- dijo Hermione

-¿Iras? Verdad- dijo Luna

-Si… todo estará bien…

Sonreí aunque por dentro realmente quería llorar.

HG

Era maravilloso dormir. Al menos de esa manera no recordaba a Harry. Pero al despertar la sensación de vacío en mi pecho me recordaba que algo no estaba bien.

Era sábado y yo me preparaba para la fiesta que daría Parvati. Como siempre Hermione pasó a buscarme y Luna nos alcanzó en el punto de encuentro de siempre.

-Qué bonita te ves- dijo Luna burlona

Yo llevaba una falda que mi madre me acababa de comprar. Realmente era corta. Una blusa rosa que resaltaba mis pechos, aunque claro que sin tanto escote.

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi amiga.

-Bueno… pues tengo que salir del hoyo…

-Los chicos nos esperaran en la esquina.- dijo Luna

Me pare en seco. No podía tratarse de los chicos del 301.

-¿Cuáles chicos?

-Relájate… solo es Nev… me parece que también vendrá Ron… pero le dije que no quería a Harry por acá.- contesto mi amiga

-Eso suena mucho mejor- dije

Continuamos caminando.

-No puede ser posible… - dijo Hermione

Ella iba unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotras. Llevaba prisa.

Retrocedió a nuestra altura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahí esta Harry-

No continúe caminando.

Lo más seguro era que estuviera con su novia. No quería verlo. No estaba preparada para ello.

-Ese imbécil… se lo dije a Neville…- dijo Luna

-No puedo ir… no quiero ir…- susurre

-No puedes detener tu vida por el- dijo Hermione

-¿Esta… esta con su novia?

-No… solo están los tres solos

-Vamos Ginny… demuéstrale que no te afecta…

Ellas tenían razón. Algún día tendría que enfrentarlo.

Alce la cabeza y avance. Al vernos los tres chicos nos miraron.

-Hola- dijo Luna

Salude a todos. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Harry. Caminamos hacia la casa de Parvati.

-Hola- dijo Harry acercándose a mi lado. Aun nos quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la fiesta.

-Hola

-Ayer… ayer te busque en la escuela…

-Tuve un compromiso…- dije

No me atrevía a preguntar el motivo por el cual me había buscado.

-Yo… yo quería platicar contigo-

No lo entendía. El jueves fue bastante frio y distante conmigo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sabía su novia que estaba aquí platicando conmigo?

-¿De qué?

-Se… sé que aún no has terminado con Draco

-Si…

-Yo… yo te esperare… y esta vez lo digo en serio…

Me detuve al escuchar sus palabras.

Me confundía.

-No te entiendo

-Yo lo intente… intente salir adelante sin ti… pero no puedo… no puedo sacarte de mi mente… todo el tiempo estas aquí y aquí. – Dijo señalando su cabeza y pecho

-¿Y tu novia?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Eso está terminado…

Lo mire con incredibilidad. Sinceramente no le creía. A penas hace dos días dijo que era su nueva novia.

-Chicos ya llegamos- dijo Hermione

Ambos los miramos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Parvati.

-En un momento entramos- dijo Harry

Todos asintieron y entraron a la fiesta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya has terminado con ella?

-Si…

-Me siento demasiado confundida con todo esto…

-Si te explico todo tal vez entiendas

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Te escucho

-Conocí a Demelza desde hace tres años, cuando inicio mi amistad con Ron. Nos llevamos bien. Somos amigos. Cuando comenzaron los ensayos y te conocí se lo conté a ella.

Entonces era su amiga. Ella estaba al tanto de nuestra situación. No me agradaba eso.

El día que te pedí que no me buscaras hasta que aclararas tu situación fui a casa de Ron y ella estaba ahí. Me vio muy mal e intento subirme el ánimo.

-¿Le contaste todo sobre nosotros?

-No. Solo le dije que estaba mal por ti. Ella me dijo que había otras chicas y pues… me propuso iniciar una relación.

-¿Tienen algo desde entonces?

-No… yo me negué… aun con todo lo que paso yo quería esperarte, pero pasaban los días y tú no dejabas a Draco. No me decías nada y di por hecho que te quedarías con él.

-Y decidiste iniciar algo con ella.

Harry me miraba nervioso

-Si… fue solo un arrebato… enseguida me arrepentí, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarla. Ahí entendí tu situación con Draco.

-Yo he intentado dejarlo… pero por una u otra cosa no he podido.

Me tomo de las manos.

-Te creo… yo hable con Demelza ayer y le dije que no podía estar con ella porque te quiero a ti.

De pronto el vacío que sentía en el pecho se comenzó a llenar. Pero una duda me asalto.

-¿Te besaste con ella?

-Solo una vez.

Aunque no me agradaba su respuesta, lo importante era que estaba aquí conmigo.

-Bien…

Con su mano me tomo de la barbilla para levantar mi cara y mirarme.

-Te quiero… quiero estar contigo… te juro que no te presionare… puedo esperar…

¿Cómo podía creerle?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… no quiero estar sin ti… todos estos días fueron un infierno…

Lo mire a los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Esos preciosos ojos me convencieron. Sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero.

Me sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Me tomo de la cintura y yo le respondí envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello.

Sus labios llegaron a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso lento y tierno. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo bese.

Lo quería tanto que me dolía estar sin él. Nos separamos.

-Vamos a la fiesta con los chicos- dije

-Está bien…

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa de Parvati.

Durante la fiesta estuvimos juntos, era como si nada malo ocurriera, nos olvidamos de Draco. Nadie nos cuestionó nada. Bailamos juntos y nos dábamos besos cada que lo necesitábamos.

A las 12 de la noche me llevo a mi casa. Y nos despedimos con un beso largo.

Por fin pude dormir tranquila. El vacío había desaparecido.

HG

El domingo pasó de manera lenta. Tal vez se me hacía así porque no iba a ver a Harry.

Comencé a estudiar para mis exámenes. El lunes comenzarían los exámenes finales y de alguna forma me ponía nerviosa. Esperaba que me fuera bien.

HG

El lunes llego. Presente mi examen y me fue muy bien. Agradecía haber estudiado. En el descanso llego. Cuando sentí las manos en mi cintura supe que era Draco.

-Hola preciosa

Volta y mire como me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa. Esta vez no le avisaría sobre hablar. Lo tome de la mano y camine hacia una esquina de las canchas.

-Hola- dije

-Este tiempo sin verte se me ha hecho una eternidad…

-¿Cómo está tu mama?

-Bastante mejor… ya se ha levantado de la cama.

Eso estaba muy bien. Aunque sinceramente a estas alturas ya no le daba tanta importancia a la salud de su mama. No era que le deseara un mal, pero no podía detener mi vida por eso.

-Eso me da mucho gusto.

Vi cómo se acercaba hacia mí, él quería besarme pero lo esquive.

-Te busque la semana pasada.

-Eso me dijeron.

-Draco… creo que esto ya no está funcionando.

Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura y me miro con temor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes que te estimo, de verdad eres un buen chico… pero no siento por ti algo más…

-Ginny… te estas precipitando. Nuestra relación está muy bien…

¿Enserio me está diciendo eso?

-Draco sabes que no es verdad. Lo siento pero no podemos continuar juntos.

-Ginny… por favor no puedes tirar toda nuestra relación a la basura… llevamos siete meses juntos.

-Es por eso mismo que quiero terminar…

-No… no… no estas siendo racional.

Sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, lamentaba tanto herirlo de esa manera. Pero no podía hacer nada por él.

-Lo siento… pero no podemos seguir juntos. Te deseo que encuentres a alguien que te quiera de verdad.

Me separe de él y le di un corto beso en los labios.

Por fin había terminado con él.

HG

-¿Estas más tranquila?- me pregunto Luna

-Si… me siento liberada…

Hermione se acercó a nosotros.

-hola chicas… nos vamos juntas.- dijo

Estábamos saliendo. Yo buscaba a Harry. Quería darle la noticia, pero no lo encontraba.

-Tampoco encuentro a Nev- dijo Luna al darse cuenta de mi búsqueda.

-Tal vez ya se fueron- dijo Hermione

Me sentí decepcionada. Pero podría verlo mañana.

-Vámonos…- dije

Caminamos las tres juntas.

-¿Cómo esta Draco?- le pregunte a Hermione

-Bien… creo… ¿Por qué?

-He terminado con el

Hermione me miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es algo que esperábamos- dijo Luna

-No es por eso que me sorprendo

-¿Entonces?- dije

-Hoy platique con Draco… nos tocó hacer un pequeño trabajo en clase… no me comento nada… lo vi normal.

Eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir mejor. Él estaba bien.

-¿Qué raro?- dijo Luna

-Eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Ginny… esto no me da buena espina- dijo Hermione

-No puede hacer nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La tarde del lunes me la pase estudiando para el examen del martes y miércoles ya que mañana seria el ensayo.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo

Nuevamente presente mi examen y al igual que ayer me fue bastante bien. Era la hora del descanso.

-Vamos a buscar a Nev y así podrás ver a Harry- me dijo Luna

-Vamos- dije sonriendo

Vimos a Neville, Harry, Ron y Lavander platicando. Neville le dijo algo a Harry y el levanto la mirada y me miro. Sonrió.

Estaba a dos metros de llegar a ellos cuando unas manos en mi cintura me detuvieron. Voltee rápidamente para ver quién era y me encontré con la sonrisa de Draco.

-Hola preciosa-

Me sentí confundida por su actitud. Ya había terminado y él llegaba y me abrazaba como si siguiéramos juntos.

Luna me jalo de la mano para zafarme de sus brazos, ya que yo estaba totalmente paralizada e impresionada.

-Oye… nosotras vamos a otro lado…- dijo Luna

Mire a Harry, él nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Solo quiero saludar a mi novia- dijo él.

-Draco… ya hablamos ayer…

-Si… pero no estuvimos de acuerdo…

Resople. ¿Por qué se portaba así? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Luna… adelántate… yo hablare con Draco

-Si me necesitas solo grita.

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras. Mire a Draco.

-Ayer te dije que no podíamos seguir con esto.

-Una relación es de dos… yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus motivos para terminar.

-No puedes obligarme a estar contigo…

-Tú no puedes obligarme a terminar así como así

Me miraba molesto. Era extraño. Él nunca se enojaba conmigo.

-Cuando una de las dos partes quiere terminar… no importa que no estén de acuerdo los dos.

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-Lo siento… pero no puedo…

-¿Es por él?

Mire hacia donde se dirigía su mirada. Harry.

No conteste nada.

-Contesta… es por el…

-Lo siento

-Eso supuse… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño…

-Es lo mínimo que me debes…

-No somos novios… si es a lo que te refieres…

Era verdad, aunque estaba esperando que nuestra relación terminara para ser novia de Harry. Pero eso no se lo diría.

-¿Se han besado?

-Si

-¿Te has acostado con él?

Lo mire molesta.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que lo nuestro no da para más. Terminamos.

Me di el vuela y camine hacia donde estaba Luna. Harry y Ron ya no estaban con ellos.

Sentí la mirada de Draco en mí, pero no me detuve.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto mi amiga.

-Todo bien…

El timbre del fin del descanso sonó. Me sentí molesta por que no pude hablar con Harry. Pero sentía que Draco seguía mirándome, tal vez es mejor que no nos vea juntos, después de todo apenas ayer era novia de Draco.

HG

Al terminar la penúltima hora de clase Salí con Luna a los pasillos. Me encontré de frente con Harry.

-Hola

-Hola… he querido hablar contigo desde ayer- dije

-Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí- dijo Luna jalando a Neville.

Ambos asentimos. Caminamos hacia nuestro pasillo desierto.

-Ayer nos fuimos a casa de Ron… teníamos un trabajo final que hacer…

Una punzada de celos se instaló en mi cuerpo.

¿Y si vio a la prima de Ron?

No quise preguntarle nada. Tenía que tener confianza en él.

-Está bien… yo hable con Draco ayer

Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

-Termine con el…

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… ahora ya no tengo novio.

Me abrazo fuerte de la cintura y hundió su nariz en mi cuello. Sentía como respiraba una y otra vez profundamente.

-Eso me pone bastante feliz…

De pronto me soltó y su mirada cambio a seria.

-Si hablaste con el ayer. ¿Por qué te abrazo hace un rato?

Tenía la esperanza que no me preguntara eso. Sinceramente esperaba que Draco aceptara mi decisión.

-Creo… creo que tiene un problema para aceptar que terminamos.

-¿Cómo que tiene un problema? ¿Le dijiste que ya no querías estar con él?

-Si… se lo dije… creo que solo necesita aceptarlo…

-Bien…

Volvió a abrazarme.

-Sé que tal vez tenga que esperar… pero no puedo más… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Sonreí.

-Si quiero ser tu novia.

Sentí sus labios con los míos, era la misma gloria. Le respondí el beso.

Lo quería tanto.

Nos separamos.

-Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo

-Si…

-Nos vamos juntos… saliendo.

-Creo que no es buena idea…

Su cara se puso nuevamente seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Draco… no le sentó bien saber que tenemos algo…

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Le dijiste de nosotros?

-Si… me lo pregunto y no se lo negué

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-Está bien… nos esperaremos hasta que él lo acepte… pero ¿Podemos vernos en las tardes?

-Claro que si…

Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso. Minutos después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestra última clase.

HG

-Chicos es importante que tomen enserio su futuro… muchos jóvenes no les importa tener una carrera y después andan sufriendo…

Todos escuchábamos ansiosos el discurso de la profesora de inglés. Desde hace cinco minutos término su clase, pero tal parecía que no terminaba.

Cuando nos dijo que por fin podíamos salir Luna y yo corrimos. Al menos quería mirar de lejos a Harry.

¿Por qué no le pedí vernos a unas cuadras de aquí?

A unos metros vi a una Hermione sonrojada y agitada, eso debido a que venía corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella tomo aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Harry… Draco… pelea

No lo pensé más y corrí a la salida.

A una cuadra de ahí pude divisar una bolita de alumnos. Corrí hacia ahí.

Me paralice al ver la escena que se mostraba ante mí.

Draco y Harry estaban en el piso, ambos se daban golpes uno al otro.

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	16. CAPITULO 15 CURACIONES

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS…**

 **PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **CREO QUE TODOS ESPERAN LO PEOR DE HARRY… POBRECITO… NO LES DIRE NADA PORQUE SERIA DENLANTARLES. SOLO LES DIGO QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN, TODAVIA NOS QUEDA UN POCO DE CAMINO POR RECORRRER.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEERME.**

 **DISFRUTENLO…**

 **CAPITULO 15 CURACIONES**

Sentía que mi corazón dolía. Mire alrededor y todo el mundo gritaba, pero yo no los escuchaba.

La visión de esos dos chicos peleando me taladraba la cabeza, Draco se encontraba debajo de Harry mientras él le daba de puñetazos.

-SEPARENLOS… POR FAVOR SEPARENLOS…-grite cuando encontré mi voz.

Harry me miro, momento que aprovecho Draco para propinarle un golpe en los labios que lo tumbo hacia atrás.

-HARRY… NOOOO…

Sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro. Tal vez era egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería que Harry sufriera nada.

Tampoco Draco, pero en este momento solo podía pensar en Harry y su bienestar.

Neville, Ron y Michael corrieron a sepáralos. Mire a Dean ayudarlos.

Era increíble la fuerza que tenía a veces los chicos cuando estaban llenos de adrenalina.

Michael y Dean intentaban calmar a Draco. Cosa que lograron rápidamente, pero con Harry fue distinto.

Tal parecía que Neville y Ron no podían con él. Corrí hacia él. Lo abrace de la cintura para detenerlo. El miraba con furia fijamente a Draco.

En cuanto me sintió se tranquilizó, me respondió el abrazo y me estrecho hacia el con fuerza.

-Tranquila… todo está bien…

Me despegue de él lo necesario para verlo a los ojos.

-No me digas que esté tranquila… siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho… Dios…

Las lágrimas nuevamente hicieron camino en mis mejillas. Me abrazo más fuerte.

-Lo siento Gin… lo menos que quería era causarte esto… te lo juro…

-Solo… solo prométeme que no volverás a pelear…

Él lo pensó por un momento.

-Te lo prometo.

Suspire tranquila, pero no duro mucho.

-Ginevra

La voz de Michael me saco de mi pequeño mundo con Harry. ¡Lo había olvidado!

No le había contado a Michael sobre mi ruptura con Draco y mucho menos sobre mi relación con Harry.

Me separe de Harry y mire a mi amigo.

-Michael- susurre

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasa? Draco se acaba de ir todo sangrado con Dean.

También me había olvidado de Draco.

-¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé exactamente… solo lo vi con mucha sangre en su rostro.- miro de manera acusadora a Harry

Suspire.

-Yo… espero que este bien…

-¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar con tu novio?

-Michael… necesitamos hablar pero no es el momento…

-No supe que rayos decirle a Draco… me dio pena ver cómo te miraba con Harry abrazada… todo mundo los vio…

No pensé en eso. Mire alrededor y todo mundo estaba atento a nuestros movimientos.

-Lo siento… hablaremos después…

Tome de la mano a Harry y camine para salir de la atención de todos. Michael me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

-¿Te iras con él?- el tono de voz de Michael era molesto.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Harry hablo.

-Se va conmigo-

De manera firme quito la mano de Michael de mi brazo.

-Tú no eres nadie- dijo Michael

-Soy su novio… y aunque no lo fuera… no tienes por qué hablarle así… es tu amiga no tu hija…

Michael retrocedió un paso sorprendido.

Yo sabía muy bien que le afectaba el hecho de saber que tenía un nuevo novio y no se lo había contado. Pero en mi defensa juro que se lo iba a contar.

-Michael…-dije

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es tu novio?

-Si…

-Bien- camino alejándose de nosotros. Intente seguirle pero Harry me detuvo

-Dale espacio…

Asentí y tome nuevamente su mano. Caminamos hacia mi casa. Quería curar ese golpe de su labio.

Era increíble como el amor te cambiaba, antes jamás hubiera herido a mi hermano del alma Michael, pero lo que sentía por Harry era más fuerte.

Jamás imagine que este sentimiento fuera a volverse contra mí, ni mucho menos que algún día me arrepentiría de estas acciones.

HG

-en verdad que intente controlarme, pero me busco y me busco hasta que perdí el control

Después de llegar a mi casa, busque el botiquín y ahora me encontraba curando la herida del labio de mi novio.

Busque algo de hielo y algún desinflamante ya que el golpe comenzaba a hincharse.

-No me imagino a Draco de manera violenta- dije

-Crees que te miento

-No claro que no… solo que me sorprende… eso es todo

-Draco solo mostraba su mejor parte frente a ti… te falta conocerlo bastante…

-Es posible… jamás convivimos demasiado.

Él sonrió. Pero la molestia en su labio le hizo gemir con molestia.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Ya está pasando… presiento que mañana dolerá más…

-Solo tienes que tomar estas pastillas…- le di los des inflamatorios

-Gin…- me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala- sé que Michael es importante para ti… pero por favor no te tambaleas ante lo que pueda decirte sobre nosotros.

-Michael… solo quiere mi felicidad

-Yo soy tu felicidad

-Sé que lo va entender… solo necesita tiempo

-Te quiero…

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero

Nos dimos un pequeño beso ya que el golpe no permitió más.

Minutos después se despidió de mí, ya que tenía que llegar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa para el ensayo.

HG

Eran las 16:00 y ya nos encontrábamos ensayando, el profesor de Danza de la escuela llegaría a las 17:00 así que teníamos una hora para continuar con los ensayos.

El golpe de Harry estaba morado, pero no tan mal como supuse que estaría.

-Chicos… en unos minutos llegara el profesor… hagámoslo como siempre… como si no estuviera

Todos asentimos.

Cuando llego el profesor nos saludó, el ambiente se volvió serio. Comenzamos a bailar afortunadamente todo salió bien.

El profesor nos felicitó por nuestra iniciativa en el concurso y nos dio algunos consejos.

Todos nos pusimos realmente alegres ante la opinión positiva de alguien que es experto, eso nos daba muchas posibilidades para ganar.

Todos se despedían, mire a Harry retomando su trabajo para ayudarme a guardar el equipo de sonido. Mire a Cho y Michael marcharse y los alcance.

-Michael…

Él se detuvo pero hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo de forma seca.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No es el momento- dijo con un suspiro.

Cho me miro tristemente y asintió. Tal vez el solo necesitaba tiempo. Se lo daría.

-Está bien

Los mire alejarse. Sentí que unos brazos me envolvían en un abrazo.

-Dale tiempo- dijo Harry en mi oído

-Espero que esto pronto pase.

-Vamos a dentro.

Caminamos hacia la sala y nos sentamos.

-Oye… no estés triste… tiene que asimilarlo…- dijo tomando mi barbilla.

-Es como un hermano para mí. Realmente me duele que se distancie así. Sé que yo también tengo la culpa… pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Todo se arreglara…

Me dio un pequeño beso ya que aún le dolía su labio. Nos abrazamos fuerte y nos quedamos mucho tiempo así.

HG

Entre a la escuela esperando encontrarme a Michael ya que el siempre acostumbraba a llegar unos minutos más temprano. Pero me encontré con Cho.

-Hola- dije acercándome a saludarla

-Hola

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Hace tiempo que no platicábamos y sobre todo sabía que había pasado algo entre ella y Michael ya que últimamente estaban muy juntos.

-¿Cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no platicamos- dije

-Bien… eso creo…

Había algo en ella que mostraba un deje de tristeza.

-Pasa algo… ¿Verdad?

-Siento mucho lo del día de ayer… no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud de Michael… está siendo un completo imbécil…

-Yo también tengo culpa…

Resoplo.

-Tu solo estas defendiendo tu relación con Harry.

-Necesito hablar con el… no me gusta estar así de alejados.

-Eso es claro… solo espero que haya pensado mejor las cosas.

-Yo también lo espero… ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? Los he visto más cercanos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

-Aun no me perdona

-Pero… los he visto todo el tiempo… juntos.

-Si… pero no es como tú lo piensas… al principio yo creí que tenía una oportunidad… pero él me ha dejado en claro que no regresara conmigo.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse.

-No sé qué le pasa… pero él te quiere… lo se

-Yo lo entiendo… no puede perdonarme… yo tengo la culpa

-Entonces ¿Por qué te ilusiona?

-Él es claro conmigo.

-Cho… si no quiere nada contigo no te martirices a su lado.

-Solo quiero estar a su lado… pronto saldremos y esto terminara.

-Aun así… no es justo…

-Lo quiero…

Sentía tristeza de verla así. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ella había lastimado demasiado a Michael, tal parecía que ahora la vida se lo cobraba.

HG

Las horas pasaron rápido. El descanso llego pronto. Mire a lo lejos a Draco. Él tenía un ojo y su mejilla morada. Me pregunte que excusa dio sobre sus golpes.

-Él dijo que lo asaltaron- me dijo Hermione adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Tenía el temor de que los expulsaran…

-Nadie dijo nada.

-Ellos no fueron de llorones y pues aquí no pasó nada- dijo Luna

-Eso me deja tranquila.

-Ginny- mire hacia la voz que me llamaba. Era Harry

-Hola- dije

Habíamos quedado que no daríamos demostraciones de amor en la escuela. No nos parecía correcto aunque técnicamente ya éramos novios. Pero si nos hablaríamos.

-Hola- me sonrió

-¿Has hablado con tu amigo?

-No. Ni siquiera lo he intentado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo aceptara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él te quiere y pues quiere tu felicidad.

Esa respuesta me reconforto mucho.

-¿Te han preguntado en tu casa lo que te paso?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si… pero ya se lo imaginaban

Me sorprendieron sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que se lo imaginaban?

-Pues mi madre y yo nos tenemos demasiado confianza… ella sabe nuestra historia… sabe que Draco me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¿Cómo que sacando de tus casillas? ¿Hay cosas que yo no sepa de Draco y tú?

El simplemente esquivo mi mirada.

-Lo único que te diré es que los golpes ya se los merecía…

Su tono serio y frio de sus palabras evitaron que siguiera preguntando.

-Tu madre me va de odiar….

-No lo hace… ella es más compresiva de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Aunque no tenía por qué preocuparme eso. Al menos por el momento. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en presentaciones. Eso sin contar que mis padres aun no me daban el permiso para salir con alguien.

-De hecho quiere conocerte…

Estoy segura que mi mirada demostró el asombro ante lo que me decía.

-A… mi

-Si… quiere que te lleve a casa… ya sabes a comer… o algo así

-¿Ella lo quiere?

La incertidumbre me mataba. No estaba preparada para eso, pero él nunca menciono que quisiera llevarme.

Sonrió divertido

-No te hagas ideas locas en la cabeza… yo también quiero que vayas.

-No sé si sea el momento.

-No tiene que ser ahora… podríamos primero dejar pasar tiempo…

Eso estaba mucho mejor.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Quieres salir esta tarde? Ya sabes por un helado o algo así

Sonreí. Casi nunca salíamos, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

-Claro. Me encantaría.

-Paso por ti a las 3.

-Te estaré esperando

-Creo que te dejare sola- dijo mirando hacia mi espalda.

Me voltee y mire como Michael caminaba hacia mí.

-Ok.- dije suspirando.

Harry me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Hola- dijo Michael

-Hola. ¿Estás listo?

-Si.

-Siento mucho no contártelo.

-Me duele que no confiaras en mí… pero yo también tengo la culpa. Yo estaba demasiado terco con tu relación con Draco.

Esas palabras me hacían sentirme mejor.

-Estoy feliz con Harry.

-Eso lo veo a metros de distancia. La verdad es que Cho me hizo ver que estaba cometiendo un error. Lo siento Gin… pero tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo a que?

-Con Draco… tú lo controlabas… él jamás tomaba decisiones sobre ti… pero con Harry… estas enamorada de él.

-No te entiendo.

-Es claro que él influye en ti. Tengo miedo que te pida que te alejes de mí.

-Jamás me pediría eso. Él sabe lo importante que eres para mí. Eres mi hermano.

-Si… pero es claro que yo no le caigo nada bien… lo veo

-También es claro que sientes lo mismo hacia él. Michael… Harry respeta nuestra amistad.

-Me juras que no nos separara.

-Te lo juro.

Sonrió y me abrazo.

-Si él te hace feliz… yo te apoyo…

Sonreí respondiendo su abrazo. Este era mi hermano.

HG

-Me alegro que por fin seas feliz- me dijo Luna

Estábamos sentadas esperando que llegara nuestro profesor de la última clase.

-A veces pienso que si me hubiera decidido antes nos habíamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

-No puedes saber el futuro… además tu no los obligaste a golpearse

-Pues no… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que fui la causa… Harry me dijo que su madre está al tanto de nuestra situación.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ti?

-Si… debe de creer que soy de esas chicas locas… ya sabes… que no le importa los sentimientos de los chicos…

-Pues solo demuéstrale que eres una chica sensacional… estas con Harry no con ella.

-Eso hare.

-Además tienes que reconocer que toda esta situación ha hecho tu vida más interesante.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Debí suponer que dirías algo así.

Ella rodo los ojos.

Ambas sonreímos al recordar todo. Tal vez era verdad lo que decían sobre que a veces hay cosas que te preocupan demasiado pero después de un tiempo al recordarlas solo te ríes de ellas.

HG

La tarde llego rápido. Salí de la escuela sin ningún contratiempo. Deseaba no encontrarme con Draco.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Me apresure a tomar mi chamarra de mezclilla que combinaba con mis jeans. Camine hacia la puerta y abrí.

Esos preciosos ojos que tanto me gustaban brillaban y sentía una satisfacción enorme de saber que ese brillo era por mí.

-hola

-Hola

-¿Estas lista?

-Si… vámonos.

Cerré la puerta y nos tomamos de la mano.

Cerca de nuestras casas había un pequeño parque con un quiosco. Alrededor del mismo había varios puestos de comercio donde vendían papas fritas, plátanos fritos, helados o cualquier antojo.

Podías sentarte en las bancas de los alrededores y mirar el área verde que era hermosa.

Caminamos por el parque comiéndonos un helado. Nuestras manos continuaban enlazadas. Era increíble la sensación en el corazón al realizar este simple paseo.

Con Draco nunca Salí, jamás me llamo la atención. El me invito en varias ocasiones pero yo siempre rechaza cada una.

Ahora este día era el más feliz para mí. Cada cierto tiempo sin poder evitarlo unimos nuestros labios. El sabor del helado de fresa en sus labios era exquisito.

Además me compro un globo en forma de corazón. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando decidimos irnos. Caminamos por las calles, había transporte público para llegar pero preferíamos caminar ya que estaba realmente cerca mi casa.

Pasábamos por una esquina, cuando Harry me presiono contra una pared y me dio un largo y profundo beso. Su lengua entro en mi boca y yo lo acepte gustosa.

Sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cadera, lo sentí presionarse hacia mí. Me encantaba que tuviera estos pequeños arrebatos.

Nuestros labios se separaron pero nuestros cuerpos se encontraban muy juntos.

-Tu labio- dije al recordar el pequeño moretón que aun tenia

-Ya casi no me duele.

Sonreí. Pero su expresión se borró al fijar su mirada en un punto. Mire hacia esa dirección y me quede sorprendida o más bien la culpa me invadió.

Draco se encontraba a una calle paralizado mirándonos, estoy segura que no podía moverse porque nos miraba fijamente.

Harry y yo no nos separamos. No supimos que hacer.

Vimos a Dean que llego a lado de él, nos miró y lo sacudió del brazo. Draco reacciono y ambos se fueron.

Sentí tristeza por lo que seguramente él estaba sintiendo. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, pero tampoco podía seguir con él.

-¿Estas bien?-escuche que me decía Harry

-Si…

-Sé que esto es algo injusto… pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.

-Yo tampoco… pero no dejo de sentir pena por él.

-Te quiero…

Esas simples palabras hicieron que me olvidara de todo. Le plante un beso. Nuevamente nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una danza exquisita.

Tomados de la mano regresamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y yo no pude evitar sentirme en las nubes.

HG

Jueves. Día de ensayo.

La mañana era tranquila hasta que me di cuenta que muchos compañeros me miraban y cuchicheaban. Creo que era algo normal, después de todo, todos ya estaban enterados de mi ruptura con Draco y mi acercamiento a Harry.

Ayer no puse atención a nada, pero ahora que estaba todo solucionado con Michael, sentía las consecuencias de esa pelea.

-¿Qué les importa? Todos son unos metiches. Como si nunca una chica hubiera dejado a su novio.- decía Luna

-Ya… déjalos. No me importa lo que digan.

-Eres demasiado buena.

Sonreímos.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Neville?

-Muy bien… la verdad es que no le pusimos etiquetas a nuestra relación… pero se está tornando seria…

-Eso es raro en ti… ¿Estas bien con eso?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Yo sabía que Neville era especial para ella, pero no sabía si ella lo reconocería.

-Claro… sin presiones… simplemente nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos ocurre…

-Si está bien para los dos… pues bien

HG

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Estaba entusiasmada de terminar un día con tranquilidad, pero mi vida se había tornado algo revoltosa que debí suponer que algo pasaría.

Salía del salón con Luna cuando me encontré con Draco esperándome.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-me pregunto

Dude. No quería tener ningún problema con Harry. Pero los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer me invadieron y la culpa apareció.

-Luna… ¿Podrías adelantarte?

Ella me miro incrédula.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… solo serán unos minutos.

Asintió y se alejó.

-Bien… habla…

-Ayer te vi con el… no puedo creer que tan pronto…

-Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto…

-No… no lo sientes… me dejaste por el… ni siquiera te importo que yo te amé…

Amor. No estaba segura que el sintiera amor hacia mí.

-Es mejor que termináramos… yo no siento lo mismo… ¿Es por este tema que querías hablar conmigo?

-No… bueno algo de eso

-Este tema ya está terminado

-Claro que no… he aguantado tantas cosas por ti… aguante que no me quisiera durante muchos meses… aguante que te vieras con él a escondidas de mí… aguante tus desprecios y que te escondieras… aguante esas estúpidas fotos que Romilda me dio… es justo que te quedes conmigo

Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-¿Siempre supiste que me veía con Harry?

-Si… casi desde el principio… deje que pasara todo porque creí que te darías cuenta que soy único y me valorarías.

Este chico estaba loco.

-Pues ya viste que no… estoy enamorada de Harry y quiero estar con el…

Di unos pasos para alejarme de él, pero me detuvo de un brazo.

-Te perdono… te perdono por todo. Me olvidare de tu infidelidad… harás lo posible por amarme como yo te amo a ti.

Corrección. Este chico estaba demente.

-No quiero nada contigo… entiéndelo.

Me abrazo con fuerza e intente separarme de él pero su fuerza me superaba.

-Veras que con el tiempo aprenderás a quererme…

-¿Qué chingados pasa aquí?

La voz de Harry retumbo en el pasillo y Draco me soltó rápidamente. Los ojos de Harry mostraban furia.

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	17. CAPITULO 16 LIBERADA DE DRACO

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **DISFRUTENLO.**

CAPITULO 16 Librada de Draco

Me quede paralizada sin saber que decir. A mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la pelea de la semana pasada.

-Nada… no pasa nada- dijo Draco levantando las manos.

Harry nos miró a los dos. Estaba bastante molesto.

-Ginny… ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… los dejo… nos vemos luego Gin…-

Draco se apresuró a irse. Podía sentir su miedo. Huía porque no quería volver a ser golpeado.

-Vamos a fuera… ya no hay nadie aquí.- dije

Ambos caminamos en silencio. La tensión se sentía en ambos. Cuando salimos Luna y Neville se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada… Yo acompañare a Ginny a su casa- dijo Harry

Luna me miro. Yo asentí. Ella y Neville se despidieron.

Todo el camino el no dijo nada. Yo no me atreví a hablar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa sentí ese vacío en el pecho. No me gustaba que estuviéramos enojados o molestos. Así que decidí alargar este tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿Quieres pasar?

El asintió sin decir nada. Entramos a mi casa y deje mi mochila en el sofá de la sala.

Harry se encontraba sentado con su mochila en las piernas. Me senté a lado de él.

-Deja tus cosas ahí…

El asintió y las puso en el sofá de al lado.

Silencio.

-¿Estas molesto?

-¿Qué hacías con ese imbécil en el pasillo solos?

Suspire.

-El pidió hablar conmigo… solo quise aclararle las cosas…

-No me da buena espina… él te quiere con el… no lo conoces como yo

No era la primera vez que me decía algo así. Honestamente quería enterarme de quien era realmente Draco Malfoy.

-Pues dime que es lo que conoces de él que yo no…

-Esas cosas no se re yo quien te las diga… tu solita lo iras conociendo.

-Créeme ya lo estoy conociendo…

Recordé las palabras que me dijo. Nunca creí que Draco me diría algo así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No… no… me refiero a su insistencia.

-Ginny… tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-Si te das cuenta que lo quieres a él… si me dejas…

-Eso no pasara- tome su cara entre mis manos- estoy enamorada de ti Harry… esto que siento por ti no lo cambia nadie.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti… yo… yo quiero que esto dure siempre… quiero casarme contigo.

No me esperaba esas palabras. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear de manera rápida.

Él quería casarse conmigo… él quería mucho más.

¿Yo que quería?

¿Quería lo mismo que el?

Si… ahora lo sabía y lo sentía.

-Yo también Harry… pero dejemos que el tiempo se encargue de todo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lento que pronto se tornó pasional. Mis brazos lo abrazaron del cuello y sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura. Me atrajo hacia él.

Segundos después me recosté en el sofá sin despegar nuestros labios. Harry quedo encima de mí. Hacia bastante tiempo que no nos besábamos así y realmente se sentía bastante bien.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para dirigirse a mi cuello, hice la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi pierna y comenzó a subir poco a poco por debajo de mi falda.

Su piel con la mía me hacía tener sensaciones demasiado fuertes. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y estoy segura que eso le gusto porque ahora su otra mano seguía el mismo camino que la anterior.

Comencé a mover mis piernas intentando acomodarlas a lado de sus caderas, pero la falda era estrecha y me lo impedía.

Harry supo lo que intentaba hacer porque sus manos subieron mi falda unos centímetros y así la falda me permitió abrir mis piernas y él se acomodó entre ellas.

Gemí cuando sentí su miembro duro sobre mi sexo. Harry comenzó a jadear y movió su pelvis sobre mí.

-Me fascinas Gin…

-Mmmm…- conteste con un gemido

Necesitaba más. Quería sentir mucho más.

Tome una de sus manos y la dirigí hacia uno de mis pechos. Harry levanto la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban de lujuria.

Su mano comenzó a masajear mi pecho y yo arque mi espalda hacia él. Su pelvis continuaba moviéndose y yo sentía como un calor se instalaba en mi vientre.

Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y yo sentía que me consumía de pasión.

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos y certeros. Sus gemidos se escuchaban en mi oído. Era demasiado excitante.

Entonces todo exploto, di un grito de placer. Sentí como Harry se tensaba y ahogaba un gemido en mi cuello.

Me sentí sin fuerza y mi respiración era demasiado rápida al igual que la de él. Segundos después ambas respiraciones estaban normal.

Harry no se movía.

-¿Harry?

-Mmmm…

Seguía sin moverse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Genial…- dijo

-¿Puedes levantarte? Necesito ir al baño.

-No quiero moverme- dijo nerviosamente

-¿Qué pasa?

No contesto

-Dime…

-Estoy… tengo… todo… en mis pantalones

Durante unos segundos no le entendí. Pero después sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Yo tuve un orgasmo y era claro que el también.

Su semen tenía que estar en algún lugar. ¿No?

-Te levantas y caminas directamente al baño… yo iré a mi habitación.

-Yo… planeaba quedarme contigo hasta el ensayo… en mi mochila tengo un pantalón y una playera.

-Bien… eso me gusta… solo agarra la mochila y ve al baño.

Asintió

Se levantó y lo más rápido que pudo se fue al baño.

Yo camine a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa.

Me gustaba demasiado todo lo que sentía. De hecho me preguntaba lo que sentiría cuando hiciéramos en amor. Porque quería hacer el amor con él. Solo con Harry.

Salí de mi habitación y él ya se encontraba en el sofá. Camine hacia él y me senté.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo estupendamente bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Lo mejor de todo es que ya no teníamos tarea ya que los exámenes habían terminado. La próxima semana nos darían calificaciones.

-Son las 3:30. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-¿Crees que nos dé tiempo?

-Podríamos comer algo rápido

-Me parece bien.

Prepare unas sincronizadas y comimos compartiendo temas sin importancia.

Pronto fue hora del ensayo y nos encontramos rodeados de nuestros compañeros. Comenzamos a seguir los consejos del profesor de danza.

Esta vez Michael trajo una cámara de video y nos grabamos para poder pulir los detalles. El video nos sorprendió, de verdad que nos salía bastante bien.

Estábamos terminando cuando Hermione nos interrumpió.

-Chicos… creo que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo con el calzado… tenemos alquilados los trajes… pero aún falta las zapatillas…

-Esas las podríamos comprar… es difícil encontrar un lugar donde los alquilen…-dijo Luna

-Y aunque lo encontráramos es poco higiénico…-Parvati

-Creo que podríamos ver la posibilidad de comprarlos…

-Todos están de acuerdo…

-La verdad es que no… yo no pienso comprar zapatos para un baile…- dijo Dean

Todos lo miramos. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en invertir por los zapatos ya que era mínimo el gasto en comparación de ganar el viaje.

Pero por primera vez Dean no estaba cooperando.

-¿Por qué? Todos vamos a hacer un sacrificio- dijo Michael

-Pues no puedo… lo siento- dijo Dean de manera hostil.- necesito irme.

Salió de mi casa.

-¿Es una broma? – dijo Hermione

-Creo que este chico está molesto.- dijo Ron

Yo tenía una idea. Estaba claro que Dean era muy amigo de Draco. Lo único que lamentaba era que mis decisiones nos perjudicaran a todos.

-chicos… discúlpenme… yo soy responsable de esto…

Harry tomo mi mano.

-claro que no… él es irresponsable… se comprometió con todos nosotros y no está cumpliendo- dijo Harry

-Harry tiene razón… será mejor implementar un plan de emergencia por si ese chico nos queda mal.- dijo Hermione

-No podemos reducirnos a 8 personas… ya estamos inscritos los 10.- dije

-Si… pero podemos tener un suplente…-dijo Hermione

-¿Pero quién podría ser?- dijo Harry

-Todo por ese imbécil…- dijo Luna

-Tengo un primo… -dijo Ron- El estaría dispuesto…

-¿estás seguro?-dijo Parvati

-Si… de hecho tiene el tiempo… solo que tendríamos que ensayar con el sin Dean… -dijo Harry

-Yo podría ensayar con el… al final pues es mi pareja- dijo Parvati

-Me parece bien-dijo Hermione

Ron y Parvati se pusieron de acuerdo para conocer a su primo y ensayar. Quedamos que ya que el chico sepa las coreografías pues se integraría con nosotros. Esto era por si Dean faltaba, no queríamos sacarlo ya que ha estado viniendo a los ensayos.

Todos se retiraron y yo me quede un rato más con Harry. Nos despedimos con un beso.

Realmente era feliz.

HG

El viernes transcurrió de forma lenta. Harry me mando un pequeño mensaje con Luna. Pasaría por mí a las 3 e iríamos al cine.

Estábamos en espera de que el profesor de la penúltima clase llegara. Realmente solo nos dedicábamos a repasar temas para el examen de admisión para la universidad, pero las clases oficialmente aun no terminaban.

-Hola-

Mire a él dueño de la voz y suspire. Nunca se cansaría.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?

-Solo quiero una respuesta a mi propuesta de ayer.

La furia subió por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué se creía este imbécil?

-Es estúpido que todavía me lo preguntes…-dije de manera seria

-bueno… realmente nos interrumpieron… pero sé que debiste reconsiderarlo.

-No tuve tiempo… la verdad es que los besos de Harry ocuparon todo mi tiempo.

La cara de Draco era un poema.

-No tienes por qué decirme eso…

-Draco de verdad… no sé de qué manera hacerte entender que no quiero estar contigo… no quiero volver… quiero estar con mi novio actual… déjame en paz

Mi voz era cansada.

-Ginny… estas cometiendo un error… jamás te trate mal… te amo como a nadie…

-Pero yo no… entiéndelo de una vez

Me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió.

-No… entiéndelo tu… valora todo lo que hago por ti…

-¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA? SUELTALA

La voz de Michael hizo saltar a Draco. Me soltó enseguida.

-Tranquilízate- corrí hacia mi amigo

Su mirada era de furia.

-No le estoy haciendo nada… solo estamos platicando… reconciliándonos

-¿reconciliándose?

-Draco… ya te dije que no voy a volver contigo.

-Ginny…- resoplo Draco

-Ginny… ve al salón… yo hablare con Draco- dijo Michael

Me sentí intranquila. Draco era capaz de sacar de quicio a mi amigo. Dude irme.

-No creo…

-Ve… solo platicaremos

Asentí. Camine hacia el salón.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Luna

-Vimos cómo te jalo Draco- dijo Cho

-A Michael no le causo gracia-dijo Luna

-No sé porque tanto alboroto por ti- la voz molesta de Romilda que se encontraba parada atrás de nosotros nos interrumpió.

-A ti nadie te hablo- dijo Luna

-No entiendo cómo es que ambos chicos se pelean por ti… ese idiota de Draco te sigue pidiendo que estés con el…

-Romilda… no te metas en lo que no te importa- dije

-Si ambos chicos se golpean delante de todos no me pidas que no me meta. Están ciegos por algo que no vale la pena…

-Claro… y lo más seguro es que pienses que tu vales más la pena-dijo Cho

-Pues claro… Harry porque no me conoce bien… pero estoy segura que se enamoraría de mi…

Las tres soltamos una carcajada enorme.

-Eso sí que me hizo reír- dije

-Son unas estúpidas… agradéceme que no conquisto a Harry y te lo quito-

-Inténtalo siquiera y te arranco tu cabello-dije amenazante

No sé porque sentía esta rabia con el hecho de imaginarme a Romilda siquiera mirando a Harry. No quería ni que le hablara.

Ella retrocedió ante mis palabras.

-Te dije que no lo haría- dijo ella

-Más te vale.

Ella se fue refunfuñando.

-Tenemos que vengarnos- dije

Cho y Luna me miraron sorprendidas. Las venganzas siempre eran idea de Luna

-¿Tu nos pides venganza?-dijo Luna sorprendida

-Bueno… es que no les he contado….

-¿Qué?- dijo Cho

-Romilda le mando las fotos donde salía abrazada con Harry a Draco…

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando las tomo… Draco se hizo el tonto para que no lo dejara.

-Ambos son un par de idiotas- dijo Luna

-No puedo creer que Draco hiciera eso.

-Pues es cierto…

-Tenemos que planear algo grande… una perfecta despedida para Romí- dijo Luna

-Eso me parece perfecto…

Al final de cuentas ya tendríamos nuestro certificado en mano. Despediríamos a Romilda en grande.

HG

Estaba saliendo de la escuela con Luna cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por los hombros. Me tense.

-No te preocupes. No soy Draco…- era Michael.

-Me diste un susto…

-Ese chico ya nos tiene algo hartas.-dijo Luna

-Ya no te molestara más…

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dije

-Nada… solo hable con el… reflexiono y eso es todo

-Un buen golpe hace que la gente reflexione con rapidez- dijo Luna- un ejemplo es Hermione

Los tres reímos ante ese recuerdo. Hermione con su ojo morado era gracioso.

-Dime la verdad Michael ¿Lo golpeaste?

-Claro que no… pero le dije que si no te dejaba en paz lo haría.

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Luna

-No quiero que se entere Harry…

-¿Por qué? Le vendrían bien otros golpecitos- dijo Luna

-No quiero más peleas… El diploma está en juego…

-Bien… no se enterara.

HG

Eran las 3 y el timbre sonó. Me sentí nerviosa porque sabía que vería a Harry.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba. Me sonreía y sus hermosos ojos brillaban.

-¿Estas lista?

-Muy lista

Llegamos al cine y escogimos una película de comedia romántica, aunque Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo. Él era más un chico de películas de acción.

Compramos palomitas y refrescos, nos divertimos ya que la película era buena. De vez en cuando nos dábamos unos besos, pero no aplicamos eso de "ir al cine y no ver la película"

Cuando salimos ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde. Me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me deje caer en la cama con un suspiro.

HG

El fin de semana paso demasiado lento para mi gusto, la razón. No vi a Harry. Pero por fin era lunes y aunque era el inicio de semana yo estaba feliz.

La mañana pasó sin complicaciones. En el descanso gracias a dios, Draco no se me acerco, aunque sentía su mirada penetrante en mi espalda. Esperaba que Michael tuviera razón y no me buscara más.

Vi de lejos a Harry, nos sonreímos pero no nos acercamos.

Cuando salimos de nuevo se fue a mi casa conmigo y pasamos la tarde juntos viendo la televisión, nos besamos y acariciamos, lo que ocurrió el jueves volvió a repetirse.

Quería completar todo, quería hacer el amor con Harry, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Ni siquiera habíamos comentado lo que pasaba cuando nos acariciábamos y mucho menos sabía si él era virgen.

A las 6 de la tarde se fue a su casa y nuevamente me quede suspirando por él.

HG

Martes. Día de ensayo.

La espera era un poco angustiosa. Aunque no tanto para mí.

Nos encontrábamos esperando que pegaran la lista de calificaciones finales. A mí me había ido bien en los exámenes pero Luna no estaba tan segura. Se retorcía los dedos de sus manos.

El asesor salió y comenzó a pegar varias listas. En cuanto termino, todos corrimos.

Con detalle vi mis calificaciones. Muy buenas un promedio total de 9.3.

Ya me lo esperaba.

-Pase… pase… pase todas- Luna gritaba

Corrió a abrázame.

-Oye ya sabíamos que pasaríamos- dije

-Corrección tu sabias que pasaría, yo no estaba tan segura.

Negué con la cabeza.

Luna tenía un promedio de 8.1. En la universidad le pedían 8.0, así que calificaba.

Haríamos el examen para la misma universidad. Ella estudiaría lo mismo que yo, profesora de primaria. Extraño. No me imaginaba a Luna con niños, pero pues era lo que siempre soñó.

Michael, Cho, Hermione y Parvati aprobaron igualmente.

Luna tomo mi brazo y corrimos hacia el salón 301.

-Hola- saludamos

-¿Qué tal les fue?

-Bien… al menos aprobamos…- dijo Ron

-Eso es genial.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo…- dijo Neville

-Eso es una excelente idea- dijo Harry y me tomo de la cintura pangándome a su pecho.

-Pues mi casa esta puesta- dijo Neville

-Hoy saldremos a las 11. Está bien si nos vamos para allá.

-Genial.

HG

A las 11 de la mañana salimos, Michael desapareció con Cho.

Hermione no quiso ir y Parvati se fue con ella.

Solo fuimos Luna, Harry, Ron, Lavander y yo.

La casa de Neville quedaba a solo 10 minutos caminando de la escuela, entramos a una pequeña habitación donde solo había un sillón y una televisión tenía tres puertas más, las cuales daban hacia dos habitaciones y un baño.

Neville trajo unos refrescos y botanas, comenzamos a platicar sobre el posible viaje que haríamos.

-¿Podrías ir?-dijo Luna a Lavander

Ella no estaba incluida en el viaje, ya que no participaba.

-No puedo. Saldré con mis padre por un mes y pues casualmente son esos días-

Ron la abrazo más hacia él. Nunca les había puesto atención. Se veía que eran unidos, pero me refiero a sus labios, siempre se estaban besando y tocando.

-Chicos… yo espero que nos disculpen pero Luna y yo en un momento regresamos- dijo Neville tomando a Luna de la mano y caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones.

Ron enseguida tomo a Lavander y se metieron en el baño.

-Creo… creo que esto… es… incomodo- dije

-Pues ignoremos que están ahí adentro.- dijo Harry

-Ron está enamorado de Lavander…

-No… esta con ella por pasión… solo eso… aunque te aseguro que él no lo sabe.

-Cree que está enamorado

-Si… pero la verdad es que ellos no conocen nada del otro. Solo les importa estar ya sabes… haciéndolo…

A mí me interesaba hacer el amor con Harry, pero también me importaba lo que el sentía y pensaba.

-¿A qué universidad aplicaras?

-Pues… a la estatal tienen la carrera que quiero…

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Arquitectura…

-Es interesante…

Ahora ya me lo imaginaba. Arquitecto Potter.

-¿Y tú?

-Aplicare para la Escuela Normal de Maestros…

-Profesora… va contigo

Sonreí.

-¿A cuál más aplicaras?

-Solo a ese.

-Sabes que es difícil quedarse. Yo aplicare a otras dos universidades…

-Si… pero es la única que puedo permitirme… mis padres no podrán ayudarme… de hecho conseguiré un empleo de medio tiempo…

-Oh… bueno… pues… hay que estudiar bastante…

De pronto comenzaron a escucharse gemidos… muchos gemidos…

-¡Dios! Creo que no podre con esto.-dije tapándome los oídos

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Ven...- tomo mi mano y nos guía hacia la otra habitación.

Cerro la puerta y los sonidos ya no se escucharon.

Ambos nos miramos.

Nos acercamos, nuestros labios se unieron y el beso se tornó apasionado.

Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas. Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos.

-Harry… quiero… quiero hacer el amor… contigo

El me miro con sorpresa… pero no respondió… los segundos pasaban y el no respondía.

 **¿CREEN QUE HARRY DIRA QUE SI?**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**


	18. CAPITULO 17 EL CONCURSO

**CAPITULO 17 EL CONCURSO**

Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas. Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos.

-Harry… quiero… quiero hacer el amor… contigo

El me miro con sorpresa… pero no respondió… los segundos pasaban y el no respondía.

Espere la respuesta, pero solo escuche un largo suspiro de parte de Harry.

-Harry…- susurre

-Ginny-susurro

-Tu ¿No quieres? - le pregunte refiriéndome a pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación.

-Claro que quiero… pero…

-Pero…

-No es el momento

Sentí como si me golpeara. Yo quería hacerlo aquí y ahora, creí que él también quería ya que me jalo a la habitación.

-No pongas esa cara… es solo… que te mereces algo mejor que esto…

-Me vas a decir lo típico… yo no quiero rosas o velas

-Lo se… pero es que… no te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias… no tengo condones…

Eso era verdad. Yo no pensé en eso.

-Yo tampoco tengo

-Además de que necesitamos platicarlo… Ginny… yo quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Yo… creí… pensé

-No dudes que no quiero estar contigo así… claro que lo deseo y no puede dejar de pensar en eso… pero no quiero que nos equivoquemos.

Asentí. Tenía razón

Ahora me sentía culpable por no ser responsable.

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia la cama. Nos acostamos abrazados.

-Primero que nada. ¿Eres virgen?

-Si. ¿Tu?

-También

-Entonces. ¿Cómo es que sabes acariciarme?

-No es que sepa hacerlo… solo… solo he visto algunas películas y… lo demás fue improvisar

Mire como estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno… pues yo tampoco tengo experiencia…

-Creo… que es mejor si lo planeamos.

Asentí.

-Si… sobre todo porque no quisiera que nos equivoquemos… no quiero correr cuando podemos caminar…

Él sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Para empezar… tenemos que conseguir condones… yo me encargo de eso.-me dijo

-Bien… ¿Cuándo te gustaría hacerlo?

No podía evitar preguntar. Tal vez era insistente, pero estaba un poco ansiosa.

No contesto. Pero su semblante me daba a entender que lo estaba pensando.

-Podríamos hacerlo en el viaje…-dijo Harry

-Es una muy buena idea… podríamos encontrar un momento ya que no sabemos cómo estaremos distribuidos… aunque tampoco sabemos si ganaremos.

Sonaba pesimista, pero era la verdad.

-Pues… si no ganamos podríamos planearlo… y si, si ganamos pues ya veremos cómo hacerle.

-Pues si no se puede ya podremos ver que pasa… esto… me parece un poco raro…

\- ¿Por qué?

-siempre pensé que se daría el momento.

Me tomo la cara y me beso tiernamente.

-Lamento si no estoy siendo romántico… pero no quiero arriesgarte…

-Está bien.

Estuvimos un rato más hasta que Luna y Neville nos tocaron la puerta. Comimos algo y nos fuimos a nuestras casas ya que tendríamos que ensayar.

HG

Eran las 5:45 de la tarde y las cosas transcurrían de buena manera. Aunque Dean nuevamente se había ido. Ni siquiera espero a escuchar lo que teníamos que decirle.

-Creo que nos dejara plantados- dijo Hermione

-No se preocupen ya he estado ensayando con George y es bastante bueno-dijo Parvati

\- ¿George? -dije

-Mi primo se llama George- dijo Ron

-Oh, ya- dije

-Pues George estará listo… podríamos incluirlo a partir del lunes.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Dean… así que mejor nos diga que pasa con él. - dijo Michael

-Estoy de acuerdo… el próximo ensayo lo haremos- dijo Luna

-Otra cosa… mañana podríamos ir a buscar las zapatillas- dijo Hermione

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo y los chicos también se verían para ir a comprar sus zapatos.

Todos se despidieron y Harry se quedó solo unos minutos más ya que tenía que regresar temprano a su casa.

Nuevamente me lance a mi cama con un suspiro de amor.

HG

El día de hoy me levante feliz, después de la tormenta viene la calma y eso era lo que yo estaba viviendo.

El día transcurrió de manera normal. En mis clases estábamos repasando todo lo referente al examen de admisión. Ya me había llegado la programación del mismo. Sería el 2 de Julio, así que solo me quedaban pocas semanas para estudiar.

En el descanso estuve con Harry, aunque no fuimos muy demostrativos con nuestro amor.

Cuando salimos me acompaño a mi casa y nos despedimos rápidamente ya que iríamos a comprar los zapatos con los chicos.

HG

Como siempre Hermione paso por mí y ambas pasamos por Luna. Nos encontramos con Cho y Parvati y en este momento estábamos en una zapatería.

Para el vals decidimos usar balerinas ya que todas teníamos, las zapatillas serian negras, serian usadas para el charlestón y la bachata.

Escogimos unas lindas zapatillas de pulsera, con un tacón de 7 cm. Ensayaríamos con ellas para que nos acostumbremos.

Llegue a mi casa y nuevamente mis pensamientos eran ocupados por Harry.

HG

Jueves. Día de ensayo.

El día nuevamente en la escuela fue sin contratiempos. Aunque en el descanso sentía una mirada en mí y al buscar de donde procedía, siempre era de Draco.

Debo de reconocer que comencé a preocuparme un poco, pero no creo que se arriesgue a acercarse nuevamente a mí.

Al salir Harry se fue conmigo solo un rato y se fue a su casa. Al parecer tenía que ayudar a su madre con unos asuntos. No me atreví a preguntar.

Solo podía pensar en que lo amaba.

HG

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos con Dean que nos miraba de manera molesta.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -dijo Dean

-Solo queremos saber que pasa contigo…-dijo Hermione

-Nada… y sinceramente no se a que se refieren-

-Oye… sabemos que esto es difícil… pero tu actitud no nos gusta…- dijo Michael

-Solo porque no pude comprar unos tontos zapatos

-No estamos dispuestos a permitir que pongas en riesgo el concurso- dijo Ron

-Solo es un estúpido concurso.

-Pues porque no te largas de aquí…-contesto Luna

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos… podemos hablar bien…-dije

-Y eso lo dice la puta de Potter…- dijo Dean de manera burlona

Entonces todo paso rápido. Harry se abalanzó sobre él y nadie hacia nada por evitarlo.

-SEPARENLOS…

Solo divisaba que Dean intentaba defenderse, pero al parecer Harry sabía muy bien como dar golpes.

-Deja que le dé su merecido- dijo Michael

Lo mire sorprendida por lo que me decía. No es que defendiera a Dean, pero siempre he estado encontrar de la violencia.

Ron y Neville tampoco hacían nada. Todos los miraban, pero no decían nada.

Paso cerca de unos dos minutos pero que a mí se me hicieron una eternidad. Ron y Neville se acercaron a separarlos.

Dean se encontraba sangrando de la nariz y estaba que bufaba de furia.

-Todos son unos malditos pendejos…- camino hacia la puerta de salida- a ver que van hacer sin mí porque ni crean que asistiré a ese estúpido concurso.

Salió de mi casa.

-Bien… pues es momento de hablarle a George para que ensaye- dijo Hermione

Yo corrí hacia Harry y lo revisé. Sabía que no tenía golpes ya que todo el tiempo estuvo encima de Dean, pero no podía evitar angustiarme.

\- ¿Estas bien? -le susurre a Harry

-Si… no te preocupes Gin… él fue el golpeado no yo

-No puede evitarlo.

Harry me abrazo y hundió su cara en mi cuello. Era reconfortante tenerlo así.

-Ya tortolos… -dijo Luna

Nos separamos.

-Entonces… será George- dijo Neville

-Yo le avisare- dijo Ron

Parecía que todo quedaba resuelto, solo necesitábamos integrar a George al grupo.

Harry nuevamente se quedó unos minutos conmigo. Nos besamos y acariciamos, pero como ya estábamos de acuerdo, no avanzaríamos de nivel hasta el viaje. Para mí era demasiado tiempo.

HG

Dos semanas después…

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, estar al lado de Harry me llevaba a una burbuja donde nadie más existía. En la escuela no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos ya que las horas de estudio para los exámenes de admisión nos absorbían.

En algunas ocasiones cuando salíamos iba a mi casa y pasábamos unas horas juntos. Otras veces salimos al parque, al cine, a comer. Platicábamos mucho.

Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que me presentaría a su familia el día del concurso, debo reconocer que eso me tenía nerviosa. No podía evitar pensar que talvez sería rechazada por su madre.

Es por eso que solo pensaba en esa situación.

Con los ensayos del concurso nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos, George se acoplo de inmediato y bailaba muy bien. Tal parecía que Parvati se llevaba mejor con él.

En un ensayo el profesor nuevamente vino a vernos y nos halago. Estábamos listos para ganar.

A dos días del concurso ya teníamos todo más que listo. Estábamos algo nerviosos, pero con muchas ganas de viajar.

En este momento nos encontrábamos ensayando. Solo era un repaso, mañana saldríamos al parque todos juntos para despejarnos y el sábado acudir relajados al concurso.

Por su parte Dean no dijo nada, aunque por otros compañeros nos enteramos que estaba convencido que nos arruino el baile. Seria grandioso que ganáramos para que se tragara sus palabras.

Draco no volvió a molestarme, pero aun seguia mirándome, debo reconocer que eso me inquietaba, pero decidí no darle importancia.

-Ganaremos- dijo Hermione

-Iremos con ese pensamiento… eso nos dará ánimos- dijo Michael

-Mañana nos vemos a las 3 en el parque- dijo Ron

Todos asintieron y se despidieron. Solo se quedó Harry conmigo.

Después de dos horas se fue despidiéndose con un beso. Nos veríamos en el parque ya que no tendríamos clases.

HG

A las 3 de la tarde del viernes nos encontramos en el parque. Hermione y Parvati llevaron comida y por unas horas nos olvidamos del concurso.

Jugamos futbol y nos reímos mucho. George era muy divertido.

Harry se sentó bajo un árbol con Ron, Neville y George. Estaban platicando demasiado concentrados, yo caminaba hacia ellos, ellos se encontraban de espaldas así que no me veían.

Estaba a un metro de llegar cuando escuchar su conversación me detuvo.

-Creí que tú y mi hermana durarían. - dijo George

Espere a que respondiera a quien sea que se dirigía.

-Demelza siempre supo de mis sentimientos-

Fue Harry quien respondió.

Demelza era hermana de George.

Muchas preguntas salieron de mi mente.

¿Esa chica seria agradable como George?

Esperaba que no. Sentía cierto coraje hacia ella porque beso a Harry.

¿Era pelirroja?

George lo era por lo tanto lo más seguro es que sí. Aunque Luna menciono que tenía el cabello morado.

¿Era guapa?

George lo era.

De pronto me encontré imaginándomela con las facciones de George. No quería que fuera guapa. Me concentre en su conversación nuevamente.

-Ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación funcionara… pero no le diste tiempo-

-Las cosas con Ginny no estaban del todo bien… pero no quería usar a tu hermana y mucho menos lastimarla.

-Pero veo que ya se han resuelto

-Si… ahora es mi novia.

-Demelza te sigue esperando… cree que no funcionara con Ginny

-Claro que funcionara… ambos estamos en esto

-A veces las cosas no funcionan cono esperamos

-No estas entendiendo George… lo mío con Ginny no es cualquier cosa… yo la amo…

ME AMA

HARRY ME AMA

Quise gritar de felicidad. Pero…

¿Yo lo amaba?

Si. Definitivamente lo amaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ella te ama a ti?

-Si… estoy bastante seguro… no sé si me ama… pero sé que me quiere… de todos modos, si no me amara yo la conquistaría.

-Pero… debes de pensar que las cosas tal vez no funcionen…

-Oye George… creo que estas metiéndote donde no te llaman- dijo Ron

-Ron tiene razón… este asunto es mío con Ginny- dijo Harry

-También es mi asunto cuando incluye a mi hermana- dijo George

Ninguno de los chicos sonaba molesto, pero la conversación era seria.

-Yo he dejado las cosas con Demelza… somos amigos y no va a pasar de ahí…

-Pero ella tiene esperanzas…

-A mí me consta que Harry fue sincero con ella- dijo Ron

-Creo que con la que tienes que hablar es con Demelza no conmigo- dijo Harry

-Hablare con ella… no me gustaría que saliera herida…- dijo George

Yo me aleje de ese sitio. No quería que se dieran cuenta que los escuche.

Ahora sentía una punzada en el pecho. No quería que Demelza tuviera esperanzas con Harry. Él era mío. ¿Por qué no le quedaba claro?

Respire profundamente para intentar calmar la furia hacia esa chica.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Hermione- tenemos que descansar

Harry camino hacia mí y yo le sonreí. Fingí no escuchar su conversación.

Nos despedimos y me acompaño a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos salió el tema de sus padres.

-No estés nerviosa por eso.

-No puedo evitarlo.

Mis pensamientos eran sobre la madre de Harry. Tal vez me culparía por estar con ambos chicos. No podía evitar estar nerviosa.

-Mi madre no te odia. Ella entiende.

-Ok… me tranquilizare.

Harry me dio confianza, yo solo me dije que tenía que ser yo misma, después de todo eso conquisto a Harry.

HG

Sábado 30 de junio. Día de concurso.

Los nervios estaban presentes en todos.

Nos quedamos de ver en un punto céntrico para todos. Los padres de Luna nos llevarían para así llegar todos juntos.

Harry paso por mí y me ayudo con mis vestuarios. Mis padres irían más tarde, ellos estaban emocionados de verme bailar. Aunque no estoy tan segura de su reacción si supieran que estaba con Harry.

Les diría, claro que lo haría, pero ahora no era conveniente. Si ganamos el concurso y les digo de mi noviazgo con Harry seguro no me permitirán ir al viaje.

Regresando se los diría. Con 17 años cumplidos es justo que me den permiso de tener novio.

Llegando al teatro donde sería el concurso nos asignaron una pequeña habitación para vestirnos. Nos la ingeniamos para poder vestirnos chicos con chicas.

-Chicos debemos estar tranquilos… no hay preocupaciones… nos preparamos para esto… podremos ganar…-dijo Hermione

Nos encontrábamos reunidos ya listos para presentar el vals. Hermione nos daba palabras de aliento.

Todos asentimos a sus palabras. Harry me tenia tomada de la mano. Tenía puesto mi vestido de quince años. Era color lila con corcel decorado con pequeños detalles color perla.

El vestido no tenía mangas se abrochaba detrás del cuello, pero no era escotado. La falda era de tul con pequeños cristales bordados a las orillas.

Teníamos puestas unas balerinas plateadas.

Harry traía puesto un smoking. Lo hacía verse guapísimo, su cabello intento ser domado sin éxito, pero le daba un toque salvaje.

Luna traía una cámara y nos tomó una foto a todos, otra por parejas y claro que una de mujeres y hombres por separado.

Prometió darme una copia de mi foto con Harry.

-Todo saldrá bien-me susurro Harry

-Estoy tranquila… han sido bastantes meses de ensayo…

Asintió.

-Chicos ustedes siguen… vamos- nos dijo la chica encargada de la organización de los grupos.

Todos la seguimos y nos llevó al inicio del escenario.

-Este grupo se compone de 10 chicos. Nos presentaran en su primera ronda el vals llamado el lago de los cisnes… recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a el grupo JUVENTUD.

Esa fue la señal para salir al escenario. Las luces se apagaron y nosotros tomamos nuestras posiciones. En el centro del escenario había una pista más pequeña, nosotros como bailarines no debemos salir de esas líneas.

Comenzamos a bailar cada quien se concentró junto con su pareja en su baile. No nos miramos unos a los otros, simplemente bailamos. Imagine que estábamos en mi casa en un ensayo más, sonreía sin parar.

Cuando terminamos los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Todos nos miramos y sonreímos, sentía la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Realmente lo hicimos muy bien.

Vi a mis padres aplaudiendo, no quise imaginarme donde estaba la familia de Harry de lo contrario me sentiría más nerviosa.

Salimos del escenario y corrimos a cambiarnos para la siguiente pieza que sería el charlestón.

Ya estando listos para la segunda ronda Harry me tomo nuevamente de la mano y me sonrió.

-Estas preciosas… con todo te ves muy bien- me susurro en el oído.

El sonrojo en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar. Era un chico tan lindo.

-Gracias

Nuevamente llego el momento de salir.

Bailamos entregando todo. No podía asegurar que ganaríamos porque realmente no sabíamos cómo venían los otros grupos, pero al menos estábamos bailando con todas las ganas.

Escuchar de nuevo los aplausos nos hizo no dejar de sonreír.

Corrimos para cambiarnos para la ronda final. Esta sería la decisiva.

Nos presentaron, el animador comento que somos los únicos que presentarían una bachata. Eso podía ser bueno o malo, según como bailáramos.

Comenzó la música y nosotros bailamos al ritmo de la misma. No miramos a otro lado que no fueran nuestras parejas.

Al terminar la canción miré hacia el escenario y me sorprendí de lo que vi. Los jueces estaban parados aplaudiéndonos. Todos sonreíamos de emoción.

Salimos del escenario y me abalance sobre Harry. Lo abrace por su cuello y lo bese de emoción. El me respondió con la misma felicidad.

-Esperaremos 20 minutos para que den los resultados… pero por la cara de mi madre nos fue muy bien- dijo Hermione

Nos quedamos juntos hablando sobre la posibilidad de perder. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar el veredicto final.

\- ¿Vieron a Dean allá afuera? - comento Parvati

Todos la miramos.

\- ¿Se atrevió a venir? - pregunto Michael

-Si… y esta con ese chico de cabellos plateados- dijo George

Era Draco.

Harry se tensó.

-Creo que solo vinieron para ver cómo le hicimos para presentar los bailes sin Dean. - dijo Hermione

-Es lo más seguro… espero que ganemos para que les dé un entripado-dijo Luna

Los 20 minutos pasaron y todos los grupos nos mandaron a llamar al escenario.

-Agradecemos a cada grupo por su excelente participación… lamentablemente solo uno puede ganar el viaje… pero no se desanimen… recuerden que este concurso se realiza cada año.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Llego la hora… el ganador… es…

Silencio. Los nervios me mataban.

-Los ganadores son… GRUPO JUVENTUD…

Los aplausos sonaron… nuestras reacciones fueron saltar como locos y abrazarnos todos juntos.

No supimos cuantos minutos pasamos ahí, ni siquiera cuando bajamos del escenario. Nos separamos en busca de nuestros familiares.

Después del concurso habría una pequeña recepción para los participantes y sus familias. Lamentablemente mis padres tenían que retirarse.

Caminé hacia ellos y recibí las felicitaciones. Se despidieron y busque a Luna. Pero algo me detuvo o más bien una escena.

Frente a mí a unos metros estaba mi novio, con su perfecto smoking abrazado a una chica. Una chica de cabello morado. Sin duda era Demelza…


	19. CAPITULO 18 LA DESPEDIDA DE ROMILDA

**NO LOS HAGO ESPERAR MAS.**

 **DISFRUTENLO.**

 **GRACIAS...**

 **CAPITULO 18 LA DESPEDIDA DE ROMILDA**

Durante estas semanas no me había detenido a pensar en la prima de Ron. Demelza técnicamente es exnovia de Harry, ya que estuvieron juntos al menos tres días.

No podía negar que la curiosidad por conocerla me mataba, pero después de estar bien con el olvide por completo ese detalle, hasta que escuche esa platica de los chicos.

Pero al verla en este momento en los brazos de Harry quise correr y agarrarla de los cabellos, quería decirle que él era mío.

La mire por unos segundos, era de complexión delgada, demasiado delegada. No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la vista y buscar defectos.

Sus pechos eran pequeños, demasiado pequeños. No tenía mucho trasero. Era más bajita que yo. Le llegaba a Harry al pecho.

¡Dios! ¡Que estoy pensando!

Mire para otro lado sintiéndome ridícula por mis pensamientos.

-Ginny… te estaba buscando- escuche la voz de felicidad de Luna.

-Si… yo… estaba…

Luna miro hacia donde inevitablemente miraba. Ahora ya no se encontraban abrazados, solo platicaban. No tenía ningún contacto físico.

\- ¿Qué hace con la hermana de morticia?

\- ¿Quién?

-Pues esa chica… que hace Harry con ella…

-No lo sé…

-Pues vamos…

-No… espera…

-HARRY… HARRY…-grito Luna y yo no supe dónde meterme.

Harry volteo y nos miró. Camino hacia nosotros y la chica lo siguió.

Mientras se iban acercando pude verla mejor. Sus ojos están pintados de sombras oscuras y delineador negro. Tenía una perforación en la nariz y sus labios estaban pintados de morado.

A simple vista parecía una niña de 13 años vestida para Halloween.

-Ganamos… - dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Ganamos- dije

Sus ojos brillaban y solo me miraban a mí. Me calentó el corazón.

-Hola Demelza- dijo Luna

-Hola

-Mira… ella es mi amiga Ginny…- me jalo del brazo

-Hola…- dijo ella, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo. Nunca sonrió.

-Hola- dije

Harry tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

\- ¿Ahí esta George? - dijo Harry a Demelza

-Ok. Gracias. Y nuevamente felicidades…

Ella se giró y camino hacia donde estaba George con Ron y Lavander.

-Yo buscare a Nev- dijo Luna

Nos quedamos solos.

No sabía si preguntarle del porqué de su abrazo, ya que, analizando la escena, no estaban haciendo nada malo.

-Ven… mis padres están por acá- me jalo hacia el salón donde se realizaría la celebración.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Mia manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Tranquila… no pasa nada…- me dijo

-Estoy bien…- le sonreí

El detuvo su caminar y me jalo a una esquina. Me arrincono en la pared y puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Si… si tu no estas preparada… solo tienes que decirlo… no tiene por qué ser ahora…

Recordé el abrazo con Demelza. Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Él quería que conocerá a sus padres porque yo era importante para él.

Él me dijo que lo que sentía por mí era para siempre. No tenía por qué dudar.

-Quiero conocerlos…

\- ¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura.

Harry me tomo de la mano y continuamos con nuestro camino. Entramos al salón y pude ver a los chicos en una mesa que estaba destinada a los ganadores. Todos sonreían contentos.

-Están por aquí- me susurro al oído.

Camine y de repente se detuvo en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la nuestra.

-Mama… papa… ella es Ginny…

Mire a sus padres quienes me sonreían.

La madre de Harry era pelirroja, como yo. Pero tenía unos hermosos ojos, ahora sabia de donde los había heredado él.

Su padre tenía el cabello azabache pero sus ojos eran marrones.

Harry solo tenía los ojos de su madre porque todas las facciones eran de su padre.

-Hola linda… soy Lily y él es mi marido James Potter.

-Hola… soy Ginevra Wesley.- dije presentándome

Su padre me sonrió igualmente.

-Ella es mi hermana Lilian y mi hermanito Ted.

Mire a los chicos.

Lilian era de cabello azabache como el de Harry, pero sus ojos eran marrones. Ted tenía el cabello pelirrojo, pero tan rebelde como el de su padre, sus ojos eran marrones.

-Mucho gusto chicos…

-Eres muy bonita- dijo Ted

-Hey chaparro… es mi novia…

-Solo dije que era muy bonita

-Ted solo está siendo sincero- dijo Lilian

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias Ted…

-Vayan con los chicos… diviértanse- dijo el señor James.

-Entonces… estaremos aquí cerca- dijo Harry

Caminamos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos con los chicos.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

-Muy bien… tienes los ojos de tu madre…

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Lo se… el cabello de mi padre.

Pase mis dedos por su cabello. Sentí una mirada en nosotros. Discretamente busqué de dónde provenía y me encontré con Demelza. No quise detenerme mirándola, simplemente acerqué mis labios a los de él y los uní en pequeños besos.

-Me encanta tu cabello- susurre- te ves muy guapo con ese traje.

Era la verdad. Mirarlo de Smoking me hacía imaginarme tantas cosas.

-Tú te ves preciosa con ese vestido.

Aún continuaba con el vestido de la bachata.

Los minutos pasaron y sirvieron la cena, pronto comenzó a sonar la música y Harry me invito a bailar.

El de verdad sabia bailar, en una de nuestras platicas me comento que su madre le había enseñado y me lo demostró en la pista.

Estuvimos un rato en la mesa de sus padres, toda su familia era simplemente genial. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros y de que su madre lo sabía, jamás me hizo sentir incomoda o menciono algo.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y nos estábamos despidiendo. La madre de Hermione nos llevaría, a mí me pasarían a dejar. Mi padre había insistido en venir por mí, pero yo simplemente le dije que no tenía caso.

-Te veré el lunes…

-Me parece que falta mucho-susurro

-A mí también… pero sabes que el examen esta próximo…-

-Está bien…

Me dio un beso que duro poco para mi gusto. Camine hacia el auto de la madre de Hermione.

Como ya era costumbre llegue y me avente a mi cama recordando todo, pero sobre todo con la emoción de que si habría viaje.

HG

Todo el fin de semana me la pase repasando ciertas cosas para mi examen de admisión. No me metí tanto en temas complicados ya que eso sería llenarme la cabeza de datos.

Presentaría mi examen el lunes a las 8:00 horas. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero me sentía preparada.

Me levante a las 6:00 me bañe y desayune. Salí a las 7:00 horas de mi casa y llegué a las 7:45 a las instalaciones. Me senté a esperar al aplicador.

Llego muy puntual y el examen comenzó, se me hizo bastante sencillo, es decir, lo esperaba más difícil. Solo rogaba por tener un lugar, de verdad quería continuar mis estudios en esta universidad.

Aunque si no fuera así eso no me detendría. Buscaría otras opciones.

A las 10:00 horas me encontraba dirigiéndome a mi casa. Me sentía bien.

Llegue a las 10:45 y comencé a hacer algo de limpieza, hoy por el examen no había clases, aunque técnicamente ya no habría, pero la clausura oficial seria el miércoles.

A las 11:00 el timbre de mi casa sonó.

Camine a abrir y fue una grata sorpresa ver a mi hermoso novio sonriéndome.

-Hola

-Hola

El me beso y yo le respondí. Caminamos abrazados y solo escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me arrincono en una esquina del patio y pego su cuerpo al mío.

-Te extrañaba...- susurro entre besos

-Yo también…

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y sus manos fueron rumbo a mi trasero, me presiono hacia él. Sentí su erección en todo su esplendor.

Gemí sin poder controlarlo. Quería sentirlo. Quería terminar con esto que comenzamos desde hace unos meses, pero sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Pero ¿Por qué me provocaba así?

Es que no sabía todo lo que me provocaba con sus besos y caricias.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Harry siempre se había dedicado a mí, y yo no le había respondido o había hecho algo por él.

Comencé a dirigir mi mano derecha hacia su pecho, lo acaricié por encima de su playera, seguí mi camino hacia sus caderas. Me encontré con la cinturilla de sus pantalones y metí mi mano dentro de los mismos.

Cuando encontré su miembro no dude en tomarlo en mi mano. No sabía cómo hacerlo, así que recordé algunos comentarios que ha hecho Luna al respecto.

Comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo. Escuche un suspiro de satisfacción de parte de Harry. Al menos le gustaba.

Un poco más segura realice los movimientos con determinación.

-Mmmm…- escuche en mi oído un gemido.

Seguí con el movimiento.

-Oh… Ginny- su voz en mi oído provocaba una corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo. - Mas rápido… mmm…

Comencé a hacer el movimiento más rápido, tal como me lo pidió. Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y continúo gimiendo.

De pronto vino a mi mente la anterior, aquella ocasión cuando Harry traía ropa de repuesto. En esta ocasión no la traía. Así que con mi otra mano desabroche su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones.

Baje el cierre, el me ayudo acomodando su bóxer un poco más abajo para así poder mover mi mano de manera libre.

Continúe moviendo mi mano lo más rápido que pude. Harry continuaba gimiendo.

Con un movimiento rápido se apartó de mí. Y lo vi cómo se vaciaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su boca estaba abierta dejando así salir gemidos roncos.

Yo disfrute viendo su placer, me sentía orgullosa de ser yo quien provocaba eso.

-Fue… fue genial…- me dijo con su respiración agitada.

Comenzó a acomodarse su ropa mientras yo lo miraba con atención.

-Yo… no estaba segura que… que te gustara…

\- ¿Por qué? Me ha gustado muchísimo…

-Si… pero nunca había hecho eso…

El sonrió ampliamente.

-Tampoco yo… - me abrazo de la cintura- todo esto es nuevo también para mi… y me encanta descubrirlo contigo.

Respondí a su sonrisa

-Yo pienso lo mismo.

Caminamos hacia el salón de mi casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? - cambie de tema

-Bien… había algunas preguntas que me enredaron un poco, pero me sentí seguro… espero quedarme

-Yo también… me ha ido bastante bien.

De pronto me imagine a ambos con nuestras carreras profesionales y juntos. Disfrutando los beneficios de estudiar. Después de todo nuestro amor era para siempre.

-Tengo que conseguir un trabajo… mis padres no pueden costear todo. Lilian está en la secundaria y Ted cursara el último año de primaria.

Realmente lamentaba que Harry tuviera que recurrir a esas opciones. Yo jamás pensaba en esa cuestión pues al ser hija única mis padres no tenían ese problema.

-Entiendo… pero tendrás que conseguirlo por las tardes.

-Eso contando que me quede en la universidad y que las clases sean por las mañanas.

-Todo tiene solución. Pero recuerda que en lo que yo pueda ayudarte ahí estaré.

-Gracias.

-Ya tienes todos listo para el viaje.

-Si… soy hombre… no es mucho lo que tengo que llevar.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Pues a Hermione le entregaron todos los documentos saldremos el viernes en la mañana.

Habíamos convocado una junta el martes para así ponernos de acuerdo con los detalles del viaje. Todos estábamos realmente emocionados.

-Dime. ¿Cómo te sentiste con mis padres?

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

-Muy bien… la verdad es que a pesar de lo que me decías… fueron bastantes amables conmigo.

-Te dije que mi madre comprendía todo… no tenías por qué preocuparte.

-Ahora ya lo sé.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos viendo películas. Era maravilloso la sensación de plenitud que me llenaba cuando estaba a su lado, tanto era lo que sentía que comenzaba a tener miedo sobre esta tranquilidad.

HG

Martes. Reunión para el viaje

\- ¿Crees que Harry nos ayudara? - pregunto Hermione por tercera vez

Nos encontrábamos en la escuela, ya no teníamos clases. Solo habíamos venido para estar juntas un rato.

Estábamos planeando la despedida de Romilda.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que intervenga- dijo Luna por tercera vez

-Solo que… no quiero tener problemas en mi último día-

-Vamos… Hermione ya no podrán hacernos nada…- dije

-Además esa odiosa se lo merece- dijo Cho

Todas la miramos, era raro que estuviera de acuerdo en esto, pero tal parecía que al igual que nosotras quería vengarse de Vans.

\- ¿Queee? Puedo desatramparme un día-

Todas sonreímos.

HG

\- ¿Ya estás listo para el viaje? - pregunte a mi amigo Michael

El me miro y sonrió.

-Parece que sí.

Note que su voz era insegura.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro.

-Quiero pedirle a Cho que sea mi novia nuevamente.

Sonreí. Ya se había tardado.

-Eso está muy bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Si me dice que no? ¿Si no quiere?

-Yo pienso que es lo que estaba esperando. Es que no te has dado cuenta de que te mira como tú a ella.

-Tengo miedo. Tal vez pueda dejarme nuevamente.

-Ya no es la misma chica que se deja deslumbrar. Ella sabe lo que vales… ha cambiado… es momento que se olviden de todo y comiencen algo nuevo

-Tienes razón… yo estoy enamorado de ella… esto… esto no es solo de momento… la quiero para siempre…

Recordé las palabras que me dijo Harry.

-Entiendo… entonces ve por ella.

-Lo hare.

HG

Eran las 16:30 y todos nos encontrábamos reunidos para ponernos de acuerdo para el viaje.

-Aquí están los pasajes- dijo Hermione y comenzó a repartirlos.

El viaje será a Tecolutla Veracruz. No era un destino tan grande como otras playas, pero las imágenes que vimos en internet eran muy bonitas.

-Tienen que llevar una identificación para que nos reciban en el hotel. Las habitaciones serán cinco. Cada una puede ser ocupada por dos personas. Así que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo como serán compartidas.

-Creo que podríamos compartirlas con nuestras parejas de baile- dijo George de forma picara.

-Claro que no- dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

De verdad que esos dos se odian

-Yo compartiré habitación con Neville- dijo Luna

-Eso simplifica las cosas- dijo Hermione- Yo compartiré con Parvati.

Todos asentimos.

Al final las habitaciones quedaron de esta manera

Hermione y Parvati

Luna y Neville

Harry y Ron

Michael y George

Yo y Cho

-Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo- dije

-Pues no. Pero ya que…- dijo George

-El autobús saldrá a las 1:00 el viernes, eso quiere decir que tendremos que estar en la central a las 11:00 de la noche del día jueves. Les parece bien que nos veamos a las 9:00 afuera de la escuela.

-Mi madre podría llevarnos en la camioneta a todos… iremos un poco apretados pero la idea es que lleguemos juntos. - dijo Luna

-Me parece bien… - dije.

-Entonces todo está perfecto.

Después de unos minutos nos despedimos y Harry se quedó conmigo hasta las 18:30. No platicamos sobre lo que pasaría en ese viaje. Solo nos dedicamos a besarnos.

HG

Miércoles. Día de Clausura.

Llegamos a las 8:30 de la mañana a la escuela.

-Le dejaron la carta ayer, en su casa. -dijo Luna

-Solo espero que llegue a la cita…

-Llegara… le tiene una envidia tan grande a Ginny que no dudara.

-Además con Neville entregando la carta no lo dudara.

-Ojalá y Harry no se moleste. - dijo Hermione

-Yo me encargare de el- dije

El plan consistía en enviarle a Romilda una carta de Harry, citándola hoy a las 8:45 en el baño de hombres. Dejamos a su imaginación el motivo por el cual la citaba.

Era lógico que ella se imaginaria que Harry estaba interesado en tener algo que ver con ella. Además, está el hecho de que Romilda nos odia tanto que no dudara en venir y así poder decirme lo que pasaba.

El asunto es que, cuando estuviera en el baño de chicos la encerraríamos. Así no asistiría a la foto grupal y tampoco a recibir su diploma.

Nos decidimos por el baño de chicos por que casi no había nadie. Además de que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el patio principal y ahí había otros baños por lo tanto serían los que usarían.

Nos escondimos en una esquina en el pasillo en donde se encontraban los baños. Escuchamos unos pasos. Vimos a Romilda caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Luna corrió y cerró la puerta, puso el candado y todas nos reímos imaginando la cara de Vans.

-Listo… vámonos.

Caminamos hacia el patio principal pero no sin escuchar golpes en la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Creen que se vuelva loca? - pregunto Parvati

-No. Ya está loca- contesto Luna

Todas reímos.

-Pero por si la duda dejare una nota en el escritorio del vigilante. Así vendrá a sacarla, pero eso será al salir…- dijo Luna

Llegamos al patio y vimos que ya todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Caminé a sentarme y pude ver a Harry. Se encontraba vistiendo su toga. Se veía tan guapo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos sonreímos.

La ceremonia dio inicio y el discurso de clausura no se hizo esperar. Comenzaron a entregarnos nuestros diplomas. Pero no pudimos evitar reír cuando mencionaron un nombre.

-Romilda Vans…

Todos miraban alrededor buscándola, pero nadie se levantaba.

-Señorita Romilda Vans.

Nadie se levantó.

-Ginevra Wesley…

Me levante para recibir mi diploma.

Nadie pregunto más por Romilda. Dieron por hecho que no asistió. A lo lejos vi a su madre buscarla, pero no la encontraría o eso pensábamos.

HG

Celebrábamos con abrazos hacia nuestros amigos y compañeros. Nos había tomado la foto grupal. Recibí felicitaciones de mis padres. Oficialmente había terminado la preparatoria.

Estábamos todas abrazadas cuando un grito nos hizo voltear.

-Ustedes malditas…

Romilda estaba parada con el cabello revuelto y sus ojos desorbitados de furia. Pero lo que más asustaba era su rímel corrido en sus ojos. Sin duda nos miraba con odio.


	20. CAPITULO 19 EL VIAJE PARTE I

**CAPITULO 19 EL VIAJE PARTE I**

Estábamos todas abrazadas cuando un grito nos hizo voltear.

-Ustedes malditas…

Romilda estaba parada con el cabello revuelto y sus ojos desorbitados de furia. Pero lo que más asustaba era su rímel corrido en sus ojos. Sin duda nos miraba con odio.

-Por su culpa no estuve para recibir mi diploma y para tomarme la foto. Tuve que brincarme por la ventana.

-No sé de qué nos hablas-dijo Luna con una cara de desconcierto que si no supiera que nosotras la encerramos le creería.

-SON UNAS MALDITAS…

\- ¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ? -dijo la profesora de inglés acercándose

-ESAS PERRAS ME ENCERRARON EN EL BAÑO…

-Señorita Vans le pido que modere sus palabras.

-PERO ELLAS…

-Vamos tranquilícese… estoy segura que esta alterada…- la profesora tomo a Romilda de los hombros- Vaya a mi oficina y enseguida la alcanzo para darle un calmante.

-Profesora… de verdad que no sabemos qué le pasa- dije

-Chicas… chicas… siempre supe que ustedes harían algo para despedirla…

Ella lo sabía. Tenía algo de vergüenza, pero no preocupación porque ya no podría hacer nada.

-No sabemos a qué se refiere- dijo Luna

-Oh, claro que lo saben… pero tengo las manos atadas… oficialmente ya no son alumnas de esta institución.

La profesora se dio media vuelta y se fue sonriendo. Creo que no éramos las únicas a las que Romilda nos caía mal.

-Bien… ahora si puedo estar tranquila- dijo Cho

Todas comenzamos a reír al recordar la cara de Romilda.

\- ¿Cómo celebraremos esto? - dijo Hermione

-Yo iré con mis padres a comer… lo siento, pero no poder estar con ustedes-dije

-Bueno… pero podríamos celebrar en el viaje-dijo Parvati

-Muy bien… en el viaje será…- dijo Luna

Todas nos separamos y fuimos con nuestras respectivas familias.

Mis padres me estaban felicitando y abrazando cuando escuche la voz de Michael.

\- ¿Podrían permitirme unos minutos con esta adorada señorita? - pregunto mi amigo

Mis padres sonrieron.

A pesar de que ellos no me permitían tener novio, estaban seguros que Michael y yo teníamos algo. Más de una vez mi madre insinuó que yo terminaría casándome con él.

Siempre le aclare las cosas, pero tal parecía que ellos estaban seguros de eso y no había poder que los convenciera de lo contrario. A ellos les gustaba Michael para mí.

-Claro que si Michael… te esperaremos en el auto…- dijo mi madre

Asentí y caminé con Michael.

En uno de los pasillos se detuvo.

\- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? - me pregunto

Asentí.

Fue un abrazo largo y me transmitió ese cariño que me tenía.

-Sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita, estaremos en diferentes universidades… pero siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias… sabes que tú también siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Se separó de mí. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la despedida de mi mejor amigo. No era que no lo volvería a ver o algo así, pero sentía cierta tristeza de no compartir mi día a día con él.

Sus ojos también estaban cristalinos… pero ambos tomamos respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarnos.

-Creo que te hablan- me dijo

-Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Harry parado al final del pasillo.

Le sonreí.

-Nos veremos el viernes- dijo Michael

-Nos vemos…- dije despidiéndome de él.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y Michael desapareció del pasillo.

Harry camino hacia mí.

\- Te he estado buscando

-Lo siento… estaba aquí despidiéndome de Michael

-Parece ser que se quieren mucho- dijo, pero, su voz no tenía ninguna nota de molestia.

-Siempre estuvimos unidos… será difícil no verlo a diario.

-Es algo que tenía que pasar… después de todo hay que avanzar

-Lo se

Me abrazo fuerte y yo solo me recargue en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, el me separo poco a poco y me dio un beso en labios.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo y mi familia?

Si. Quería ir, de verdad que quería. Pero mis padres me estaban esperando. No podía rechazarlos. Además del hecho de que hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos los tres y este momento quería compartirlo con ellos.

-Lo siento… iré a comer con mis padres.

-Oh, no te preocupes… será otro día.

-Pero puedo ir a saludarlos antes de irme… mis padres me están esperando en el auto

-Muy bien… entonces… vamos…

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos entre los alumnos y los padres de familia. Pronto llegamos a donde todos se encontraban.

Lily me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes…- dije

-Ginny… muchas felicidades…-dijo Lily

Todos me dieron un abrazo de felicitaciones.

-Te ves muy bonita- me dijo Ted.

Sonreí ante su comentario

-Gracias…

-Hey… chico te dije que cuidado con lo que dices- dijo Harry amenazante

Todos nos reímos.

-Solo vengo a saludarlos… iré a comer con mis padres…

-Oh, muy bien… es lo correcto…- dijo James

-Pero… dijimos que la invitaríamos a venir con nosotros- dijo Ted refunfuñando

-Ted… Ginny tiene que estar con sus padres- dijo Lily

-Pero…

-Pero dejaremos para después esta comida- dijo James

-Gracias por comprender… tengo que irme-

-Te acompaño- dijo Harry

Me despedí de todos y caminé con Harry. Antes de salir nos dimos un beso.

-Sera mejor que me dejes aquí- dije

Hizo una mueca.

-Prometo que hablare con ellos… solo tenme paciencia.

Estaba confiada en que una vez entrando en la universidad mis padres aceptarían que tener novio no implicaba una distracción para mí.

-Está bien… nos veremos.

Nos despedimos una vez más con un beso.

Salí y con la mirada busqué el auto de mis padres. Camine hacia ellos. No pude evitar sentir nostalgia porque sabía que esta era la última vez que estaba en la preparatoria.

\- ¿Lista? - pregunto mama

-Lista.

Mi padre arranco el auto y nos alejamos de la que había sido mi escuela los últimos tres años.

HG

La tarde del miércoles se me fue rápidamente. Mis padres me llevaron a un restaurante que era uno de mis favoritos.

Me permitieron brindar con un poco de alcohol. Me dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de mí. Era genial que te alagaran. Pero mi padre no perdió oportunidad de decirme que la etapa que venía era una de las mejores.

Yo estaba ansiosa de que los resultados salieran, pero estaba aún más ansiosa de nuestro viaje.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en una tienda comprando algo de ropa de playa con Hermione. Luna no pudo venir. Parece ser que Neville la necesitaba.

-Este esta hermoso- dijo Hermione enseñándome un short demasiado corto

-Pues mídetelo

Casi terminábamos… solo faltaba ese Short que ella quería comprarse.

Espere afuera de los vestidores. Hermione se decidió por ese short y salimos de la tienda.

-Deberíamos comer algo-dijo

-Si… mi estómago me está exigiendo alimento

\- ¿Quieres comida china?

-será comida china-

Caminamos hacia el área de alimentos y ambas pedimos la comida. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres y comenzamos a devorar el alimento.

\- ¿Crees que este viaje será genial? - me pregunto

-Espero que lo sea…

-Supongo que para ti lo será…-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

No pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-No tienes por qué sonrojarte… somos amigas.

Asentí.

Nunca había tocado este tipo de temas con ella.

-Solo que no sé qué decir…- dije

-Comenzare yo… Soy virgen…

No me extrañaba. Lo que realmente me sorprendía es que me lo dijera a mí.

-Yo también lo soy…

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Creí que no lo eras…

\- ¿Creíste que no lo era? ¿Creíste que con Draco?

-No. Claro que no. Con Harry…

Me sonroje.

-No. Aun no…

-Pero su pongo que pronto…

Suspire.

No sabía porque era tan difícil este tema con ella.

-Supongo que si… Estoy enamorada de él y quiero hacerlo…

-Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de con quien será… no tengo a nadie y pues no tengo prisa.

-Yo lo he encontrado…

-Entonces esa relación es seria…

-Muy seria… no quiero que se termine…

Ella me miro a los ojos.

-Oh, por dios… estás hablando de para siempre

Asentí.

-Si… ambos lo queremos así…

-Gin… estas consciente que eso tal vez no sea posible… no quiero ser pesimista pero pronto entrarán a la universidad y conocerán más gente.

Eso no lo había pensado. Pero tenía que confiar en nuestro amor.

-No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Tienes que estar consciente. No es bueno que no lo tengas en cuenta… porque si pasa…

-ESO NO PASARA…

-Bien… no quiero que te molestes… espero que todo te salga como planeas…

-Solo… solo… quiero vivir el momento… después me preocupare por lo demás

-Es tu decisión y yo te apoyo…

-Gracias.

HG

Viernes. Día del viaje.

Por fin había llegado el día tan ansiado. No había podido hablar con Harry. El día de la graduación nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para vernos en la escuela.

La madre de Luna nos llevaría a todos.

Yo estaba terminando de armar mi maleta.

\- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? - pregunto mi madre

-Si… parece que si

Mis padres me sorprendieron dándome dinero como regalo de graduación, así que iba más que preparada. Si algo me hacía falta ya lo compraría allá.

-Recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado…

Esto me lo había repetido muchas veces.

-Si… lo se…

-Sé que no me pedirás permiso para hacer ciertas cosas… pero cuídate…

-Mama… ya te dije que no es necesario…

-Claro que lo es cielo… quiero que estés informada.

-Lo estoy.

-Diviértete mucho

-Lo hare.

HG

Nos encontrábamos esperando que llegaran todos. Mis padres estaban conversando con los padres de Luna.

Harry aun no llegaba. Por supuesto que tampoco Neville y Ron.

Mis padres se acercaron y despidieron de mí. Ambos estaban tranquilos al hablar con los padres de Luna. Me dieron nuevamente mil consejos y se fueron.

Minutos después un coche se detuvo y ahí estaba. Bajo Ron, Harry, Neville, George… y Demelza.

Mi pecho se contrajo. No le había vuelto a preguntar por ella. Pero en este momento lo quería hacer.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

¿Por qué?

Estaba claro que ella sabía quién era y además sabía lo que provocaba.

La vi acercarse a Harry. Le dio un abrazo y se despido de el con un beso en la mejilla.

-Esa zorra lo hace a propósito. - dijo Luna

-Eso está más que claro. Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué Harry se presta?

-Está claro que no lo hace. Harry es un idiota y no se da cuenta.

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Es momento que marques tu territorio.

\- ¿Qué?

Luna me jalo del brazo. Caminamos hacia los chicos.

-Nev…- se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

No lo pensé y me acerqué a Harry. Demelza estaba al lado de él, pero eso no me detuvo para plantarle un beso enorme en los labios.

-Hola…- dije separándome de el

Él me sonrió ampliamente.

-hola… mmm… ella es la prima de Ron

Demelza me lanzo una mirada despectiva.

-Hola…- dije por ser amable

-Hola-contesto simplemente- espero que en cuanto regreses me llames para contarme todo- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

-Lo intentare…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-CHICOS ES HORA-grito Luna

Harry tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia la cajuela de la camioneta de los padres de Luna.

-Harry… adiós- grito Demelza.

-Adiós- contesto.

Ahí estaba.

Demelza trataba de llamar la atención de mi novio. Pero estaba más que claro que él no la tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Me sentí un poco aliviada. Tenía cierto temor de descubrir algún sentimiento hacia ella en Harry.

Todos subimos a la camioneta. Íbamos apretados, pero al parecer eso no importaba a nadie. O casi nadie…

-Hermione me estas aplastando- dijo Ron

\- ¿Disculpa? No es como si yo fuera muy cómoda

-Lo haces a propósito

-Claro que no.

-Basta chicos…- dijo Michael- todos vamos igual

Íbamos las chicas sentadas encima de los chicos. Así que casi nadie se quejaba, a excepción de Ron y Hermione.

-Aguanten chicos… ya falta poco- dijo la madre de Luna

Todos asentimos.

La verdad es que yo no iba tan mal. Me gustaba estar cerca de Harry.

HG

Llegamos a la central. Subimos a los camiones. El viaje seria de siete horas. Así que llegaríamos de madrugada. Exactamente a las 5:00 am. Por suerte la central se encontraba a dos cuadras del hotel.

Me toco sentarme con Hermione, pero todos intercambiamos lugares. Al final Harry iba a mi lado y me abrazaba. Estar recostada en su pecho era maravilloso.

Dormimos gran parte del camino.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y tomamos nuestras maletas. La mía era de ruedas. Harry quería llevarla, pero no se lo permití. Su maleta no era de ruedas por lo tanto el la cargaba sobre su hombro.

-Es por aquí- dijo Parvati.

Ella se había encargado de investigar en donde se encontraba el hotel.

Todos la seguimos. A unas cuatro calles al fondo pude ver el mar.

El ruido que hacían las olas al chocar era hermoso. No conocía el mar y esta experiencia ya me gustaba.

Llegamos al lobby del hotel y Hermione se acercó.

-Les parece bien si nos vemos a las 9:00 para desayunar- dijo Hermione

Todos asentimos.

Harry se acercó a mí.

-Nos veremos después- me dijo

Le di un beso de pico y nos separamos.

HG

La habitación era espaciosa y tenía dos camas individuales.

Cho se acomodó en una y yo simplemente la deje elegir.

-Esto me emociona demasiado. – dijo

-A mí también… el mar es hermoso y eso que no lo he visto del todo

-Creo que Michael me pedirá que sea su novia…

Eso ya lo sabía. Pero no sería yo quien se lo confirmaría.

\- ¿Estas seguras? - le pregunte para que no sospechara.

-No del todo… pero quiero que me lo pida…

\- ¿Y qué le dirás?

-Le diré que si… pero… esta vez lo valorare…

-Eso me gusta…

Me agradaba la idea de que Cho haya aprendido la lección.

-Creo que dormiré un poco- dije

-Yo no sé si podre…

-Lo intentamos…

-Muy bien.

HG

A las 9:00 en punto nos encontrábamos en el lobby. Yo llevaba un pequeño short que me llegaba más arriba de la mitad de los muslos y una playera de tirantes delgada. Abajo traía mi traje de baño puesto. Mi cabello estaba suelto desordenadamente.

-Te vez preciosa- me susurra Harry en el oído llegando por detrás de mi

Cerré los ojos y me volteé. No puedo evitar abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

-Ya tortolos vámonos…

Caminamos hacia el comedor del hotel. Hay buffet. Escogí huevos revueltos con un hot cake. Todo está delicioso. Nos sentamos juntos en una mesa grande.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la playa. - dice Ron

-No… no es recomendable entrar a la piscina o al mar después de comer- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Qué? No eres doctora- dice Ron ironizando

-Eso es verdad- dijo Michael

-En ti confió más- dice Ron

Hermione rodo los ojos en señal de frustración.

-Me parece que hay un paseo por el lago. Podríamos ir allí- dice Parvati.

-Eso suena bien.

HG

Caminamos hacia el embarcadero. Era pequeño pero muy hermoso. Las lanchas se encontraban en las orillas y los dueños de las mismas gritaban ofertas para que vayamos con alguno.

Nosotros nos decidimos por una lancha azul metálico. Todos nos subimos y esperamos que arranque. Nuestro paseo tiene una duración de dos horas. Conforme avanza nos explica la vegetación que hay.

Me asombro de ver pequeños cangrejos caminar en las pocas partes que hay tierra.

Nunca dejara de impresionarme la naturaleza. Nos llevan hacia la línea divisora entre el rio y el mar. Es asombroso como el agua no se mezcla.

Me incline un poco para poder divisar esa línea de la naturaleza. Era sorprendente.

Después de unos minutos nos fuimos. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

Eran las 13:00 horas.

Decidimos ir a la playa.

El pueblo era muy pequeño y eso era lo más bonito. Nos movíamos sin necesidad de transporte.

Llegamos a la playa que, aunque estaba algo llena de gente, no era ni la cuarta parte de otras playas turísticas.

Me quede mirando fijamente el mar. Era hermoso pero muy imponente.

-Es hermoso. ¿verdad? - me dijo Harry

-Si…

\- ¿No lo conocías?

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

-Yo en dos ocasiones… antes que naciera Ted… la economía…

-Entiendo.

\- ¿Y tú?

-El trabajo de mis padres es absorbente.

-Pues… entonces te parece si nos metemos al mar…

-Bien…

Corrimos agarrados de la mano.

-Espera…-frene- me quitare mi playera y short.

Asintió. Se quedó parado esperándome.

Yo lleve mis manos a mi short y lo desabotone, baje el cierre y me lo quite rápidamente. Tome mi playera y la saque por mi cabeza.

Mi traje de baño era morado. Con bikini y arriba era un top. No me atreví a comprarme un pequeñísimo traje de baño que apenas me cubría. De hecho, este me parecía demasiado descubierto.

Cuando estuve lista alce la cara. Harry se encontraba mirándome de arriba abajo.

Me sonroje.

Su mirada no era como la que siempre me dedicaba. Esta vez me miraba con algo de pasión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dije, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría

El movió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… solo… te observaba

\- ¿Observarme?

-No tienes una idea de lo que me provocas. - dijo suspirando

-Si me lo dices…

Me pego a él y sentí su erección en mi vientre.

-Esto te da una idea.

Sonreí

-Claro que si… pero creo que ahora tienes un problema… ¿Cómo caminaras con algo tan evidente entre tus piernas?

-Eso es sencillo.

Me levanto unos centímetros del suelo sin perder la posición y camino hacia el mar.

-oooooh… esta helada- pegué un grito

-Si… pero te acostumbraras.

Nos sumergió y al salir sentí la sal en mis labios. Harry me beso y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.

Nos quedamos unos minutos besándonos y acariciándonos.

Jamás me sentí tan feliz. Esta sensación de sentirme plena y completa solo me la daba Harry.

Ahí. En ese momento fue cuando la verdad me golpeo.

Amaba a Harry Potter.

Lo amaba de verdad.

No pude evitar sentir ganas inmensas de abrazarlo fuerte. Lo hice y el me respondió.

Me sonrió y ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Yo simplemente mire esos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

 **UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR TARDARME. PERO AQUI ESTA. NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN UNA SEMANA PARA SER EXACTOS EL VIERNES. NO SE LO PIERDAN ABRA LEMMON...**


	21. CAPITULO 20 EL VIAJE PARTE II

**CAPITULO 20 EL VIAJE PARTE II**

Jamás me sentí tan feliz. Esta sensación de sentirme plena y completa solo me la daba Harry.

Ahí. En ese momento fue cuando la verdad me golpeo.

Amaba a Harry Potter.

Lo amaba de verdad.

No pude evitar sentir ganas inmensas de abrazarlo fuerte. Lo hice y el me respondió.

Me sonrió y ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Yo simplemente mire esos hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -dijo desconcertado.

No estaba segura de decirle sobre mis sentimientos. Era demasiado pronto.

-Nada… solo pensaba…

\- ¿Qué pensabas?

-Me gusta estar contigo.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo…

De nuevo mi corazón latiendo acelerado ante sus palabras.

-CHICOS… VAMOS A COMER…-grito Cho

Salimos del mar y caminamos hacia el hotel. Todos queríamos ducharnos para quitarnos la sal del cuerpo.

Corrí junto con Cho a nuestra habitación.

HG

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante. La decoración era muy bonita. Aparentaba una cabaña hecha de palmeras.

Eran las 19:00 y nosotros estábamos hambrientos. Pedí un paquete que al parecer contenía caldo de camarón, un coctel de mariscos y por ultimo una mojarra con ensalada.

No estaba segura de terminarme todo, pero en este momento me sentía con tanta hambre que sería capaz de comer lo que sea.

-Me han comentado que en las noches de sábado hacen un pequeño baile en la plaza principal. -dijo George

-Deberíamos ir después de cenar- dijo Parvati

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Todos disfrutamos de nuestros platillos. Y como lo mencione no me termine todo. Pero mi novio me ayudo.

Salimos del restaurante.

Caminamos hacia la plaza central. La música se escuchaba. Un señor con micrófono invitaba a la gente a bailar.

Mucha gente bailaba en el centro. la música era cumbia.

Nos acercamos para mirar. La gente se divertía bailando.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - me pregunto Harry

-Claro

Caminamos al centro y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Nos acoplábamos muy bien.

Así estuvimos hasta las 12:00 de la noche. Hora en que termino la música.

Todos bailamos y nos divertimos. Incluso Ron que no sabía bailar cumbia, ya que era la mayoría de ritmo que ponían aquí.

Caminábamos hacia el hotel.

-Deberíamos comprar algo de beber- dijo Neville

-Tal vez unas cuantas cervezas.

-Somos menores- dije

-No todos-Dijo Ron mirando a George

Al parecer George era dos años mayor que nosotros. Él podía compras las cervezas.

-Muy bien chicos en un momento regreso.

Las calles del pueblo estaban solas, pero muy tranquilas.

-Es bonito por aquí y bastante tranquilo. - susurro Harry en mi oído.

-Si… a veces es necesaria esta tranquilidad.

-Me gusta estar aquí contigo. - se acercó y me abrazo de la cintura.

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos. Me encantaba besarlo. Sus labios eran demasiado suaves.

-Listo… les parece bien si nos vamos al hotel y allá las bebemos- dijo George

Tenía una bolsa llena de latas de cerveza.

Todos asentimos.

En menos de 10 minutos estábamos en la habitación que compartía Michael y George.

Eran dos six, así que aproximadamente nos tomamos una cada quien. Platicamos de varios temas y nos reímos demasiado.

Eran las 2:00 así que decidimos ir a dormirnos. Harry me acompaño a mi habitación.

-Sinceramente me gustaría dormir contigo.

Me sonroje.

-A mí también… se… sé que acordamos… pero…

-Lo se… acordamos si se daba… estamos compartiendo habitaciones, así que no sé si se pueda… pero lo veremos…

-Muy bien…

-Si no se puede… ya lo planearemos regresando.

Asentí.

-Nos vemos mañana…

Acordamos ir a la playa. Cada mañana de domingo la gente iba a ayudar a las tortugas bebes a llegar al mar. Así se lograba disminuir su extinción.

-A las 8:00

-Bien…

Nos dimos un beso y nos despedimos.

HG

Dormí muy bien. Eran las 7:30 y ya me había duchado.

-Realmente este viaje me gusta mucho… no es el típico de desvelarse tomando… ya sabes- dijo Cho

-A mí también… aunque no estés tan segura… todavía falta el día de hoy…

Y es que los chicos mencionaron que hoy en la noche se habría un pequeño bar en la playa, así que estaban decididos a ir.

Ella asintió. La mire, su semblante era un poco triste.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues… Michael…

-Aun no te ha pedido que regresen…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Todo el día de ayer lo espere.

-Tal vez hoy lo haga

-Eso espero.

HG

La arena en mis pies se sentía demasiado suave. Llevaba en mi mano una pequeña tortuga. Caminábamos todos hacia el mar.

Ver a estos pequeños animalitos me hacía pensar en todos los peligros que tenían que pasar por cruzar la playa. El hecho de que nosotros lo ayudáramos ya era demasiado para sobrevivir.

Me agache para ayudarla a entrar al mar.

-Son bonitas…- dijo Luna detrás de mi

-Si… y demasiado pequeñas…

-Que tal tu día ayer… no quise interrumpirte… cada vez que me quería acercar a ti estas ocupada con tu novio…

-Mmmm… pero imagino que tu no estabas ocupada… con tu novio

-No es mi novio… somos… algo así… como amigos con derecho

Va. Ella no quería aceptar que lo suyo con Neville era algo serio.

-Como tú digas.

-Esta noche me embriagare…

-Oye no lo hagas… no quiero tener que recogerte del suelo…- dije a broma

-Ooooh, tú no te preocupes… esta vez Neville me recogerá…- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí ante el juego de palabras. Esa Luna nunca cambiaria.

-Tu tortuga se ha ido. - dijo Harry acercándose

-Si… parece ser que ha llegado con bien

-Eso parece… vamos a caminar por la orilla. A las 9:00 iremos a desayunar.

-Bien.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos por la orilla de la playa. No era muy grande, llegamos a uno de los extremos. A lo lejos podíamos ver a todos los chicos juagando con la arena.

Harry tomo un palo que estaba tirado y comenzó a escribir sobre la arena.

Pude ver claramente las letras.

"Ginny Te amo"

Me miro. Sabía que esperaba mi reacción. Esta era la primera vez que me lo hacía saber. Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-Sé que es pronto… pero… quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte… yo… yo estoy seguro que… Te amo…

El esperaba mi respuesta ante lo que me decía.

-Yo también te amo… estoy muy segura de eso.

Me planto un beso apasionado que duro demasiado. Escuchamos un ruido. Y ambos volteamos.

Luna se encontraba parada aun lado y nos había tomado una foto.

-Se veían tan románticos que no pude evitar fotografiarlos…

Ambos sonreímos.

-Imagino… que todos ya están listos para ir a desayunar

-Eso es correcto- dijo ella

-Pues vamos- conteste

-Esperen…

Ella se detuvo enfrente de las letras que Harry había escrito para mí y le tomo otra foto.

Caminamos los tres hacia donde estaban todos los chicos. Tomamos rumbo a un buffet que nos había recomendado para desayunar.

HG

Desayunamos en un sitio muy lindo, la decoración era de colores pasteles y con cuadros de un mar inmenso.

Todos quedamos satisfechos y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño mercadito de artesanías. Yo quería llevarles un recuerdo a mis padres.

Mire todos los pequeños puestos había cosas pequeñas y algunas muy grandes. Le compre a mi madre una tasa con una pequeña foto del mar. A mi padre le llevaría una botella con un pequeño barco adentro.

Para mi compre una blusa bordada. Era blanca con los bordados lilas.

Miré cada cosa y no pude evitar comprar algunos anillos tejidos y por supuesto no podían faltar los aretes y las pulseras.

Al terminar de recorrer los puestos decidimos regresar al hotel para dejar nuestras cosas. Iríamos de nuevo a la playa.

Queríamos divertirnos como ayer.

HG

Nuevamente disfrutamos del mar. Jugamos entre todos, era divertido convivir. Decidieron subirse en la banana. Yo no me atreví, tenía miedo. No sabía nadar y no me sentía segura.

Harry si se subió, los vi cómo les hacían el recorrido y después los tiraban.

Todos corrieron hacia mi riéndose. Harry llego y me abrazo.

-Fue muy divertido… -me dijo

Hice una mueca.

-Realmente no me gustaría subirme.

-Tendrías que intentarlo…

Negué con la cabeza.

-no lo creo

-Muy bien…

Regresamos al hotel para ducharnos e ir a cenar.

Esta vez escogimos otro pequeño restaurante. Pedí un pescado frito y nos dieron algo de botana. Era una especie de sardina con jitomate y tostadas. A pesar de que no estaba segura de probarlo realmente me gusto.

-Vamos a ese bar- dijo Luna al salir de cenar

-Creen que tengamos algún problema con las identificaciones.

-No… es un pueblo pequeño- dijo George- ni siquiera me pidieron identificación anoche cuando compre las cervezas.

-Entonces vamos hacia allá...- dijo Ron

Nos dirigimos hacia la playa. El bar era al aire libre solo estaba techado. Sentía el aire en mis mejillas.

Tuvimos que juntar dos mesas para sentarnos todos juntos. La música sonaba de todo tipo. Pedimos varios tragos y comenzamos a bailar. Todos bailábamos con todos. Realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo.

La noche transcurría rápidamente o tal vez así lo sentí por la compañía de mis amigos y novio.

Mire alrededor y parecía que todos se encontraban algo tomados. Harry y yo no tomamos demasiado. No quería tener una resaca ya que mañana nos regresaríamos al medio día. Pero al parecer mis compañeros no pensaban lo mismo.

Eran las 2:00 y aquí seguíamos bailando.

-Ginny…- se acercó a mi Cho y me jalo por el brazo alejándome de Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Michael por fin me lo pidió…-

Sonreí ante esa noticia. De verdad me alegraba que por fin estuvieran juntos.

-Me alegra…

Ella me sonrió, pero enseguida se sonrojo.

-Yo… quería pedirte un favor…

-Dime…

Sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas.

\- ¿Podría ir a dormir con él?

Me sorprendí. ¿Me lo estaba preguntando?

\- ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-Una afirmación…

-Bien… ve con el

Yo no era nadie para dar mi opinión respecto a eso. Ella no estaba muy tomada. Y Michael estaba tal vez un poco tomado, pero era consciente de sus acciones. Además de que mi amigo ya se encontraba hablando con George. Ellos compartían la habitación.

Cho vio a donde se dirigía mi mirada.

-No te preocupes… George no se quedará contigo… Harry no lo aceptaría…

-Gracias.

Regrese a lado de Harry mientras Cho caminaba hacia el hotel con Michael.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No… tendré la habitación solo para mi…

Harry me miro sorprendido. Después sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que eso lo puedo arreglar yo.

Camino hacia George. Hablaron por unos minutos. Y regreso.

-Ya está listo… vámonos…

Tomo mi mano y me saco corriendo. Cinco minutos después estábamos entrando al hotel. Llegamos a mi habitación.

\- ¿Esto es lo que creo? -dije

-Esto será lo que ambos queríamos.

Yo quería todo. Esta vez hasta el final.

Se acercó a mí y comenzamos a besarnos. Al comienzo fue un beso lento y tierno.

Harry mordía mi labio inferior sin dañarme. Yo le respondía. Sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaron hacia él.

De pronto el beso se tornó más pasional, el camino hacia la pared y se recargo en ella. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi trasero y me pego lo más que pudo hacia sus caderas.

Sentí su erección en toda plenitud.

¡Oh, dios! ¡lo deseaba tanto!

Mis brazos se dirigieron a su cuello y lo apreté fuerte. Sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso.

Así pasaron cerca de 50 segundos o eso me pareció a mí.

Las manos de mi novio comenzaron a bajar. Este día traía puesta una falda corta. Sentí como la subía poco a poco. Sus manos en mis piernas se sentían demasiado suaves.

Mi falda estaba enrollada en mi cadera y las manos de Harry acariciaban toda mi piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Solté un gemido muy audible, eso provoco que se inspirara aún más porque me tomo de las rodillas y me levanto. Yo enrede mis piernas en sus caderas.

Camino conmigo hacia la cama y ambos caímos en el colchón.

-Me encantas…-me susurraba besando mi cuello.

Mis manos se movieron hasta el borde de su playera y la saque por su cabeza. El no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con la mía.

Sus manos fueron directas hacia mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos en círculos. El tacto de su piel se sentía caliente y muy suave.

Lo deje un rato juguetear con mis pechos. Pero después tome la iniciativa de besarlo yo. Puse una mano en su pecho y nos volteamos.

Harry quedo debajo de mí. Me senté ahorcadas y comencé a besarle en cuello. Su punto débil. Se retorcía y tomaba mis caderas con sus manos empujándolas hacia abajo.

Me separe un momento y me deslice la falda por mis piernas. Quede en un conjunto morado. Era un bikini y un sosten de encaje.

Harry sentado en la orilla de la cama me miraba embelesado. No parpadeaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunte al no ver que se movía

De pronto ciertas inseguridades me golpearon. ¿Si no le gustaba? ¿Si no era buena en esto?

-Estas preciosas… - trago saliva- nunca había visto a una mujer en ropa interior

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Esas palabras borraron todas las inseguridades que tenía.

Camine hacia él. Sus manos fueron alrededor de mi cintura, puse mis piernas una en cada lado de sus caderas. Comencé a besarlo. Mis manos rodearon su cuello.

Sentí el movimiento de su pelvis, sin poder evitarlo comencé a mover mis caderas. Su erección rozaba de manera maravillosa con mi clítoris. Sentía un fuego formarse en la parte baja de mi vientre. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y el comenzó a besar mi cuello nuevamente.

El calor aumentaba. Las sensaciones de sus caricias en mi cintura eran más intensas. Sabía que estaba cerca. A punto de explotar. Mi respiración era acelerada y de pronto todo exploto.

Un placer tan delicioso recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

Mi grito fue fuerte. Lo más seguro es que si alguien pasaba por afuera de la habitación me ha escuchado.

\- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto

-Más que bien. - conteste.

Pasaron unos segundos. Y con una de mis manos lo empuje hacia atrás. Nuevamente me dediqué a besar su cuello y poco a poco fui bajando hacia su pecho.

Me concentre en los puntos de excitación que recordaba haber leído. Los gemidos de Harry eran más constantes y fuertes.

Fui bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo. Metí mi lengua y el arqueo la espalda.

-Ginny… me estas matando…

Sonreí altanera. Eso era lo que quería.

Tome los bordes de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y los baje con los boxers.

Me quede estática al ver su miembro. Me hice dos pasos hacia atrás.

Nunca había visto uno. Al menos no en vivo y directo.

Era grande. Muy grande. Aunque eso ya me lo imaginaba ya que Harry era alto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto temeroso

-Nada. -

-Puedes decirme lo que sea…

-Solo… solo… es grande

Él sonrió orgulloso. Después de todo era un chico y ese tipo de cosas les subía el ego.

-Creo que molestara al principio… pero ese hecho te gustara…- dijo

-Tienes el ego demasiado grande…

-Tus palabras alimentan mi ego…

Me tomo de la cintura y me acostó en la cama. Me beso los labios y cuello. Sus manos fueron al broche de mi sostén y lo quito rápidamente. Comenzó a besar mis pechos. Yo arque mi espalda.

Nuevamente sentía palpitar mi centro. sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y tomaron mi bikini para comenzar a bajarlo. Me levante un poco para poder deshacerme de la prenda.

Ambos estamos totalmente desnudos en la cama besándonos y acariciándonos. Mis ganas y ansias por estar unida a él nuevamente habían regresado.

\- ¿Estas lista?

-Si… muy lista…

Harry se levanta va por sus pantalones cortos y saca un condón de la bolsa trasera. Comienza a abrirlo y con movimientos torpes se lo pone.

Camina nuevamente hacia mí. Comienza a besar mis pies, piernas subiendo poco a poco hasta mis labios. Lo siento acomodarse en medio de mis piernas y los nervios se apoderan de mí.

-Estas temblando…- me susurra.

Asiento.

-Yo también estoy nervioso… pero quiero esto.

Sé que me comenta esto por si decido echarme para atrás, pero a pesar de mis miedos y temores yo quiero continuar.

-Yo también lo quiero…

-Está bien si intentamos…

-Si

Sentí su miembro en mi entrada. El comenzó a empujar hacia adentro, hice una mueca ante el ardor que sentía. Conforme se introducía me dolía más. Solté un grito.

Él se detuvo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… solo… solo ve poco a poco…

-Podemos dejarlo para después.

-No… lo quiero ahora…

Empujo un poco más y aguante el grito. No quería asustarlo.

-Hazlo de una vez… fuerte así será mejor. - dije

Él lo dudo. Pero sentí como empujo fuertemente y solté un grito más audible. Harry se retiró de mí.

-Perdóname…

-No tienes que pedir perdón… es solo que la primera vez duele.

-Creo que… podríamos dejarlo…

Sentí pánico. Yo no quería dejarlo para después. Pero al parecer lo había arruinado.


	22. CAPITULO 21 EL VIAJE PARTE III

**CAPITULO 21 EL VIAJE PARTE III**

-No. Es mejor continuar. Yo quiero continuar… cambiemos de posición… yo arriba

Me senté nuevamente arriba de él. Con una de sus manos posiciono su miembro en mi entrada y comencé a bajar poco a poco. Sentía nuevamente la sensación de dolor, pero intente no hacer ningún gesto o grito.

Sentí que llegaba a la barrera y tome impulso, me deje caer. Dolió, pero me aguante.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…- le sonreí

-Esto… tu… te sientes…

Comencé a moverme un poco con movimientos torpes. Harry cerro sus ojos. Me sentí con el control de la situación.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la sensación de dolor fue desapareciendo. Mis movimientos tomaron fuerza. Lo sentía muy dentro de mí.

Harry tomo mis caderas. Y las empujo hacia abajo. Continúe moviéndome. Sus ojos aun cerrados.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? - dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Oh… si… muy bien…

Eso me dio nueva fuerza y continúe aún más fuerte. La sensación de placer aumento. De pronto sentí muchas ganas de frotarme hacia el con más fuerza. Las manos de Harry se clavaron aún más en mi cintura.

Sentí esa sensación conocida de que algo grande se avecinaba. Esta vez seguí los movimientos con todas mis fuerzas, el instinto me hizo moverme de adelante hacia atrás. Sabía que las manos de Harry en mi cintura dejarían marcas, pero no me importaba.

-OH… DIOS… GINNY…-gemía mi novio

Continúe moviéndome, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

\- ¿te gusta? -le pregunté como pude ya que mi respiración era agitada

-Me encanta… no te detengas… por favor…

No era mi intención detenerme. Pero la explosión en mi vientre llego. Sentí que veía estrellas en el techo. Hecha mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi espalda se arqueo.

-aaaah…- gemí

-Giiiinnnyyy- gimió Harry

Lo sentí removerse y lo miré. Me deleite con su expresión de placer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios curveados en una mueca de placer. Sus manos continuaban fuertemente agarradas en mis caderas y su pelvis levantada hacia arriba pegándose todo lo que podía hacia mí.

Abrió los ojos y nos miramos.

-Eso… fue genial…- dije

-Mucho más que eso…-

Sonreí.

-Te amo Ginny… te amo tanto… y esto lo siento aquí- dijo señalando su corazón.

-Yo también te amo…

Me deje caer a lado de él. Él se levantó y se fue al baño. Yo destendí la cama y me metí a las cobijas.

Unos minutos después salió del baño sin el condón. Camino hacia la cama y se acostó a lado mío. Me jalo hacia él y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado… tenerte aquí solo para mí- me susurro besando mi oreja.

-Para mí… conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Me abrazo fuertemente y así tan completa como me sentía cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

HG

Me removí inquieta en la cama. Sentí unas manos cálidas acariciar mi trasero y pasaban hasta mi vientre y pechos. Era como si un pulpo me tocara. Unos labios tocaban mi cuello, eran demasiado suaves.

-Despierta… amor…

Escuchaba a lo lejos esa voz. Sumergida en la oscuridad aparecieron esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Nuevamente esos labios dando pequeños besos.

-Amor… despierta…

Sentí algo duro golpear mi trasero. Abrí los ojos y me removí. Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron y recordé que no estaba sola.

-Realimente tienes el sueño muy pesado.

-Hay tantas cosas que tienes que aprender de mí.

Continuo con sus besos en mi cuello.

-Me gusta aprender de ti.

Sus manos acariciaban mis pechos desnudos. Y sentí su pelvis moverse contra mi trasero.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti…

Sonreí.

-Entonces no esperes más…

Se subió arriba de mí y comenzó a besarme. Sus manos recorrían mis pechos hasta llegar a mis piernas.

Suspiros salían de nuestras bocas sin poder evitarlo.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda.

-Espera un momento

Se estiro para tomar un condón del buro. Se lo puso y continúo llenándome de caricias. Hice mi cabeza a un lado y el continúo pasando sus labios por mi cuello.

Sentí como entraba en mi de una sola embestida. Solté un gemido.

No sentía ninguna molestia, aunque había leído que podría tener cierto ardor.

Harry se quedó quieto.

\- ¿Te duele?

-No… estoy bastante bien…

Comenzó a realizar movimientos torpes. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en esta posición. Lo tomé por el trasero y comencé a guiarlo. Era el instinto o tal vez simplemente le mostraba la forma en que me gustaba.

Escuchaba su respiración errática en mi oído. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi trasero. Nuestros gemidos se hicieron muy sonoros.

-OH, DIOS…-grite

Era algo que no podía controlar. Su miembro tocaba puntos sensibles muy dentro de mí. Si esto era las primeras veces, no imaginaba lo que me haría sentir con más experiencia.

Sus movimientos aumentaron el ritmo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté un largo gemido al sentir esa explosión que se extendía desde mi clítoris hacia todo mi cuerpo.

Harry soltó un gemido ronco y cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos después comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi hombro derecho.

-Me encanta hacer el amor…-dijo

-Creo que nos volveremos adictos

Sonreímos y nos besamos.

HG

\- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunte

-Son las 11:00

-Tenemos que apresurarnos.

Habíamos pasado las últimas tres horas besándonos y acariciándonos. Muchas veces nos dijimos una y otra vez que nos amábamos.

Pero teníamos que estar en la central a las 13:00 para tomar el camión de regreso. Además de que Cho no tardaría en venir a recoger sus cosas.

La siguiente hora nos duchamos y él se despidió de mi para ir a preparar su equipaje.

Comencé a acomodar todo, un toque en la puerta se escuchó. Me apresure a abrir. Cho entro con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Toque porque no sabía si aún estarías ocupada. - me dijo

Me ruborice

-No… estaba arreglando mi equipaje.

-Supongo que te fue bastante bien.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Me fue más que bien…- ella sonrio tristemente. - ¿Pasa algo?

Bajo la cabeza.

-No pasado nada de nada.

La mire desconcertada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada de nada?

-Si… no hicimos nada… solo dormimos juntos… dormir

-Pero ¿Son novios?

-Si… Michael dice que apenas estamos comenzando y no es buena idea pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Pero ayer… cuando me dijiste que te ibas con él.

-Pues eso creí… el me pidió que durmiéramos juntos, pero creo que lo decía literal… solo dormir…

Debo reconocer que el día de ayer que me aviso que dormirían juntos me sorprendió. Michael era el tipo de chico caballeroso y chapado a la antigua.

-Creo que ambas lo conocemos y el no sedera.

-Eso es lo que me frustra. -resoplo y se dejó caer en la cama

-Dale tiempo tal vez tiene miedo. Recuerda que no fue fácil y el hecho de que estén de nuevo juntos ya dice mucho de él.

Ella suspiro

-Tienes razón… no puedo pedir todo ¿no?

-Bien… ahora empaquemos

Ambas nos embarcamos en preparar nuestras cosas.

HG

A las 13:00 horas estábamos todos en la central. Todos lucíamos algo desvelados, pero Hermione y Ron tenían sin duda la peor resaca y debo reconocer que se sentía una tensión enorme entre esos dos.

Subimos al autobús y me acurruque en el pecho de mi novio y dormimos la mayoría del camino. Sentía un vacío al imaginarme separada de él. Sin duda me pego el amor fuerte y duro.

Llegamos a la central y la madre de Luna nos estaba esperando. Ella nos llevaría nuevamente.

Esta vez deje que mi novio me ayudara con mi maleta de ruedas.

-Chicos… ¿Qué tal el viaje? -pregunto la madre de Luna

-Estupendo…-contesto Luna

-Me alegra que te divirtieras.

Todos caminamos hacia la camioneta y nos acomodamos.

Durante el traslado comentamos los lugares que visitamos. Que no eran muchos, pero eran algo. Hermione continuaba demasiado callada. Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Llegamos y nos despedimos prometiendo estar comunicados. Todos tomamos nuestros respectivos caminos. Harry se fue conmigo, Hermione se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

Estaba rara.

Harry me acompaño a mi casa pues eran las 23:00. Realmente no importaba que me vieran con él pues pensaba hablar con ellos sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y nos despedimos. Necesitábamos descansar.

Platiqué rápidamente con mi madre y repartí los regalos. Sabía que después platicaríamos con más calma.

HG

Muy rápidamente llego el viernes. Los días restantes de la semana no vi a Harry, pero nos comunicamos por teléfono. Él estaba buscando un empleo de medio tiempo. Uno que le permitiera ir a la universidad.

Era raro que esta semana no tuviéramos que ensayar, pero al menos estaba tranquila. Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer ayudaba a mi madre en la casa.

El timbre sonó. Eran las 15:00 horas. Harry vendría a verme. No habíamos planeado algo en especial, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos lo que haríamos.

Me bañe y arregle. Me puse una falda corta a juego con una playera sin tirantes. No traía ropa interior.

Camine rápidamente a abrir la puerta y ahí en toda su plenitud estaba mi novio sonriéndome. Se acercó a mí y tomo mis labios con pasión. Yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el me atrapo entre sus brazos.

El beso estaba lleno de intensidad. Camino hacia el salón y me recostó en uno de los sillones. Sentí su erección en todo su esplendor.

-Te extrañe…- me susurro

-Yo mucho más-

Sus manos viajaron por debajo de mi falda y el levanto la cabeza para mirarme sorprendido.

-No traes ropa interior-

Negué con la cabeza

-Es una sorpresita…

Me beso con muchas más ganas. Sus caricias no pararon. En pocos minutos ambos terminamos desnudos en la alfombra.

-Espera…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

El saco un condón de su cartera y rápidamente se lo puso. Se posiciono arriba de mí y arremetió.

-Extrañe esto demasiado… te extrañe tanto… tanto

Continúo moviéndose. Enrede mis piernas con las suyas y comence a moverme junto con él.

-OH… AMOR… DIOS… SI…-gemía mi chico

-mmmm-gemí al sentir como su miembro tocaba puntos sensibles.

Los movimientos fueron fuertes.

Así pasaron varios minutos entre gemidos y movimientos deliciosos, hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax. Ambos gritamos. Era la ventaja de encontrarnos solos.

Harry se dejó caer sobre mi respirando de manera acelerada.

Cuando mi corazón se calmó pase mis dedos por sus cabellos.

-Me encanta estar contigo- dijo

-a mí también me encanta.

-Estoy contento con todo lo que me pasa en mi vida…

\- ¿Eso me incluye a mí?

-Tu eres lo principal.

Levanto su cabeza y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tú también eres lo principal para mí.

-Tengo un empleo de medio tiempo… aunque ahora en vacaciones será de tiempo completo.

Sonreí. Me sentía feliz por él.

-Te felicito… ¿Dónde trabajaras?

-En una cafetería… está a quince minutos de mi casa y a media hora de la universidad… claro eso considerando que me quede.

-Te quedaras… te esforzaste mucho por estudiar.

-Eso espero… aunque pues… no tendré mucho tiempo para vernos…

Eso ya me lo imaginaba. Sabía que era demasiado pesado para una persona estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, así que yo lo apoyaría y sería demasiado tolerante con él.

-No te preocupes por eso… yo lo entiendo.

-Por ahora descansare los jueves… así que podríamos vernos ese día hasta que entremos a la escuela… y los domingos solo trabajare medio día… podríamos pasar la tarde juntos… después cuando tengamos clases ya lo veremos…

-Eso es una muy buena idea… vayamos poco a poco… no nos preocupemos por algo que no ha pasado.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…

Nuevamente nos besamos y acariciamos. Se sentía bien estar con la persona que te complementaba. Me sentía realmente segura de nuestra relación. Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que meses después estaría llorando día y noche por que el me engañaría. No lo hubiera creído.

HG

Compartí toda la tarde con Harry. Hoy no salimos, pero mañana domingo iríamos a tomar un helado. Yo pensaba hablar con mis padres, les contaría sobre mi relación y esperaba poder verlo libremente.

Mis padres se encontraban mirando la televisión, yo estaba algo nerviosa y sin saber cómo iniciar la plática.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hija? - pregunto papa

-mmm… quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Mi madre apago el televisor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Debemos preocuparnos? -dijo mi madre

-No… claro que no…solo necesito decirles algo

-Bien… te escuchamos

-Yo… tengo… tengo novio

Mi padre sonrió. Pero mi madre me miro sorprendida.

-Creo que ya me lo imaginaba- dijo papa

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo imaginabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -dijo mama

-Bueno… siempre está sonriendo… es normal tiene 17 años

-Pero es demasiado chica… además de que necesita toda su concentración de la escuela.

-Molly… no todo en la vida es escuela… es normal que este con un chico…

-Pero no es bueno… no debe tener novio… quedamos en…

-Nada… solo comentamos que la dejaríamos decidir… ella ha decidido…

Yo solo los miraba a ambos. Mi padre era más flexible y entendía mi posición.

-Mama… no tienes que ponerte así. Siempre me ha ido bien en la escuela soy una persona responsable.

-Lo has sido hasta hoy por que no tenías novio… pero ahora

-He tenido novio desde hace meses… y no he dejado la escuela de lado.

-¿Estas con un chico desde hace meses?

No podía decirles a mis padres todo el enredo con Draco. Aunque Harry y yo contábamos como inicio de nuestra relación aquella fiesta de Parvati del 02 de junio.

-Si.

-Molly… tenemos que darle una oportunidad…- dijo mi padre

-Está bien… pero por ahora tengo que asimílarlo…

Sonreí. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se arreglaran.

-Entonces… puedo verlo con libertad….

-Si… pero por ahora no lo traigas… necesito tiempo- dijo mi madre

Yo asentí feliz.

HG

-Mis padres no están muy de acuerdo con mi empleo- me dijo mi novio

-Pero me dices que ellos no podrán cubrir todos los gastos de la universidad.

-Eso mismo les dije… pero mi padre insiste en que la vera como le hará

\- ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Trabajare… y pues ya veremos…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo

-Muchas gracias.

Nos besamos y continuamos comiendo un helado que teníamos en nuestras manos.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste a tus padres para verme hoy?

Sonreí.

-Les dije que saldría con mi novio.

Harry frunció la seño

-No entiendo.

-Ayer hable con ellos. Tengo su permiso para estar contigo

Sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si… debo reconocer que me puse muy nerviosa pero ya todo está solucionado

-Me alegra que ya no estemos viéndonos a escondidas.

-Bueno… mi madre no reacciono muy bien… pero está dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad… solo que quiere tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Supongo que aún no puedo ir a verte a tu casa.

-Por ahora no… pero es cuestión de tiempo-

-Algo es algo.

Amaba a este chico. Lo amaba demasiado que a veces… solo a veces me daba miedo.

HG

Me encontraba platicando con Luna. Había quedado que la visitaría en su casa. Nos pondríamos al día ya que durante el viaje no estuvimos juntas.

-No somos novios- dijo por tercera vez Luna

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta reconocerlo?

-Es que nunca me lo ha pedido

-ese es el problema… estas esperando que te lo pida… tal vez él espera lo mismo

\- ¿Cómo lo va esperar si yo soy la chica?

-Hay… amiga… pero no eres cualquier chica… eres… eres rara

-mmmm… ¿Gracias?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… si no te lo pide el… ¿Qué harías?

-Se lo pido yo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

-Se lo pediré… pero… ahora estamos compartiendo este tiempo juntas.

-Bien…

-Supongo que tú ya dejaste de ser Santa Ginevra- dijo con burla

Me sonroje. Las imágenes de mi noche con Harry llegaron a mi mente.

-si te refieres a si estuve con Harry…. Pues si

-Oh, cuanto me alegro que hayan pasado a otro nivel… ahora ya me entenderás porque no puedo dejar de desear a Nev

Las imágenes de Neville desnudo vinieron a mí. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No quiero ni imaginarme eso…

Ella se carcajeo.

-Bien… entonces cambiemos de tema.

Hermione. Se me vino a la mente.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Hermione? La llame, pero no quiso venir… esta rara

-Yo la note así en el viaje… pero no sé qué le pasa. Ella es rara

-Espero que no sea nada serio.

-Creo que ella siempre es centrada… así que lo resolverá…

Continuamos platicando sobre nuestro futuro faltaban dos semanas para que salieran los resultados de las universidades y eso nos ponía algo nerviosas.

HG

Los días pasaron lentos. Era jueves y no había podido hablar con Harry. Tal parecía que su nuevo empleo lo absorbía un poco o más bien mucho. Yo simplemente lo deje libre para que se adaptara sin presiones.

Aunque después de casi cuatro días sin saber de él estaba algo inquieta. Hoy era jueves. Su día de descanso y no sabía si lo vería o no.

El timbre sonó y yo corrí a abrir. Y toda esa desesperación se desvaneció. Ahí estaba mi chico.

Me avente hacia él y comencé a llenar su cara de besos. Camino conmigo hacia adentro.

-Me encanta que me recibas así…

-Te extrañe… estos días han sido una agonía.

-Te prometo que comprare un móvil para comunicarnos…

-Le diré a mis padres que me compren uno…

-Yo podría comprarte uno.

-No… mis padres… tengo ahorros… así que no te preocupes por eso…

Él me sonrió.

-Creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estas cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas?

-Pues… tu… tu pena porque yo te compre algo…

Él tenía razón. No me sentía muy cómoda sabiendo que el gastaba su dinero en mí. Después de todo tenía su trabajo para poder seguir estudiando y no quería ser la causa de que tuviera problemas por dinero.

-Eso se arreglará con el tiempo.

-Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Muy bien, me gusta el trabajo en la cafetería… ahora me encargo de ayudar en la cocina… pero espero poder ser mesero… las propinas son buenas.

-Me da gusto que estés bien en ese lugar… es bueno que te guste…

-Si… pero es la primera semana ya lo veremos después…

\- ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo ahora?

-Bueno… mi madre está algo molesta por lo mismo… pero creo que se le pasara… se da cuenta que estoy contento ahí…

-Te amo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo…

-Lo se… yo también te amo…

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Tanto que no le pregunte como consiguió ese empleo. Yo sabía que había estado buscando varias semanas sin encontrar nada y de un día para otro ya tenía este empleo.

Mi amor por el me hizo omitir esa pregunta. Si la hubiera hecho tal vez estaría alerta a las cosas que pasarían en el futuro.


	23. CAPITULO 22 LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

**CAPITULO 22 LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

El jueves estuvimos juntos nuevamente. Hicimos el amor al menos tres veces aquella tarde. Sus caricias me llenaban el corazón y sus palabras me llevaban directo al cielo.

Quedamos de vernos nuevamente el domingo en el parque cuando el saliera de su turno en la cafetería. Al menos esta vez ya sabía que lo vería pronto.

No hablamos más de su trabajo. Me sentía tranquila con él a mi lado, sentía que lo demás no importaba.

El viernes llame a Luna y juntas quedamos de ir a visitar a Hermione ya que no había dado señales de vida y queríamos saber de ella.

Caminábamos hacia la casa de Hermione mientras ella me platicaba sobre Neville.

-Pues se lo dije… le dije que sentía algo por el

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunte

-Dijo… "Es bueno que lo digas… ahora me demuestras que realmente te importo… aunque si no me lo decías tú lo iba a hacer yo"

-Vez… te lo dije… esta relación entre ustedes dejo de ser casual hace tiempo

Suspiro

-Me siento extraña… ya somos novios oficiales…

\- ¿Extraña bien? O ¿Extraña mal?

-Definitivamente extraña bien… excelente

-Creo que eso es bastante bueno

Llegamos a casa de Hermione y tocamos el timbre. Su madre nos abrió.

-Hola chicas…

-Hola… ¿Se encontrará Hermione? -pregunte

-No… ella salió… dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas y salió a comprarlas

Eso era tener buena suerte.

-Entonces… volveremos otro día…

-Claro… yo le diré que vinieron a buscarla…

-Gracias

Nos despedimos y caminamos de vuelta a mi casa.

\- ¿Sabes en que cafetería trabaja Harry? -me pregunto Luna

-No exactamente… no le pregunte la dirección

-mmmm… deberías preguntársela… así podríamos ir a comer algo y de paso vemos que hace

-No lo creo… el apenas comienza y no quiero ser entrometida… podría ponerse nervioso y hacer algunas cosas mal…

-Está bien… pero más adelante lo visitaremos

-Muy bien.

Fuimos a mi casa y vimos algunas películas juntas. La tarde paso rápido. Yo solo quería que llegara el domingo.

HG

El sábado solo estuve haciendo limpieza en mi casa. Pronto llego el domingo y yo me estaba preparando para mi cita con mi novio. Mi corazón ya latía acelerado solo de pensar que lo tendría enfrente.

Llegue a la hora acordada al parque. El todavía no llegaba y yo me senté a esperarlo. Miraba a todos lados. No sabía por dónde llegaría y eso me dejaba más nerviosa.

Habían pasados 15 minutos después de la hora de nuestra cita y él no había llegado. Después de 30 minutos no había luces de él.

La molestia creció en mí.

No podía dejar de pensar que si tuviera un móvil podríamos comunicarnos. Yo ya tenía uno. Mis padres me lo compraron, no era muy caro, pero servía para llamar, enviar mensajes de texto y sacar fotos.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para irme cuando lo escuche. Llego por detrás de mí.

-Lo siento… lo siento…

Lo mire.

\- ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? - mi voz sonaba enfadada

-lo siento… me pidieron que ayudara con algunas cosas y no pude negarme… si no te encontraba aquí te iría a buscar a tu casa… para pedirte perdón.

El enfado bajo considerablemente después de su explicación.

-Te disculpo solo por el trabajo… ahora ya tengo un móvil y me vas a poder avisar si llegas tarde.

Él sonrió nerviosamente y asintió.

-Yo también tengo un móvil

Saco un pequeño aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón y me lo mostro. Era un básico, solo para llamar y mensajear.

Ambos nos dimos nuestros numero e hicimos una prueba para mensajear. Era increíble que la tecnología te permitiera esto.

-Vamos a comprar algo… te compensare por la espera

-Eso espero… porque realmente me moleste.

Me dio un beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Te hare muy feliz….

Sonreí y caminamos juntos hacia una tienda de pasteles.

HG

A pesar del retardo de mi novio todo salió bien. Me dedico el resto de la tarde. Hoy era lunes y la espera hasta el jueves se me hacía bastante larga, pero al menos podríamos mensajear. Aunque él me había dicho que durante su turno no podía estar con el celular. Su turno era de 5 horas así que comenzaba a las 9:00 y terminaba a las 14:00, pero como todavía no estaba en la escuela hacia doble turno. Así que salía a las 19:00 horas.

Al menos antes de entrar me mando un lindo mensaje donde me deseaba un buen día y me decía que me amaba.

Realmente me estaba aburriendo sin tener algo que hacer, pero ahora solo faltaba una semana para que los resultados de las universidades salieran. Los nervios me atacaban al pensar en el tema.

El timbre sonó y no puede evitar alegrarme, al menos no estaría aquí aburriéndome. Me levanté a abrir y me encontré con Luna y Neville.

-Hola- dije

-Hola… tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-Ok… pasen…

Acomodados en el salón ambos solo me miraban.

-Ya hablen

-Bueno… tenemos que organizar una fiesta.

\- ¿Eso por qué?

-Es el cumpleaños de Harry- dijo Luna

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy?

-No… el 31 de julio…

Suspire aliviada.

\- ¿Creí que era hoy? Me asustaste- dije

¿Por qué nunca le pregunte su fecha de cumpleaños?

-Bueno… tal vez debí empezar con la fecha…

-Tenemos que organizar una fiesta… -dijo Neville

-Bien… pero ¿Dónde?

-en mi casa- dijo Luna- mis padres me darán permiso

-Tal vez Parvati- dijo Neville

-No… siempre es ahí… hay que cambiar algo…

-Bien… pero será sorpresa- dije

-Si… ya después tú te encargaras de darle su regalito

Me ruborice. Luna siempre con sus comentarios.

El resto de la tarde pasamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para la fiesta. Neville se encargaría de avisarle a los chicos y nosotras a las chicas.

Solo esperaba que a Harry le gustara la idea. Yo me encargaría de conversarlo para que ese día trabajara solo un turno, ya que su cumpleaños era martes. No creíamos que fuera a sospechar algo, pues se suponía que yo no sabía nada de su fecha de nacimiento.

De verdad esperábamos que todo saliera bien.

HG

Los demás días pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento.

Harry y yo continuamos enviándonos mensajes. El vendría el día de hoy a mi casa, como cada jueves no planeemos salir, pero ambos sabíamos lo que terminaríamos haciendo.

Me bañé, me puse un vestido con flores. Nunca lo había usado, mi madre me lo regalo, pero justo hoy me parecía un buen día para estrenarlo.

El timbre sonó. Me apresure a abrir.

-Hola…- me dijo

Me sentí orgullosa al notar su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo. Me gustaba provocar esas miradas en él.

-Hola-

Me di la vuelta y caminé meneando las caderas. Estaba jugando un poco con él. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y sus pasos dirigirse detrás de mí.

Entre en la cocina y le estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua cuando sentí que me abrazaba por detrás. Se pegó lo más que pudo a mí. Sentí su erección en mi trasero.

-Me está provocando señorita Wesley- me susurro en mi oído para después morderlo sin lastimarme.

Contuve la respiración. Esto me excitaba.

-Claro que no señor Potter…- dije con demasiada cortesía.

-Eso no es lo que me parece a mí.

-Creo que usted ve lo que quiere ver

\- ¿Eso es un problema?

-Por supuesto que no…

Comenzó a dejar besar mi nuca. Cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre y pasaron hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los masajeo suavemente y yo solo solté un suspiro de placer.

-Te he extrañado como un loco…

-Yo también…

La verdad es que quisiera verlo más, pero no se lo dije porque sabía que era difícil para él el trabajo y todavía faltaba la escuela.

Comencé a mover mi cadera para hacer fricción con su pelvis y el respondió con movimientos lentos. Los besos continuaron en mi cuello y yo ya sentía la enorme necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Decidí avanzar más. Me voltee y enseguida me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en la barra de la cocina.

Nos besamos desenfrenadamente en los labios. Sus manos viajaron a mis mulos. Harry soltó un gemido al darse cuenta que de nuevo no tenía ropa interior puesta.

\- ¿Eso le gusta señor Potter?

-Eso me encanta señorita Wesley

Continúo besando mi cuello. Llego a mis pechos y beso toda la piel libre que el vestido le permitía.

-No puedo más… te necesito- me susurro

-No tienes por qué esperar

Se separó de mí y saco un condón de la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones. Se lo puso y tomo mi cintura sin bajarme de la barra. Enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y lo sentí entrar gloriosamente en mí.

Ambos soltamos gemidos de placer. Comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas con sincronización. Los roces eran exquisitos. Nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con él.

-Esto… me… fascina…-dijo jadeando

-Oh… - gemí cuando acelero el ritmo.

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me empujo más hacia la orilla de la barra. Podría tener miedo de caer al piso, pero las manos de Harry me detenían lo suficiente al mismo tiempo que me impulsaban más hacia su pelvis.

El remolino se comenzó a formar en mi vientre. Estaba cerca de mi clímax. Harry enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y acelero aún más.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Amor… sé que estas cerca… oh, dios… puedo sentir como me aprietas más y más…-dijo entre jadeos

-Oh… si… mi amor… sigue… sigue así… - jadee

Continuo con sus movimientos y entonces sentí que llegaba al cielo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y solté un grito de placer tan fuerte que talvez los vecinos me escucharon.

Segundos después sentí como Harry se tensaba de pies a cabeza y soltaba un gemido ronco.

Mi cuerpo se relajó, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de mi novio.

-Tus ojos son preciosos

Me sonrió ampliamente.

-Tus ojos también son preciosos…

-No es verdad… los míos son marrones… como los de cualquier otra persona.

-Claro que no… tiene esa línea negra alrededor… son preciosos... son únicos…

Sentí esa sensación de felicidad. Harry continuaba adentro de mí y yo me sentía completa.

-Creo que eres el único que piensa así…

-Eso quiere decir que soy el único que los ha observado detenidamente.

Sonreí. Talvez tenía razón.

Comenzó a retirarse y sacarse el condón. Yo me baje de la barra y camine hacia el baño para limpiarme.

Veinte minutos después nos encontrábamos comiendo. Decidí que era el mejor momento para intentar persuadirlo sobre no trabajar el próximo martes para llevarlo a su fiesta sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

-Muy bien… los chicos que trabajan ahí son geniales… me gusta el ambiente y todo

-Eso es bueno… hará más llevadero todo…

-Si… espero aprender pronto a meserear… las propinas me ayudarían bastante.

-Quería preguntarte algo…

\- ¿Si?

-El próximo martes Luna hará una tarde de películas… ya sabes… podrías ir conmigo…

\- ¿A qué hora es?

-A las 4…

-Ginny… a esa hora voy a estar en el trabajo…

-Lo se… pero tal vez podrías trabajar solo un turno…

Su turno oficial era en las mañanas por ahora. el segundo turno no era obligatorio.

-No… no puedo…

Me molesto su respuesta. Por supuesto que no esperaba un si enseguida, lo conocía, era un chico responsable, pero ni siquiera lo considero.

-Por favor… hazlo por mi…- decidí que enojarme no era la mejor opción

-Ginny… desde el inicio te dije que solo podríamos vernos los jueves y domingos…

Entonces no pensaba siquiera verme ese día. Digo se supone que no sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero soy su novia, me gustaría pasar al menos unas horas con él.

-Pero… puedes hacer una excepción… solo es esta vez…

Resoplo molesto, algo que me sorprendió. No le estaba pidiendo las perlas de la virgen.

\- ¿Sabes? No creí que fueras así… se suponía que me apoyarías en todo y de buenas a primeras me pides que abandone mi trabajo por una estúpida tarde de películas.

Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Mi molestia aumento y ya no pude ser tolerante como hasta el momento.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

-Si

-Solo es una tarde Harry… tampoco te estoy pidiendo tanto… aun no entramos en la escuela…

-Por eso mismo… Si esto es hoy que me espera más adelante…

-Estas exagerando… no es como lo dices.

\- ¿Entonces cómo?

-Talvez solo te extrañe y quiera pasar más tiempo contigo… pero olvídalo…

Sus palabras fueron hirientes. El vacío que sentía en el pecho se hizo enorme. Tenía ganas de llorar y no quería que él me viera.

Me voltee intentando tomar aire para aguantar las lágrimas. El silencio invadió la cocina.

-Ginny…

-Ya te vas… ¿No?

-Lo siento… yo… solo… creí…

-vete… quiero estar sola…

Quería llorar. Sola.

Harry no hacia ningún movimiento solo estaba parado sin decir nada. Resoplo y escuche como se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando escuché que la cerraba me solté a llorar.

Sé que no debería darle tanta importancia, pero era en cierta forma nuestra primera pelea y no podía evitar llorar.

Me recosté en mi cama y no supe cuando me quedé dormida.

HG

Mi celular tenía varios mensajes de Harry y también llamadas perdidas, pero no los leí y mucho menos le contesté. No me sentía con ganas de hablar con él.

El timbre sonó y camine sin ánimos a abrir. Era Luna.

-Hola- me sonrió, pero al ver mi cara su rostro se volvió de preocupación.

-Hola…

Caminamos hacia el salón.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tuve una pelea con Harry

-Pero supongo que nada serio

-Espero que no.

-Entonces supongo que no le dijiste sobre la reunión en mi casa

-Esa es justo la razón por la que peleamos

Ella frunció el ceño

\- ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que no… no quiere faltar

-Pero solo es un día…

-Lo mismo le dije… pero parece ser que no va a acceder…

Le conté todas las cosas que me dijo y ella se molestó.

-Pero es un maldito… ¿Cómo es posible que te dijera eso?

-Creo que se precipito… sé que se arrepintió… pero no me sentía con ánimos de seguir hablando con el… me ha mandado mensajes, pero no le he contestado ninguno.

-Eso está muy bien… déjalo que sufra un poco.

-Lo siento Luna… pero es mejor que cancelemos esto de la fiesta. No quiero volver a discutir con el…

-Claro que no la cancelaremos… si no va mal por el… pero nosotros tendremos fiesta.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que decía. Debí imaginarme que ella contestaría algo así. Pero tenía razón.

-Tienes toda la razón. Él se lo pierde.

HG

El sábado paso rápido. Seguí sin contestar los mensajes y llamadas de Harry, aunque ya sentía que el enojo poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

Era domingo y la verdad es que no esperaba verlo.

El timbre sonó. Mi madre estaba cocinando y mi padre veía la televisión.

Mire a ambos y ninguno se disponía a abrir. Con desgano abrí la puerta y estaba el hijo pequeño de mi vecina. Tenía en las manos una pequeña nota.

-Te mandan esto…- me entrego la nota y se fue corriendo.

La abrí y decía:

"Por favor léeme" "mira hacia la derecha"

Mire hacia donde me decía y vi a Harry con una enorme cartulina que decía.

"Soy un idiota" "Perdóname"

Sonreí.

Camine hacia él y le plante un beso largo.

El me abrazo y suspiro hundiendo la cara en mi cabello.

-Lo siento… lo siento… perdóname por reaccionar de esa forma…

-Te perdono… de verdad que te perdono…

Sonrió ampliamente y me dio un beso.

-Te parece bien si salimos al cine.

Asentí.

-Voy a avisarles a mis padres.

La tarde a lado de Harry se me paso rápido. Creo que siempre seria así el tiempo a lado de él.

HG

Los nervios me atacaban sin control. Hoy a las 9:00 saldrían los resultados de las universidades. Mis padres pidieron permiso para entrar tarde y así poder revisar juntos por internet los resultados.

A las 9:05 mi madre me miro.

-Ya es hora

Caminamos los tres a mi habitación y después de varios intentos por ingresar a la página por fin estaba tecleando mi número de folio.

Tal parecía que estaba saturada.

La página estaba cargando.

De pronto la página cargo y veo el mensaje.

"FELICIDADES HAS SIDO ACEPTADA"

La emoción inundo mi pecho.

-Muchas felicidades- dijeron mis padres.

Sonreí.

Ellos me abrazaron y comenzamos a hacer planes para todos los tramites que tenía que realizar.

¿Harry se quedaría en la universidad?

¿Luna se quedaría?

Por la hora era seguro que Harry estuviera trabajando, así que solo le envié un mensaje de texto. A Luna le marque a su casa.

-Hola-contesto

\- ¿Luna?

-Hola… Ginny

-Me he quedado…

-Yo también…- se escuchó un grito de emoción del otro lado de la línea.

No pude evitar sonreír de emoción.

-Te imaginas… estudiaremos juntas-me dijo

-Claro… pero espero que esta vez seas más responsable señorita- dije a modo de regaño

-Claro que si mama.

Ambas continuamos hablando ya que el mensaje de Harry no llego.

HG

Eran las 9:00 de la noche cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Conteste.

-Hola-dije

-Ginny… amor- escuche que gritaban

\- ¿Harry?

-Si… amor… me quede… me quede

Su voz se escuchaba extraña.

\- ¿Hablas de la universidad?

-Si… eeeesssooo… quiero verte…

-Harry… son las 9:00 de la noche

-Estoy afuera… sal… por favor.

Era tarde. Sabía que mis padres se molestarían. Pero era Harry el amor de mi vida.

Me puse una chamarra y Salí con mi pijama puesta y pantuflas.

Abrí la puerta despacio ya que mis padres estaban en su habitación. Cuando Salí lo busqué. Estaba en la esquina. Camine hacia él y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Te he extrañado… deeemmmasiado…

\- ¿Estas ebrio?

-Yoooo…. Noooo

Me dio un pequeño beso y el olor a alcohol llego. Hice una mueca sin poder evitarlo. Mil preguntas se formaron en mi mente, mismas que no hice.

De nuevo una alarma sonaba en mi cabeza, pero la ignore, de no hacerlo tal vez hubiera estado alerta ante lo que se avecinaba.


	24. CAPITULO 23 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY

**HOLA A TODOS CHICOS.**

 **SOLAMENTE QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA. A PESAR QUE ME HE ATRAZADO UN POCO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO DEJARE DE PUBLICAR. EL TRABAJO ME ABSORBE, PERO SIEMPRE INTENTO PONERME AL DIA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS ESOS LECTORES SILECIOSOS.**

 **DISFRUTENLO…**

 **CAPITULO 23 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY**

\- ¿Estas ebrio?

-Yoooo…. Noooo

-Creo que me estas mintiendo- dije sonriendo

-Está bien… solo fue poco… con mis compañeros de trabajo para celebrar mi entrada a la universidad.

-Oh… muchas felicidades.

-Gracias… te amo

-Yo también te amo…

Nos besamos. Un beso largo y pasional. Sentí sus manos en mi trasero y me pego lo más que pudo a él.

-Harry… espera… alguien puede vernos.

-No quiero… te extraño demasiado… extraño hacerte el amor…

-Yo también lo extraño… pero mis padres pueden salir… tengo que irme-

Resoplo.

-Está bien…

Nos dimos de nuevo un beso para despedirnos. Me di la vuelta para ir a mi casa. Pero Harry me detuvo tomando del brazo.

-Espera… mañana pasare por ti para ir a casa de Luna… a la tarde de películas…

¿Qué?

Había dado por hecho que no iría.

-Creí… creí que no irías…

Sonrió.

-Cuando te dije que lo sentía… lo decía enserio

-Pero… tu trabajo

-Por eso no te preocupes… está arreglado…

Sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo nuevamente.

-Gracias

-No tienes que agradecer… lo hago porque quiero verte. Te amo

-Yo también te amo

De nuevo nos besamos.

Esa noche dormí mucho mejor porque recibí el beso de las buenas noches de parte de mi novio. Pero a los pocos minutos mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Lo abrí. Era de mi chico.

"bonita piyama"

Me reí como tonta. Le conteste

"Ya lo sabía"

Recibí su respuesta.

"te veías hermosa… quisiera dormir contigo… aunque honestamente… sin piyama"

Me sonroje por las cosas que me escribía. Lo extrañaba tanto.

"Buenas noches, baby"

Me respondió

"¿Baby?"

"Si… ahora eres mi Baby"

"Eso me gusta"

"Buenas noches"

"sueña conmigo"

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

HG

Me sentía algo nerviosa, las manos me sudaban, odiaba ese defecto en mí.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - me pregunto Harry

Lo mire. Tenía que fingir mejor. Solo eran unos minutos más.

-No claro que no- le sonreí para darle seguridad.

-Te están sudando las manos…

-Eso es porque hace calor.

El paso por mi como lo prometió. Íbamos caminando hacia la casa de Luna, ella me aseguro que todo estaba listo.

Llegamos a la casa de Luna. Toque el timbre. Se abrió la puerta y la cabellera plateada de mi amiga se asomó.

-Hola chicos… que bueno que llegaron.

-Hola- saludamos

-Pero… pasen…

Llegamos al salón y todo estaba oscuro. De pronto las luces se encendieron y todos los chicos aparecieron.

-SORPRESA

Harry miro a todos lados desconcertado. Lo mire.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Baby- le dije

El me miro. Solo a mí y me beso.

-Hey… chicos… que estamos aquí todos- dijo Luna

Nos separamos y todos comenzaron a darle los abrazos de feliz cumpleaños a mi novio.

Él sonreía. Estaba feliz. Sé que no se lo esperaba.

Lo deje con sus amigos. También necesitaba socializar con ellos. Camine hacia Luna. Se encontraba con Michael, Cho, y Parvati.

-Hola chicos…

-Hola- contestaron

-Hasta que te dejas ver…- dijo Michael

Me ruborice un poco, ya que no había hablado con mi hermanito. Toda mi atención era hacia Harry que me sentí culpable por dejar de lado a mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento… todo esto me está absorbiendo.

-Descuida… somos amigos…

Me sentí un poco mejor con sus palabras.

Estuvimos platicando entre todos. Poniéndonos al día con las universidades en las que se habían quedado.

Michael se quedó en la universidad que el eligió.

Cho si se quedó en la que eligió, pero entraría dentro de seis meses, así que ella buscaría un trabajo, para no estar sin hacer nada.

Parvati no obtuvo un lugar así que sus padres le pagarían una escuela privada.

Tal parecía que todos teníamos un buen futuro.

Comenzamos a esparcirnos y yo me quede sola con Luna.

\- ¿Le avisaste a Hermione?

-Claro…

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No… lo intente… no sé qué le pasa… le estuve marcando, pero nunca estaba… después fui a su casa, pero tampoco la encontré.

-Esto es bastante raro…

-si… tenemos que enfrentarla… creo que tiene algún problema…

-Si… opino que vayamos a montar guardia… en algún momento la tenemos que encontrar…

-Yo opino lo mismo

Continuamos hablando de otros temas. Busqué a Harry y lo vi riéndose con los chicos. Me gustaba que fuera feliz.

HG

Las horas pasaban y yo estaba riendo con Luna. Una cabellera rubia me distrajo.

\- ¿Invitaste a Lavander?

-No… pero supongo que Ron lo hizo

-Creí que al salir ya no seguirían saliendo.

-Neville dice que es cuestión de tiempo… ya sabes… solo es sexo… pero Ron aún no se da cuenta.

-Mmmm… me cae bien esa chica.

\- ¿Pero que hace esa morita aquí?

Miré hacia donde volteaba Luna y me encontré con el cabello morado de Demelza. Ella estaba dándole un abrazo a Harry.

\- ¿La invitaste? -dije con molestia

-Por supuesto que no… pero ahora mismo la correré

-No… no arruines la fiesta… después de todo es amiga de Harry…

-Pero… ella no me da buena espina…

-A mí tampoco… pero eso solo haría que se sintiera importante…

-Ve… ve con ellos… es momento de la sorpresa

\- ¿De qué sorpresa hablas?

-Hay amiga… sabía que tu no tendrías el regalo perfecto para tu chico

-Claro que yo le compre algo… es algo lindo…

Le había comprado un reloj. Sé que tal vez no era algo original, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo no tenía ningún reloj en su mano y al entrar a trabajar y a la universidad lo necesitaría.

Era algo útil.

-No… esto es algo que le fascinara… ven…

Me tomo del brazo jalándome.

-No… espera

No quería dejar solo a mi novio con esa chica.

-Tu solo confía en mí.

Me deje arrastrar por los pasillos de su casa. Era espaciosa y el hecho de que sus padres no se encontraran me daba confianza.

Nos dirigimos al sótano. Mi amiga abrió la puerta y me encontré con una cama matrimonial, una lámpara que alumbraba la habitación.

Era un ambiente relajante.

\- ¿Para qué es esto?

-Es para que le des un buen regalo a Harry

Claro mi amiga y sus ideas.

-Luna… tus padres…

-Ellos no llegaran… es su aniversario… ocupa esta habitación el tiempo que quieras… te deje un regalito en la bolsa que esta en el buro.

Ella se estaba retirando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo hazlo… creo que le gustara…

-No espera…

-Te doy solo 10 minutos para que estés lista… y me voy a quitar a esa zorra de tu hombre

Me guiño el ojo y salió.

Camine hacia el buro y toma la bolsa de plástico. Saque el contenido y jadee.

Era un pequeño camisón color dorado. El escote era de encaje.

Luna y sus cosas.

Me daría bastante pena ponérmela.

¿Pero qué pensaba mi amiga?

Me senté en la cama procesando todo. La imagen de Demelza abrazándolo vino de nuevo a mi mente. No quería que ella lo tocara.

Tomé el camisón y comencé a desnudarme.

La utilizaría, quería ver la reacción de Harry al verme con ella puesta.

Venía una pequeña tanga y me la puse. Camine a el baño y me solté el cabello, lo alborote un poco y ya estaba lista.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me sobresalto.

\- ¿Ginny?

Era Harry.

\- ¿Ginny?

-Aquí estoy… espera… en un momento salgo…

Me mire en el espejo. Jamás me había puesto algo así, nunca me paso por la mente. Pero el reflejo enfrente de mi me gustaba. Solo esperaba que Harry pensara lo mismo.

Camine fuera del baño. Harry miraba todo alrededor y se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y puse un brazo en mi cintura.

-Hola- dije para llamar su atención.

El volteo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Mire como tragaba saliva. Su mirada me recorrió de abajo a arriba deteniéndose en mis pechos.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando tu fiesta?

Silencio. Solo me miraba.

Camine sensualmente hacia él.

-No me vas a decir nada

-Yo…

-Baby… ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Entonces solo me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso arrasador.

Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, era bastante extraño la forma en que me acariciaba. Pero me gustaba, todo me gustaba de él.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello.

-Me vuelves loco Ginny…

-Baby…- susurre

Sus manos me tomaron del trasero, y me empujaron hacia él. Sentí su erección en todo su esplendor. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos con su lengua.

Sentí unas descargas eléctricas en mi vientre que se extendían a todo mi cuerpo.

Caminamos hacia la cama y nos dejamos caer, tome su playera y la saque por su cabeza.

El continúo besando mis pechos, y yo tome sus cabellos y los jale.

Su lengua hacia círculos sobre la piel expuesta que era mucha, ya que el camisón cubría muy poco.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas de arriba abajo. Comencé a gemir de placer y Harry se esforzaba aún más moviendo su lengua.

Nos separamos un poco y tome su cinturón. Lo desabroche y tire de el para lanzarlo a no sé dónde. Lo empujé y acosté en la cama. Desabroche sus pantalones y me dedique a besar su cuello.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su miembro por encima de su bóxer. Yo quería regalarle algo diferente, algo que le gustara. Así que estaba decidida a hacer algo diferente.

Sin separar mi boca de su piel baje hasta donde llegaba la cinturilla de su bóxer. Comencé a bajarlo y Harry pataleo para quitárselo.

Con mi mano tomé su miembro y comencé a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo. Sus gemidos me decían que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Sin pensármelo más introduci su pene en mi boca. Moví mi lengua sobre la parte superior e hice movimientos circulares.

-POR DIOS… GINNY…-grito mi novio con voz entrecortada.

Continúe los movimientos, pero esta vez hice presión en mis labios. Lo metía en mi boca y lo sacaba con un ritmo constante.

-OOOOH… DIOS… SI… ASI…

Sus suspiros y palabras me daban ánimos para continuar. Aumente el ritmo y Harry me tomo de mi cabeza para acelerar aún más.

-Gin… Gin… creo que voy… voy a… quítate… no aguanto más…

Pero no estaba dispuesta a separarme. Continúe con mi boca en su miembro y sentí como su pene palpitaba. Harry soltó un gemido ronco o más bien diría un que fue un grito.

Cerré los ojos al sentir su semen en mi boca. Me lo pase rápido sin pensar. Me sentía rara, pero no quise detenerme y cortar su placer.

Mire a mi novio, tenía los labios entre abiertos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba. Sabía que le había gustado, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Suspiro

-Lo que le sigue… me fascino…

Abrió los ojos y me miro. Yo sonreí al mirar sus ojos brillar.

-Eso hace que mi ego suba

-Pero… mis ganas por ti aún continúan…- me jalo hacia él y beso mi cuello

Sus manos recorrieron mis pechos, vientre y llegaron hasta mi pelvis perdiéndose en mis partes íntimas.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre mi botón de placer, sentí esas sensaciones de placer que poco a poco se iban incrementando.

Gemidos salieron de mi boca.

Sus labios comenzaron a trabajar en mis pechos mientras continuaba con sus movimientos de dedos. El remolino en mi vientre iba creciendo y creciendo.

Mis gemidos fueron más sonoros hasta que no pude más y grite cuando el clímax llego, tan fuerte y arrasador.

-Oh, eso fue…- no tuve a liento para terminar la oración

Harry continúo besándome. Me separe de él y lo avente en la cama.

-Esta vez… déjame todo a mi…

El me miro algo sorprendido. Pero no me impidió subirme arriba de él. Tome un condón que se encontraba en el buro a lado de la cama. Se lo puse y me acomode, baje con fuerza.

Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Yo comencé a moverme de arriba abajo, de atrás hacia adelante y en círculos.

-Oh… amor… si… así muévete-

Se sentía demasiado bien. No sabía muy bien cómo moverme, pero solo seguí el instinto y al parecer funcionaba muy bien.

Acelere el ritmo pues necesitaba sentir mucho más. Nuevamente el remolino estaba por explotar. Harry me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia arriba.

Sentía mucho más rico. Entonces llego eso tan anhelado, sentí una sensación tan placentera y no pude evitar gritar. Harry se tensó y sentí como llegaba a su orgasmo.

Ambos jadeábamos.

Me tire a lado de él. Y no dijimos nada hasta recuperar el aliento.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo

-Oh… si…

Se volteo hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo…

-A mí también…

-Te debo una gran disculpa

\- ¿Por qué?

-Tu querías que viniera a esta reunión por mi cumpleaños… yo me comporte como un idiota.

Sonreí.

-Bueno si… definitivamente eres un idiota, pero te disculpo.

-Este fin de semana mis padres harán una pequeña reunión en mi casa… ya sabes… quieren celebrar que me gradué, mi cumpleaños, y mi ingreso a la universidad.

-Oh, todo en uno

-Si… así es mi madre

Sonreímos.

-Cuando dices una pequeña reunión ¿Te refieres a toda tu familia?

-Son algunos tíos… solamente…

-Bien… iré… solo tienes que darme tu dirección

-Eso no es problema… iré por ti.

-Entonces ya todo está resuelto.

-Bien…

-Te tengo un pequeño regalo.

-Hay aún mas

-Claro que si…

Saqué una pequeña cajita y se la di. Harry la abrió con cuidado y saco el reloj.

-Gracias…

-Puedes… puedes ver lo que hay debajo…

-Volteo el reloj y vio las letras que tenía grabadas.

" _H y G Por siempre juntos…"_

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Es muy hermoso. Gracias.

-De nada… creo que ahora con tu empleo y la escuela te será muy útil.

-Cada vez que mire la hora… pensare en ti

-Ese es el punto…

Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el amor. Al anochecer salimos y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Me despedí de el con un beso, ya que el jueves no nos veríamos por qué cubriría el turno que hoy no cubrió. Pero no importaba porque había valido la pena.

HG

La semana paso lenta, tal vez era el hecho de que no podía ver a Harry. Pero me conformaba con saber que el domingo estaríamos juntos.

Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera a pasar la tarde del domingo con su familia, ya que para ella eso hacía más formal nuestra relación.

Creo que en el fondo mi madre tenía miedo que mis prioridades se desviaran, pero yo estaba muy consciente de lo que quería para mi futuro.

No era que no quisiera estar con Harry. Pero definitivamente quería terminar mi carrera. Es por eso que entendía perfectamente su situación sobre su empleo y estudio.

A muy regañadientes mi madre acepta permitirme ir a la reunión.

Estos días estuve llamando a Hermione, pero nunca estaba, en una ocasión fui a su casa, pero al parecer no había nadie porque me cansé de tocar el timbre y no hubo respuesta.

Luna por su parte también estuvo intentando lo mismo, pero no gano más que yo. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Ni siquiera sabíamos si se había quedado en la universidad.

Decidí salir de mis pensamientos, ya que Harry pronto llegaría por mí. Hoy era un día bastante soleado, así que me decidí por un vestido blanco que tenía un listón rojo en la cintura. Mis zapatos sin tacón rojos y un suéter torero negro.

Mi cabello estaba suelto, era algo rebelde, pero parecía que el día de hoy estaba domable.

El timbre sonó y me apresure a abrir, mis padres solo me miraron. Estaba segura que era Harry así que tomé mi bolsa y me despedí de ellos.

Abrí la puerta y el rostro sonriente de mi novio me recibió.

-Guauuuu… te ves preciosa…

-Muchas gracias…

Salí y cerré la puerta.

En el camino íbamos platicando sobre su empleo. Parecía que cada día le iba mejor y lo veía muy contento.

Pasamos la calle donde vive Hermione y caminamos cuatro cuadras más. Al parecer solo vivía a seis calles de mi casa.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa que estaba pintada de color azul cielo. Era de dos pisos y se veía algo grande.

Harry saco sus llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta, mis manos sudaban por los nervios.

-Tranquila… yo estoy contigo- me sonrió mi novio

-Gracias…

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, sobre todo porque me tomo de la mano. Caminamos hacia la casa y pronto divise en el patio una mesa grande, personas estaban alrededor, sus padres y hermanos se encontraban ahí.

-Ginny… que bueno que llegaste- la señora Lily se levantó a saludarme.

Harry me guiño un ojo para darme confianza.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme

-Oh… no tienes que agradecer- dijo el señor James saludándome.

-Ven…te presentare a mis abuelos.

Caminamos hacia dos señores de edad. La señora me miraba fijamente.

-Abuela… te presento a mi novia… Ginny

-Oh… Harry… es más linda de lo que mencionaste…- dijo el señor

Harry se sonrojo y sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno… la anterior era más linda…- dijo la señora seriamente

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Tal vez fuera más linda… pero le aseguro que yo soy más simpática y sobretodo quiero mucho más a Harry- conteste ante sus palabras.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Acabas de pasar la prueba… es la indicada…

Todos sonrieron.

Estuvimos platicando un poco, me presento a sus tíos y su primo. Ted parloteo durante un rato con nosotros. Me sentía bastante agosto y la verdad es que agradecía llevarme bien con su familia. Ya que para mí esta relación era seria.

Estaba sentada con Lilian y Harry cuando el timbre sonó. Harry se apresuró a abrir. Entro Ron con Lavander. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejo intranquila, sino la chica de cabello morado que venía sonriendo con Harry.

Pero lo peor fueron las palabras de Lilian.

-De nuevo esa chica aquí…- una mueca de desagrado lleno su rostro-solo busca alguna excusa para estar cerca de mi hermano.

No sé a qué se refería exactamente, pero una cosa si estaba clara. Harry y Demelza se habían visto en varias ocasiones y yo ni siquiera estaba enterada.


	25. CAPITULO 24 QUE PASA CON HERMIONE

**CAPITULO 24 ¿QUE PASA CON HERMIONE?**

Estaba sentada con Lilian y Harry cuando el timbre sonó. Harry se apresuró a abrir. Entro Ron con Lavander. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejo intranquila, sino la chica de cabello morado que venía sonriendo con Harry.

Pero lo peor fueron las palabras de Lilian.

-De nuevo esa chica aquí…- una mueca de desagrado lleno su rostro-solo busca alguna excusa para estar cerca de mi hermano.

No sé a qué se refería exactamente, pero una cosa si estaba clara. Harry y Demelza se habían visto en varias ocasiones y yo ni siquiera estaba enterada.

Eso me dejo intranquila. Algo me decía que esto solo era la punta de la montaña.

\- ¿Tú la conoces? - me pregunto Lilian

-Si… no mucho… solo se su nombre y que es amiga de Harry

-Creo… creo que debes tener cuidado con ella

\- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… solo lo presiento… a mama no le cae nada bien y cuando la vea no le va a dar gusto

Demelza estaba pegada a Harry, tal parecía que no me había visto aún. Harry camino hacia nosotras con ella a lado.

Demelza caminaba muy sonriente pero su rostro cambio completamente cuando me vio.

-Ya regresé…Oh, ¿Recuerdan a Demelza?

-Hola- dije

Lilian no la saludo solo volteo a otro lado.

-Hola- contesto Demelza- Yo iré con Ron

Todos asentimos.

-Sabes que mama se enojara cuando la vea- dijo Lilian a mi novio

-Yo no la invite… Ron la trajo

-Pues deberías de decirle a Ron que no es bien recibida- Lilian se levantó y se fue

-Discúlpala… Demelza no le cae muy bien

Me encogí de hombros. Ahora Lilian me caía mejor

-Parece ser que tampoco a tu mama- dije

-Si… no sé qué tienen en contra de ella. Simplemente no le cae bien

Me alegraba que ella no encajara en la familia de mi novio.

Yo solo asentí, no quería seguir con el mismo tema. Platicamos de otras cosas y solo pude ver la mirada de Demelza fija en nosotros, pero no me causo ninguna molestia, al contrario, ya que mi novio tomo mi mano cariñosamente y de vez en cuando la besaba.

Tres horas después me encontraba despidiéndome de la familia de Harry. Todos me sonrieron y me dijeron que podía regresar cuando quisiera. Sentí en el pecho un calor reconfortante. Era bueno caerle bien a la familia de tu novio.

Demelza hacia media hora se había ido junto con Ron y Lavander, ella solo se despidió de Harry. Note la mirada de reproche que le lanzo la señora Potter a Harry, pero no comente nada al respecto.

Harry me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos con un largo beso, ya que nos veríamos hasta el próximo domingo pues su día de descanso seria mañana lunes y él lo tomaría para asuntos de la universidad.

No había duda. Cada día que pasaba amaba más a Harry Potter.

HG

El lunes me levante a las 7:00 de la mañana ya que iría a inscribirme, iría junto con Luna.

A ambas nos pasaron a la enfermería debido a que necesitaban un certificado médico para la inscripción.

Dos horas después ambas salíamos ya matriculadas. Era emocionante pensar que conoceríamos a personas nuevas, aunque era triste ya no ver a nuestros amigos de la preparatoria, pero entendía que las cosas cambiaban y el futuro estaba aquí.

HG

La semana paso lenta y sin complicaciones. El día martes tuve que ir de nuevo a la universidad junto con Luna para que nos proporcionaran nuestro horario de clases.

Entraría a las 7:00 y saldría a las 14:00 horas. Casi como el horario de la preparatoria. Solo esperaba acostumbrarme ya que no tendría descansos. Solo los que el profesor nos brindara entre clase y clase.

Luna no estaría conmigo, ella entraría en otro grupo ya que el primer semestre nos asigna el grupo, pero a partir del segundo ya podríamos acomodar nuestros horarios.

Me mandaba mensajes diariamente con Harry, al parecer el tenía un horario más factible entraría a las 7:00 y saldría a las 13:00 horas por lo tanto le daría tiempo de llegar a su empleo.

Y por supuesto los jueves iría por mí ya que descansaría.

Los domingos no sabía si nos veríamos, todo dependería de las tareas que tenga que hacer. yo esperaba poder vernos ya que lo extrañaría demasiado.

Pero, aun así, estaba dispuesta a ser paciente porque lo amaba de verdad.

Hoy me estaba arreglando porque saldríamos juntos e iríamos al cine. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

El timbre sonó y yo Salí casi corriendo. Su sonrisa me recibió y no dude en abrazarlo fuerte.

-Te he extrañado tanto- dijo en mi cuello

-Yo también… esta semana fue eterna.

Minutos después de demostrarnos con besos cuanto nos extrañábamos, nos fuimos al cine. Vimos una película de comedia, eso me gustaba de Harry que a pesar de que el género de películas de comedia no eran lo suyo, el las veía por mí.

Estuvimos platicando un rato en el parque que hay de camino a mi casa. Aunque también nos besamos y manoseamos un poco, siempre tratando de ser discretos. Parecía que las cosas en su empleo cada vez le iban mejor, esperaba que pronto lo cambiaran a ser mesero y para él era genial.

Me dejo en mi casa y nos despedimos con un largo beso.

HG

Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, camine por los pasillos buscando el salón donde me tocaba mi primera clase.

Por fin lo encontré, parecía que había llegado demasiado temprano ya que se encontraba casi vacío. Me senté en medio, no quería parecer muy nerd o demasiado despreocupada. En el centro estaba perfecto.

Los minutos siguientes me pase recordando con nostalgia a Michael, Cho y Luna. Era bastante extraño y triste no verlos en el salón de clase.

Poco a poco el salón se comenzó a llenar y mis nuevos compañeros se miraban unos a otros. Yo simplemente miraba mi celular esperando que Harry me enviara algún mensaje.

Pero no llego algún mensaje de mi novio, era normal, hoy también era su primer día en la escuela.

El profesor entro en el salón, se presentó y paso una hoja para que nos anotáramos en una lista provisional, nos dijo como sería su forma de evaluar y nos dio el temario.

Se veía bastante extenso para verse solo en un semestre. Pero tal parecía que de esa forma estaba planeado.

La clase era de 7:00 a 9:00 pero por ser la primera clase nos dejó salir a las 8:00.

Caminaba viendo a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Luna.

-Hola chica pelirroja…

Voltee hacia la voz y me tome con un chico más alto que yo de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Hola- dije sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Oliver Wood…

-Ginny Wesley…

-Mucho gusto Ginny… Creo que el profesor será un poco difícil

-Oh… estas en mi clase

El me miro desconcertado.

-Si… me senté justo al lado de ti

Jamás lo vi, toda mi atención estuvo puesta en la clase. Era curioso como cuando te encuentras enamorada no miras a nadie más, caminas de largo sin fijarte en otros chicos.

-Disculpa… no te vi

-Me siento ofendido por que no me tomas en cuenta…

-Lo siento.

-Descuida… ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar?

-Estoy buscando a una amiga

-Oh… ya veo… te ayudo

Caminamos por los pasillos, pero no veía a Luna, eran 8:15 y realmente mi estómago me pedía de desayunar.

-Vamos a desayunar… la verdad tengo hambre. -dije

-Muy bien… conozco un lugar.

\- ¿Te refieres a la cafetería?

-No. Ahí no está muy buena la comida.

-Muy bien te sigo.

Caminamos hacia afuera de la universidad, Oliver me llevo a un pequeño local donde una señora se encargaba de preparar los desayunos. Realmente estuvo delicioso, no me arrepentí de conocer a este chico, aunque solo fuera por el desayuno.

HG

Al terminar mi día en la escuela por fin encontré a Luna. Ella estaba platicando con otros dos chicos que al parecer sonreían demasiado.

Camine hacia ellos.

-Hey… Luna

Ella me miro y sonrió

-Hola… ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Muy bien… normal…

Ella miro a sus amigos.

-Oh… ellos son… Percy y Fred

-Hola… soy Ginny

-Hola- dijeron

-Son mis nuevos amigos… ya sabes estamos en el mismo grupo

-Qué bien…

No sabía que más decir. Luna siempre era más social y tenía facilidad de hacer amigos.

-Chicos nos vemos mañana…

Nos despedimos de ellos y caminamos hacia la parada de autobuses.

\- ¿Conociste a alguien?

-Si a un chico llamada Oliver… es agradable

-Hey… cuidado… recuerda que tienes novio- dijo con dramatismo

Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho

-Jamás me olvido de mi amor.

-Oh… si par de cursis

Comenzamos a reír. Tomamos el autobús y pronto estuve en mi casa.

HG

El resto de la semana estuve tranquila. Al parecer las clases arrancaban con todo el próximo lunes ya que esta semana solo se presentaron los profesores e informaron su forma de evaluar.

Harry y yo mensajeábamos a diario, pero solo cuando estaba en la escuela ya que en el trabajo no podía contestar, aunque una que otra vez se metía en el baño para contestarme.

Sus primeros días en la universidad fueron tranquilos y al parecer le gusto. El jueves fue por mí y me llevo a mi casa. Hicimos el amor, algo así como un rapidito, porque él tenía que irse a hacer algo de tarea.

Yo simplemente me quede extrañándolo, ya que me tenía que armar de paciencia.

Hoy era sábado y estaba esperando a Luna.

No sabíamos nada de Hermione y esta situación nos preocupaba. Íbamos a ir de nuevo a su casa y la vigilaríamos con la esperanza de encontrarla y nos dijera de una buena vez que le pasaba.

Nos pasamos dos horas sentadas en la esquina de su casa. No queríamos tocar porque lo más seguro es que su mama nos dijera lo mismo que siempre, que ella no estaba en casa.

Vimos a Hermione llegar, caminaba distraída. Nos levantamos y caminamos rápidamente hacia ella.

-Hermione- grito Luna

Ella volteo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

\- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunte

-Bien… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues como no nos contestabas las llamadas decidimos esperar aquí y emboscarte

-Lo siento…- susurro

\- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Porque nos evitas?- pregunte

-No las evito, solo que no he tenido tiempo

-Pero ni siquiera nos contestas el teléfono…

-Lo siento… pero estoy consiguiendo un empleo…

\- ¿Empleo? ¿Y la universidad?

Ella se retorcía los dedos y no nos contestaba.

-No creo que pueda seguir estudiando

Eso sí que era sorprendente, Hermione era de todas nosotras la que más tenía fututo. Era muy aplicada en sus tareas y le encantaba leer.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijimos Luna y yo al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que no tiene mucho caso seguir así…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dije

-Pasemos a mi casa

Caminamos las tres hacia su casa, entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Las cosas no son como yo las había planeado, todo es un descontrol, mis padres están demasiado enfadados conmigo… no tengo derecho a recriminárselos y mucho menos a pedir que me apoyen.

-No entendemos nada de lo que nos estas diciendo…

-Yo… yo…

-HABLA YA…-grito Luna

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA…

El silencio en la habitación se hizo sepulcral. Jamás, jamás, pero jamás imagine que esto pasaría. Hermione siempre fue demasiado cuidadosa y controladora.

\- ¿Qué? -grito Luna de nuevo

-Jamás lo planee, yo simplemente… ocurrió

\- ¿Es por eso que te escondías de nosotras?

-Tenía tanta vergüenza… siempre las regañe con respecto a este tema… ustedes que eran las que tenían novio… y yo… yo estoy embarazada… y sola

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver las lágrimas en esas mejillas. Ella pensaba al igual que las otras chicas que era el fin del mundo por el hecho de estar embarazada.

-Tranquila… somos amigas y no te vamos a juzgar… estas cosas pasan… no eres la primera chica que está embarazada así.

-Pero yo tenía planes… la universidad…

-Todavía puedes estudiar- dijo Luna

-Eso es imposible… mis padres no me apoyarían… ¿Cómo mantendría al bebe?

-Hay chicas que lo han logrado… ¿Por qué tu no lo harías? - dije

-Por ahora solo me dedicare a trabajar… con el tiempo vemos que pasara.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio tratando de procesar todo. Después de unos minutos. Luna como siempre tenía que hacer de las suyas.

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

Silencio por parte de Hermione

-Luna… no es el momento

-Claro que lo es… a mí me interesa saber…

-No es necesario que contestes Hermione…

-Pero…

-Nada… no diré eso- dijo Hermione firmemente.

Luna resoplo, pero no siguió insistiendo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? -pregunte

-Siete semanas

-Es poco- dijo Luna- Por eso es que no se nota.

-Aún es pronto.

Estuvimos unas horas más platicando, animamos a Hermione. Todo esto era demasiado para digerir en tan poco tiempo.

Salimos de su casa más tranquilas. Al menos ya sabíamos lo que ocurría con nuestra amiga.

HG

-me gusta mucho… al menos por ahora no me he desilusionado-dijo mi novio

Estábamos caminando por el parque. Era domingo por la tarde.

-Entonces la universidad si te gusto

-Si… mi madre me pregunta a diario como me siento… se preocupa por mí y el empleo

-Creo que no quiere que te desgastes

-Si… pero tiene que entender que es lo que necesito.

-Creo que solo debes de demostrar que puedes y que a pesar de todo vas a estar bien

El me miro sonriendo.

-Siempre me haces sentir bien con lo que dices

-Eso es justo lo que intento.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso. Fue un beso tierno, pero me encanto.

Caminamos durante un rato más. No le dije sobre la situación de Hermione ya que eso no nos incumbía a ambos. En esos instantes por primera vez me imagine yo en la situación de mi amiga, pero la diferencia era que Harry estaba a mi lado.

HG

El lunes iba llegando de la escuela y una Hermione demasiado nerviosa me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola- dije

-Hola

Abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar.

-No sabía a qué hora regresabas.

-Siempre salgo a las 2.

-Oh, ya…

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Agua…

Caminé a la cocina y serví agua en un vaso. Regresé y se lo ofrecí. Ella lo tomo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… necesito que me ayudes…

-Claro… sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Necesito decirle al papa de mi bebe que existe

La mire con sorpresa.

-Creí… me dio la impresión que no se lo dirías.

-Eso era lo que había decidido… pero lo pensé mejor… mi bebe no tiene la culpa de las circunstancias… quiero por lo menos intentarlo…

-Eso me parece razonable… pero ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-Me puedes ayudar a verlo… no tengo como comunicarme con él.

\- ¿Y yo sí?

-Todo esto paso en el viaje

-El padre es un chico de Tecolutla… sabes que tenemos que viajar

-No… él vive aquí…

-Fue uno de los chicos… no sé cómo te puedo ayudar…

-Harry…

\- ¿Harry qué?

Mil imágenes se formaron sobre Harry como padre de su hijo, pero inmediatamente lo descarte. Harry era mi novio y nunca quiso tener algo con Hermione, además de que en el viaje la pasamos juntos en todo momento.

-Él me puede ayudar a contactarlo…

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

-Ron- susurro

No conteste nada ante eso, el shock estaba apoderado de mi cuerpo y mente.

Pasaron unos minutos y no supe que decir.

-No fue planeado…-dijo mi amiga

-Pero… pero… ustedes se odiaban…

-Si… lo sé, pero paso… en ese momento no lo pensamos…

-Esto… esto… es increíble…

Ella comenzó a sollozar. Camine hacia ella y la abrace. Esta situación era demasiado difícil. Deje que se desahogara.

-Tranquila… creo que a pesar de todo… tienes que decírselo.

-Lo sé… pero estoy segura que no lo va a querer

-Tú tienes que cumplir con decírselo… la decisión que tome él es su problema.

-Aun así… no creo soportar su rechazo…

Sollozo aún más fuerte y se tapó con las manos la cara. Esto era extraño.

\- ¿Sientes algo por Ron?

Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro. Sus ojos cristalinos eran tan transparentes y no necesite que me contestara.

-Si… yo lo amo… no me preguntes como o cuando…

-Oh… es por eso que no te agradaba Lavander

Ella asintió

-No tengo nada contra esa chica… pero no me gusta verla con el… esta vez es diferente… yo simplemente me aleje para que el fuera feliz.

En verdad estaba enamorada.

-Tranquila… yo le pediré a Harry que nos lleve a su casa…

-Pero no le digas que estoy embarazada.

-No lo hare. Esto es entre nosotras.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos un rato más platicando.

HG

Decidí no comentarle nada a Harry hasta el jueves que fuera por mí a la escuela. Quede con Hermione que nos esperaría en la esquina de mi casa. Así que antes de llegar me detuve y miré a mi novio.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-Quiero pedirte un favor

-Dime…

-Necesito que me llevas a casa de Ron

El me miro desconcertado.

-Claro… ¿Pero por qué?

-Hermione quiere hablar con el…

El no contesto nada por un segundo.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ron odia a Hermione

-Es algo delicado…

El solo resoplo. Algo no estaba bien.

-Harry… ¿Pasa algo?

-Después del viaje de Tecolutla me pidió que no le proporcionara nada de información de él.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

Se debatió entre decirme algo o no.

-Te lo voy a decir… pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie…

-Habla

-Ron y Hermione tuvieron algo que ver en el viaje y él no quiere que ella lo moleste… no quiere nada que ver con ella…

Estábamos jodidas. Ahora no creía que Hermione pudiera superar el rechazo de Ron.


	26. CAPUTULO 25 LOS MENSAJES

**CAPITULO 25 LOS MENSAJES.**

-Ron y Hermione tuvieron algo que ver en el viaje y él no quiere que ella lo moleste… no quiere nada que ver con ella…

Estábamos jodidas. Ahora no creía que Hermione pudiera superar el rechazo de Ron.

-Pero esto que paso es delicado…

-Lo siento

-Entiendo tu punto… pero… Hermione está embarazada…

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Está embarazada?

-Si… ¿Crees que Ron reaccione mal?

-No lo sé… pero esto no le va a gustar…

-Eso debió pensarlo antes él es tan responsable como Hermione.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Nos llevaras?

-Si… no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar… pero es algo que definitivamente tiene que saber.

-Gracias… Hermione nos espera…

\- ¿Dónde?

-Quedamos en mi casa así que debe de estar ahí.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia mi casa. Hermione nos esperaba sentada en los escalones de la fachada. Su semblante era triste, su cara era pálida, imagino que esto por el embarazo.

-Hola…- ambos la saludamos.

\- ¿Lo sabe? - pregunto en un susurro

Asentí.

-Le tuve que decir… lo siento

-No te preocupes… después de todo hoy se iba a enterar.

-Vámonos…- dijo mi novio

Caminamos los tres. Aproximadamente 15 minutos después llegamos a una casa que tenía la fachada amarilla. La casa era bonita y bastante grande.

-Aquí vive- dijo Harry

-Bien… vamos a tocar…

-Yo tocare y le pediré que salga.

-Sería mejor citarlo o algo así- dije

-No… es ahora o no poder hacerlo- dijo Hermione

Le di un fuerte abrazo y la anime.

Harry camino hacia la casa y toco el timbre. No era una sorpresa que Demelza abriera. Me imaginaba que vivía aquí o algo así.

El saludo de manera normal, pero sin duda a ella se le ilumino el rostro desde que lo vio. Ella no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba en la esquina e imagino que Harry no se lo dijo, porque ella seguía sonriendo.

Ella asintió y entro. Minutos después Ron salió y lo saludo. Harry lo jalo para alejarse de la puerta. Demelza volvió a salir, pero estaba parada a distancia.

Ron volteo hacia nosotras e hizo una mueca. Comenzó a discutir con Harry.

Demelza nos miró y esa sonrisa de su rostro se borró.

Ron solo negaba con la cabeza. Yo me estaba desesperando.

-Creo que las cosas no marchan bien…- dijo Hermione

-Yo opino lo mismo… es momento de intervenir

\- ¿Si no lo quiere?

-Amiga… eso no importa yo estoy contigo-

Ella asintió y la tome de la mano y juntas caminamos hacia ellos.

-Te lo pedí… no quiero verla…- decía Ron acaloradamente.

-Tienes que escucharla- le decía Harry

-No me interesa

-Harry ¿Los dejamos solos?

El me miro y asintió.

-Pero estaremos cerca.

-Eres un traidor…- le dijo Ron a mi novio

Demelza solo nos veía desde la puerta. Harry me tomo de la mano y caminamos a unos metros de distancia.

Esperamos unos minutos, Hermione se retorcía los dedos entre sus manos, era claro que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

\- ¿QUE? - se escuchó un grito de Ron

\- ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?

-NO ES POSIBLE…

Hermione se soltó llorando y yo intente acercarme, pero Harry me detuvo.

-Creo… creo que ellos deberían hablar.

-Ron la va a lastimar.

-Si eso pasa vamos a intervenir.

Hermione hablaba en susurros y Ron se revolvía su cabello entre las manos.

\- ¿Cómo sé que es mío?

-…

-No puedo confiar en ti.

Ron la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla.

-Esto es un maldito invento para joderme.

Yo corrí hacia ellos y esta vez Harry corrió junto conmigo.

-Oye suéltala… ¿Qué te pasa idiota? - le dije parándome en medio.

Ron la soltó enseguida.

-Tú la defiendes… eres su cómplice en todo esto.

Demelza se encontraba a lado de Ron. Trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Oye no le hables así…- dijo Harry de manera seria

\- ¿Estas con ellas? -

-No estoy con nadie… no permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguna… esto que pasa es responsabilidad de los dos.

Ron solo resoplo.

-Pero Harry… ¿No te das cuenta que ellas están de acuerdo? -esta vez la que hablo fue Demelza.

-Oye no tienes por qué meterte, ni mucho menos insinuar eso…

-Él es mi primo… no permitiré…

-BASTA… YO SOLO VINE A DECIRTELO… NO QUIERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE TI… MI OBLIGACION ERA DECIRTELO… LO QUE HAGAS DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ME IMPORTA UN RABANO… NOS VAMOS…-Hermione grito

Yo solo asentí.

-Las alcanzo en un momento- dijo Harry

Me inquieto que se quedara, pero en este momento mi amiga me necesitaba.

Caminamos juntas alejándonos.

-Hiciste lo correcto…

-Escucharlo decir todo eso… definitivamente no es el chico que quiero para el padre de mi hijo… negó absolutamente todo con tal de zafarse… dijo… dijo no sé cuántas cosas para deslindarse.

-Es un cobarde… pero dale tiempo… tiene que asimilar la noticia.

-Tiene todo el tiempo… yo no le negare nada… mi hijo sabrá quién es su padre… pero no permitiré que nos lastime…

-Eres fuerte… no lo necesitas…

Ella asintió.

Caminamos por cinco minutos cuando Harry nos alcanzó.

-Solo denle tiempo… es un buen chico…

Ambas asentimos.

Caminamos hacia la casa de Hermione ya que ella quería estar sola.

Harry me llevo a mi casa. Nos sentamos afuera.

-Ron está convencido que Hermione está haciendo esto para retenerlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué piensa eso?

-La noche en que estuvieron juntos… Hermione le dijo que lo amaba…

No dije nada. Eso era cosas de ella.

-El cree que lo quiere con ella.

-Si… recuerdas lo terca que se puso conmigo.

-Si…

-El piensa que actúa igual.

-Entiendo… solo hay que darle tiempo.

-No queda de otra.

Quería comentar sobre lo que había dicho Demelza, pero preferí guardármelo para mí.

Decidimos no hablar más del tema y nos contamos nuestra semana, dos horas después él se marchó a su casa. Me avisaría si podríamos vernos el domingo.

HG

Las clases comenzaron a tomar forma. Los profesores eran exigentes. Tenía mi tiempo limitado y ni hablar de Harry.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella tarde en que buscamos a Ron. Estábamos a inicios de diciembre.

Solo quedaban dos semanas para que terminara el primer semestre que prácticamente duraba solo cuatro meses.

Las cosas con Harry iban bien. Aunque solo nos veíamos las tardes de los jueves. Claro que quería verlo más, pero eso era solo el tiempo libre que tenía. No quería aturdirlo, ya tenía bastante con la universidad y su empleo.

Ya era mesero así que le iba mejor con las propinas.

Hermione tenia ahora 5 meses de embarazo recién cumplidos. Estaba nerviosa por lo que venía, pero la apoyábamos incondicionalmente. Ron aun no la buscaba ni daba señales de vida, pero ella no se doblegaba ante eso.

Tal parecía que el embarazo la hizo madurar.

El timbre sonó. Harry vendría esta tarde. Era jueves y no había podido ir por mí a la escuela, tenía que entregar un trabajo.

Camine a abrirle esperando recibir su gran sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron fue a casa de Hermione…

\- ¿Qué?

-Parece ser que Lavander escucho una plática que tuvo con Demelza respecto al embarazo y lo dejo.

\- ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Hermione?

-La culpa porque lo dejaron…

-Va a reclamarle

El asintió.

Yo tome mis llaves y camine a la puerta. El me siguió.

-No estoy seguro de que meternos sea una gran idea.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca… pero yo iré a apoyar a mi amiga…

El me siguió.

Íbamos llegando a la casa de Hermione. Su padre se encontraba en la puerta discutiendo con Ron.

-No permitiré que vengas a mi casa a ofender a mi hija… lárgate no te necesita… tiene suficientes padres…

-SOLO QUIERO QUE LE DIGA A MI NOVIA QUE ESE HIJO NO ES MIO-gritaba Ron

-ELLA NO HARA NADA… QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA ANTES QUE SE ME ACABE LA PACIENCIA…

Harry lo tomo por los hombros y le susurraba algo al oído. Yo solo camine hacia Hermione y la abrace.

-Tranquila… no permitas que esto te afecte…

-No entiendo porque me culpa… lo he dejado vivir en paz… porque no me deja estar bien…

-Oye… está dolido… no permitas que le haga daño a tu bebe…

-Ve con ellos… dile que me deje tranquila

-Lo hare…

Harry se lo había llevado. Mi amiga entro en su casa junto con su padre.

-Te estas comportando como un imbécil y te vas a arrepentir…- le decía Harry

No se habían percatado que estaba a un metro de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué diablos las defiendes? ¿Por su culpa he perdido a Lavander?

-Eso fue algo que tu hiciste… en todo caso ella no tenía compromisos con nadie… tu si… era tu responsabilidad la fidelidad hacia tu novia…

Ron rio en una risa burlona.

-Ginny te tiene de su lado… claro… si a ella te la coges… es claro que la apoyas… mi prima estaría encantada de dejarse coger… ¿Así me apoyarías?

La respuesta de Harry fue un puñetazo.

-NO HABLES ASI DE MI NOVIA… CARAJO… SOLO INTENTAMOS AYUDARLOS… DEMONIOS RON ERES TAN TESTARUDO… SOMOS AMIGOS Y ESTARE ESPERANDO A QUE RECAPACITES… PERO NO SE SI HERMIONE ESPERARA POR ESO…

Harry me miro, tomo mi mano y me jalo lejos de Ron.

-Es mejor mantenernos alejados de él. Hasta que piense de manera coherente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

HG

Regresamos a mi casa. Todo era tensión en este momento, a pesar de que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver. Ambos eran nuestros amigos y nos preocupaban.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunte

-Solo agua

Caminé a la cocina serví agua en un vaso y se lo di. Tomo pocos sorbos.

-Espero que esto se arregle pronto- dije

-Yo también…

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos miramos. La tensión entre nosotros comenzó a subir. Hace más de un mes que no hacíamos el amor, esto debido a sus tareas y el poco tiempo que tenía.

Comenzamos a besarnos y sus manos pronto acariciaron mi cuerpo. La ropa fue desapareciendo.

Lo había extrañado demasiado. Me encantaba estar con él en todos los sentidos.

Últimamente había pensado en hacer algo diferente, pero no sabía si a él le gustaría. Ya nos encontrábamos desnudos. Yo estaba sobre él. Lo fui besando en su oreja derecha, su cuello, su pecho, hasta que bajé a su vientre.

Llegue a su miembro y lo tome en mi mano, comencé a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo. Harry gimió.

No lo pensé más y lo tomé con mi boca. Lo hice de manera torpe pero el gemido audible de Harry me hizo saber que iba por buen camino.

Hice movimientos de arriba abajo con mi boca. Me detuve en momentos a acariciar con mi lengua el glande.

-Oooh, Ginny…

Los ruidos que hacia eran excitantes. Regrese a los movimientos con mi boca y al mismo tiempo movía mi lengua. Harry me tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a marcar el ritmo.

-Si… no te detengas…. Así… amor

El ritmo se aceleró, mi quijada comenzó a dolerme, pero no me detuve.

Sentí como se tensó y soltó un gemido largo.

-Eso me fascino…

-A mí me gusta que te guste…

Se relajó y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Estaba excitada, pero no era necesario hacerlo, aunque si quería.

Su mano comenzó a viajar por todo mi cuerpo. El calor inundaba mi cuerpo. Comenzó a besarme el vientre, sus labios fueron bajando.

Me di cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. Lo detuve con una mano.

-Espera… ¿Qué haces? - pregunte

-Solo quiero hacerte sentir como tú a mi hace un momento.

-No es necesario.

Nunca nadie me había visto. Sentía bastante pena.

-No. No lo es. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Quite mi mano y permití que bajara hasta mi intimidad.

Sentí su lengua en mi clítoris. Solté un gemido. Era una sensación deliciosa. Jamás había sentido algo así.

El comenzó a realizar movimientos con su lengua y yo me deje hacer. perdí la pena en pocos segundos. Sus movimientos eran de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, en círculo.

Sentí como algo se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre, tenía mis manos en su cabello.

-Oh… dios…

El continuo.

-Ahí… si… ahí… continua…

El continuo.

Cuando el placer máximo llego grite, grite fuerte sin poder controlarme. Era un magnifico orgasmo, distinto a los anteriores, pero no menos placentero.

Una hora después ya estábamos cambiados y Harry se despedía de mí. Lo abrace con fuerza pues lo vería hasta el próximo jueves.

-Te amo- me dijo

-Yo también te amo

Lo vi alejarse sintiéndome satisfecha.

HG

Los días pasaron sin nada relevante, Ron no dio señales de vida y Hermione estaba más tranquila.

Mi celular vibro y corrí a revisarlo. Era un mensaje. Creí que era Harry pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando lo revise.

 _Hola:_

 _Sé que llevamos tiempo sin hablar, pero te extraño._

 _¿Podemos salir a tomar un helado?_

 _Draco_

Me desconcertó.

¿Cómo había conseguido Draco mi numero?

Solo lo tenían mis padres, Luna y Harry. Era bastante extraño.

Decidí ignorarlo. Lo borre. No estaba dispuesta a darle alas.

HG

Los exámenes pasaron. Me fue bastante bien y por fin llegaron las vacaciones. Ahora vería más a Harry, aunque me había comentado que trabajaría doble turno para ahorrar, pero aun así lo vería más.

No había recibido más mensajes de Draco, así que no le tome importancia.

Hoy era jueves, aunque oficialmente no había terminado las clases, los profesores ya no nos necesitaban en las aulas. Solo se dedicaban a los alumnos que habían reprobado.

A Harry le pasaba lo mismo, así que ambos nos veríamos a las 9:00. Vendría por mí y sentía como mi corazón latía demasiado rápido mientras lo esperaba.

Unas manos taparon mis ojos y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Quién soy?

-Mmmmm…. No lo sé…-

Escuche la risa musical de mi novio en mi oído.

\- ¿Cómo que no me reconoces?

-Te amo

Quito sus manos de mis ojos, me voltee y nos besamos.

-Te extrañe tanto…

-Yo también baby.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos juntos. Lo llevaría a la pequeña fonda donde preparaban esos deliciosos desayunos.

Una hora después nos dirigíamos a su casa. No teníamos planes de ir a otro lado, así que me invito a pasar la mañana viendo películas en su sala.

Llegamos a las 11:00 a su casa.

-Ginny… hola… que linda sorpresa- dijo la señora Potter

-Hola

-Venimos a ver algunas películas.

Lilian se encontraba en la secundaria y salía hasta las 14:00 horas. Ted estaba en la primaria y salía a las 12:45.

Comenzamos a ver la película. Duraba dos horas. A las 12:30 la señora Potter se acercó a nosotros.

-Chicos… voy a ir por Ted… pórtense bien.

Ambos asentimos y escuchamos como salía de la casa.

Cinco minutos después.

-Ginny…

-Mmmm…- conteste mirando la película

-Ginny…

Voltee y en un segundo él se encontraba sobre mi besándome apasionadamente.

-Harry… puede regresar tu mama…

-Regresara como a la 1:15… son las 12:35… tenemos poco tiempo, pero es algo

Sonreí coqueta y comencé a responderle los besos con la misma pasión.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos apresurarnos…- dijo

-Bien…

Harry se separó de mí y desabrochándose los pantalones. Saco un condón y se lo comenzó a poner.

Yo me baje los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior. Estaba pensando la manera de quitarme el pantalón de una pierna cuando Harry me interrumpió.

-Podemos intentar una pasión nueva…

Sonreí.

-Bien…

Me agache mostrándole mi trasero. Él se puso detrás de mí.

Un segundo después se introdujo en mí. Comenzó a salir y entrar. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

-Mas… más rápido…- dije jadeando

Aumento el ritmo, su respiración se aceleró. Sentía como entraba en mí una y otra vez muy fuerte.

-Dios…-gimió

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que tuve un orgasmo maravilloso.

Nos acomodamos la ropa rápidamente y Harry se encargó del condón.

Nuevamente nos sentamos a terminar de ver la película como si ese rapidito no hubiera existido.

Mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje.

Lo saqué y cuando la vi me desconcerté.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-No… no se…

El mensaje decía.

 _Hola_

 _¿Salimos a tomar un helado?_

 _¿A qué hora paso por ti?_

 _Draco_

-Te pusiste pálida

Me sentí nerviosa. No quería que Harry se enterara, pero tampoco quería que pensara mal de mí por no decírselo. Decidí ser sincera, las relaciones se basaban en eso y si en un futuro se enteraba de esto tal vez se haría ideas locas.

-Yo… recibí un mensaje de Draco

Su cara cambio a molestia total.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Por qué te envía mensajes ese idiota?

-No lo sé…

No se me ocurrió otra respuesta. Además, era la verdad.

-Quiero verlo…-dijo refiriéndose al mensaje

Tomo mi celular de mis manos y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Agradecí haber borrado el anterior.

\- ¿PERO QUE SE CREE? MALDITO HIJO DE…

-Tranquilízate…

Lo tome del brazo, pero él se zafo rápidamente. Me dolió el gesto, pero el respiraba aceleradamente así que creo que fue mejor mantenernos alejados.

\- ¿Por qué tiene tu numero? ¿A caso se lo diste?

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Bueno… tal vez porque fue tu novio…

Hice como que no escuche aquellas palabras. En este momento él estaba demasiado enojado como para medir lo que me decía. Debía entenderlo de algún modo. No era fácil.

\- ¿Y eso que?

El respiro profundo.

-Ok… no quiero pelear por culpa de ese idiota… yo lo buscare y le partiré la cara…

-No… no quiero peleas… es mejor ignorarlo…

-Lo estas defendiendo

-Nooo. Simplemente que no vale la pena.

\- ¿Crees que no vale la pena defender a mi novia?

-Por dios… Harry… solo intento no pelear por el… es lo que quiere… separarnos…

No entendía porque me mandaba esos mensajes. Creí que ya lo tenía superado. Era bastante extraño que de repente me enviara esto.

-Tiene que dejar de mandarte mensajes…

-No se lo respondí…

\- ¿Ni siquiera para decirle que te deje en paz?

-Creo que es mejor así… no le hare caso.

-Si te vuelve a enviar algo le partiré la cara…

Lo abrace para tranquilizarlo. Esta vez no me rechazo. Lo mire a los ojos sin soltarlo.

-Te amo y no me importa cuántos mensajes envié Draco… yo te amo a ti Harry Potter…

Era mejor tratar de tranquilizarlo. Después de todo solo le decía la verdad.

-Tengo demasiado miedo de perderte…

-Eso no pasara.

Nos besamos para sellar nuestras palabras. Jamás imagine que ese fue el inicio del final de nuestra relación.


	27. CAPITULO 26 EL FINAL

**CAPITULO 26 EL FINAL**

Las cosas no iban muy bien. Hace una semana que había recibido ese mensaje de Draco. Harry estaba más alerta que nunca, constantemente me marcaba o envía mensaje para preguntarme si había recibido más mensajes de Draco.

Yo le contestaba que no, aunque eso no era cierto ya que recibí dos mensajes más, pero no quería que Harry estuviera más inseguro.

Hoy era jueves y dentro de cuatro días seria navidad, no quería que nos molestáramos en estas fechas.

Estábamos en mi sala viendo la televisión, aunque nos besábamos.

-Ron ha recapacitado- me dijo mi novio

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si… solo que ahora no sabe cómo hablar con Hermione

\- ¿Y que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Sus padres…

-Les dijo…

-Lo hizo Lavander… al parecer la mama de Ron se la encontró… la saludo y Lavander le soltó todo…

-Entonces ya lo saben…

-Están ilusionados y quieren conocer a Hermione…

\- ¿Qué? - dije sorprendida

-Si… al parecer están ilusionados con su primer nieto…

Era una verdadera sorpresa todo esto.

-Hermione se pondrá nerviosa con todo esto… pero… así nada más… lo aceptaron… así… sin mas

-No es raro… Ron tiene dos hermanos mayores… Bill de 36 años… él es Gay… no tiene pareja… pues como veras no piensa tener hijos… Charly tiene 30 años y aún no se casa y tampoco tiene novia… así que solo queda Ron…

\- ¿Sus padres son mayores?

-Si… no sé cuántos años tienen exactamente… pero están ansiosos de nietos…

-Mmmm… entonces no es que Ron tenga la iniciativa…

-Yo creo que si… solo que no quiere reconocerlo… no todavía…

-Pues tendremos que esperar a ver la decisión de Hermione.

-Eso parece.

Pasamos la tarde juntos sin hacer nada sexual. Solo platicamos y compartimos cosas de nuestra semana.

Era maravilloso estar con él.

HG

Dos semanas después…

Enero 2008

Las fiestas fueron tranquilas, aunque Harry continuaba algo inquieto por los mensajes. Yo no le había dicho que seguía recibiendo mensajes, al parecer Draco no se rendía.

Le había contado a Luna y ella me aconsejaba buscar a Draco y reclamarle, pero yo no quería. Si le daba mucha importancia el insistiría más.

Simplemente lo ignoraba y borraba los mensajes.

Estaba con Luna y Hermione en la casa de la última. Al parecer él bebe comenzaba a dar muchos signos de vida. Hermione estaba cumpliendo su sexto mes, así que ya tenía pancita.

-Me pidió estar cerca del bebe… pero no estoy muy segura que lo diga enserio.

Hermione nos estaba contando sobre Ron. Ella había buscado el día de ayer, y platicaron sobre él bebe.

-Tienes que darle la oportunidad…- dije

-Lo hare… pero por ahora solo quiero estar tranquila… cuando nazca le permitiré verlo.

-Sigo pensando que no se merece eso… fue un maldito- contesto Luna

-Lo hago solo por él bebe.

-En eso tiene razón…-dije

-Pero ya… no quiero seguir hablando de eso…- dijo Hermione cortando el tema

\- ¿Qué paso con los mensajes de Draco? - pregunto Luna

-Pues siguen llegando… yo simplemente no los contesto…

\- ¿Harry lo sabe? -dijo Hermione

-No… la última vez no lo tomo muy bien… así que no creo que sea bueno decírselo.

-Creo que deberías decírselo

No. No quería tener más problemas por ese tema. ¿Por qué cuando estábamos mejor que nunca pasaba esto?

-Lo pensare…

Hermione resoplo, pero aun así no cambiaría mi decisión.

HG

Harry me tenía agarrada de la mano. Me jalaba porque temía que me arrepintiera.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Si alguien nos ve.

-No… por aquí nadie nos conoce…

Asentí. Me mordía el labio de manera nerviosa.

Esto parecía una buena idea ayer, cuando Harry me marco y me la propuso.

Mire a todos lados para estar segura que nadie me viera entrar.

\- ¿Si no estás segura podemos ir a otro lado?

-No. Entremos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y jalo de mi mano.

-Buenas tardes… una habitación por favor…-dijo mi novio

-Hola buenas tardes… ¿Salen hoy mismo?

-Si.

Harry pago la habitación y le entregaron una llave.

-Tercer piso a la izquierda.

-Gracias

-De nada. Que tengan una bonita estancia…

Caminamos hacia el ascensor. El trayecto se me hizo muy largo. Nunca imagine entrar en un hotel, pero al parecer si queríamos hacer el amor teníamos que venir aquí.

Llegamos a la puerta y Harry la abrió. El lugar era algo pequeño, tenía una cama en medio y un televisor. Camine y mire alrededor, Harry me abrazo por detrás tomándome de la cintura.

-Sé que no es muy bonito… pero por ahora no podemos escoger mucho.

Yo era menor de edad, este hotel se lo había recomendado un amigo. No pedían identificaciones. Harry ya tenía 18 años, pero yo aún tenía 17.

-No te preocupes… solo quiero estar contigo

Comenzó besando mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi vientre. Al estar aquí los dos solos me sentí con más confianza. Comencé a mover mi trasero restregándolo contra su pelvis.

-Ginny… te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también baby…

Sus manos subieron a acariciar mis pechos y segundos después tomo mi playera y me la quito. Me voltee y también le quite la de él. Me tomo de la cintura y me arrimo hacia su pecho.

Sus manos tomaron mi trasero y me restregó hacia él. De mis labios se escapó un gemido.

Besaba mi cuello pasando a mis pechos con pasión, mis manos se dirigieron a sus cabellos. Desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo. Miro mi tanga lila que, hacia juego con mi sostén, me apretó más a él.

-Me encanta como se te ve esta ropita…

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras.

Caminamos hacia la cama. Se quitó sus pantalones junto con su bóxer y se subió encima de mí. Sus besos eran ardientes y tenían toda la pasión acumulada de estos días en los cuales no pudimos hacer el amor.

Sentí su pelvis moverse y poco a poco su miembro se acomodó en mi entrada y me penetro.

-Aaaa…- gemí

-Me encanta esos ruiditos que haces

-Mmmmm…- volví a gemir

Comenzó a moverse despacio. Sus manos tomaron mis piernas y me moví a su ritmo.

-Más rápido…- jadeee

Acelero el ritmo.

\- ¿Así amor?

-Si así… así

No sé exactamente que paso después solo sé que el placer invadió mi cuerpo. Grite y grite cuando el clímax llego con todo su esplendor.

Harry rugió cuando tuvo su orgasmo seguido del mío.

Cuando te encuentras en estas situaciones no piensas en nada, el placer y el amor te ciegan de una u otra manera. En ese momento no me importo ir a cualquier hotel, no me importo salir de ahí a las 11:00 de la noche y recibir los regaños de mis padres.

Todo eso porque lo amaba demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera me importo no usar condón las cuatro veces en que hicimos el amor.

HG

Dos semanas después…

Caminaba de la mano de mi novio por el parque que está cerca de mi casa. Era domingo y él había trabajado medio día.

Después de ese domingo en que fuimos a un hotel no comentamos nada al respecto sobre el no cuidarnos. Si habíamos hecho el amor unas veces más y sin protección, pero ninguno comento nada al respecto.

¿Por qué no dije nada?

Me lo preguntaba a cada momento. Pero la única respuesta que tenía es que no me importaban las consecuencias. Era claro que se sentía muchísimo mejor no usar condón. Pero a pesar de eso cuando esta mañana llego mi periodo me sentí bien.

\- ¿Podríamos hacer el amor? - me pregunto Harry

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no? - me dedico una sonrisa pícara.

-No podemos…- mis mejillas se sonrojaron

Estaba en mi periodo, pero me dio pena decírselo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

-No es eso… yo… yo

\- ¿Qué?

-Estoy en mi periodo- dije agachando la cabeza por la pena.

-Creí… creí… creí que tal vez no llegaría- lo último lo dijo muy bajito que apenas alcance a oírlo

Lo mire con sorpresa. Entendía que creyera que talvez no llegara mi periodo. Estuvimos juntos varias veces sin protección, pero su cara era de total desilusión. ¿Él quería que estuviera embarazada?

-Deberías de estar contento porque si llego

El no contesto nada, pero agacho la cabeza.

-Harry… tu… tu quería que… no me bajara…

No era una pregunta

-Yo… pensé… Hermione está embarazada... esta feliz y Ron lo va asimilando… yo… yo te quiero para siempre Ginny…

-Harry… yo también te quiero para toda la vida…

Mi corazón latía acelerado. Estaba segura que lo que sentía por Harry jamás se repetiría. Sé que éramos jóvenes, pero no hay edad para el amor. No sabía que nos depararía el destino, pero quería que fuera con él.

-Perdóname… tal vez me precipite, pero… yo quiero tener hijos contigo…

-Yo también amor- dije emocionada ante sus palabras- pero… podemos seguir juntos por ahora… no me lo tomes a mal… pero aún estamos en la universidad…

-Si… lo se… pero ese idiota de Draco…

-Tienes que entender que no importa cuántos Dracos haya… ni cuantos mensajes me envié… yo te amo a ti.

Esto se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos para que no tuviera duda de mis palabras.

-Tengo miedo…

-Harry te amo tanto…

-Yo también te amo muchísimo Ginny

Nos besamos de manera tierna. No me gustaba que Harry tuviera dudas de mis sentimientos, pero debía reconocer que esto eran las consecuencias de no terminar a tiempo con Draco.

HG

El día lunes me fui a inscribir a el segundo semestre. Me encontré a Luna y nos saludamos. Neville venía con ella y los tres nos fuimos a desayunar. Platicamos sobre la escuela de Neville.

Me daba mucho gusto ver que Luna se llevaba bien con Neville y tenían una relación estable.

El jueves Harry estaba en mi casa desde las 10:00 de la mañana. Desayunamos e hicimos el amor dos veces, de nuevo no usamos protección, pero no estaba ovulando así que no había probabilidad de quedar embarazada.

Sé que era irresponsable pero no sé qué me pasaba. De pronto la necesidad de estar con él era mayor que ni siquiera quería perder tiempo para que mi novio se pusiera un condón.

Ya estábamos vestidos y veíamos un programa de televisión cuando mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje. Harry me tenia abrazada por los hombros y mi celular se encontraba a un lado del sillón.

No lo pensé y lo tomé. Lo abrí sin mirar el remitente.

 _Hola preciosa:_

 _Me encanto pasar la tarde contigo… espero con ansias verte de nuevo._

 _Draco._

No entendía por qué me ponía eso. El mensaje hacia parecer que nos habíamos visto. Harry me soltó inmediatamente. Era claro que lo había visto.

\- ¿TE VISTE CON EL?

-No… claro que no

-PERO AHÍ TE DICE LO BIEN QUE SE LA PASARON JUNTOS

-Te juro que no es verdad… no sé por qué me escribe eso…

Harry estaba furioso. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

\- ¿POR QUE GINNY?

-De verdad que no lo he visto… te lo juro… él me ha mandado mensajes, pero no le he respondido ninguno.

-ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO TE MOLESTABA

Cerré los ojos.

Era verdad. Lo único que no quería era tener más problemas por Draco.

Harry comenzó a tomar sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Harry… no puedes creer en Draco…

\- ¿COMO PUEDO CREER EN TI? TU TAMBIEN ME HAS OCULTADO COSAS…

-No lo he visto.

-NO TE CREO

Con esas palabras se fue dejándome llena de lágrimas. No entendía porque Draco me mandaba esos mensajes. Esperaría a que Harry se calamara y lo buscaría para hablar. Él tenía que confiar en mí y en el amor que sentía por él.

HG

Los días sin saber nada de Harry pasaron de manera tortuosa. Le había mandado mensajes preguntándole si nos podíamos ver, pero él nunca contesto.

Era domingo y tenía la esperanza de que nos pudiéramos ver, pero no contesto mis mensajes ni mis llamadas.

¿Tan molesto estaba conmigo que no quería hablar?

Tal parecía que sí.

Me quede toda la tarde esperando algún indicio de parte de Harry, pero él nunca se comunicó conmigo.

HG

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione

Estábamos en su casa, nos habíamos reunido para ponernos al día.

Harry aún no había llamado.

-Pues creo que esta vez está muy enojado- dije con pesar.

-Si… pero ¿Por qué Draco es tan insistente? -dijo Hermione

-No lo sé…-dije

-Creo que está obsesionado… loco…- dijo Luna

-No. ¿Por qué ahora te busca? Algo no cuadra.

-Harry no quiere nada conmigo- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Amiga, no pienses eso… él está enamorado de ti… deja que se le pase y después regresara.

No estaba tan segura de eso. Presentía que algo no andaba bien, pero solo asentí.

Hermione nos platicó sobre los cambios que tenía y los planes cuando naciera él bebe. Ella aun no sabía que sería ya que no se dejaba ver. Pero la emoción con que nos contaba nos decía que fuera niño o niña ella igual lo querría.

HG

FEBRERO

Llego el lunes y era mi primer día de segundo semestre. Tome mis primeras dos clases por inercia. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry.

Quería ir a buscarlos y arreglar las cosas, pero tenía miedo, era la primera vez que nos distanciábamos tanto.

Luna me aconsejo no buscarlo y yo le hice caso. Estaba sentada en el pasto que había en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Aquí quede de encontrarme con mi amiga.

-Hola-

Volteé y vi a Oliver que tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-Hola- dije

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?

-No te entiendo.

-Te ves distraída, triste

-No pasa nada… solo es que tengo sueño… ayer me dormí muy tarde.

-Mmmmm… ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? - cambie el tema

-Permitiré que cambies el tema porque ya no quiero verte triste… me fue bastante bien… me divertí

-Eso está muy bien… yo estuve todo el tiempo en mi casa…

-Bueno… eso no es tan divertido…

Me pase más de una hora platicando con Oliver era realmente divertido. Por un momento me olvide de Harry, pero ese presentimiento seguía ahí.

HG

El jueves salí corriendo, esperaba ver a Harry en la puerta de la universidad como cada jueves esperándome. Pero él no estaba ahí.

Me quede media hora esperándolo, tal vez se le había hecho tarde pero el no llego. Camine a tomar el autobús con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Él no me extrañaba como yo?

¿Por qué este silencio?

¿Por qué me ignoraba?

¿Ya no me amaba?

Llegué a mi casa y me solté a llorar. Decidí buscarlo.

La semana termino y el domingo llego rápido. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Luna y Neville me acompañarían a su casa a buscarlo.

Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Pero me dije una y otra vez que cuando hay amor todo tiene solución.

Que tonta.

-Creo que se sentirá como un estúpido cuando todo esto se arregle- dijo Luna

Ella iba tomada de la mano de Neville.

-Eso espero amiga

Llegamos a casa de los Potter. Revise mi celular una vez más para ver si tenía algún mensaje de mi novio, algo que me indicara que nos viéramos, pero no tenía nada.

-Esperen aquí… yo tocare

Ambos asintieron y se quedaron sentados en la banqueta de enfrente.

Toque el timbre.

La señora Potter me abrió.

-Ginny… que sorpresa…

-Hola señora… ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien gracias… pero pasa…-

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta… solo vengo rápido… ¿Estará Harry?

Las cosas no estaban muy bien como pasarme a su casa.

-Claro… enseguida le hablo…- dijo y se metió a su casa

Ya era una ganancia encontrarlo, aunque eso me dolió. Él estaba en su casa, podía llamarme y no lo hizo.

Harry salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

-Hola- dije

-Hola- me contesto sin mirarme a los ojos

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - era tonto preguntar todo esto, pero tenía miedo

-Bien…

\- ¿Tu celular se te perdió?

-No

-Entonces se descompuso

-No

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo?

-No quería hablar

\- ¿Es por el mensaje de Draco?

-Eso solo es una de las razones…

\- ¿Ya no me amas?

El levanto la mirada y me miro a los ojos.

-Si te amo… no puedes olvidarte de un día para otro de las personas.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

No contesto nada. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Te juro que lo que me mando Draco es mentira… yo no lo he visto…

-Ese no es el problema ahora…- susurro

-Pues dime cual es…

No decía nada.

-Harry… por favor dime que pasa…

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Me miro nuevamente.

-Lo siento…

Comenzaba a desesperarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No te merezco… no te merezco…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos rojos. Quería llorar, pero se estaba aguantando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo… yo… te falle…

No lo entendía.

\- ¿Por qué? -susurre

-Te engañe…

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo… yo te fui infiel…

Di un paso hacia atrás. Casi escuche como mi corazón se rompía. Mas lagrimas salieron por mis ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que me fuiste infiel?

-Lo siento… ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirte perdón… no tengo justificación… pero yo estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacía…

Negué con la cabeza sin poder creérmelo.

Esperaba que siguiera enojado. Que no me creyera. Que discutiéramos. Mil cosas, pero jamás que me dijera esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Yo estaba molesto contigo…

-ESO NO ES JUSTIFICACION… ERES… ERES…

Mi llanto fue peor. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabras.

-Ginny ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste? - escuche a Luna decir.

Harry no contesto.

Yo solo lloraba.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Neville

Respire profundo para poder hablar.

No quería explicaciones.

-Está por demás decirte que terminamos…-dije

-Ginny…-susurro

Luna y Neville se sorprendieron.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él. Escuche como me seguía mi amiga y su novio.

-GINNY…

Escuche como me gritaba mientras yo caminaba rápidamente llorando. No sabía hacia donde iba solo caminaba para no verle la cara nunca más.

No quería escuchar nada.

Al final de cuentas Harry Potter me había fallado.


	28. CAPITULO 27 LAGRIMAS

**HOLA CHICOS…**

 **LO SE. NO TENGO JUSTIFICACION, PERO EN MI DEFENSA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EL TRABAJO ME TIENE LOCA. HE TARDADO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO POR EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TENGO DISPONIBLE. PERO YA ME ORGANICÉ UN POCO Y ME ASIGNE UNOS MINUTOS A DIARIO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN RESPUESTA A LO QUE ME PREGUNTABAN: NO LA ABANDONARE.**

 **CAPITULO 27 LAGRIMAS**

No supe cuánto tiempo corrí, no sabía si Luna me seguía detrás junto con Neville, pero yo lo único que quería era alejarme de Harry

Era increíble como cuando amas a las personas les das tanto poder sobre ti. Como yo. Harry tenía el poder de hacerme sentir de la peor manera.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Era mi amiga. Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme fuerte.

No supe cómo, pero llegamos a casa de Luna, en su habitación. Solo me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Minutos o talvez horas después sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban. Una loción inundo mis fosas nasales. No era Luna la que me abrazaba.

Yo sabía bien quien era, así que solo me acomode y hundí mi cara en su pecho y llore con fuerza. Sentía que el pecho se me hundía y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Tranquila- decía Michael mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Tenías razón…. Siempre la tuviste…

-Todo va a pasar y después este no será más que un amargo recuerdo

-Tú me dijiste que él no era de fiar… me dijiste… que no me convenía…

-Eso lo dije porque no quería verte con el… estaba celoso de él.

-Lo se… pero al final resulto ser cierto… no puedes construir la felicidad sobre la infelicidad de los demás…

-Oye… tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso… fue ese idiota quien no te supo valorar…

-Yo… estoy pagando por lo que le hice a Draco…

-No digas esas cosas… lo que paso ya paso y si es así pues entonces afróntalo

Yo solo asentí aun con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Después de un rato me quede dormida esperando no pensar más en él, pero aun en mis sueños me atormentaba imaginando como me había engañado y con quien, aunque yo ya sospechaba quien era esa chica.

HG

Era Domingo y yo estaba aquí sola en mi cuarto recordando a Harry. Ya era de noche así que la espera de creer que tal vez el vendría a mi puerta e imploraría perdón ya había terminado, pero eso no significaba que no se me haya hecho eterna.

El jueves termine mi día durmiendo en casa de Luna ya que no quería que mis padres me vieran en ese estado. Luna les aviso y ellos no se negaron, les dijo que asistiría a la escuela el viernes junto con ella.

Aun no les había dicho que ya no tenía novio, no era que tuviera esperanzas de volver con Harry, eso ya no tenía discusión. Él me había engañado, aunque muy en el fondo de mi ser deseaba que me buscara y pidiera perdón por lo que me hizo.

En realidad, no les decía de mi rompimiento con mi novio porque aun sentía las lágrimas desbordarse cuando pensaba en él y no quería preocuparlos.

El viernes no fuimos a la escuela, me la pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con mi amiga en pijama y viendo películas, me sentí mejor después de esa tarde de amigas, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

En la tarde regrese a mi casa, los recuerdos me llegaron a penas al entrar, en ella habíamos pasado mucho tiempo de nuestro noviazgo y de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar.

Cuando mis padres llegaron de sus empleos ya estaba más tranquila, así que no notaron nada raro. Aunque yo no pude dormir muy bien.

Las imágenes llenaban mi cabeza imaginándome su engaño y hasta donde había llegado, no podía evitarlo.

El sábado hice aseo exhaustivo en mi casa, eso me distrajo de pensar en Harry.

Decidí acostarme entre las cobijas, mi celular estaba al lado de mi cabeza en el fondo esperaba alguna llamada o mensaje que me hiciera saber que aún le interesaba, pero finalmente el cansancio me venció y la llamada o mensaje nunca llegaron.

HG

El lunes desperté con esa sensación extraña en mi pecho, por unos instantes no recordé a Harry, pero enseguida todos los recuerdos llegaron. No quería levantarme, pero la vida seguía, después de todo hay gente que vive cosas peores.

Llegue a la escuela y tome las primeras clases, la cabeza me dolía porque no había probado bocado así que camine hacia la cafetería.

Me compré una torta de jamón, me senté en una de las mesas y comencé a comerla sin ganas.

-Así que ahora prefieres comer esta torta de jamón que un buen desayuno- las palabras de Oliver hicieron que volteara a verlo.

-No tenía muchas ganas de caminar… así que pedí lo primero que se me ocurrió- dije encogiéndome de hombros

El tomo una silla y se sentó en mi mesa.

-Creo que esa torta está muy insípida… vamos a comer de verdad…

-No… con mi torta es más que suficiente.

-No sabes lo que dices

No conteste nada y di una mordida a mi torta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - dije

-Tus ojos… expresan tristeza…

No conteste. Mire a otro lado.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…

-Yo… yo… termine con mi novio…

No se por qué se lo dije, pero ahí estaba.

Respire profundo para no llorar.

\- ¿El chico que venía por ti los jueves?

-Si…

En ese momento no me importo mucho el hecho de que el supiera que justamente los jueves Harry iba por mí.

-Seguro que él tuvo la culpa…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene cara de idiota

Sonreí por primera vez desde el jueves.

-Si… era un idiota…

-Animo… la vida no se acaba… si te fallo… él se lo pierde…

-Tienes razón

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Pase el resto del día platicando con él y me hizo reír bastante. Era un buen amigo.

HG

\- ¿Dónde andabas? Te busque todo el día- me dijo Luna

Nos encontrábamos en la parada del autobús.

-Estuve en mis clases… no entiendo por qué no me encontraste…

-AaaaH… ya veo que te sientes mejor

-Pues el mundo no se acaba

-me alegra que estés mejor… Harry no lo vale amiga…

Cuando le conté a Luna por que termine mi relación ella le llamo por todas las groserías habidas y por haber que conocía. Jamás la había visto tan enojada, Neville por ser amigo de Harry recibió unos tantos, pero yo le dije que ese chico no tenía la culpa.

No podía permitir que su relación se arruinara por los errores de los demás.

Sabía muy bien que ella se sentía algo culpable por animarme a estar con Harry, pero claro que eso no era lo que yo pensaba.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dije

\- ¿Culpa?

-Si… sé muy bien que te sientes culpable por que apoyabas a Harry.

-Nunca debí hacerte esto… con Draco no estarías así…

-Eso era porque no sentía nada por el… las cosas pasaron y las decisiones yo las tome solita… no tienes la culpa de que Harry me hiciera esto…

-Es un maldito hijo de…

-Ya… ya… no quiero seguir con ese tema.

El viaje a nuestras casas le conté a Luna sobre mi tiempo con Oliver, ella solo me escuchaba, pero tenía esa miradita, esa que me indicaba que algo planeaba.

HG

El martes me levante con mas ánimos para ir a la escuela, aún continuaba ese dolor en el pecho, pero al menos ya tenía fuerza.

Cuando llegue a las puertas de la universidad, Oliver estaba parado mirando a todos lados.

-Vaya… hasta que llegas…

-Bueno… siempre llego a esta hora

-Lo se… pero temía que ya estuvieras adentro… estaba a punto de irme

¿Por qué sabia la hora en que llegaba?

-Ya estoy aquí

-Vamos… la primera clase la tenemos juntos

-Ok… vamos

El resto de las clases se las paso conmigo a pesar de que no todas le tocaban. No quise preguntar el por qué, simplemente me hacía sentir mejor su compañía.

Cuando las clases terminaron me acompaño a tomar el autobús ya que a Luna la paso a recoger Neville.

Ese día se me lleno la cabeza de muchas preguntas sobre Oliver pero decidí no cuestionar más su actitud, me agradaba y eso era todo.

HG

Llego el día jueves y para mi mala suerte era 14 de febrero.

Decidí vivir mi día como cualquier otro, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera pendiente de mi teléfono. No podía evitarlo.

Al llegar a la escuela mire a mi alrededor, varios chicos llevaban flores, osos de peluches y chocolates.

En otra ocasión sentiría ternura, pero ahora solo me incomoda.

Llegue a mi salón, saque mi cuaderno y me puse a garabatear sin sentido.

Era demasiado chistoso.

El año pasado, tenía a dos chicos esperando por mí y ahora estaba sola.

-Hola…

Mire hacia Oliver que se encontraba parado enfrente de mi banca

-Hola

-Feliz día de la amistad.

Me extendió su mano, en la cual traía un chocolate.

-Gracias… yo…

-No tienes que regalarme nada… solo te lo regalo porque me caes bien.

-Gracias

El resto del día Oliver estuvo conmigo ya que la mayoría de las clases fueron canceladas debido a las celebraciones de san Valentín. No era un día oficial, pero al parecer los alumnos así lo tomaron y los profesores fueron amables al brindarnos las horas libres.

Luna ni siquiera asistió a clase, se fue con Neville y no quise saber a dónde.

Oliver me acompaño a tomar el autobús, solo me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando llegue sentí esa opresión en el pecho, no podía dejar de preguntarme si las cosas estuvieran bien, ahora donde estaríamos.

Pero él hubiera no existe.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

¿Estaba con ella?

Las lágrimas desbordaron por mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero me sentí mejor.

HG

Domingo 17 de febrero.

Mire a todos lados, sabía que era imposible que lo encontrara, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba que este mismo recorrido lo realizaba a lado de él.

A lado de mi Harry. Mentalmente me golpee, ya no era mi Harry. Sentí nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que me traspasaba, tragué saliva tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Es por eso que no quería salir de mi casa, temía que me sucediera esto. Pero la insistencia de Luna fue demasiado. Agradecía su preocupación por mí, a pesar que tenía tres semanas sin él, aun sentía que era demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Las palabras de Luna me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Nuevamente respire profundo y aguante las ganas de llorar, no quería que Luna se diera cuenta de mi gran tristeza.

-Si… solo me siento rara

-Todo estará mejor… pronto veras que ni te acordaras de ese idiota.

Asentí con la cabeza. La verdad era que no creía que pudiera olvidarlo. Sentía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Lo amaba.

Suspiré y seguí caminando.

Pero de repente me detuve. No podía creerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunto Luna

Y ya no pude más. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Luna al ver que no respondía siguió hacia donde yo miraba.

-Maldito desgraciado… hijo de su…

-Vámonos… no quiero que me vea.

El corazón me dolía las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Hace tres semanas creí que no podía dolerme más. Pero no era así.

Luna me jalo y yo camine solo por inercia.

Su casa estaba solo a dos calles de ahí. En cuanto entramos me llevo a su habitación. Me senté en la cama y llore, llore.

Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme.

-El… el… el… esta con ella…

-Amiga… solo llora. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorarle… porque después seguirás adelante y lo dejaras atrás.

Una hora después sentí coraje, mucho rencor contra Harry.

El mirarlo ahí caminando de la mano de otra chica me dio el valor para limpiarme las lágrimas. Y es que lo que más me dolía era ver que mientras yo me desboronaba día a día, Harry estaba muy sonriente de la mano de la que seguramente era su nueva novia.

Aunque estaba bastante segura que él y ella se entendían antes, desde que éramos novios.

Me levante con decisión.

-Ha acabado…

Luna me miro y me sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía… te conozco.

-No permitiré que un maldito hombre me destruya… es suficiente para mi…

-Así se habla.

-Harry Potter esta fuera de mi vida… fue lindo lo que viví con el… pero ahora esta atrás…

Luna asintió.

Ella sabía bien a lo que me refería.

Harry lo fue todo para mí. Fue mi primer amor. Mi primer te quiero. Mi primer te amo. Mi primera vez.

Pero ahora solo era un recuerdo. Yo era demasiado orgullosa y cuando tomaba una decisión la asumía y enfrentaba todo lo que esto llevaba.

Si yo decidía dejar a Harry atrás era porque lo iba a hacer.

-Solo espero que cuando Harry regrese no sea tarde. - dijo Luna

-El no regresara…

-Las cartas siempre se cambian…

-Espero que no vuelva… porque no regresare con el…

Luna asintió.

Yo solo me quede ahí respirando profundo y con una idea clara.

Olvidarme de Harry Potter.

HG

Después de esa tarde de domingo tan reveladora no tuve dudas. La chica con la que Harry me había sido infiel era ella Demelza. Yo lo sospechaba, pero ahora estaba segura.

No podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Desde cuándo se veían? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué confié tanto en él? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Hasta donde llegaron? ¿en qué momento se veían? La tenia limitados sus tiempos.

No tenía respuesta a ninguna.

Era desesperante y aunque intentaba sacar de mi mente todo esto, no lo conseguía.

Era jueves. Yo estaba en el piso más alto del edificio de la escuela. Miraba hacia los arboles de las canchas, me perdí entre el intenso verde.

-un dulce por tus pensamientos

Salí de mi retardo y miré a Oliver.

-Hola

-Estabas demasiado pensativa.

-Realmente no estaba pensando en algo.

-Interesante.

\- ¿No tienes clase?

-El profesor se ausento

-Mmmm…

-Te vez algo triste

-Supongo que es verdad

-El tiempo lo cura todo

-Eso dicen… siento que ha pasado una eternidad y esto todavía duele.

-Dos semanas es poco

-Si… eso lo se

-Ese chico es un idiota

-Eso no me sirve de nada… de nada

\- ¿Qué tiene que hacer un chico para conquistarte?

Su pregunta me desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es solo una pregunta… para hacer platica…

Lo mire interrogante pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… pues no tengo algo en si… creo que solo es el hecho que el chico sea agradable…

\- ¿Te gusta que te regalen flores?

-Si

\- ¿Flor favorita?

-Rosas

-Bien…

Estuvimos platicando un rato más, era agradable su compañía me hacía sentir mejor, pero no se me quitaba esa sensación de cada jueves mirar buscando a Harry.

HG

Domingo

-El lugar es agradable nosotros venimos una dos veces- dijo Cho

El día de hoy habíamos quedado en salir los amigos juntos. Íbamos Cho, Michael, Hermione, Luna y yo. Parvati no había podido venir.

Cho nos llevaría a comer a un lugar que ella conocía. Al parecer servían unas muy buenas hamburguesas.

-Eso espero porque me muero de hambre- dijo Luna

-Ya se me antojaron…- dijo Hermione sobándose el vientre.

Todos sonreímos. Hermione aún continuaba con antojos y comía mucho más que antes.

Llegamos a la cafetería. Era muy bonita. Todos nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Es tranquilo este lugar- dijo Michael

-Sí, pero algunas veces está lleno

-Por eso solo venimos por las mañanas.

-Bueno… creo que es momento de organizar el baby shower-dijo Luna

-Si… si… tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo

-Pero si todavía falta mes y medio para que nazca.

-Eso es poco tiempo… tengo entendido que se hace a los 8 meses- dije

-Bien… pues organicémoslo- dijo Hermione

Ordenamos hamburguesas y platicamos sobre las cosas que necesitábamos para la fiesta del bebe de Hermione.

Todos estábamos riendo cuando una chica se acercó a nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Desean algo más?

Todos volteamos a verla. Era Demelza.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

La mire con desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - pregunto Luna

-Aquí trabajo… junto a mi chico….

Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía. Ella trabajaba aquí. En una cafetería. Dijo que junto a su chico.

Solo me tomaron unos segundos darme cuenta que Demelza trabajaba en el mismo lugar que Harry. Ahí se veían. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Es por eso que en varias ocasiones llego tarde a nuestras citas.

Vi todo con claridad, todo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no vi las señales?

Ahora recordaba que él me dijo que alguien le había conseguido el empleo. Lo más seguro es que fuera ella.

Me levanté tomando mis cosas y Salí corriendo. De nuevo las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

¿Qué pretendía?

¿Tanto me odiaba?

No sabía de nuevo las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, pero de algo estaba segura Harry Potter definitivamente no era el hombre que yo creía que era.

Me reprochaba una y otra vez por dejarme engañar por él. Por ponerle tan fácil estar conmigo. Por entregarle todo de mí y sin ninguna condición.

Ahora lo único que sentía en mi pecho era odio y aunque ese sentimiento no me gustaba no podía evitarlo.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

No quería escucharlo.

No quería ni siquiera escuchar su nombre

No quera amarlo.

Pero eso no podía evitarlo.


	29. CAPITULO 28 LAS FIESTAS

**CAPITULO 28 LAS FIESTAS**

Me levanté tomando mis cosas y Salí corriendo. De nuevo las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

¿Qué pretendía?

¿Tanto me odiaba?

No sabía de nuevo las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, pero de algo estaba segura Harry Potter definitivamente no era el hombre que yo creía que era.

Me reprochaba una y otra vez por dejarme engañar por él. Por ponerle tan fácil estar conmigo. Por entregarle todo de mí y sin ninguna condición.

Ahora lo único que sentía en mi pecho era odio y aunque ese sentimiento no me gustaba no podía evitarlo.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

No quería escucharlo.

No quería ni siquiera escuchar su nombre

No quera amarlo.

Pero eso no podía evitarlo.

-Espera…

Sentí que unos brazos me rodearon. Era Michael.

-Harry… él trabaja aquí… con ella…

-Eso no lo sabes

-Claro que si…

-Ginny… no tienes que creer todo lo que ella te diga.

Me separe de él.

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo?

-No…. Pero esa chica solo quiere hacerte daño… no creas lo que te dice…

-Eso ya no importa…

-NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A BUSCAR A HARRY… AHORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS-

El grito de Demelza llamo nuestra atención. Al parecer ella nos había seguido.

Me quede quieta mirándola, tratando de imaginarme a Harry con ella, sé que era masoquista pero no podía evitarlo.

-Me estas oyendo… o eres sorda…

No le respondí. Las imágenes seguían en mi mente.

-No… claro que no eres sorda… más bien eres estúpida… solo eso justifica que no te hayas dado cuenta que Harry y yo siempre estuvimos juntos…

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi retardo. Alguna fuerza interior me poseyó. No supe cómo, pero camine hacia ella, levante mi brazo, algo que definitivamente ella no se esperaba. Le di un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Yo seré estúpida, pero tú eres una puta… quédate a ese idiota… me vale…

Mire como ella soltó un chillido de dolor y la sangre comenzo a salir por su nariz ella se la cubrió con sus manos.

-ME HAS DESFIGURADO MALDITA….

-BIEN HECHO…- escuche que Luna me gritaba.

-Vámonos…-

Michael me tomo de la cintura y me jalo para alejarnos de ese lugar.

-Tranquila… la perra se merecía ese golpe…- dijo Hermione caminando con nosotros.

El camino fue corto pero silencioso, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema. Llegamos a casa de Hermione y nos sentamos en su fachada.

-Se dan cuenta que esa perra es tía del bebe- dijo Luna

Hermione jadeo y se abrazó a su vientre.

-No digas eso- dijo Hermione

-Bueno no es mentira- dijo Luna

-Si, pero no lo digas

Todos comenzamos a reírnos ante la situación.

-Les juro chicas que este bebe es lo mejor que me ha pasado… aunque debo decir que cuando veía los días pasar y no me bajaba era un tormento.

Esas palabras hicieron clic en mi cabeza. Me levante rápido y tome mis cosas sin pensarlo.

-Ginny… ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Luna

No me detuve, Salí de la casa de Hermione y caminé dos cuadras, entre al establecimiento.

-Buena tarde…. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Me vende una prueba de embarazo…

Fue lo único que pude decir. Ella me enseño algunas de diferentes marcas, pero yo tome tres sin mirar, las pague y Salí corriendo hacia la casa de mi amiga.

Toque el timbre y me abrieron. Me miraron desconcertadas.

\- ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Si…- dijo Hermione

Entre corriendo y no tarde ni cinco minutos. Salí con las pruebas en mis manos. Todas me miraban sorprendidas.

\- ¿Es que no te cuidabas? - me dijo Luna al mirar las pruebas en mis manos.

-Yo… en ocasiones… Harry… no quería…

-Pero como hiciste eso- dijo Hermione- No debiste confiarte

-No lo sé… me deje llevar…

-Desde cuando no te baja- pregunto Luna

-Tengo dos semanas de retraso

-Eso puede ser por el estrés… no necesariamente un embarazo

-Ojalá y sea eso- dije

Camine de un lado a otro esperando, pero cada segundo se me hacía eterno.

Pasaron los cinco minutos de espera. Mire con temor las tres pruebas

Negativo

Respire con tranquilidad.

-Mañana iré al doctor para que me confirme el negativo

Ellas asintieron y no me dijeron nada más sobre el tema.

La tarde continuo. Nos organizamos para el baby shawer.

HG

Lunes

Acudí temprano con la doctora de la escuela, ella era ginecóloga y jefa de la enfermería. Tenía muy bien equipado todo ya que la universidad tenía un amplio apoyo a las estudiantes embarazadas.

Me confirmo que era negativo. Ahora ya estaba más tranquila. Me dio algunas pastillas para que me bajara mi periodo.

Agradecía que fuera así pues no me veía con un hijo porque definitivamente con Harry no contaría.

-Te vez un poco mejor- dijo Oliver a modo de saludo

-Gracias- dije irónica

Sonrió

-Es un cumplido…

-Pues gracias.

-Creo que lo que necesitamos ambos es una fiesta

-No… en este momento no tengo ganas de ninguna fiesta

-Pero lo mejor para la tristeza es una muy buena fiesta.

-no sé si sea buena idea.

No me sentía con ganas de salir y bailar o lo que fuera. Pero a mi mente llego la imagen de Harry con Demelza riendo.

No era justo que él estuviera feliz con su novia-amante y yo aquí sufriendo por él.

-Vamos… no puedes llorar todo el tiempo.

-Ok… iremos… pero no te aseguro que me divierta.

-De eso me encargare yo.

HG

Los siguientes días pasaron un poco rápido. Las clases me tenían ocupada y eso ayudaba bastante para no recordar a Harry.

El viernes llego, me fui arreglada desde la mañana ya que al salir de la escuela nos iríamos a la fiesta. Al parecer iniciaría temprano.

Me vestí con unos jeans, playera y zapatos de piso. No era un gran atuendo, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

El día paso tranquilamente, cuando Salí, Oliver me esperaba para irnos juntos.

\- ¿Lista?

-Creo que si…

-Nos divertiremos…

Tomamos un autobús y llegamos a la fiesta en 10 minutos.

Al parecer era muy conocido el anfitrión porque había bastante gente, a pesar de ser las 16:00.

-Creí que las fiestas eran de noche- dije a Oliver

-Eso es en las películas americanas. Aquí son de día, ya sabes… te embriagas y te vas temprano a tu casa a dormir.

-Bien pensado…

Llegamos a la sala de la casa, y tomamos asiento.

-Hola Oliver…

Un chico rubio se acercó a saludar.

-Hola… ella es Ginny…

-Hola- dije

-Soy Jhon… mucho gusto

-Él es el dueño de la casa y organizador de las mejores fiestas- dijo Oliver

-Espero que te guste y regreses…-

-Yo también lo espero.

Jhon estuvo unos minutos con nosotros y se fue. La música comenzó a sonar. Después de una hora los chicos comenzaron a estar ebrios. Las chicas bailaban y gritaban.

Oliver me ofreció una margarita. Esta muy rica, me la tome y disfrute del sabor. Ahora me encontraba tomando la cuarta y sentía mis mejillas rojas y un leve mareo.

Se acercaron unos chicos a platicar con nosotros, iban en algunas clases con nosotros. Uno de ellos contaba chistes, yo me encontraba riendo como loca a todo lo que decían.

Al parecer el alcohol me provocaba el reír por todo.

-Ella es muy simpática- dijo uno de los chicos. No recordaba su nombre.

-Si… esta algo achispada por las margaritas

-Oigan… estoy aquí…

Ambos voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo. No se por qué me pareció tan gracioso y comencé a reírme como loca. Ellos al verme rieron también.

No supe cuántas horas estuve ahí riendo de cada cosa que decían. Incluso ellos reían de mí. No se por qué razón comencé a tener hipo y ahora todos reían de lo graciosa que me veía.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Oliver

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dije

-Son las 9 de la noche…

-Pero me estoy divirtiendo- hablaba arrastrando las palabras

-Regresaremos la próxima semana… por hoy es todo…

Resople, pero me levante.

Sentí un mareo. Oliver me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar.

-Creo que… me siento mareada- dije y comencé a reír

-Eres divertida ebria…

Risas de mi parte

\- ¿Cómo nos iremos? -

-En un taxi… te llevare a tu casa…

-No es necesario…. Solo déjame en la parada del autobús…

-Estás loca… te llevare

Reí de nuevo como loca

Subimos a un taxi y le dije al conductor como llegar. Algo que era un milagro ya que en mi estado era difícil recordar mi dirección.

Oliver me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y nos despedimos. Prometió mandar un mensaje cuando llegara a su casa, pero yo creí que para ese entonces estaría durmiendo.

Entre a mi casa, mis padres estaban muy entretenidos viendo la televisión. Solo les dije que ya había llegado y ellos solo asintieron sin dejar de ver la tele.

Camine a mi cuarto solo me quite los zapatos y me envolví en las cobijas, no supe nada más porque el sueño me invadió.

HG

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y miré el reloj. Eran las 12:00 de la tarde. En cuanto me levante mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

Resople.

Me di una ducha y tomé unas aspirinas. Mi madre me dejo una nota diciendo que salió a realizar algunos pagos y no quiso despertarme.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Oliver.

\- ¿Qué tal la cruda?

-Por qué no me dijiste que la cabeza me estallaría

El comenzó a reír

-Creí que eso ya lo sabias

-No… ya tomé unas aspirinas y apenas me están haciendo efecto

-Supongo es poco… te divertiste demasiado

-Si… mucho… esos chicos son agradables

Era la verdad. En todo ese tiempo no recordé a Harry. Me sentí y siento mejor. Creo que me hizo bien salir y respirar nuevos aires.

-Bueno… el próximo viernes hay otra fiesta.

-Me apunto…

-Eso esperaba

Se burló de mi ante mis carcajadas, y unos minutos después colgamos.

HG

-Tienes una carita…- me dijo Luna

\- ¿Estas crudas? - pregunto Hermione

\- ¿Con quién fuiste? - dijo Cho

-Cuéntanos todo- dijo Parvati

Todas nos habíamos reunidos para los detalles del baby shawer. Seria dentro de 15 días y aun nos faltaban organizar cosas.

-Solo fui a una fiesta con algunos compañeros…

-Entre ellos de pura casualidad estaba Oliver- dijo Luna de una forma sugerente.

-Si… pero…

-Ustedes terminaran teniendo algo- dijo Hermione

-Solo somos amigos…

-Eso es algo complicado- dijo Cho

-Tenemos una amistad es todo

Mire a Parvati esperando las palabras que tenía para decirme, pero ella solo me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos viendo lo del Baby ¿No?

-Si…

Continuamos con los detalles de la fiesta.

-De los chicos solo estará Ron- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Lo invitaste? - pregunto Parvati

-Si… después de todo es el padre

-Un padre que no quería a su hijo- dijo Cho

-Pero él ha cambiado… de hecho nos llevamos bastante bien…

Últimamente Hermione sonreía mucho, al parecer Ron y ella tenían una relación bastante amena, según ella todo era por el bien del bebe, pero yo tenía mis dudas.

Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, de eso no tenía duda, pero no estaba segura que Ron sintiera algo por ella.

En mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, si Harry que decía amarme y respetarme me engaño que podía esperar Hermione de Ron.

Esta situación me tenía intranquila, pero no quise meterme. Prefería que todo tomara su curso.

-En este caso es decisión de Hermione- dijo Luna- solo espero que no traiga a su amigo

Mire a Hermione esperando su respuesta.

-Claro que no… él sabe que Harry no será bienvenido… es su amigo, pero Ginny es una de mis mejores amigas…

-Eso está bastante bien.

Continuamos hasta las 9 de la noche con los preparativos.

HG

Toda la semana estuvimos platicando de la fiesta. Luna siempre me decía que algo pasaba con Oliver, pero preferí dejarlo de lado. En este momento no quería tener, ni saber nada de relaciones sentimentales.

El viernes llego y yo decidí arreglarme un poco más para esta fiesta. Lleve unos botines un poco altos y un jeans ajustado con una blusa que se ajustaba a mi cintura.

Llegamos de nuevo a la casa de Jhon.

Saludamos a los chicos que ya se encontraban ahí.

Nuevamente comencé con mis margaritas. Tal parecía que la reseca de la semana pasada había quedado olvidada.

Me sentía bien aquí platicando y riendo. No recordaba a Harry y eso era lo que yo quería.

Dos horas después estaba en una plática con Oliver. Los chicos bailaban.

-Me identifico bastante contigo. - me dijo

\- ¿Por qué?

-Yo también tenía a mi chica…-

Ya se encontraba ebrio y las palabras fluían de su boca

-La amaba… pero ella me engaño… con uno de mis amigos

-Lo siento

-No… de alguna manera ambos tenemos la misma pena…

\- ¿Cómo lo superaste? - pregunte. Aun recordaba a Harry y sentía que mi pecho se hundía.

Estábamos teniendo una conversación entre ebrios, pero yo quería saber cómo olvidar.

-Aun no lo sé… no lo he superado…

-Creo que por eso nos llevamos bien

El sonrió

-yo pienso lo mismo

Como la semana anterior me llevo a mi casa en un taxi. Esta vez me dormí pensando e imaginando a aquella chica, esa a la que Oliver amaba, porque sus ojos me lo dijeron. El aún estaba enamorado de ella.

HG

El fin de semana me la pase pensando el Oliver, no podía creer que esa chica lo hubiera engañado con uno de sus amigos. Decidí no juzgar porque yo realmente no la conocía.

El lunes llegue. Tomé mis clases y no me encontré con él. Me quede de ver con Luna para irnos juntas. Necesitábamos ponernos al corriente.

-No sé si sea buena idea… eso lo haría más formal

-Creo que lo que tienen es formal

Al parecer Neville quería que Luna conociera a sus padres, pero ella no estaba segura porque eso se le hacía de alguna manera demasiado formal.

-Pero… que tal y después de eso me pide matrimonio… yo no estoy lista para eso…

Comencé a reír por sus suposiciones

-Eso no es probable

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Él me quiere… es normal… pero ahora es pronto

-Ambos están estudiando… tranquilízate… solo quiere que convivas con sus padres…

-Eso lo dices porque tu pasaste por eso y te fue bien

La miré, pero no dije nada, ella enseguida agrego.

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención…

-Descuida… yo solo digo que no temas… solo se tu misma y ya

Suspiro

-Lo intentare… cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué tal Oliver?

-bien… supongo

-Solo bien

-Si…

-Has ido a dos fiestas con el… son… son como citas

-Claro que no son citas

No quería contarle a Luna sobre su vida de Oliver eso era un algo privado.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo

-No… no quiero saber más sobre relaciones… y el tampoco

-Ok… si eso dicen…

-Claro que sí.

HG

Yo estaba segura que no quería una relación de eso no tenía duda, hace mes y medio que había terminado con Harry. Estaba segura que aún lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Pero el sentir los labios de Oliver me hacía sentir demasiado bien.

Todo inicio el día viernes. De nuevo asistiríamos a la fiesta de Jhon.

Esta vez me esmere en mi arreglo, había decidido vivir, simplemente dejar a un lado a Harry. No podía seguir llorando y lamentándome el hecho que me haya engañado.

Me puse una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa que era algo reveladora y unas botas altas negras. Me alacié mi cabello y lo dejé suelto.

Oliver alabo mi atuendo y yo simplemente se lo agradecí.

Llagamos a la fiesta y nuevamente tome algunas margaritas. No estaba ebria, pero me sentía feliz, al parecer el alcohol me soltaba.

Baile algunas canciones con mi amigo.

-Chicos… que bueno que vinieron- nos dijo Jhon

Ya eran las 8 y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

-Si… pero en unos minutos ya nos estaremos yendo

\- ¿Qué? No… esto apenas está iniciando… no pueden irse… arriba hay recamaras quédense…

-Nos quedamos. - respondí

No se por qué lo dije, pero ya estaba. De verdad me estaba divirtiendo y no me quería ir.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo Oliver

-Bien…

Continuamos bailando. Yo les hable a mis padres para avisarles que no llegaría. Claro que no les dije que estaba en una fiesta. Les dije que me quedaría con Luna.

Era la 1 de la madrugada y yo ya tenía demasiado sueño.

\- ¿Quieres dormir?

Solo asentí

-Vamos a buscar una habitación.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el segundo piso. Debo decir que no me impresiono escuchar gemidos en el pasillo. Encontramos solo una habitación vacía.

-Tu quédate aquí

\- ¿Y Tú? ¿Dónde dormirás?

-Encontrare algo

-No… podemos dormir aquí… juntos

-No quiero incomodarte.

-No lo haces… ven-

Lo jale del brazo y ambos nos acostamos en la cama. Él no estaba muy seguro, pero no iba a permitir que durmiera en el piso.

Nos acostamos frente a frente. Mire sus ojos, reflejaban tranquilidad. La misma que sentía cuando estaba con él.

-Me gusta estar contigo- dije

-A mí también… me haces sentir mejor

-Podríamos… podríamos… intentar algo

No sé si fue el alcohol o el hecho de que de verdad quería olvidar a Harry, pero lo bese y el respondió. Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y me acerco a él.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Oliver se encontraba encima de mi haciendo movimientos con su pelvis sobre nuestras ropas.

-Ginny… ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si… muy segura

-Tal vez el alcohol…

Tome entre mis manos su cara y lo mire a los ojos.

-En verdad quiero esto… sé que no nos amamos… sé que amas a esa chica… yo aún amo a Harry… podemos hacernos sentir mejor…

-Contigo me siento mejor… me gustas… pero no te amo…

-Yo tampoco te amo… no quiero una relación

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo

-Muy de acuerdo… somos amigos

-Amigos…

Me beso apasionadamente, no pude evitar compararlo con Harry. Definitivamente había diferencias. Con Harry el corazón me latía a mil. La satisfacción no solamente era física si no espiritual.

Con Oliver solo se sentía bien.

No pensé en Harry, solo me dejé llevar por la pasión, el instinto y el deseo. El sexo con Oliver fue muy bueno, pero definitivamente no era hacer el amor.

HG

Iba prácticamente corriendo. Hoy era el baby shawer de Hermione y yo me quede profundamente dormida en la casa de Jhon.

Oliver me despertó hace una hora y solo me di una ducha. Por dios, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer. No era que estuviera sucia o arrugada, pero no planeaba venir con botas altas y minifalda. Daba gracias que no tenía cabello rebelde y se acomodó rápido, además de que siempre cargaba mis cosméticos y me maquille en el camino. Oliver me dejo en la esquina de la casa de Hermione.

Toque el timbre, la mama de Hermione me abrió y yo entre apresuraba. Ya estaban todos aquí. No voltee a verlos a todos, solo me dirigí a Hermione.

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Oliver… yo… lo siento…

Ella me miro de manera nerviosa.

-Está bien… solo… toma asiento…

-VAYA QUE LA FIESTA ESTUVO BUENA… ESE OLIVER APENAS TE SOLTO…-me grito Luna

Me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado. No quise mirarla y caminé al único lugar vacío que encontré. Me sente. Pero mi cara perdió todo el color cuando mire quien estaba a sentado a mi derecha.

Era Harry Potter.


	30. CAPITULO 29 REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 29 REENCUENTRO**

Toque el timbre, la mama de Hermione me abrió y yo entre apresuraba. Ya estaban todos aquí. No voltee a verlos, solo me dirigí a Hermione.

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Oliver… yo… lo siento…

Ella me miro de manera nerviosa.

-Está bien… solo… toma asiento…

-VAYA QUE LA FIESTA ESTUVO BUENA… ESE OLIVER APENAS TE SOLTO…-me grito Luna

Me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado. No quise mirarla y caminé al único lugar vacío que encontré. Me senté. Pero mi cara perdió todo el color cuando mire quien estaba a sentado a mi derecha.

Era Harry Potter.

No se cuánto tiempo me quede ahí paralizada sin decir nada, solo agache la cabeza. Segundos después recordé lo que él me hizo.

Por qué tenía que avergonzarme por la forma en que los comentarios de Luna habían sonado. Yo era una chica libre y sin compromisos, no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

Levante la cabeza y sonreí a Hermione que tenía una mirada tensa. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y estoy segura que se sintió mucho mejor. Los juegos iniciaron y todos nos divertimos.

No tenía idea del porque Harry estaba aquí, se suponía que este tipo de fiestas solo eran para chicas, pero no quise cuestionárselo. Todo el tiempo sentía su mirada en mí, pero jamás lo mire.

No quise demostrarle ninguna importancia. Simplemente me dediqué a disfrutar y no me permití sentirme mal por su presencia. Solo esperaba que no apareciera su novia, porque no sé si podría soportar verlos una vez más juntos.

Participe en tres juegos, Hermione se divirtió mucho y Ron siempre estuvo atento a todo. Se veía que se llevaban bastante bien y eso me alegraba por mi amiga y su bebe.

Comenzamos a comer. Yo tomé mi plato y me senté a lado de Luna.

-No sé cómo Ron lo trajo… al parecer ambos son un par de idiotas- me dijo Luna

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que cruzarme con el-

-Pero no tenía que ser ahora… aunque debo decirte que lo estás haciendo bastante bien… eso de ignorarlo.

Sentí un dolor en mi estómago. El hecho de ignorarlo no quería decir que no me importaba, pero tenía dignidad y no le demostraría ningún sentimiento, no se lo merecía.

-No tengo porque ser diferente… terminamos y ya…

\- ¿Qué paso con Oliver ayer?

-Nada…

Me sonroje

-Claro que algo paso… esas ropas es la misma que llevaste ayer a la escuela…

-Simplemente ayer era muy tarde para irme a mi casa… me quede en casa de Jhon y ya

No quería revelar lo que había hecho con Oliver. Es decir, no era algo formal, no teníamos ninguna relación, solo éramos amigos, compañeros del mismo sufrimiento, pero nada más.

-Tú me ocultas algo

-Nada… mejor dime ¿Qué tal te fue con los padres de Neville?

-Oh… muy bien… les caí estupendamente… dicen que nos complementamos… ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una locura

A partir de esa pregunta me conto todo lo que había pasado con la visita a los padres de Neville, aunque ella lo negaba se notaba que estaba emocionada.

HG

En el fondo de mi corazón esperaba algo de parte de Harry, tal vez un perdón, que quisiera hablar conmigo, pero eso no paso.

Me despedí de mis amigas con un nudo en la garganta deseándole felicidad a Hermione. Salí de su casa casi corriendo.

Llegue a mi habitación y me regañe a mí misma por esperar algo de él.

-Estúpida… estúpida…- me repetía una y otra vez.

Es decir, si en este mes y medio no me ha buscado porque lo haría ahora.

Dos horas después ya me había cambiado, estaba acostada en mi cama mirando una película cuando mi celular anuncio un mensaje de texto.

 _Hola. ¿Qué tal el baby?_

Era Oliver. Le conteste.

 _Bastante entretenido. Hermione se divirtió…. Mucho y por supuesto que yo también._

De nuevo sonó con la respuesta.

 _No creo que te divirtieras más que anoche._

Sonreí.

 _Tal vez si… después de todo solo somos amigos…_

Reí mas. Sonó de nuevo y lo abrí rápidamente ya que estaba segura que era Oliver.

Cuando leí el mensaje las manos comenzaron a temblarme, sentí que el piso se me movía, mi corazón latía dolorosamente.

 _Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero ¿Podemos vernos? Necesito verte, hablar contigo._

El remitente decía Harry.

Negué instintivamente con la cabeza.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Me costó demasiado resignarme a estar sin él, hacerme a la idea que me engaño.

Las lágrimas nuevamente llenaron mis ojos, pero esta vez sentía demasiada furia.

Harry Potter era demasiado egoísta, ¿Por qué me molestaba ahora que estaba intentando salir adelante sin él?

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Este dolor me indicaba que aún lo amaba, mi amor por él no había disminuido ni siquiera un gramo.

Llore más fuerte. Llore por todas sus mentiras, llore por mi corazón roto, llore por que él creía que no tenía dignidad y aceptaría vernos.

Minutos después me limpie las lágrimas y borre el mensaje. Mire que Oliver ya me había respondido el mensaje. Lo abrí, pero sin muchas ganas.

 _Claro que somos amigos… tu y yo no estamos preparados para una relación… pero más adelante podremos hablar de eso…_

Ni siquiera me importo su mensaje. No lo conteste.

Me dormí pensando en el mensaje de Harry. No podía evitarlo, aunque no lo mereciera.

HG

El domingo seguía ese mensaje dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No recibí ninguno más, así que asumí que solo fue para probarme o jugar nuevamente conmigo.

El lunes en la escuela Oliver se acercó a mí.

-Hola…-me dijo saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-dije sin mucho animo

Él no me dijo nada, solo asistimos a nuestra clase. No podía evitar que mis pensamientos estuvieran con Harry, aunque él no se lo mereciera.

Al terminar la clase Salí rumbo a la cafetería.

-Voy a comprar algo rápido…- dije indicándole que me esperara.

Pedí una torta y caminamos hacia una banca para sentarnos.

\- ¿Es por lo que paso?

Lo mire sin entender sus palabras.

-Lo que paso ¿De qué?

-Que estas así… creí… que ambos estábamos de acuerdo y no permitiríamos que afectara nuestra amistad.

-No te estoy entendiendo nada

-Pues estas muy distante.

Por fin entendía.

-Esto no tiene que ver nada con lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Entonces no entiendo.

-El sábado… Harry me envió un mensaje

\- ¿Harry?

-Si… Harry… quiere hablar conmigo

\- ¿Tu que le respondiste?

-Pues no le respondí… solo borré el mensaje…

\- ¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso que solo quiere ver que saca de mi

-O tal vez está arrepentido

Lo mire sin poder creerme lo que me decía.

\- ¿Lo estas justificando?

-No… claro que no… pero puede pasar…

-No quiero pensar en que tenga arrepentimiento y sea sincero

\- ¿Por qué? Todos nos equivocamos…

-Si… pero yo… no puedo con esto… no lo quiero cerca

-Eso es algo que lo complica…

-Solo quiero salir adelante y el hecho de que me busque me lo complica todo.

-Pues solo ignóralo… aunque si de verdad le importas no se rendirá…

-Lo hará… cuando se dé cuenta que no gana nada…

-No estés tan segura.

HG

La semana estuvo algo atareada debido a que hoy viernes era el último día de clases e iniciaban las vacaciones de semana santa, al parecer todos los profesores querían que entregáramos algunos trabajos antes.

De Harry no sabía nada, así que di por hecho que se había olvidado de mí.

Al salir de la escuela vi a Oliver y suspiré.

-Ya dejaste todo en orden…

-Si- conteste- creo que si… o eso espero

-La fiesta de hoy será grandiosa

Negué con la cabeza.

-Este día no iré…

\- ¿Por qué? El último viernes de clases es el mejor…

-Porque mi madre ya se molestó conmigo… el viernes pasado no llegue y ya sabes…

Mi madre esta mañana antes de salir me dijo unas cuantas palabras acerca de la responsabilidad y ganarse el derecho a ir a fiestas.

-Oh… ya veo… si no hay más… no iremos…

-Tu puedes ir… si quieres

-No sería divertido…

Íbamos saliendo. Oliver siempre me acompañaba a tomar el autobús cuando no iba con Luna.

-Ginny…

Esa voz me detuvo. Me di la vuelta no pudiendo creer lo que mis ojos veían.

\- ¿Harry? - susurre

-Yo… yo… quisiera hablar… contigo

Por unos segundos me quede estática, no sabía que responder. Tantas veces Salí de la universidad esperando verlo y escuchar estas palabras, pero ahora que ocurría no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin decir nada, ambos esperaban mi respuesta.

-No… no puedo hablar contigo-le conteste

Lo mire a los ojos para que viera mi determinación.

-Ginnny- susurro- de verdad me gustaría que te dieras un tiempo y…

-No puedo… y tampoco quiero… no tengo tiempo para ti

Seguí mi camino hacia el autobús.

-Ginny… por favor…- sus ojos me miraban suplicantes.

Estuve a punto de acceder, pero las imágenes de Démela a con él, sus malditas mentiras llegaron a mi mente.

-Es mejor que no me busques… no tendré tiempo para ti ni ahora, ni nunca.

Oliver solo me seguía sin decir nada, pero sabía que tenía unas cuantas palabras que decir.

-No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente- dijo Harry con voz firme.

Continúe mi camino sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

HG

Todo el fin de semana me la pase pensando en lo ocurrido con Harry. Era increíble como alguien podía ser tan cínico. Mientras más pensaba en las posibilidades de sobre la razón de su búsqueda más coraje me daba.

No sabía si era bueno estar de naciones porque no tenía mucho que hacer y todo el tiempo estaba en mi mente atormentándome.

En toda la semana salí al menos tres veces a la tienda y al menos dos vi a Harry parado en la esquina. Tal vez la mirada de odio que le daba lo hacían no acercarse a mí.

Era un cobarde.

Mis padres jamás mencionaron nada al respecto, yo aún no me animaba a contarles que ya no éramos novios y la razón era que no quería que se dieran cuenta cuanto me había afectado.

Pero sabía bien que tenía que contárselos, a veces me imaginaba que tal vez algún día lo podían ver paseando con su novia y ellos definitivamente no lo tomarían nada bien.

El sábado quede de verme con las chicas en la casa de Hermione, después de la fiesta de hace quince días debíamos vernos y ponernos al día.

-Según el doctor todo está bien y a partir de las primeras semanas de abril cualquier día puede nacer…-dijo Hermione

-Eso es emocionante… la espera terminara- dijo Luna

Hermione se veía nerviosa y definitivamente eso no era bueno para él bebe.

-Hermione… tu… ¿Cómo te sientes? -dije

-Tengo miedo… sé que duele demasiado… y eso me aterra

-Solo piensa que al final de todo tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos…- dijo Cho

-Eso es tan cliché- resoplo Luna

-Oye… solo intento calmarla- dijo Cho

-Creo que es algo por lo que debo pasar…. Solo espero que no sea tan malo- dijo Hermione

-Tu eres valiente… no hay de otra- dije

Hermione solo asintió.

-Ginny… yo solo quería que supieras que no sabía que él iba a venir… yo le dije a Ron que no estaba invitado y…

No la deje terminar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte…. Ese día era de ambos y Harry no tenía que ser un impedimento de que ustedes disfrutaran su fiesta.

-Por que vino- dijo Luna

-No lo sé… Ron dice que el por fin esta razonando…

Hermione me miro, pero no dije nada ante sus palabras.

-Lo idiota nunca se quita- dijo Luna

\- ¿Razonando con qué? - dijo Cho

-No lo sé… no he sabido mucho… pero sé que hay mucho más…- dijo Hermione

-Harry me ha estado buscando- dije

Las tres me miraron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? - dijo Luna

-Paso después de la fiesta…

\- ¿Qué quería? - dijo Cho

-No lo sé… me he negado a hablar con el-dije

-Bien hecho- dijo Luna

-Deberías de darle la oportunidad- dijo Hermione

-Claro que no- contesto Luna- ese maldito se cogió a la mora

-No sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas-

Cho y yo solo las mirábamos.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga cómo se la cogió… como la puso? - dijo Luna bastante molesta

-Sabes que a eso no me refiero… a veces jumos a la gente sin saber… solo digo que deberías escucharlo y después decir

\- ¿Decidir qué? Está claro que no la merece- dijo Luna

-BASTA… No hablare con el… no estoy lista… no quiero verlo y no sé cuándo pueda con esto- las lágrimas en mis ojos se estaban acumulando

Hermione de acerco a mí y me acaricio la espalda.

-Sera cuando tenga que ser… -dijo Luna abrazándome

HG

La semana siguiente no Salí, ni siquiera para ir a la tienda. No quise saber si Harry continuaba viniendo a buscarme.

Muy pronto terminaron las vacaciones. Y yo ya me encontraba con Oliver desayunando.

-Puedes decir lo que sea que traes atorado en la lengua- dije

\- ¿Para qué? Está claro que tu no quieres escucharlo.

-Si el tema es Harry… gracias, pero no… no quiero oírlo

-Entonces me callo.

Continuamos desayunando sin decir nada al respecto del tema.

Todos los días de esa semana al salir Harry estaba ahí parado en el mismo sitio donde se paraba cuando éramos novios.

Yo lo miraba y simplemente me dirigía hacia la parada del autobús. Luna me pidió que le permitiera correrlo, pero yo le dije que al ignorarlo se cansaría y no regresaría.

El viernes llego pronto y con eso la fiesta. Esta vez sí iría. Necesitaba una noche de desenfreno y locura, claro que esta vez no pensaba tener sexo.

Con Oliver las cosas eran solo de amigos y tal vez nos desahogamos el uno con el otro, pero madamas. Así que había decidido no volver a acostarme con él.

Me esmere en mi arreglo personal pues quería al menos obtener miradas de los chicos. Me rice el cabello, lo deje suelto, un vestido corto azul ajustado a mi cuerpo. Unas sandalias blancas.

Llegamos a la fiesta y nos juntamos con algunos chicos, los chistes no se hicieron esperar. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, me sentía mejor, de verdad que necesitaba olvidarme de todo por un rato.

-Hey… chicos- saludo Jhon

-Hola- conteste

-Les reserve la habitación de siempre- dijo el guiñándome un ojo y se fue con otro grupito.

Yo solamente asentí sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos? -pregunto Oliver

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

-Dependiendo como vaya la fiesta…

En un instante Oliver se tensó y miro hacia mi espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

-Nada… espera aquí…

Camino entre la gente. Yo simplemente tome mi vaso de wiski y me lo tome.

Sentía una mirada en mí, pero por más que buscaba para ver de quien procedía, no encontraba a nadie.

Media hora después Oliver aun no regresaba y yo me levante a caminar para intentar buscarlo, pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado.

Sentí unos brazos que me estrecharon por detrás, mi instinto me hizo alejarme, pero los brazos eran firmes.

-Tranquila soy yo…- la voz era de alguien ebrio, alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien.

Sin soltarme, me permitió voltear para quedar de frente a él.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? - pregunte con brusquedad

El sonrió de lado.

-Vine a buscarte…

-Yo no te pedí nada… suéltame…

-No… no te iras con ese chico que se la pasa pegado a ti…

Me apretó más hacia él y me cargo. Camino conmigo hacia el segundo nivel.

Intenté zafarme de él, pero el alcohol hizo estragos conmigo porque me sentí mareada. Entro en una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta con pasador.

me soltó. Lo mire furiosa.

\- ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?

-Ginny… solo trato de arreglar las cosas…

-No quiero arreglar nada…

Camine hacia la puerta, pero él me tomo de los hombros y me aventó a la cama. Me miro con firmeza.

-Intente que esto fuera por las buenas… de verdad que lo intente… pero tú eres tan terca

-Por dios… no quiero estar aquí… si no me dejas ir voy a gritar

Él sonrió divertido.

-Hazlo… la música no dejara que nadie te escuche…

Bufe.

Se acercó a mí y se agacho poniendo la cara a la altura de la mía.

-Solo quiero que me escuches

-No quiero oírte…

Suspiro.

Me abrazo fuerte y hundió su cuello en mi cabello. Me removí, pero él era más fuerte, su agarre era con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado tanto… tanto…

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y todas las mariposas hicieron aparición en mi estómago.

-Detente…detente- dije con mi voz ahogada

Él no se detuvo. De pronto estaba sobre la cama con el encima de mi besándome apasionadamente.

Lo juro.

Me intente resistir, intente separarme de él, pero las sensaciones que él me provocaba eran demasiadas.

Mi cuerpo lo reconoció al instante. Me rendí con sus besos y sus caricias.

-Harry…- gemí

-Aquí estoy mi amor…


	31. CAPITULO 30 LA NOCHE DEL VIERNES

**CAPITULO 30 LA NOCHE DEL VIERNES**

Sentí unos brazos que me estrecharon por detrás, mi instinto me hizo alejarme, pero los brazos eran firmes.

-Tranquila soy yo…- la voz era de alguien ebrio, alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien.

Sin soltarme, me permitió voltear para quedar de frente a él.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? - pregunte con brusquedad

Él sonrió de lado.

-Vine a buscarte…

-Yo no te pedí nada… suéltame…

-No… no te iras con ese chico que se la pasa pegado a ti…

Me apretó más hacia él y me cargo. Camino conmigo hacia el segundo nivel.

Intenté zafarme de él, pero el alcohol hizo estragos conmigo porque me sentí mareada. Entro en una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta con pasador.

Me soltó. Lo mire furiosa.

\- ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?

-Ginny… solo trato de arreglar las cosas…

-No quiero arreglar nada…

Camine hacia la puerta, pero él me tomo de los hombros y me aventó a la cama. Me miro con firmeza.

-Intente que esto fuera por las buenas… de verdad que lo intente… pero tú eres tan terca

-Por dios… no quiero estar aquí… si no me dejas ir voy a gritar

Él sonrió divertido.

-Hazlo… la música no dejara que nadie te escuche…

Bufe.

Se acercó a mí y se agacho poniendo la cara a la altura de la mía.

-Solo quiero que me escuches

-No quiero oírte…

Suspiro.

Me abrazo fuerte y hundió su cuello en mi cabello. Me removí, pero él era más fuerte, su agarre era con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado tanto… tanto…

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y todas las mariposas hicieron aparición en mi estómago.

-Detente…detente- dije con mi voz ahogada

Él no se detuvo. De pronto estaba sobre la cama con el encima de mi besándome apasionadamente.

Lo juro.

Me intente resistir, intente separarme de él, pero las sensaciones que él me provocaba eran demasiadas.

Mi cuerpo lo reconoció al instante. Me rendí con sus besos y sus caricias.

-Harry…- gemí

-Aquí estoy mi amor…

En ese momento, no pensé nada, no recordé todo el pasado. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía sus caricias y sus labios sobre mí, que ahora para mi cuerpo era un alivio estar con él.

Sus manos estaban acariciando mis piernas y subieron hacia mis muslos llevándose el vestido a su paso. Sus labios besaban mi cuello y solo solté suspiros de satisfacción.

Sentí sus dedos llegar hasta mi zona intima, hizo mi ropa interior a un lado y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, solté un gemido.

\- ¿Esto te gusta hermosa?

No conteste. No podía, solo cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar.

Sus labios bajaron hacia mis pechos. Me retorcí de placer. Esto se sentía genial. Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, pero me gustaba bastante.

Sus dedos se movían más y más rápido.

-Así… oh… así- dije una y otra vez para hacerle saber que sus movimientos me gustaban. - no te detengas…

-no mi amor…. No me detendré…

Sentí como algo exploto, el placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo y solté un gemido alto.

Era increíble como una persona podía hacer la diferencia, las personas muchas veces no creían sobre la diferencia de hacer el amor y tener sexo. Pero definitivamente yo sabía que era verdad.

Los orgasmos que Harry me daba eran más allá del placer tal vez tenía que ver mucho sobre la ideología de cada quien, las creencias y los sentimientos, pero yo solo podía hablar sobre mi propia experiencia.

Con Oliver solo fue sexo no había lazos sentimentales, no era que no fuera satisfactorio, pero no era lo mismo.

Mi respiración era rápida. Abrí los ojos y sus esmeraldas me miraban.

-Me encanta observar como llegas…

No respondí. Solo lo bese con fervor. El me respondió.

Con mi mano lo avente hacia la cama para cambiar posiciones. Mis manos fueron hacia su chamarra y se la quite. Su playera desapareció y su pantalón estaba enredado en sus tobillos junto con sus bóxer.

Mi mano acariciaba su miembro y Harry soltaba jadeos.

Mi boca se dirigió a sus testículos y los acaricie con mi lengua. Su cuerpo entero tembló, no podía mirar sus gestos, pero esos pequeños ruiditos que hacia me enorgullecían. Lleve su miembro a mi boca e hice algunos movimientos con mi lengua.

Continúe por varios minutos.

-Ginny… espera… no puedo aguantar…-

Continúe. Ignore sus palabras.

-aaah…. Mmmmm- casi grito

No me retire. Acabo en mi boca. Lo mire y seguía con sus ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente.

-Eso fue…. -dijo con los ojos aun cerrados

Espere algunos minutos que se recuperara y me lance encima de él. Lo besé, metí mi lengua en su boca, y el enseguida llevo sus manos a mi trasero restregándolo hacia su nueva creciente erección.

-Me vuelves loco… me fascinas

Nos cambió de posición y quede debajo de él. Sus manos rápidas quitaron mi vestido. No traía sostén así que no fue sorpresa escuchar su jadeo cuando mis pechos quedaron al descubierto ante él.

Su boca se fue directo a mis pezones, los succiono. Mis manos estaban entre sus cabellos. Sus manos jalaron mi pequeña tanguita y de un tirón la rompió.

Dos segundos después arremetió contra mí. Sentí su miembro llenarme por completo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté un gemido.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y mis piernas se enrollaron con las de él. Comencé a moverme al ritmo que me marcaba.

Los únicos sonidos eran nuestros gemidos y nuestras caderas chocando.

-Te amo… te amo…- me decía una y otra vez.

Me negué a creer en sus palabras. Decidí ignorarlas.

Sentía de nuevo esa burbuja creciendo en mi vientre. El ritmo aumento, nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más aceleradas.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando el orgasmo llego con todo su esplendor. Grite y grite, estaba segura que todos alrededor me hubieran escuchado de no ser por la música.

Harry se tensó y su ronco gemido me dijo que él también había tenido su orgasmo.

Se acostó a un lado de mí, nuestras respiraciones poco a poco se fueron regulando. Me sentí relajada, muy relajada.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como me perdía en mis sueños, pero antes escuché un susurro en mi oído.

-Te extrañe tanto

Y la obscuridad me envolvió.

HG

Me removí entre las cobijas, abrí un ojo ya que la luz del sol me lastimaba.

Miré a todos lados y no reconocí nada, un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me tenía envuelta y en mi espalda sentía el calor de un cuerpo.

Harry.

Era claro que Harry se encontraba dormido a lado mío. Me moví despacio cuidando no despertarlo. No quería más líos.

Me gustó mucho pasar la noche juntos, pero eso no significaba que regresaría con él. No confiaba en sus palabras, nada de lo que él me dijera quitaría el daño que me causo su traición.

Me puse mi vestido encima y no me preocupe por buscar mi ropa interior, total ya estaba rota. Salí de puntitas y corrí hacia la puerta de la casa. Agradecí no encontrar a nadie en el camino.

Tome un taxi a mi casa y no mire atrás.

HG

Daba gracias a dios que el día de hoy mis padres trabajaron, y no estaban cuando llegue a la casa. Aunque ya había pensado lo que les diría. Una buena excusa.

Me bañé y caí rendida en mi cama. Me desperté a las 15:00 horas y caminé a la cocina a servirme algo de comer. Me encerré en mi habitación y busqué mi celular, estaba en mi bolsa.

Se le había acabado la batería. Lo conecte y lo deje almenas por 10 minutos para poder prenderlo.

En cuanto lo encendí comenzaron a llegar al menos 20 mensajes. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Oliver y Harry.

Solo tenía un mensaje de Oliver donde me decía que se iba a ir de la fiesta. Todos los demás mensajes eran de Harry. Abrí el primero.

 _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

Después abrí los demás

 _ **Necesitamos hablar**_

 _ **¿podemos vernos?**_

 _ **¿puedo ir a tu casa?**_

 _ **¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?**_

 _ **Contéstame**_

Así seguían todos. Al parecer estaba desesperado. Llego un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Estoy afuera de tu casa**_

Corrí hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y me asomé solo un poco para que él no me viera. Estaba parado afuera. No conteste sus mensajes y tampoco Salí.

No voy negar que el corazón me latía con demasiada fuerza, pero me obligue a no salir. La dignidad y el orgullo eran un arma perfecta en estos casos.

Odiaba sentirme así, tan vulnerable a él. Me regañaba a mí misma por caer de nuevo en sus brazos, aunque me repetía una y otra vez que solo fue una simple noche, solo sexo.

No quería volver a lo mismo, no quería darle la oportunidad de hablar porque temía que me endulzara el oído y cayera como tonta de nuevo.

Mis padres llegaron a las 19:00 horas y no comentaron nada acerca de Harry así que supuse que se había cansado de esperar y se fue.

Me dormí recordando toda la noche pasada, el alcohol me dio valor para atreverme a estar nuevamente con él, recordé una y otra vez sus besos, caricias.

Repace todo al menos tres veces y me pare de golpe.

De verdad era la idiota más grande. No recordaba a Harry poniéndose un condón. El pánico me invadió. Esta era la segunda vez que sentía esa sensación.

Tenía dos opciones. Una hablar con Harry y la otra esperar a que me bajara.

Opte por la segunda. No quería que ese tema fuera motivo de unión entre ambos.

Solo esperaba que me llegara mi periodo porque si no era así, no sabía lo que haría.

HG

Harry no dejo de enviarme mensajes. No quise revisarlos.

Era extraña esa sensación que llegaba cada vez que el tono de mi celular anunciaba la llegada de uno nuevo, muchas veces la espera, y nunca llego. Ahora que el me buscaba sentía demasiada furia por todo lo que me hizo pasar.

Lo odiaba por verme la cara de estúpida, lo odiaba por mentirme. No podía olvidar todo, no podía, aunque quisiera.

El lunes mis padres fueron a trabajar, yo me quede aquí en casa para limpiar. Estaba terminando cuando el timbre me interrumpió. Camine hacia la puerta para abrir.

Harry se encontraba parado en mi puerta, tenía ojeras, y se veía bastante cansado. Eso no me importaba, total era su problema.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dije con molestia

No quería darle la mínima esperanza.

-Necesitamos hablar

-No sé de qué quieres hablar

-Ginny… no podemos seguir así… lo que paso el viernes tiene que ser resuelto

-Por dios… supéralo solo fue sexo-dije exasperada

De alguna manera era mi modo de hacerlo pagar por todo

Me miro sorprendido por mis respuestas. Varias personas iban pasando y escucharon mis palabras. Me sonroje

-Pasa-

No quería que los vecinos se enteraran de mi vida sexual. Harry camino hacia la sala.

-Harry… creo que estas confundiendo las cosas- hable calmadamente- el hecho de que hayamos pasado la noche del viernes junto no significa que pase algo… ok

-Sé que no merezco que me escuches… pero si me das la oportunidad…

\- ¿Por qué en lugar de estar aquí no te vas con tu novia?

\- ¿De qué novia hablas?

-Creo que a ella no le va a gustar nada que estés aquí. ¿Le dijiste lo que paso el viernes?

-Ginny… no tengo novia…

\- ¿Crees que te voy a creer? Aunque para ti no hace la diferencia tener novia o no de todos modos eres infiel.

El dolor en sus ojos fue claro.

-Yo nunca voy a alcanzar a arrepentirme lo suficiente por mi error… pero no sé de qué novia hablas.

-Eres increíble. No sé qué diablos buscas… ya tuvimos sexo, ¿Quieres más? ¿Cuántas veces para que me dejes en paz?

-RAYOS GINNY ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO… TE AMO Y NUNCA HE DEJADO DE HACERLO… SOLO ESCUCHAME…

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE… NO PERMITIRE QUE ME ENVUELVAS CON TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS… DEJAME EN PAZ HARRY… VETE CON DEMELZA Y COJETELA A ELLA.

-DEMELZA NO ES LO QUE QUIERO… TE QUIERO A TI

-Y PORQUE TU LO DICES DEBO OLVIDAR TODO Y REGRESAR A TUS BRAZOS… ERES UN IDIOTA SI PIENSAS QUE ASI DE FACIL ESTARE A TU DISPOSICION.

\- ¿QUE HARAS SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA? ¿ME ALEJARAS DE MI HIJO?

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock. Creí que el ni siquiera tenía eso en mente. Decidí fingir que no sabía de qué me hablaba porque esto solo me comprobaba que el no uso preservativo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo… el viernes… no use condón…

Agacho su mirada, estaba avergonzado.

-Estabas consiente de que no lo usabas…

No contesto

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte

No contesto.

-Harry… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿deseas dejarme embrazada para que te perdone y este contigo?

-Las cosas no son así- susurro

\- ¿Entonces cómo?

-Solo no lo pensé… eras tú…

-No te entiendo- dije con un suspiro

-No tenía pensado que hiciéramos el amor… no llevaba un condón. No te voy a negar que paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazada… pero no me importa…

De nuevo me sorprendía.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno tener un bebe en estas circunstancias? -

-No… no lo pensé…

-solo lo hiciste porque me quieres contigo…- dije con rencor

-Claro que te quiero conmigo… te amo y sé que me amas a mi…

-De eso no estés tan seguro… han pasado tres meses…

-Si no me amaras no me hubieras respondido como lo hiciste el viernes.

En eso tenía razón.

-Te avisare cuando esté segura que todo está bien…

-Yo quiero estar contigo… si vamos a tener un bebe quiero estar presente cuando lo sepas…

-Tu y yo no vamos a tener ningún bebe… no estoy embarazada… solo que lo comprobare en unas semanas… nada mas

-No puedes pedirme que me aleje… no estaré tranquilo

-QUIERES QUE ME CREA ESO… CUANDO TE FUISTE CON DEMELZA NO TE IMPORTO QUE EXISTIERA ESA POSIBILIDAD… NO SEAS HIPOCRITA

Me miró fijamente. Su cara de desconcierto me irritaba.

\- ¿ESTUVISTE EMBARAZADA? POR QUE SI ES ASI… ENTONCES…

-NO ESTUVE EMBARAZADA… PERO TU SABIAS QUE LAS ULTIMAS VECES QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS NO NOS CUIDABAMOS…. TU LO SA BIAS… SABIAS QUE PODIA SER POSIBLE Y TE FUISTE… CON ELLA.

-Ginny no me fui con ella… nunca estuve con nadie más… si me dejas explicarte

-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO- me arroje sobre él y golpee con mis puños su pecho-QUIERES QUE TE CREA… SE MUY BIEN QUE TRABAJABAS A LADO DE ELLA… SE QUE ELLA FUE LA QUE TE AYUDO A CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO… SE QUE ME ENGAÑARON Y TE ODIO… LOS ODIO.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Tenerlo enfrente y reclamarle todo lo que me había hecho era estresante y me hería demasiado. Sobre todo, el hecho de que intentara engañarme de nuevo.

-Ginny mi amor… yo te amo… déjame hablar…

Me alejé de él y di un paso atrás.

-LARGATE DE MI CASA… LARGATE Y NO REGRESES… NO QUIERO VERTE… LARGATE AHORA…

-Ginny…

-VETE DE AQUÍ… VETE DE MI VIDA…

Lo empuje hacia la puerta hasta sacarlo.

-Me voy a ir… pero quiero que te quede claro que no me doy por vencido… las cosas no son como tú piensas….

Salió de mi casa y yo comencé a llorar más fuerte. Por esta razón no quería escucharlo. Sabía que me afectaría todo esto. No supe cuánto llore, solo sé que este dolor era insoportable.

HG

La semana paso sin algo interesante. Después de ese día Harry no regreso, pero a diario mandaba mensajes de texto preguntando si tenía alguna noticia sobre mi supuesto embarazo.

A veces, solo a veces sentía ternura por su preocupación, pero la gran mayoría sentía coraje porque me preguntaba si engañaba también a su novia morita.

Era sábado y está en la casa de Hermione con las chicas. Ella se encontraba algo nerviosa porque ya estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo.

-Ya quiero que salga…- dijo Hermione- pero me da miedo… mucho miedo

-amiga tu eres muy valiente… no temas… todo saldrá bien- dijo Cho

-Además el parto es necesario para que ese bebe salgo- dijo Luna

-Ya basta… no hablemos más sobre bebes y partos… - dije

-Claro… mejor cuéntanos que tal esta Harry- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Por qué sabría yo como esta Harry?

Las tres me miraron.

-Por ahí escuche que él estaba buscándote…

Bufe.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo sepa algo de él.

-Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que nos cuentes que ha pasado.

No quería que se enteraran de mi pequeño desliz.

-No tengo nada que contar

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

-No. Y no pienso hacerlo

-Creo que deberías darle la oportunidad. - dijo Hermione

-No… no se merece nada- dijo Luna

-Todos cometemos errores tenemos derecho a una oportunidad por lo menos para explicar las cosas.

\- ¿Tú se la darías a Ron? – pregunte

-De hecho… yo se la di…

Hermione se sonrojo.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras contorno? - pregunto Cho

-Yo… estoy… intentando algo con Ron

\- ¿Qué? - las tres la miramos

-El me dio sus motivos y yo le di los míos… ambos analizamos nuestros comportamientos… ahora lo estamos intentando.

\- ¿Lo hacen solo por él bebe? - pregunte

-No… lo hacemos porque ambos sentimos algo el uno por el otro.

-Eso es muy tierno- dijo Cho

-Claro… aunque técnicamente hicieron las cosas al revés-dijo Luna

Las cuatro reímos.

-Enserio Ginny… habla con el…

Me negaba a darle esa posibilidad, aunque sinceramente la curiosidad me mataba. ¿Qué explicación tenía que darme? Para mí todo estaba muy claro.

HG

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, hoy era lunes y de nuevo volvía a la rutina.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Oliver acercándose

-Hola- le sonreí

\- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Descansadas… gracias a Dios-

-Siento mucho haberme ido de la fiesta.

-no te preocupes… realmente vi tu mensaje hasta el sábado por la mañana

-Mmmmm… imagino por que

Me guiño un ojo.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas…

-Lo se pequeña… vi a Harry en la fiesta

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es lo que piensas…

-Tu sabes lo que haces… solo espero que hayan hablado

\- ¿Tú también? Por dios… que tienen todos que quieren que hable con Harry

-Tal vez veamos las cosas de manera diferente y solo queremos que seas feliz

-Soy feliz

-No lo eres… aun lo amas… no seas terca… tu felicidad está enfrente de ti y no quieres verlo solo por rencor.

Baje la cabeza y mire hacia mis pies

-Me siento tonta… utilizada… creo que soy estúpida si lo dejo hablar y me convence

-Tal vez seas demasiado inteligente y no dejes ir tu felicidad.

Se levantó y se fue. Me dejo pensando en todo. ¿Si ellos tenían razón?


	32. CAPITULO 31 EL NACIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 31 EL NACIMIENTO**

¿Si ellos tenían razón?

Toda la semana estuvo pensando en esa pregunta. No pude sacar de mi mente esa posibilidad.

Pero entonces ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo que yo había sufrido? ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo injusto que había vivido? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué pasaba con Demelza?

Todo eso me atormentaba. Y aunque me costara, la única persona que me podía dar esas respuestas era Harry.

El jueves llego mi periodo, así que lo primero que hice fue enviarle un mensaje a Harry, pero no pude evitar sentir esa sensación en el pecho, ¿A caso era masoquista?

El solo respondió que necesitábamos hablar en persona, pero yo no respondí.

Hoy era viernes y cuando entraba a la escuela él ya me estaba esperando afuera.

-hola

-Hola

-Necesitamos hablar

-Harry- suspiré- ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber

-Ginny las cosas no se reducen a solo eso… Yo te quiero de vuelta conmigo…

-No estoy lista para eso Harry… no te tengo confianza y no creo que te la llegue a tener.

Mire a sus ojos que tanto me gustaban, debía reconocerle que era perseverante, a pesar de mis negativas todavía seguían aquí.

-Lo se… pero me gustaría que me escucharas… sé que la confianza se debe de ganar… pero tienes que saber cómo pasaron las cosas.

Sabía que tenía razón. Quería saberlo, pero ¿Qué tal que me quedaba peor? ¿si no me gustaba esa verdad?

Muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza y hacia que todo me diera miedo.

-No estoy lista-

El agacho la cabeza

-Entiendo- su voz fue un susurro

-Solo… necesito pensar… para que eso sea posible es mejor que me des mi espacio… me estas asfixiando… por favor

-Yo… yo no quería provocar eso… solo… solo te demostraba que me interesas.

-necesito espacio.

-Te lo daré… pero no pienses ni por un segundo que me daré por vencido.

Suspire.

-Solo quiero tener que ordenar mis ideas

-Bien… te daré espacio… te amo

Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se fue.

HG

Pase mis clases tratando de dejar de lado todo el tema referente a Harry o al menos lo intente. Cuando ya salía Oliver se acercó a mí.

-supongo que no iras a la fiesta de esta tarde.

-No… no estoy de ánimos

Caminábamos hacia la salida.

-Yo tampoco iré… prefiero descansar…

-Creo que…- una voz detuvo mis palabras

\- ¿POR QUE NO DEJAS DE BUSCAR A HARRY?

Mire hacia esa persona encontrándome con Demelza. Su mirada era furiosa pero no me intimidaba. No le respondí nada.

-Te estoy hablando… ¿No te ha quedado claro que Harry es mi novio?

-chica… no sé de qué me hablas- dije burlándome de ella

-Te haces la estúpida… sé muy bien que en la mañana estuvo aquí…

-ahí tienes tu respuesta… el vino a buscarme a mi… claramente razona y saca tus conclusiones

Ella chillo de furia y se acercó a mí de manera amenazante.

-Heeey… Ni siquiera lo pienses… - Oliver la detuvo. sé que se quería lanzar sobre mí.

-No puedo creer que la defiendas… ¿Qué paso con lo que decías sentir por mí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- dijo Oliver mirándola

Yo miraba a ambos sorprendida, no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Nunca lo vas a superar? Me enamore Oliver… es así de simple- dijo ella molesta

-Eso que dices sentir no es amor… estas obsesionada… Harry no te quiere

-CLARO QUE ME QUIERE…

-El está siempre aquí esperando a Ginny… rogándole su perdón

Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Por eso la odio- dijo susurrando

-Ginny… es mejor que nos dejes solos…- dijo Oliver

-Yo… yo no entiendo…- conteste

-Después te explicare

Mire a Demelza que solo me lanzaba ojos de furia. Asentí y caminé a la parada del autobús.

HG

Esto era bastante extraño. Me quedaba claro que Demelza estaba loca.

Mi amigo y ella se conocían muy bien, después de varias vueltas al asunto supuse que Demelza podría ser aquella chica que lastimo a Oliver.

No estaba totalmente segura, pero podía ser una posibilidad. Tenía que hablar con él, a pesar de que ese asunto no me incumbía era realidad era que reñía bastante curiosidad.

El fin de semana no Salí, mi celular había dejado de recibir mensajes de texto, al parecer Harry había entendido eso de que necesitaba espacio. No sabía si sentirme bien o mal por esto. ¿Quién me entendía?

El lunes llegue y lo mire revisando un libro. Me acerque hasta el lugar donde se sentaba.

-Hola

-Hola

-Creo que tienes ciertas cosas que explicarme

-Creo que si… supongo

-Demelza es la chica ¿Verdad?

-Es la chica

Me senté a un lado de el sin saber que responder

-Te ví a ti con Harry… tiempo después vi a Demelza con el…

-También… los viste juntos- dije en un susurro. A pesar de que era algo que ya sabía dolió que alguien más lo confirmara.

-Si… solo iban caminando, pero yo conozco esa mirada en Demelza.

-Creo que es más que lógico que tuvieron algo

-El hecho de que caminaran juntos no significa…

Suspire.

-Harry me lo dijo…

-Te dijo que tuvieron algo mas no que tenían algo

-Oliver… no sé a qué viene todo esto… no quiero pensarlo más

-Solo te diré algo… Demelza está loca y es capaz de decir y hacer lo que sea con tal obtener lo que quiere… en este caso lo que quiere… es Harry.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Demelza no era de fiar, eso lo sabía. Pero aún no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad de parte de Harry.

HG

El martes me encontraba en una clase cuando Luna apareció en una de las ventanas, me hizo algunas señas para que saliera. Yo me levanté y Salí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Hermione… esta en trabajo de parto

\- ¿Cómo?

-Él bebe nacerá

-Pero… pero…

-Ella está en el hospital… Neville viene por mi… me llevara… ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro que si… voy por mis cosas…

Entre por mis cosas y me dirigí junto con Luna a la salida. Solo pasaron 10 minutos y Neville paso por nosotros en su automóvil.

Solo treinta minutos después llegamos. El hospital era privado ya que los padres de Ron se encargaron de los gastos, así que podíamos entrar sin problemas.

Llegamos a la sala y en ella se encontraban los padres de Hermione y la Familia de Ron. Harry estaba con ellos y… Demelza.

Harry estaba parado en una esquina y Demelza al otro lado de la sala. En cuanto entramos ambos nos miraron. Camine hacia los señores Granger.

-Buenos días…- dije

\- ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- pregunto Luna

-Pues solo nos han dicho que está en trabajo de parto… al parecer está dilatando rápido… Ron esta con ella.

Ambas asentimos y tomamos asiento. Los minutos pasaron y yo me levante.

-Iré a comprar algo…

Todos asintieron y camine hacia donde los letreros decían que estaba la cafetería. Me fui alejando y de pronto sentí que alguien me detenía del brazo.

-Espera…- era Harry

-Hola

-Hola… podría acompañarte a donde sea que vas…

-Ohh, está bien.

Caminamos juntos a la cafetería. Compre algunos cafés, los cuales el me ayudo a llevar.

-Ron estaba nervioso…

-Supongo que es normal

-Yo confió que todo salga bien.

-Yo también espero lo mismo.

-Sé que me pediste tiempo… pero… talvez ya estés lista…

-Harry…

-No quiero presionarte… pero esta espera me está matando.

-Creo que es lo menos que mereces- le dije seria

El me miro con tristeza.

-Lo se… solo necesitaba tal vez algo…

-Todo esto me tiene confundida… no sé qué pensar o decir…

-HARRY

Ambos volteamos hacia la voz. Demelza se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros. Harry solo resoplo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay noticias… al parecer él bebe ya está naciendo.

-Gracias- contesto el

Ella continuaba parada en el mismo sitio. Harry me tomo de la mano con la que tenia libre y caminamos pasando a Demelza. Ella me miro con furia pero me encogi de hombros.

¿Esto era una demostración de que ellos no tenían nada? Estaba demasiado confundida.

Una hora después el medico nos dio la noticia de que por fin el bebe había nacido. Era una niña. Yo internamente agradeci por que ambas estuvieran bien. Harry que continuaba junto a mi ante la atenta mirada de Demelza me abrazo y yo me deje.

Ron salió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mi hija es hermosa… es pelirroja… y tiene unos hermosos ojos… como su madre.

Harry lo abrazo y todos comenzamos a felicitarlo. Entre el ajetreo de la gente me hice hacia el final de pasillo para darles espacio.

\- ¿Crees que eres importante para él?

Mire a Demelza que me susurraba.

-no es el momento.

\- ¿Quiero que te alejes de mi novio?

\- ¿Tu novio? - dije con burla

-Es mi novio… y tú eres de esas chicas ofrecidas que no tienen dignidad.

-esta conversación la deberías tener con tu "novio" creo que él es quien no tiene claro todo esto.

-Harry me quiere… pero tu… tu estas metiéndote entre nosotros

-Demelza si en verdad él te quiere como dices deberías estar tranquila… claro que si todo lo que dices es mentira es normal que estés así de loca y desesperada

Ella se puso roja.

-Ginny… - escuche que Ron me llamaba- Hermione me pidió que te dijera que tú y Harry serán los padrinos de Rose.

Sonreí ampliamente ante la petición.

-Por supuesto que si. - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Demelza me miro con odio y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la sala

Todos comenzamos a despedirnos ya que solo dejarían estar a Ron con él bebe y Hermione. La darían de alta mañana y ahí en su casa la visitaríamos.

Nos fuimos los cuatro en el auto de Neville y pasamos el camino platicando del bebe. Fui la primera que dejaron y me despedí de los tres con un beso en la mejilla.

HG

El siguiente día en la escuela paso sin nada relevante. Luna me esperaba para irnos juntas a la casa de Hermione.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mi amiga con la pequeña Rose en nuestros brazos

-Esta hermosa- dije

Era chistoso mirarnos a todas aquí embobadas por esa pequeñita que solo dormía y comía.

-Se parece mucho a Ron- dijo Luna

-Pues él está orgulloso… le encanta que esta pequeñita sea igual al. -dijo Hermione

-No se por qué escogiste a Ginny y Harry de padrinos… Nev y yo bien pudimos serlo. - dijo Luna

-Oh vamos… no seas envidiosa…- dije con burla

-Es la verdad. Yo soy una chica responsable…

Hermione y yo sonreímos moviendo la cabeza. Luna nunca cambiaria.

-Ambos lo decidimos… espero que no seas tan molesta como morita

Todas la miramos por sus palabras pidiéndole que continuara.

-Esa chica está loca. Se la pasa persiguiendo a Ron porque quiere ser la madrina de mi bebe. Harry no la soporta, sé muy bien que algo paso… antes la toleraban… pero últimamente… no la quieren ni ver… Ron no me dice nada… pero algo paso

De nuevo mil preguntas se fumaban en mi cabeza.

-Deberías hablar con Harry de una vez por todas- dijo Luna

-Eso he estado pensando

-Podríamos enterarnos que es lo que pasa…

\- ¿Solo quieres que hable con él para que te enteres de todo?

-Es la única opción- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mire la pequeña carita de Rose, ella bostezaba. Cuando alce la mirada Ron y Harry se encontraban entrando a la habitación.

Ron camino hacia a mí.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?

Era una nueva faceta de él. ¿Quién lo diría?

Le pase a Rose y me levante. Salí de la habitación con Harry siguiéndome. Camine hacia un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle.

Me recargue en el barandal. El llego y se recargo a mi lado.

-Hola- dijo

-Hola

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¿Bien? Pero nos vimos ayer

El sonrió.

-Lo se… pero no sé qué decirte… quisiera preguntarte una sola cosa, pero no quiero presionarte.

Me imaginaba lo que quería preguntar así que le di mi respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-Estoy lista

El me miro.

\- ¿Estas seguras?

-Solo me refiero a que te daré la oportunidad de escucharte. Quiero que me cuentes todo desde que nos conocimos con detalle. Necesito saber todo… quiero confiar en ti.

-Te… te refieres… a que podrías darme otra oportunidad.

-No puedo prometértelo. Necesito escucharte.

-Lo entiendo…

-Es lo que puede ofrecerte por ahora…

El asintió.

Yo camine hacia la habitación. Todos pasamos una tarde amenos, reímos y disfrutamos de las pláticas. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien.

HG

El jueves llegue a mi casa después de ir a la escuela. Me apresure ya que Harry vendría. Le había pedido que habláramos el día de hoy.

Lo escucharía con calma.

Mis padres estaban de viaje de trabajo y no llegarían hasta el sábado por la tarde.

El timbre sonó. Caminé y abrí.

-Hola

-Hola. Pasa.

Caminamos hacia la sala y ambos nos sentamos

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias…

-Bien

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-No se por dónde empezar. - dijo

-Tal vez por el principio sería bueno.

-Creo que esto inicia cuando te conocí….

Guarde silencio. Quería escuchar todo y entender lo que él había sentido para engañarme con esa chica.


	33. CAPITULO 32 HARRY POTTER PARTE I

CAPITULO 32 HARRY POTTER PARTE I

HARRY

Diciembre 2007

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, hoy era el convivio de navidad y a pesar de que el tutor hizo lo posible por que no la pasáramos bien, yo no estaba muy convencido.

Era la hora del baile.

Ron ya estaba en su asiento, miraba hacia la puerta insistentemente.

\- ¿Qué tal? - dije a modo de saludo.

-Pues aquí esperando a Lavander-

-Mmmmm… creo que no debí haber venido…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Estos convivios solo me aburren…

Ron rodo los ojos ante mis palabras

-No entiendo porque… tu sabes bailar bien…

Hice una mueca.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho hacerlo en público.

-Chicos… es hora de divertirnos… ya inicio la música.

-Pero antes… han pensado la propuesta de Parvati…

-aún no se…- conteste

Parvati era una compañera de la escuela, el año pasado estuvimos en el mismo grupo, ya que nos rolaban, pero no éramos mejores amigos.

Ella nos había invitado a entrar a un concurso de baile, pero a pesar de que yo bailaba muy bien no estaba del todo convencido.

-Vamos… será divertido- dijo Neville

-Yo si entro…- dijo Ron

-Lavander no entra- dijo Neville

Ultimamente Ron no se quería despegar de ella, claro que esto se debía al hecho de que se la pasaban teniendo sexo en todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Ron algo desconcertado

-Ella no sabe bailar… y es un concurso. - dijo Neville como si fuera lo más obvio

-Ella puede aprender-

-Estamos completos- dijo Nev

-entonces no me necesitan. -dije

-Oye… por que no vas un ensayo y ya decides- Neville trataba de convencerme

-Bien… solo uno.

El baile de la escuela fue igual de aburrido que todos los años. Fue hacia mi casa sin ganas de ir a esos dichosos ensayos.

HG

Febrero 2007

\- ¿Estás seguro que sabes en donde es? - me pregunto Neville

-Si… ya me explicaste tres veces…

-Solo te lo digo porque no quiero que te pierdas.

-Bien…

Hoy iniciaban los ensayos, Parvati nos había dado la dirección de la casa donde serian. Neville me había explicado cómo llegar, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-entonces… ahí nos vemos.

Asentí no muy seguro de ir.

Llegue a mi casa y entre a mi habitación. Puse música y me recosté en la cama, me relajé de inmediato con la música. No supe cuando me quedé dormido.

HG

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste al ensayo? - me pregunto Ron

Era estresante a penas llegar al salón de clases y que te reclamaran.

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras

-enserio Harry… una chica se quedó sin pareja por tu culpa.

-No lo asegure.

-Lo sabemos… pero quedaste de ir… al menos a un ensayo…

-Chicos… tranquilos iré al siguiente

Ambos asintieron. Sinceramente no sabía si de verdad iría o no.

HG

Camine mirando a todos lados y tratando de no encontrarme con Nev y Ron.

La razón era que no había acudido a los ensayos. La verdad es que la flojera y el sueño me ganaron. No tenía ganas de entrar a ese dichoso concurso y ellos querían que fuera.

-No te escondas- escuche la voz de Nev a mis espaldas.

-No me estoy escondiendo- dije

-mira Harry… si no quieres ir no vayas- dijo Nev- pero nosotros si iremos

\- ¿Por qué tanta emoción sobre ese dichoso concurso… ustedes no son fan del baile

Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada

\- ¿Es por Parvati?

-Bueno…- dijo Ron- al principio si… pero ahora ya no tanto

\- ¿Por qué?

Ambos se miraron de nuevo y no dijeron nada

-Díganme y talvez vaya-

-hay una chica-dijo Nev- una muy linda chica-

-Y muy buena- dijo Ron

No era mujeriego y tan poco me importaba mucho el físico de una chica, pero la curiosidad me gano.

-Iré a este ensayo

-No te creemos

-En verdad que iré… ya tengo curiosidad.

-Bien… te parece bien que nos veamos en tu casa para irnos juntos- dijo Ron

-Es mucha vuelta- dije

-No importa- dijo Nev

-Bien… ahí nos vemos…

HG

El día llego y mis amigos fueron por mí.

-Creo que te gustara. -dijo Nev

-Pues yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Ron

-Me agrada bailar… pero concursar no lo se

-No nos referimos al baile

Ambos sonrieron y yo me quede como idiota sin saber a qué se referían

-Camina más rápido que ya vamos tarde.

Solo bufe, esto realmente me desesperaba, solo asistiría el día de hoy y ya me saldría.

Llegamos a la casa donde se ensayaba y ellos entraron primero, caminaba cuando escuche una voz molesta de mujer.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Dónde está mi famoso compañero?

-Aquí estoy- conteste entrando a la casa.

Mire hacia la dueña de la voz y me quede impactado.

Era una chica pelirroja con unos ojos chocolates, sus largas pestañas hacia que la mirada se fuera directamente a sus ojos.

No pude evitar mirar su cuerpo y no tenía nada que pedirle a nadie. Esta chica era la más hermosa que allá conocido en mi vida.

Comenzamos a ensayar independiente para que me pudiera poner al corriente en los bailes. Hice lo mejor que pude, me encantaba tocarla y sobre todo me encantaba su nombre Ginny.

¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto en la escuela?

¿A caso estaba ciego?

Cuando me despedí le di un beso en la mejilla, no podía evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerme cada vez que la tocaba.

HG

-Esa chica es preciosa- dije a Ron y Nev

Íbamos caminando de regreso a nuestras casas, no pude evitar expresar mis pensamientos.

-Lo sabemos… -dijeron ambos

-Y es mi pareja- reí con orgullo- Nunca la había visto.

-Nosotros si… con Parvati… y con su novio

\- ¿Tiene novio?

-Si… es el chico del 305, el rubio…

-No sé a quién te refieres…- dije

-Es el amigo de Dean.

\- ¿Ese es su novio?-recordando a un chico con cabello plateado.

Se me hacía algo increíble ya que esperaba algún chico más grande que ella que pareciera un modelo de revista, ella era realmente hermosa.

-Si… -dijo Ron

No quise hacer algún comentario al respecto ya que temía que a ellos también les gustara Ginny y la verdad es que si era así tenía que dejar de mirarla porque los amigos eran primero.

HG

Los días pasaron y no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Ginny, la encontré, pero no fue muy agradable ya que ella estaba con su novio. Ella no se dio cuenta que la miraba e intentaba descifrar el tipo de relación que tenía con su novio.

¿era malo observarla así?

La situación que tanto temía llego y no me quedo más remedio que hacerme a un lado.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Nev

-Yo creo que si- dije

Ambos nos distanciamos del salón de clases.

-Seré franco ante esta situación eres mi amigo y es por eso que prefiero hablar las cosas de frente- me dijo

-Te escucho

-Ginny me gusta mucho

Las palabras habían salido de sus labios y yo sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Hace algunos años, cuando nuestra amistad inicio los tres quedamos que si alguna vez una chica nos gustara nos haríamos a un lado y le daríamos la oportunidad al primero que conoció a la chica. Este era el caso de Neville, en la había visto primero y no me quedaba más que hacerme a un lado.

-Entiendo…

-Ella es una chica hermosa y me gusta demasiado, pero no se me olvida nuestra promesa, si ella no me escoge yo seré el que se haga a un lado. -dijo

Esa era otra parte del pacto. El primero que la mirara tenía la oportunidad, pero si la chica no lo elegía a él, respetaríamos y no nos interpondríamos si prefería estar con alguno de nosotros.

-Bien… no tienes que preocuparte

-Eso lo sé, pero tenía que expresarlo… Ron no tuvo inconveniente… ya sabes este entretenido con Lavander.

-Yo… no me meteré

-Sé que te gusta también y espero no ser egoísta pidiéndote que te alejes.

-Es lo justo.

Ambos asentimos y aceptamos lo que venía.

HG

Los días siguientes solo traté con Ginny lo necesario, no me permití ninguna platica de cualquier tipo, era sumamente difícil pero mi amistad con Nev era primero. No quise preguntarle si él se intentaba acercar a ella, no quería saberlo, y si algo se daba entre ellos no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo. Tenía a esta chica hasta los huesos y eso me daba miedo.

Cuando por fin ella me confronto con mi manera tan seca y fría de tratarla no tuve más remedio que comportarme como un patán, era mi forma de alejarla. No podía evitar que mi corazón aleteara al verla como iba detrás de mí.

Aunque eso era una esperanza, tal vez… solo talvez yo le interesara y Neville tuviera que hacerse a un lado.

HG

Los días eran desesperantes, Ginny estaba bastante molesta conmigo, me ignoraba y rara vez me miraba. No tenía esperanzas ni siquiera de ser amigos porque era claro que mi gusto por ella iba más allá.

Lo raro era que entre ella y Neville no había avances, cabe mencionar que el hecho de que ella tenga a su novio no nos importaba mucho porque no se veían unidos ni mucho menos enamorados.

-Creo que es tiempo que acepten las cosas- dijo Ron

Los tres lo miramos sin entender.

-No me miren así… saben a lo que me refiero… Ginny

Yo mire para otro lado, no era un tema del cual quisiera hablar.

-Ella no quiere nada conmigo- dijo Nev

No dije nada. El tenía que decir esas palabras.

-Todos sabemos que ella en realidad se interesa por tus ojos Harry- dijo Ron

Silencio de mi parte

-Me gusta si… pero creo que lo que tu sientes por ella es más fuerte. -dijo Nev

-solo me gusta- dijo restándole importancia

-No es solo eso y tú lo sabes… además ella te mira mucho y tú también a ella. -dijo Ron

-Bien… si… si… siento algo mucho más fuerte por ella… pero no pienso perder mi amistad por algo que tal vez se me pase.

-Yo me hago a un lado…-dijo Nev

\- ¿Estás seguro? -dije

-Es lo justo-

No dijimos nada más. Estaba dicho, aunque lo verdaderamente difícil seria conseguir el perdón de Ginny.

HG

El ensayo era como cualquier otro, yo había decidido esperar hasta el final para hablar con Ginny y tratar de ganármela de nuevo.

Esperaba que fuera algo fácil.

Le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, no quería decirle lo que realmente había pasado ya que no creo que le agradara la idea de tomarla como un objeto.

Al terminar el ensayo lo único que se me ocurrió para que no me corriera era ayudarla a poner todo en orden, pero su forma fría y seca de tratarme no me daba muchos ánimos.

Le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, como lo temía me pidió explicaciones y yo estaba decidido a no contarle, eso era asunto entre chicos. Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando ella me disculpo.

HG

El siguiente ensayo llego y yo definitivamente no pensaba en faltar. La compañía de Ginny me hacía sentir bien y sé que eso mismo yo le provocaba.

En uno de los ensayos viví un tormento y todo gracias a Hermione. Esa chica sí que estaba loca.

-Hola- se acercó Hermione a mí y se sentó a mi lado

Había decidido llegar temprano para pasar tiempo con Ginny pero Hermione me lo impidió. Todo el tiempo estaba encima de mí, usaba cualquier excusa para estar al lado de mí. Pero lo peor de todo es las miradas que me lanzaba.

Así que ese día corrí a mi casa para no encontrármela.

HG

-Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

Mire a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien que me salvara de esta chica. Todo el descanso se la había pasado persiguiéndome y preguntándome cosas que más me gustaban.

Yo podía decirle que se alejara y que no quería nada con ella, pero no me gustaba ser grosero, después de todo era una chica y no me caía mal.

Solo esperaba que le llegaran las indirectas y entendiera que a mi realmente me interesaba Ginny.

-Yo… iré al sanitario…

-Oh, claro… aquí te espero.

Corrí a los baños. Me quedaría aquí hasta que iniciaran las clases.

Minutos después Salí mirando a todos lados esperando no encontrarme a la chica.

-Ya se fue a su clase.

Brinque del susto y ella comenzó a carcajearse.

-Me has asustado Luna

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo… es graciosos verte corriendo de Hermione

-Es algo fastidiosa

-Lo se… ella se hace ideas… pero no es mala… deberías hablar con ella y decirle las cosas

-No quiero lastimarla.

-No te soltara, aunque es obvio que tu estas interesado en alguien más.

Me sorprendió su comentario, pero no me daba vergüenza. Ginny me gustaba demasiado.

\- ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?

-Creo que tienes muchas… supongo que la has visto con su novio

Asentí

-no es feliz

-Entonces no te des por vencido… me gustas para mi amiga.

-Hare todo lo posible porque me dé una oportunidad.

HG

Las vacaciones fueron realmente largas o eso me parecieron a mí. No solo por el hecho de no ver a Ginny si no porque Hermione se la pasaba llamándome a todas horas a mi casa.

Mi madre me pregunto una y otra vez si tenía algo que ver con ella, le dije que no, pero la insistencia de Hermione de hablar conmigo me estresaba.

Y la molestia no madamas era conmigo si no también con Ron y Nev ya que al no encontrarme en mi casa les llamaba a ellos para preguntar si estaba ahí.

Extrañaba a Ginny por eso es que el primer ensayo después de las naciones llegue temprano para verla. Claro que Nev y Ron también llegaron conmigo, pero minutos después llego Hermione.

Lo único bueno es que le había dejado en claro a Ginny que no estaba interesado en su amiga.

HG

El siguiente ensayo llego y con eso un torbellino llamado Hermione.

-Hey… tu… te dije que tenía que hablar contigo…- me dijo Hermione

La mire desconcertado

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Me hablas a mí?

-Por supuesto… te llame ayer y te deje un recado… claramente decía que hoy nos encontráramos a las 3:30 aquí…

-Pues nadie me aviso…

Hermione respiro profundamente.

-Muy bien… me supuse que no era tu culpa no llegar a tiempo.

-Pues ya estamos todos… mejor dilo y ya- dijo Ginny

Todos se miraron unos a otros desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Michael

-He visto en varios concursos que las parejas de baile deben de estar perfectamente acopladas… así como también he podido ver nuestros bailes… creo que Ron y yo no estamos acoplados… así que he decidido que cambiemos de pareja… yo bailare con Harry

\- ¿Qué? - grite

El pánico me llego de lleno. No quería bailar con ella.

-Que conveniente que sea con Harry- dijo Luna

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué insinúas? - dijo Hermione

-No insinuó nada… te lo digo… creo que exageras, no porque él te guste tienes que inventarte todo esto… por dios a metros se nota que él no quiere nada contigo…

Esto no estaba bien. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a una Hermione enamorada de mí.

Hermione se puso roja y corrió hacia el baño.

-Creo que tenemos que tranquilizarnos… hablare con ella- dijo Ginny

-No… yo hablare con ella- dije

Quería dejarle en claro las cosas. Todo se estaba complicando aún más.

Camine hacia el sanitario y al acercarme escuche unos sollozos.

-Hermione…- toque con suavidad la puerta

Ella no respondió

-Soy yo… Harry

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Hermione con los ojos rojos.

-Siento… siento que tengas que verme así…

-No te preocupes por eso…

-No soy una perra egoísta como todos piensan… es cierto que me gustas… pero no trato de molestarlos

-Hermione… -tome su cara con mis manos- Lo siento… yo… yo no te puedo corresponder

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es Ginny- dijo

-Lo siento

No quería tocar el tema de Ginny. No con ella.

-Ella siempre se queda con lo mejor- su tono de voz fue con furia.

-Ella no tiene la culpa… ni siquiera sabe lo que siento- dije a modo de reproche.

-No quise sonar así… esto es difícil… yo creí… creí que tu sentías lo mismo… o eso quise pensar.

-A veces no decidimos de quien enamorarnos- dije sin pensar en las palabras que está pronunciando.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella? - me miro sorprendida

Al entender todo abrí los ojos enormemente. Trague saliva.

-Si… estoy enamorado de ella.

Hermione rio con tristeza.

-Suerte… tiene novio.

-Lo se… pero también sé que no lo quiere

-Si. Tienes razón. Pero el sentido de deber de Ginny es más fuerte que muchas cosas. Ella no querrá lastimar a Draco.

-Yo lograre que me acepte…

-Estas muy confiado.

-no es confianza… es el hecho de que sé que ella siente algo por mi

Hermione no dijo madamas y salíos hacia el patio, yo la seguí detrás de ella.

Confiaba en conquistar a Ginny y no me detendría por Draco, ni por nadie.


	34. CAPITULO 33 EXPLICACIONES PARTE I

**HOLA A TODOS**

 **SE QUE HA SIDO BASTANTE TIEMPO ULTIMAMENTE PERO MI JUSTIFIACION ES EL TRABAJO. ESTOY AHOGANDOME ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y LOS DEBERES DEL HOGAR. PERO AQUI ESTA. INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA PARA QUE ASI NO SE QUEDEN ESPERANDO.**

 **EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE UNA VERSION DE HARRY ALGO ASI COMO UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL. NO PUDE EVITARLO, NUESTRO HARRY NO ES TAN MALO.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY PARA QUE PODAMOS ENTERDERLO AUNQUE ESO NO LO JUSTIFICA.**

 **DISFRUTENLO...**

 **CAPITULO 32 EXPLICACIONES**

Harry.

¿Cómo poder explicarle todo lo que había pasado?

Ni yo misma sabia como es que todo esto llego a estas alturas.

-Tal vez por el principio sería bueno.

-Creo que esto inicia cuando te conocí….

Guarde silencio. Quería escuchar todo y entender lo que él había sentido para engañarme con esa chica.

-Te escucho

-Cuando te conocí me gustaste demasiado, mis padres siempre me enseñaron a no ser egoísta, pero al verte me olvidé todo.

-Yo también tuve culpa.

-Si… pero jamás me detuve a pensar que Draco no se merecía lo que le hacíamos. Yo solo pensaba en que estuvieras conmigo y nada más.

Ella solo escuchaba.

-Debí tomar en cuenta que estabas ocupada.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar todo?

-Cuando te llegaron esos mensajes.

Los recuerdos de ese momento llegaron a mi mente.

 _FB_

 _-Yo… recibí un mensaje de Draco_

 _\- ¿Draco? ¿Por qué te envía mensajes ese idiota?_

 _-No lo sé…_

 _-Quiero verlo…-sentía la ira fluir por todo mi cuerpo._

 _Le quite el mensaje sin perder tiempo. Comencé a buscar sus mensajes_

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **¿Salimos a tomar un helado?**_

 _ **¿A qué hora paso por ti?**_

 _ **Draco**_

 _\- ¿PERO QUE SE CREE? MALDITO HIJO DE…_

 _-Tranquilízate…_

 _Intento tranquilizarme tomándome del brazo yo me safe. Trataba de controlar mi respiración._

 _\- ¿Por qué tiene tu numero? ¿A caso se lo diste?_

 _-Claro que no… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

 _-Bueno… tal vez porque fue tu novio…_

 _\- ¿Y eso que?_

 _Respire profundo_

 _-Ok… no quiero pelear por culpa de ese idiota… yo lo buscare y le partiré la cara…_

 _Estaba decidido, no permitiría que me vieran la cara de idiota._

 _-No… no quiero peleas… es mejor ignorarlo…_

 _-Lo estas defendiendo_

 _-Nao. Simplemente que no vale la pena._

 _\- ¿Crees que no vale la pena defender a mi novia?_

 _-Por dios… Harry… solo intento no pelear por el… es lo que quiere… separarnos…_

 _-Tiene que dejar de mandarte mensajes…_

 _-No se lo respondí…_

 _\- ¿Ni siquiera para decirle que te deje en paz?_

 _-Creo que es mejor así… no le hare caso._

 _-Si te vuelve a enviar algo le partiré la cara…_

 _-Te amo y no me importa cuántos mensajes envié Draco… yo te amo a ti Harry Potter…_

 _Sus palabras me tranquilizaban, pero el miedo de perderla era grande. No quería que tuviera contacto con Draco._

 _-Tengo demasiado miedo de perderte…_

 _-Eso no pasara._

 _FB_

-sentí que me volvía loco de solo pensar que podías en cualquier momento de arrepentirte de estar conmigo y regresar con él.

\- ¿Cómo podías pensar eso? Yo te amaba… no podía si quiera pensar en estar con él.

-Muchas veces me dejaste por él. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que pensar.

-Tal vez… tal vez nos apresuramos a todo…

-El amor no tiene tiempo Ginny

-continúa contándome.

-No pude estar tranquilo, todo el tiempo tenía en la mente los malditos mensajes de Malfoy.

-Dime algo ¿Por qué no querías cuidarte? ¿Por qué no querías usar preservativo?

Eso lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, pero las razones eran totalmente egoístas.

-Por qué no quería perderte.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Tu… tu querías dejarme embarazada.

Agache la cabeza.

-Si… creí que talvez así no te irías

Ella respiro profundo

-Creo que lo presentía.

\- ¿Estas molesta por eso?

-No. También fue mi responsabilidad. Yo tampoco te dije nada.

-Yo me sentí algo decepcionado porque no te embarace.

-Piensa que fue mejor así… mira como terminaron las cosas

-Si tu hubieras estado embarazada… yo jamás habría…-

-Llegaremos a eso…- me interrumpió

-El día que te envió ese mensaje creo que todo exploto.

Aun lo recordaba….

FB

 _ **Hola preciosa:**_

 _ **Me encanto pasar la tarde contigo… espero con ansias verte de nuevo.**_

 _ **Draco.**_

 _Ahí estaba lo que tanto me temía. Ginny me engañaba con Draco._

 _El destino me regresaba lo mismo que yo le hice a él._

 _\- ¿TE VISTE CON EL?_

 _-No… claro que no_

 _-PERO AHÍ TE DICE LO BIEN QUE SE LA PASARON JUNTOS_

 _-Te juro que no es verdad… no sé por qué me escribe eso…_

 _\- ¿POR QUE GINNY?_

 _-De verdad que no lo he visto… te lo juro… él me ha mandado mensajes, pero no le he respondido ninguno._

 _-ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO TE MOLESTABA_

 _Su reacción me dijo que todo este tiempo me había mentido._

 _-Harry… no puedes creer en Draco…_

 _\- ¿COMO PUEDO CREER EN TI? TU TAMBIEN ME HAS OCULTADO COSAS…_

 _-No lo he visto._

 _-NO TE CREO_

 _Me fui de ahí dejándola sola. No quería verla._

FB

-Sé que soy responsable por no decirte que él me seguía mandando mensajes-dijo ella- pero jamás le respondí y menos le di motivos para que me molestara.

-Lo se…

Ella me miró fijamente.

-Si lo sabias porque no me creíste en ese momento.

-Estaba ciego, los celos me cegaron… y lo pague.

\- ¿Ahora? A si como así me crees

-Ese día me fui a casa de Ron, quería contarle, quería que me dijera que yo tenía razón. Ron no estaba, pero su prima sí. Ella me paso a su casa, yo estaba desesperado, enojado, mil escenas en mi mente no me dejaban tranquilo.

tomé mucho, no supe como paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba ahí con ella.

A pesar del alcohol si recordaba lo que había hecho, pero no era necesario entrar en detalles con Ginny, no quería lastimarla así. Pero si lo recordaba.

 _FB_

 _Toque el timbre de la casa de Ron, esperaba poder hablar con él y calmarme. Sentía la furia fluir por mis venas. No quería creer que Ginny me había traicionado, pero entonces ¿Por qué ocultarme que ese idiota le había mandado mensajes?_

 _La puerta se abrió y Demelza me dio una sonrisa._

 _-Hola Harry- su voz era alegre._

 _\- ¿Esta Ron?_

 _No estaba de humor para reírme._

 _-No… pero no tarda en regresar._

 _-Está bien_

Primer error, nunca debí aceptar entrar con ella.

 _-Te noto algo molesto. ¿Te hice algo y no me di cuenta?_

 _-No… no es contigo el problema…_

 _-Es sobre Ginny y esos mensajes que me habías comentado._

Segundo error.

 _Si. Se lo había contado. Le explique todo lo de los mensajes. Ella simplemente me había aconsejado ser paciente. Pero en este momento no era lo que quería oír._

 _-Si… acabo de descubrir que le sigue enviando mensajes… y no solo eso… creo que se han estado viendo y me ven la cara de idiota…_

 _Ella se levantó por un vaso con un líquido trasparente y la mitad de un limón._

 _-Tómalo…-_

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _-Es tequila… para que te calmes…_

 _Me lo tome de un solo trago. Sentí un poco de ardor en la garganta._

 _-Creo que tienes razón… no quiero meterme en tu relación… pero… pues si ese chico le sigue enviando mensajes es porque ella le ha estado dando… ya sabes… entrada._

 _La mire._

 _-No… Ginny no es así… no se… creo que en el fondo creo en ella… mi molestia es por el hecho que me haya ocultado la situación._

 _Ella me tendió nuevamente otro trago y yo la mire con duda si tomarlo o no._

Tercer error. Aceptar lo que me daba de beber.

 _-Tómalo… te relajara…_

 _Nuevamente lo tome._

 _-Creo que estás viendo lo que tú quieres… digo… ese chico no la molestaría tanto si no fuera por algo._

 _-La molesta por que es un imbécil que no entiende que está conmigo… es mi novia… es… es mi mujer… mía nada más…_

 _\- ¿Has tenido relaciones con ella?_

 _No le conteste. No tenía por qué entrar en esos detalles y menos con ella. Nuevamente me dio otro trago que a estas alturas ya no me quemaba._

 _-Lo que tengo que hacer es buscar a Draco y romperle toda esa cara de imbécil que tiene…_

 _-No… no vale la pena que hagas eso, no vale la pena_

 _-Ginny… lo vale… ella es el amor de mi vida_

 _-Por dios Harry… esa chica te ha visto la cara… te lo digo porque yo soy mujer… es claro que ella se ve con ese chico… están juntos y esta pelea será la excusa perfecta para terminar._

 _Tome la botella que dejo en la mesa de centro de la sala y tome un trago._

 _-No Ginny me ama… solo a mí._

 _-Eso no es amor… si tu fueras mi novio no te haría pasar por todo esto… ni siquiera por esos mensajes._

En ese momento me dijo lo que quería oír. Me hizo sentir bien que alguien me dijera que yo tenía razón, aunque me lastimara con el hecho de pensar que Ginny me había engañado.

 _Una hora después ya me sentía mareado, aunque era consciente de lo que hacía._

 _-Tú no tienes la culpa… es ella la que se equivocó… nunca te ha valorado… creo que deberías de darle un escarmiento, siempre esta tan segura de que estarás ahí para ella._

 _-Tienes razón debería alejarme un poco de ella para que me sienta perdido…_

 _Demelza se acercó a mí y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas_

 _-Yo… yo podría ayudarte… somos amigos_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _-Solo… solo no pienses…_

 _Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos esperando sentir esa sensación que me llenaba el corazón cada que, hacia contacto con mi novia, pero no fue así._

 _Me retire y trate de pararme, pero un mareo me hizo tambalear._

 _-Yo te ayudo… ven necesitas recostarte._

 _Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia la habitación de Ron. Me acosté sobre la cama y sentí que el techo me daba vueltas._

 _-Quiero ver a Ginny…-_

 _-Ahora estas aquí conmigo… yo estoy aquí…_

 _-Quiero abrazarla… besarla… hacerle el amor_

 _-Ella no se lo merece… yo si… estoy aquí para ti_

 _Sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos._

 _-No eres Ginny…_

 _-No lo soy… pero recuerda que ella se ve con Draco… te engañan y se ríen de ti… yo no… y estoy aquí_

 _La furia nuevamente me envolvió. Tome a Demelza de la cintura y la bese. Fue un beso duro y sin ningún sentimiento._

 _Lo que menos me importaba era ser amoroso, ni siquiera me importaba la chica, hubiera sido cualquiera y nada cambiaria._

 _No quería perder más tiempo, estaba excitado, cerré mis ojos y recordé todas esas veces en que tuve a Ginny así._

 _Subí mis manos por debajo de su falda, con dificultad quité su ropa interior. Ni siquiera me fije como era, simplemente la quite._

 _-Necesito un preservativo-_

 _Agradecía que por mi mente pasara ese pensamiento._

 _Ella lo saco de su sostén y me lo dio._

 _No perdí tiempo, me baje el cierre puse el condón en mi miembro y la penetre. Ella gimió, no sé si de dolor o de placer, pero no me detuve. Me acomodé sobre ella y comencé a moverme rápido._

 _-Oh… Harry_

 _No respondí._

 _-Si Harry así…_

 _-Solo cállate…- dije agitado por los movimientos_

 _Continúe con el ritmo rápido y sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba. Cerré mis ojos con la imagen de Ginny en mi mente._

 _\- Fue genial…-dijo ella suspirando_

 _No conteste. Mi mente estaba llena de tantas cosas. Esto era un acto vacío, sentir el placer, pero un placer vacío, un placer que te hace sentir mal al instante en que se termina._

 _Me acomode mi pantalón y me descose del condón._

 _Ella se acercó a mi e intento abrazarme por el cuello. Yo no me deje y camine de un lado a otro. El razonamiento había llegado a mí. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, no quería ver a esta chica, quería borrar lo que había hecho. Quería ir con Ginny e implorarle perdón._

 _Tome mis cabellos con desesperación._

 _\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?_

 _-No. Esto nunca debió pasar._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Ambos lo deseábamos_

 _-Yo no…_

 _-Claro que si… estuviste dispuesto…_

 _-No… yo… yo amo a Ginny_

 _-Ella no lo merece, yo si… te amo_

 _La mire sorprendido._

 _-Demelza… lo siento… no quería que te hicieras ilusiones… Ginny es mi novia…_

 _-No más… después de que juega contigo seguirás con ella_

 _-La amo… y lo de Draco no es verdad…_

 _-Claro que lo es…_

 _-Lo siento, pero no volverá a pasar._

 _Camine hacia la puerta, pero ella me tomo del brazo._

 _-Harry… yo quiero estar contigo._

 _-Pero yo no…_

 _Ella se quedó callada y yo aproveche para salir de ahí. Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación._

 _¿Qué le iba a decir a Ginny?_

 _¿Con que cara la miraría?_

 _Era un maldito traicionero. Ella merecía alguien más. Merecía alguien que no tambaleara ante las circunstancias._

 _No supe a qué hora me dormí, el alcohol ingerido comenzaba a hacer estragos en mí._

 _FB_

-El alcohol no es justificación…- me dijo Ginny

-Lo se… no quiero mentirte y decirte que no sabía lo que hacía… estaba consciente de todo y soy culpable… pero te juro que estoy arrepentido.

-Harry me dices lo típico… todos los hombres dicen lo mismo… ahora dirás que pensaste en mi…

No respondí. Era verdad, ella tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué te escondiste y no me lo dijiste?

-Por cobarde

FB

 _Nuevamente mi cerebro volvió a lo mismo._

 _No sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido a mi novia. Una y otra vez llegaban los recuerdos y me atormentaba ideando como conseguir el perdón de Ginny._

 _No hice nada por verla. Sabía que no la merecía. Ron me había aconsejado no decírselo, pero la culpa me atormentaba._

 _-Harry…- mi madre tocaba la puerta de mi habitación._

 _-Si-_

 _-Alguien te busca._

 _-Voy…_

 _Salí. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle quien me buscaba. Cuando divisé el cabello pelirrojo quise retroceder. Repare profundo y me arme de valor._

 **-** _Hola-_

 _-Hola- conteste sin poder mirarla_

 _\- ¿Cómo has estado? –_

 _-Bien…_

 _\- ¿Tu celular se te perdió?_

 _-No_

 _-Entonces se descompuso_

 _-No_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo?_

 _-No quería hablar_

 _\- ¿Es por el mensaje de Draco?_

 _-Eso solo es una de las razones…_

 _\- ¿Ya no me amas?_

 _-Si te amo… no puedes olvidarte de un día para otro de las personas._

 _-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?_

 _No sabía cómo responder a eso. No quería perderla._

 _-Te juro que lo que me mando Draco es mentira… yo no lo he visto…_

 _-Ese no es el problema ahora…- susurro_

 _-Pues dime cual es…_

 _No respondí_

 _-Harry… por favor dime que pasa…_

 _Ella estaba llorando y yo me sentía aún más culpable. No la merecía._

 _-Lo siento…-susurre_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

 _-No te merezco… no te merezco…- dije negando con la cabeza._

 _Comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar. Llorar por la herida que le causaría. Por lastimarla_

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-Yo… yo… te falle…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? –_

 _Era el momento, sabía que la perdería, pero ella encontraría a alguien mejor que yo que la hiciera feliz._

 _-Te engañe…_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Yo… yo te fui infiel…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que me fuiste infiel?_

 _-Lo siento… ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirte perdón… no tengo justificación… pero yo estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacía…_

 _Mas lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Yo estaba molesto contigo…_

 _-ESO NO ES JUSTIFICACION… ERES… ERES…_

 _Luna apareció en ese momento con Neville. Agradecía que no estaba sola._

 _-Ginny ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo Luna_

 _-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Neville_

 _-Está por demás decirte que terminamos…-dijo_

 _Esas eran las palabras que tanto temía._

 _-Ginny…-susurre_

 _Luna y Neville se sorprendieron._

 _Ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció._

 _Camine hacia mi habitación, las ganas de llorar eran enormes, pero no quería que mi madre me viera así._

 _Cerré la puerta y comencé a dejar al llanto hacer su acto._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? - la voz de mi madre hizo que levantara la mirada._

 _No conteste. A estas alturas no pude controlar las lágrimas por mas vergüenza que tuviera que mi madre me viera así._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras? - ella camino hacia mí y se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello- ¿Se trata de Ginny?_

 _-Terminamos_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Te hizo algo…_

 _-No… fui yo el que tuvo la culpa…_

 _Ella me miro sin entender muy bien._

 _-¿Por qué? La hiciste enojar…_

 _-Es más que eso_

 _-Creo que después se arreglaran… solo es una pelea de adolescentes._

 _Negué con la cabeza_

 _¡Ojalá fuera eso!_

 _-No regresara conmigo._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad paso?_

 _Respire profundo y me arme de valor._

 _-Yo la engañé… estuve con otra chica… Ginny me dejo…_

 _\- ¿Otra chica? Harry… ¿Por qué?_

 _-Tuvimos una pelea. No supe manejarlo…_

 _-Creo que un beso se puede perdonar… no es la gran cosa._

 _-No fue solo un beso… fue… fue mucho mas_

 _Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

 _Sentía vergüenza de contarle esto a mi madre, pero sabía que ella me aconsejaría._

 _-intimaste con esa chica_

 _Solo asentí con la cabeza._

 _-Harry… eres mi hijo y es por eso que tengo que ser sincera. Ginny tiene toda la razón, por tu estado supongo que estas arrepentido… pero las chicas como Ginny necesitan tiempo para superar las cosas._

 _-No la merezco…_

 _-Todos cometemos errores… ella los cometió al principio de la relación… pero esto es sin duda más grave… dale tiempo hijo… si te ama tanto como tú a ella al menos intentara escucharte… pero no la presiones…_

 _\- ¿Crees que me perdone?_

 _-Eso depende de ti… el perdón no se pide… se gana._

 _Ella salió de mi habitación y me dejo solo con mi dolor._

 _FB_


	35. CAPITULO 34 EXPLICACIONES PARTE II

**CAPITULO 33 EXPLICACIONES PARTE II**

Ella tenía toda la razón mis argumentos eran los típicos de todos los hombres. Mi justificación era que me sentía dolido y todo delante de mí me decía que Ginny tenía algo que ver con su exnovio.

Ella miraba hacia la pared y no decía nada, estaba siguiendo los consejos de mi madre dándole tiempo de procesar lo que le contaba. No esperaba que me perdonara pronto, pero me conformaba con el hecho de que estuviera enterada de lo que paso y no tuviera falsas ideas.

-Sé que con decirte todas estas cosas no me hace inocente.

-Tienes razón… no puedo comprenderte porque yo no te hubiera hecho eso. Ni siquiera logro entender cómo es que pudiste estar con ella.

Ni yo mismo sabia eso. No le conteste, no tenía una respuesta.

-Me rompí la cabeza creyendo que tú siempre jugaste conmigo, te maldije mil veces y me maldije a mí misma por confiar ciegamente en ti.

-Jamás jugué contigo…

-Creí que me lo merecía por todo lo que le hice a Draco.

-Esto fue mi error, no el tuyo… yo tuve la culpa Ginny… fui yo el que fallo.

-Si dices que estabas tan arrepentido. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Me dejaste ir como si no te importara.

Negue con la cabeza. Todo este tiempo fue un tormento, yo solo quería darle un poco de espacio, quería esperar a que ella se tranquilizara para rogar por su perdón.

-Al principio me sentí demasiado mal, mi mente me decía que no te merecía, sentí que dejarte libre era lo mejor para ti. Los recuerdos y la culpa me mataban día a día.

-Yo me sentía devastada, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero un día te vi con ella, te veías feliz y sonriente. Es por eso que ahora que dices que me amabas no te creo… yo misma te vi con ella Harry.

La mire desconcertado. No sé a qué se refería.

-No sé de qué me hablas…

Ella se levantó del sillón molesta.

-Yo te vi paseándote con ella. La llevabas agarrada de la mano. Fue tan solo tres semanas después de que termináramos.

El entendimiento llego a mí. Si lo recordaba, pero no era como ella lo creía.

-Puedo explicarte como pasaron las cosas.

 _FB_

 _Caminaba al trabajo sin ganas. La vergüenza ante lo ocurrido con Demelza me rebasaba. No sabía lo que ella me diría, pero confiaba en que ella tenía presente mi amor por Ginny._

 _Llegué y me dirigí a mi loker. Todavía no cerraba la puerta del mismo cuando escuche la voz de ella._

 _-Hola…_

 _Me voltee y a pesar de no querer mirarla levante la cara._

 _-Hola_

 _\- ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien_

 _Mire mi reloj y aún faltaban 15 minutos para mi turno. Me maldije, hubiera preferido llegar tarde._

 _-Estoy en mi descanso… podríamos platicar._

 _Asentí sin mirarla y me senté en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí._

 _\- ¿Has hablado con Ginny?_

 _-Si…_

 _\- ¿Cómo se tomó lo que paso?_

 _Era normal que ella me cuestionara algunas cosas sobre mi relación con Ginny, Demelza se había convertido en una gran amiga, Ron siempre estaba ocupado con Hermione y Neville con Luna y al trabajar en el mismo lugar pues se había convertido en una gran amiga._

 _Ella sabía sobre mis problemas con Ginny, de hecho, yo le conte mi miedo por el hecho de que Draco regresara y Ginny decidiera dejarme. Ella me daba consejos y algunos los seguí otros no._

 _Ella fue testigo de lo que me dolía la situación actual. Es por eso que me apenaba demasiado lo que paso entre nosotros, aunque me aseguro que tenía totalmente superado el hecho de que yo no le correspondiera y decía que el gusto por mí solo fue pasajero._

 _-Ella… ella me dejo…_

 _-Pero… le explicaste… le dijiste que no fue nada serio._

 _-Si… pero es normal que no lo tomara bien… le estoy dando tiempo…_

 _-Yo… yo te hubiera perdonado enseguida… después de todo ella también tiene culpa de lo que paso._

 _-Los problemas que teníamos no justifican mi comportamiento._

 _Ella se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre la mía._

 _-claro que no… pero yo te entendería y sobre todo no te cambiaría por ningún exnovio…_

 _La forma que dijo esas palabras no me gustó nada, la incomodidad aumento y yo separe mi mano de la de ella._

 _-Creo que es hora de entrar._

 _-si… tienes razón…_

 _Caminamos hacia la cocina y comenzamos nuestro turno._

 _Después de ese día sus palabras se volvieron más molestas. No me gustaba la forma en que hablaba de Ginny. Ella siempre argumentaba que no estaba mal lo que habíamos hecho, y que Ginny tenía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Pero sin duda la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando me pidió un favor._

 _-De verdad que si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría._

 _Yo aún seguía inseguro sobre salir con ella, pero Ron también había insistido y ante mi amigo no me pude negar._

 _Demelza me había contado que tenía un exnovio que no la dejaba en paz, así que ella me pidió de favor salir algunas ocasiones y pasar por el café en donde ese chico trabajaba, solo era para que el dejara de insistir._

 _Yo no sabía si aceptar ya que no quería confundirla, así que le pregunte a Ron él me dijo que no conocía al chico pero que Demelza también le había comentado lo que ocurría. Mi amigo me pidió que la ayudara y yo acepte._

 _En tres ocasiones pasé de la mano con ella por el café donde ese chico trabajaba, y después de eso no quise volver a hacerlo. Demelza comento que el chico la había dejado en paz y me agradeció por ayudarla._

 _FB_

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿De verdad esperas que te crea que eso fue lo que ocurrió?

Escuchándolo en este momento sonaba estúpido y agregándole que la había engañado con Demelza creo que Ginny tenía razones para dudar.

-Sé que no suena creíble, pero te juro que es lo que paso.

-Así… ¿Por qué Demelza me dijo todas esas cosas cuando fui con los chicos a la cafetería?

¿De que hablaba?

\- No sé a qué te refieres

-Claro que sabes… o es que nunca te diste cuenta que ella tenía un golpe en la nariz

\- ¿Qué?...

No entendía nada.

-Fui con los chicos a tomar algo y da la casualidad que era la cafetería en la que tú y ella trabajan. Ella me dijo que eran novios…. Creyó que había ido a buscarte… ahí me di cuenta que todo el tiempo me mentiste… fue por ella que trabajabas ahí… nunca me lo dijiste Harry… todo el tiempo te burlaste de mi…

Sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho. Todo lo que ella me decía tenía sentido y solo servía para darme cuenta de la clase de chica que era Demelza.

-Si… yo lo oculte porque sabía que ella no era de tu agrado, pero no tenía nada que ver… tu sabías que necesitaba el empleo, ella me ayudo… no pensé que esa decisión me trajera tantos problemas.

-Explícate por qué no te entiendo.

-La vi con la nariz morada… ella dijo que tuvo una caída… jamás menciono su encuentro en la cafetería y nunca fue mi novia…

-Harry… todo esto es tan difícil de creer…

-Lo sé… y también sé que es mi culpa… yo no me di cuenta que ella estaba loca.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella invento que era tu novia solo para separarnos?

-Hizo mucho más que eso…

 _FB_

 _-Soy un idiota… la extraño tanto… tanto…_

 _-Pues… buscalaaaa…_

 _Me encontraba en la habitación de mi amigo Ron, estábamos tomando una botella de wiski. El alcohol comenzaba a actuar en mi sistema, pero todavía estaba consiente._

 _Yo me quejaba de extrañar demasiado a Ginny y Ron se quejaba de su situación con Hermione._

 _\- ¿Y tú cuando hablaras con Hermione?_

 _-Aun no lo sé… quiero tomar valor…_

 _-Somos unos cobardes…_

 _-Tu solo tienes que enfrentarte a ella… yo tendré que dar la cara ante sus padres._

 _Comencé a reír como loco ante la situación y Ron me siguió. Después de unos minutos ambos nos quedamos serios._

 _-Deberías de buscar a Draco y partirle la cara_

 _\- ¿De qué me serviría?_

 _-Pues al menos desquitas tu coraje_

 _-No… eso no me regresara a mi Ginny_

 _-Al menos hubieras conseguido su número para decirle de groserías… ¿Qué se yo?_

 _-El numero lo tengo_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _-Si… cuando vi aquellos mensajes en el móvil de Ginny lo memorice y después lo guarde en mi celular._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamarle y preguntarle sobre tus dudas?_

 _-Si… muchas veces, pero nunca me atreví… sentía que era ir en contra de lo que pienso acerca de Ginny… además del miedo de darme cuenta de que ella me traicionaba con él._

 _-Háblale. ahora_

 _Negué con la cabeza._

 _Hoy algo dentro de mí me decía que Ginny no me había engañado, pero una pequeña parte tenía temor porque eso fuera verdad._

 _-No me atrevo_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir_

 _-Al final de cuentas ya no estas con ella. Puedes sacarte la duda._

 _-Bien… lo hare, pero tu hablaras con Hermione_

 _-Trato hecho_

 _Saque mi móvil de mi pantalón y busque el número, Ron comenzó a marcar del teléfono fijo de su casa. Puso la alta voz y escuchamos como timbraba._

 _Se escuchó que respondían._

 _ **-Bueno.**_

 _La voz era algo grave para ser de Draco, pero a veces no se escuchaba igual que en persona._

 _-Bueno… - respondí_

 _ **\- ¿Con quién deseas hablar?**_

 _-Es el móvil de Draco Malfoy_

 _ **-No… estas equivocado amigo…**_

 _-Mmmm… gracias_

 _Colgamos y ambos nos miramos desconcertados._

 _-Pues el número no es de Draco…-dije_

 _Ron no decía nada. Estaba solamente metido en su mundo._

 _-Creo… creo…-dijo_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Yo sé de quién es esa voz… y no es de Draco._

 _\- ¿tú conoces a esa persona?_

 _-Necesito… necesito revisar algo._

 _Camino tomo mi móvil y reviso el número, luego lo comparo con uno de su celular._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo._

 _Marco el número de su celular. Y se escuchó de nuevo el timbre de la llamada._

 _-_ _ **Bueno…**_

 _-Hola Fred… ¿Cómo estás?_

 _ **-Muy bien… ¿Y tú?**_

 _-Bien… solo hablaba para saludarte… ya sabes hace tiempo que no nos vemos._

 _ **-Lo sé… el trabajo me tiene algo atareado… pero espero pronto visitarte.**_

 _-Pues aquí tienes tu casa._

 _ **-Muchas gracias. Pronto nos veremos.**_

 _-Cuídate._

 _Ron termino la llamada._

 _\- ¿Quién es Fred? - pregunte con impaciencia_

 _-Es mi primo…_

 _No entendía nada. ¿Por qué diablos contesto su primo?_

 _-Sigo sin entender nada_

 _-Creo que todo esto es una treta… Fred es hermano gemelo de George_

 _-Hermano gemelo de George… por lo que es hermano de Demelza…_

 _Ron asintió._

 _Todo me llego muy claramente, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Demelza tenía mucho conocimiento sobre mi situación con Ginny, ella sabía sobre mis temores y de ahí partió para separarnos._

 _Me sentí el más idiota del mundo por confiar en una loca. Por mi maldito error perdí a la mujer que amo._

 _Ron miraba a un punto fijo en la pared._

 _-soy un idiota… tengo… tengo que hablar con Demelza…_

 _\- ¿Para qué hablar con ella? Es claro que lo planeo._

 _-Eso lo se… pero quiero que me diga el porqué. Yo fui claro con ella. Sabía muy bien de mis sentimientos por Ginny._

 _-No es la primera vez que hace algo así._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _-Si… hubo otro chico… terminaron mal… no sé exactamente que paso, pero ella se obsesiono con él. Debí prevenirte… pero creí que lo tenía superado después de sus terapias._

 _\- ¿Terapias? Tu prima está loca._

 _-Creo… creo que si…_

 _-Aun así… iré a hablar con ella…_

 _Salí de su casa. A esta hora ella tenía turno en la cafetería. Entre por la puerta de empleados. La vi atendiendo una mesa y me miro. Me sonrió. No le respondí el gesto._

 _Me dirigí a los lokers, estaba seguro que vendría pronto._

 _-Hola… Harry… has venido a buscarme…_

 _No me sorprendía su afirmación, ella siempre pensaba que mi mundo giraba a su alrededor._

 _-Si- ella sonrió ampliamente- ¿Por qué mandaste esos mensajes a Ginny?_

 _Decidí ser directo y no darle tiempo de reflexionar sus respuestas. Su sonrisa se borró al instante. Su cara me dijo todo._

 _-No… no sé de qué hablas…_

 _-Hable con Fred…_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-Ella tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, yo solo lo acelere._

 _-estas loca… es que nunca entendiste que no siento absolutamente nada por ti._

 _-Eso es ahora… pero con el tiempo…_

 _-Yo amo a Ginny… ni siquiera deje de sentir esto por ella, aun creyendo que me había engañado._

 _-Eso es ser idiota… es que no ves que ella no lo vale. Por dios se metió con Oliver._

 _Sabía que Oliver era un compañero de Ginny, pero lo que no sabía era que Demelza tuviera conocimiento de eso._

 _\- ¿Tu como sabes eso?_

 _-Oliver era mi novio y me dejo por ella._

 _-Eso es mentira._

 _-Claro que no… pregúntale a ella._

 _-Sabes hasta hace un momento lo único que quería era aclarar las cosas contigo… claro que no deseaba continuar con esta absurda amistad, pero ahora lo único que quiero es no volver a verte._

 _-No digas eso… tu y yo somos el uno para el otro._

 _-ubícate chica._

 _-Pregúntale y veras que no te miento._

 _-Sé que la mentirosa eres tú._

 _-Claro que no._

 _-Ginny conoció a Oliver en la universidad… cuando tú y yo nos conocimos termino tu relación con ese chico por lo tanto Ginny aún no lo conocía._

 _Ella se sorprendió._

 _-Bueno… no me dejo por ella… pero si tienen algo._

 _-Si en este momento eso fuera así… aunque me duela en el alma… ella es libre…_

 _-Harry… tu y yo podemos estar juntos… ahora somos libres_

 _-Estas locas… no quiero nada contigo… yo buscare a Ginny que es la mujer que amo. No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros… porque no respondo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-NO HAGAS QUE ME OLVIDE QUE ERES MUJER…_

 _Me di la vuelta y Salí de ahí. Haría todo por conseguir el perdón de Ginny._

 _FB_

-Entonces todo fue un plan de ella…- dijo Ginny

-Si… y de verdad lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de esto.

-Todo… todo… lo que pasamos fue por su egoísmo…

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma. Yo me acerque a ella con el temor de ser rechazado. La sostuve entre mis brazos y me reconforto que ella no me separara.

-Lo siento…

-Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieras confiado en mí-

Ella no hablaba con molestia o rencor. Solo lo estaba afirmando.

-Lo se…- susurre

-Tu no me buscaste… me dejaste sola-

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Sentía que no te merecía… además de que quería darte tiempo. Yo te amo Ginny… nunca ni por un segundo he dejado de sentir esto…

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas Harry…. Tu inseguridad nos llevó a esto.

-Sé que no tengo justificación… sé que merezco todo esto…

-No… no… es que no lo recuerdas… las últimas veces que tuvimos relaciones no querías cuidarte… yo sé muy bien que lo hacías para embarazarme. Sé que lo hacías para de algún modo atraparme… eso no estaba bien…

Agache la cabeza por que ella tenía razón. En ese momento lo único que pensaba era que la quería conmigo para toda la vida. No pensé en las consecuencias que esto nos traería.

-Tenía miedo… miedo de perderte… a veces pensaba que eras una chica maravillosa y yo solo soy yo.

-No tienes por qué pensar eso… yo te amaba justamente por eso, por ser tú.

\- ¿Ya no me amas?

Sentía un nudo en la garganta de solo imaginarme que todo esto hubiera acabado con el amor que ella sentía por mí.

-Yo… yo creí que estaba embarazada cuando terminamos.

Mi corazón se aceleró ante esa posibilidad. Mi mente comenzó a recriminarme una vez más el por qué la había dejado sola.

-Ginny- susurre

No tenía palabras. No sabía que decirle, solo sabía que ese dolor en el pecho se hizo más grande. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?

-Afortunadamente fue solo un retraso… pero… creí… creí

La abracé fuertemente y hundí mi nariz en su cuello.

-Perdóname… por favor perdóname por dejarte sola con todo, perdóname por no confiar en ti… soy un idiota y sé que me merezco que no me ames, pero no puedo dejar de amarte y de rogar por una oportunidad.

-Harry…- su voz era quebrada. Ella estaba llorando

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarlo, pero es algo que me carcome.

Ella se separó de mí.

-Dime

\- ¿Sientes algo por Oliver?

-No… solo somos amigos… pero…

\- ¿Pero? No te lo pregunto por lo que dijo Demelza… el día del baby shawer de Hermione Luna dijo algunas cosas…

-Yo estaba triste por lo que había pasado… yo…

-Ginny… tu y yo no estábamos juntos. Tú eras libre.

-Estuve con el… una vez…

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba. ¿Esto es lo que ella sintió?

La abrace nuevamente y me relaje al sentir su aroma. Yo no era nadie para reclamarle algo, no después de mis errores.

-No me importa… yo te amo… ¿Crees que tenga una posibilidad?

-No lo sé Harry…

-No importa. Yo me ganare esa oportunidad… yo hare que me ames de nuevo.

Ella lloro más, pero no contesto.

Yo solo tenía una meta y era que Ginny me perdonara y me amara de nuevo.


	36. CAPITULO 35 FIN

**HOLA A TODOSS...**

 **LO SE HA SIDO BASTANTE TIEMPO PERO EL TRABAJO NO ME PERMITE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO. LO SIENTO. PERO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL... DESPUES DE UN AÑO TERMINA NUESTRA JUVENTUD. AUNQUE TODAVIA FALTA EPILOGO.**

 **LA PROXIMA HISTORIA NO ES MIA. ES UNA ADAPTACION QUE HACE TIEMPO LEI Y ME ENCANTO. EL SUMARY SE LOS ANEXO PERO ES ESCRITO POR MI, ADEMAS QUE LE CAMBIE EL TITULO. AL FINAL LES DIRE EL NOMBRE DEL LIBRO Y LA AUTORA.**

 _ **LA PASION**_

 _ **Ginevra Wesley diseñadora de interiores y Harry Potter empresario millonario. Cuando se conocieron salieron chispas y no se imaginaron la pasión que estallaría.** _

**NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECERLES POT TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **CAPITULO 34 FIN**

GINNY

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos sin control. Me sentía molesta, frustrada. No podía creer que hasta donde habíamos llegado con esta situación.

Harry hace un rato que se había ido. Todas sus palabras rondaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que Demelza llegara a ese extremo?

Recordaba todo el dolor y las lágrimas, saber que todo eso fue provocado por una chica que tenía una obsesión. Al menos agradecía que no haya ocurrido una tragedia.

HG

Viernes

Estaba en la escuela tratando de despejar mi mente. Me planteaba las razones por las cuales podría darme una nueva oportunidad con Harry.

¿Era lo que yo quería?

¿Era lo mejor para mí?

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Voltee y mire a Oliver. Hace algún tiempo que no platicábamos.

-Hola-dije

-Te noto distraída

-Tengo bastantes cosas en la mente.

Oliver se sentó a lado de mí.

-Déjame adivinar… Harry

-Cuando pienso que tendré las cosas claras se complican aún más.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho por lo que pasaste con Demelza?

-Te lo dije… solo que no te dije su nombre

-Aun así… esa chica tiene un problema.

-Lo sé… intente ayudarla, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que su familia lo haga.

-Es consciente de lo que hace…

-Si… pero llega el momento en que se repite tantas veces la mentira o lo que ella cree que ocurrió que para se convence de que es cierto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer… Harry me pide una oportunidad… dice que se la ganara, pero no se…

-Tienes que hacer lo que a ti te haga feliz… o simplemente déjarselo al tiempo.

Tal vez Oliver tenía la razón, tal vez el tiempo me ayudaría a que las cosas mejoraran y tomaran su lugar.

-Gracias. Eso es una buena idea.

HG

Sábado.

Me sentía más tranquila, la plática con Oliver me había liberado un poco, decidí dejar todo al tiempo.

Harry me había enviado mensajes preguntándome como estaba. No decían algo más, yo suponía que no me quería presionar.

Hoy me encontraría con las chicas y Michael. Conviviríamos y nos pondríamos al día. La reunión seria en la casa de Hermione.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue saludar a la pequeña Rose. Estaba preciosa con su cabello pelirrojo pero enmarañado como su madre.

-Es preciosa- dije

-estamos planeando el bautizo. No queremos esperar demasiado.

Ahí entraba yo, sería la madrina junto con Harry.

Hablamos sobre el bautizo, Luna nos contó sobre su relación con Neville, Cho y Michael estaban mejor, aunque habían tenido algunos problemillas con los celos de ella, pero Michael era paciente.

La única que faltaba de ponerse al día era yo.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Qué tal tu vida? - me pregunto Michael

-Pues… he hablado con Harry…

Todos me miraron esperando que contara detalles.

-Por fin… - dijo Luna

-Me hablo de cosas que yo no sabía y yo también le Conte algunas cosas.

\- ¿Volvieron? - pregunto Cho

-No… no estoy segura

-Pero si es lo que ambos quieren- dijo Michael

-Tal vez… pero ¿Si no funciona? ¿Si lo volvemos a arruinar?

-Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores- dijo Hermione- mírame a mi… le di una nueva oportunidad a Ron y soy feliz.

Respire profundo.

-Lo sé… pero, aunque me ha mandado mensajes aun no me ha llamado.

-Tal vez él no quiere presionarte- dijo Luna

\- ¿Sientes algo por el? -dijo Cho

-Si

Eso no era la duda. A pesar del tiempo mi amor por Harry continuaba ahí.

-Pues no esperes más… la vida es corta- dijo Hermione

HG

Lunes

Había pensado las cosas, quería darle tiempo al tiempo. Iba caminando a la salida cuando alguien llego por atrás tapándome los ojos.

\- ¿Quién soy?

Lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Harry

Me voltee y mire esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

-Hola… espero que no te moleste que haya venido…

Sonreí.

-claro que no… de hecho estaba pensando en ti.

Sus ojos brillaron. Eso me decía que también le daba alegría verme.

-Te invito un helado.

Quise preguntarle por qué estaba aquí. No era que no me alegrara, pero se supone que trabajaba. Esas dudas se despejarían después, ahora solo disfrutaría de su compañía.

-Bien… conozco una heladería cerca.

Caminamos hacia un pequeño local. Pedí un helado de nuez y el de limón. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba algo oculta.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -me pregunto

-Bien… algo confundida pero bien

-Entiendo… creo que es normal… no quise abrumarte con llamadas… pero el día de hoy vine porque ya quería verte.

-Yo también quería verte.

-Eso me alegra bastante…

Ambos sonreímos. Continuamos platicando sobre la escuela y nuestras actividades el fin de semana.

-Entonces… continúas trabajando en la cafetería

-No… después de lo que paso preferí renunciar

-Pero… tu necesitabas el dinero…

-El dinero no lo es todo… platiqué con mis padres y ellos me apoyaron… me apreté bastante por un tiempo… pero continúo estudiando.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienes un nuevo empleo.

-No… más bien concurse por una beca… la gane y ahora ya no me preocupo por un empleo… solo tengo que mantener el promedio.

-eso es genial… al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero.

Él sonrió.

-Supongo que el motivo por el cual renunciaste fue por Demelza.

El me miro sin saber que responder. Yo solo lo comentaba porque no quería que ese tema fuera incomodo, era mejor decirnos todas las cosas.

-Si… de alguna manera puse distancia de esa forma… ella está algo descolocada. Espero que ahora que ya está recibiendo la ayuda necesaria este bien.

No sabía bien a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Va al psicólogo?

-No… lo que ella tiene es más serio, según Ron está internada en un psiquiátrico…

Yo me sorprendí. De alguna manera esos lugares me parecían fríos.

\- ¿Sus padres la enviaron?

-Ella no tiene padres… murieron hace algunos años… solo tiene a los padres de Ron y sus hermanos.

En ese momento sentí lastima por ella. Era cierto que nos lastimo demasiado pero no le deseaba ningún mal. Al menos yo tenía a mis padres conmigo y en este momento me sentía dichosa por eso.

-Debe de ser duro estar ahí.

-Si… pero creo que es lo mejor para ella.

Estuvimos algunos minutos más y después me dejo en mi casa. Fue una tarde amena. No hubo preguntas al respecto con nuestra relación, ni presiones. Definitivamente mi corazón se sentía bien y estaba segura que pronto estaría curado.

HG

UN MES DESPUES

Junio.

Una vez más me mire en el espejo, el vestido me quedaba muy bien, era blanco y me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenía mangas de encaje, mis zapatillas eran blancas y un poco altas. Mi cabello estaba peinado en un medio moño. Mi maquillaje era sencillo.

Hoy sería el bautizo de la pequeña Rose, por supuesto que al ser el padrino Harry estaría ahí.

Mis padres no asistirían debido a que se encontraban de vacaciones. Ellos querían que yo fuera con ellos, pero yo argumente que era tiempo que ellos disfrutan solos.

El timbre sonó y me dirigí a tomar mi bolsa y abrir. Un sonriente Harry me esperaba.

Estaba guapísimo, con un traje color perla. Su cabello era imposible de domar.

-Hola… estas preciosas…

Sonreí

-Gracias… vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Caminamos una cuadra a la casa de Hermione. Teníamos que llegar a vestir al bebe.

Los padres de Hermione nos abrieron y nos dijeron que ella se estaba peinando y maquillando. Caminamos hacia la habitación y una Rose muy sonriente nos recibió.

Comenzamos a vestirla entre los dos. Cuando ya estaba lista se veía preciosa.

-Es preciosa… parece un angelito- dijo la madre de Hermione cargándola y besándole sus regordetes cachetes.

Dos horas después regresábamos de la ceremonia y nos dirigíamos a un pequeño salón de eventos donde seria la recepción.

Los padres de Harry se encontraban ahí. Ellos me saludaron amenamente.

Mi relación con Harry no tenía nombre. Básicamente actuábamos como novios, pero no lo éramos. Solo nos besamos y ninguno de los dos daba pie a la intimidad. Yo estaba en espera que el me lo pidiera y al parecer él no me quería presionar.

Era absurdo. Lo sé. Pero así nos llevábamos bien.

Bailamos algunas canciones y platicamos sobre nuestras materias. Habíamos terminado el segundo semestre así que nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Todos los chicos y chicas también se encontraban en la fiesta, era increíble como todos habíamos madurado en este año y medio. Hasta Luna se veía más centrada y eso era mucho decir.

La fiesta terminaba a las 8:00 pm. Harry se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa. Me despedí de sus padres y de los chicos.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y nos detuvimos.

\- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

No quería que se fuera todavía.

-Me encantaría.

Entramos y serví dos vasos de jugo. Nos sentamos en la sala.

-Hermione y Ron estaban contentos. - dije

-Si… a pesar del mal rato con sus primos.

Asentí.

Al parecer George y Fred no tomaron muy bien vernos juntos. Ellos tenían la idea que Harry era la cura para la enfermedad de su hermana.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a tomar e intentaron reclamarle a Harry. Los padres de Ron se los llevaron. El incidente no paso a mayores.

-Creo que ellos necesitan tiempo…

Me acerque más a él y tome sus manos entre las mías.

-El tiempo lo cura todo- susurre

No espero más y junto sus labios con los míos. Esta vez el beso era diferente, estaba lleno de pasión, la última vez que ambos habíamos estado juntos era hace más de dos meses en la fiesta de John.

Harry me tomo de la cintura y me subió arriba de él. Mis piernas se ajustaron a los lados de sus caderas. Comencé a moverme encima de él. Ambos jadeamos.

Se levantó del sofá y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Camino hacia mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

Comencé a desnudarlo, lo quería ya. El hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Nuestras ropas estaban en cualquier lado botadas. Los labios de Harry estaban por todo mi cuerpo provocándome esas sensaciones tan intensas.

El no espero más y se posiciono entre mis piernas. De un embiste entro en mí. Ambos gemimos y yo lo abrace más.

Comenzó a moverse, pero no fue suave, la necesidad de estar juntos era más grande que el romance.

-Oh dios…- grité cuando sentí que su miembro tocaba puntos sensibles en mi interior.

Sus gruñidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación excitándome aún más.

No sé si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero cuando el clímax llego fue arrollador. Ambos respirábamos de manera entrecortada.

-Ginny…-

\- ¿Sí?

-Necesito… necesito saber que quieres ser mía…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que esto lo dejaba más que claro

Ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos. Hicimos el amor dos veces más, pero nos tomamos el tiempo para explorarnos de todas las maneras posibles.

No sabía si estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero lo que si sabía era que lucharía porque así fuera.

FIN


	37. CAPITULO 36 EPILOGO

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

 **PUES ESTA HISTORIA AHORA SI HA LLEGADO A SU FIN. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **NUEVAMENTE LES COMENTO QUE ESTARE ADAPTANDO UNA HISTORIA QUE ME FASCINO. LES DEJO EL SUMARY HECHO POR MI. LE CAMBIE TAMBIEN EL NOMBRE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 _ **LA PASION**_

 _ **Ginevra Wesley diseñadora de interiores y Harry Potter empresario millonario. Cuando se conocieron salieron chispas y no se imaginaron la pasión que estallaría.** _

**LOS DEJO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
**

 **EPILOGO**

TRES AÑOS DESPUES…

Viernes 22 junio de 2012.

El vestido plateado me quedaba algo ajustado según mis gustos, aunque mi madre me decía que todo estaba bien. Ella decía que tenía que verme hermosa este día.

Hoy era mi ceremonia de graduación, estaba nerviosa pues terminaba un ciclo muy importante en mi vida. Claro que aún faltaban los tramites de residencias que durarían al menos seis meses y después la titulación que tardaría alrededor de otros seis meses.

Pero las clases por fin se habían acabado. Termine bien, un buen promedio y no adeudaba absolutamente nada.

Mi novio Harry Potter me acampanaría, su ceremonia había sido hace dos semanas y él ya se encontraba iniciando sus residencias. Aún tenía su beca lo cual le permitía realizarlas sin presiones.

Fue el mejor de su clase, estaba tan orgullosa de lo que había logrado, aunque bien sabíamos que teníamos que empezar desde abajo.

\- ¿Estas lista? Ya llego Harry- me dijo mi madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Oh… si enseguida bajo

-Te dije que te quedaría estupendo… estas hermosa

-Aun creo que es demasiado ajustado. Camino y tengo que bajarlo porque siento que se sube con cada paso… y estas zapatillas son demasiado altas…

-Tonterías… son perfectas… además Harry es alto y te verás muy bien a su lado.

-Bien… vámonos ya…- tome mi bolsa y camine con ella hacia la sala

Harry y mi padre ya nos esperaban, ambos estaban demasiado guapos con sus trajes. Voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo y me sonroje por la intensa mirada de mi novio.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Hermosa- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Sonreí.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, o se hará tarde.

Caminamos al auto e hicimos un viaje de 30 minutos hacia la universidad.

Al llegar Harry me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia con mis padres siguiéndonos.

Luna ya se encontraba ahí, en realidad la ceremonia no sería para ella ya que adeudaba dos materias, pero en unos meses podría graduarse.

-Huuy… hasta que los veo decentes- dijo Luna saludando

-Hola a ti también Luna- dijo Harry

Saludo a mis padres. Los profesores comenzaron a entrar y comenzó todo.

Fue un orgullo terminar la carrera, pero más bello fue tener a las personas que más quiero a lado mío.

Al terminar la ceremonia recibí las felicitaciones de todos. Salimos hacia el auto. El camino de regreso a la casa fue ameno entre risas con todas las ocurrencias de Luna. Llegamos.

-Los chicos nos esperan- dijo Luna

Habían organizado una fiesta con todos en casa de Hermione.

-diviértanse mucho-dijo mi madre

Caminamos dos cuadras y llegamos a la casa de Hermione. Todos ya nos esperaban ahí.

Michael, Cho, Ron, Neville y Hermione. Me felicitaron.

\- ¿Y la pequeña Rose?

-Esta con mis padres. - dijo Ron

-Es tiempo de celebrar- grito Neville

La música comenzó a sonar y el baile no se hizo esperar.

Era raro ver como habíamos cambiado todos.

Michael y Cho Vivian juntos. Ambos decidieron no continuar con la universidad. El amor les gano y las ganas de estar juntos. No tenían hijos y no pensaban tenerlos aún. Ambos trabajaban en una empresa de seguros y eran felices.

Ron y Hermione. Eran novios. Ella estudio una carrera corta debido a los cuidados de la pequeña Rose. Era secretaria de medio tiempo lo que le permitía estar con su hija. Ron decidió no continuar con la universidad ya que recibió una pequeña herencia y prefirió abrir un negocio en el cual le iba bastante bien. Claro que todo esto con la ayuda y cordura de Hermione y sus padres.

Luna y Neville. Ellos continuaban su noviazgo. Luna se graduaría en algunos meses. Neville ya había terminado y estaba realizando sus residencias. Estos dos se llevaban bien y pintaba para que en algunos años hubiera boda.

Comenzamos a tomar tequila, personalmente no era de mi agrado, pero la mayoría lo tomaba. Tres horas después mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-Estas hermosa- dijo Harry apretándome hacia él.

-Gracias… tú también estas muy guapo

Ambos bailábamos demasiado pegados.

-Te he extrañodo demasiado

-Yo también amor…- conteste

Entre los últimos exámenes, los preparativos de la ceremonia no habíamos intimado en al menos un mes. Para nosotros era demasiado tiempo.

-Ven…- me jalo de la mano y caminamos hacia el segundo piso.

Sabíamos lo que hacíamos, aunque ambos estábamos ebrios. Sentía como todo se movía, pero caminaba con cuidado para no caerme.

Había una habitación pequeña. Era la de Rose. Tenía una cuna de madera y un escritorio en donde Hermione estudiaba.

En cuanto entramos cerró la puerta con pasador y me pego a la pared.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi trasero y sus labios a mi cuello. Restregó su erección hacia mis caderas. Gemí por la sensación. Me encantaba tenerlo conmigo de todas las formas posibles. A pesar de los años mi deseo por él era igual o más grande.

-Perdóname mi amor… pero te necesito. - me dijo jadeando en mi oído.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería. A los preliminares del sexo.

-No importa… yo también te necesito.

Lo empuje hacia la silla del escritorio. El rápidamente se desabrocho el cinturón y sus pantalones. Dejo a la vista su miembro mientras yo me quitaba la parte inferior de mi ropa interior.

Me apresure a sentarme a horcadas sobre él. Nuestros sexos se unieron y la sensación nos llenó en cuerpo y alma. Ambos gemimos y no perdí tiempo, comencé a moverme rápido y fuerte.

Harry me apretó del trasero hacia él lo cual me hizo gritar. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Tal vez fueron solo segundos o minutos, pero el clímax fue tan fuerte y placentero que el tiempo no importo.

Harry gruño en mi oído y se tensó.

Nos quedamos ahí relajados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que nos daba estar el uno con el otro. Algunos minutos después comenzó a removerse, yo ya me estaba quedando dormida.

-Amor…

-Mmmm- conteste

-Creo que tenemos que salir… Hermione nos matara si nos encuentra aquí

Levante mi cabeza que tenia recostada en su hombro.

-Tienes razón…

Ambos nos levantamos y yo camine al baño a limpiarme, me acomode la ropa al igual que él.

Minutos después salimos y continuamos celebrando con nuestros amigos.

HG

Lunes 07 julio

Fue una gran semana, mi primera semana en mis residencias. Eran en una escuela privada, ahora era asistente, mi sueldo era bajo debido a que solo era practicante pero lo importante era aprender.

Con Harry nos estuvimos enviando mensajes, en cierta forma era la manera en que nos manteníamos en contacto. Por ahora solo nos veíamos los fines de semana. Era poco, pero nuestros tiempos eran reducidos.

Hoy iríamos a ver a nuestra ahijada, lo hacíamos con frecuencia y nos adoraba como nosotros a ella.

\- ¿Crees que le gustara? - me pregunto Harry

Le compramos un vestidito rosa que era perfecto para ella.

-Le encantara.

Tocamos el timbre y una Hermione malhumorada nos abrió.

-Hola- dije

-Hola… pasen… espero que me puedan ayudar con esa monstrua que no se quiere bañar.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Padlinos…- grito Rose y corrió hacia Harry

Mi novio la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto hasta el techo. Rose soltó carcajadas.

-Sera buen padre- dijo Hermione en mi oído

-Lo sé… pero todavía no…

-A veces esas cosas no avisan- ambas mirábamos como jugaban

-No comiences con eso… aún no tenemos planes para casarnos y menos para un hijo.

-Yo solo digo…

La tarde fue amena entre risas junto con Rose. Era una niña muy sana y risueña.

HG

Sábado 14 de julio

-Después solo esperas a que hierva un poco- me dijo Lily

Estaba pasando la tarde en casa de Harry. Su madre me estaba comentando como hacer caldo de pollo, el que tanto le gustaba a mi novio.

-Bien… lo tengo

-Pero recuerda que el sabor lo da el pollo…

-Lo recordare…

\- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

Me quede pasmada ante su pregunta.

-Ya no son unos chiquillos…

-Aun no está en nuestros planes… recién terminamos la carrera y aun nos faltan nuestras residencias… el sueldo es muy bajo y… y… Harry solo cuenta con su beca…

-Tranquila… solo era una pregunta… los veo muy enamorados

Sonreí.

-Lo estamos… pero aún no es el momento… se imagina… ¿Dónde viviríamos? Pienso que simplemente no estamos listos.

-Está bien… solo que veo que la vida de uno gira alrededor del otro…

Lily se encogió de hombros. Yo simplemente cambie la conversación.

HG

Sábado 21 de julio.

-Yo insisto hagamos la fiesta el día 31 de julio…- dijo Luna

Estaba con las chicas en mi casa. Estábamos planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

-Pero es miércoles… no podremos asistir- dije

-Es que de verdad que el sábado 03 de agosto no es buena fecha.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione

-Por qué ese día me baja. -dijo Luna

-Entonces el próximo sábado 27- dije

-No ese día me baja a mi- dijo Cho

-A mí me baja el miércoles 31- dijo Hermione

Rodee los ojos

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… mírenme yo no me quejo

\- ¿Cuándo te baja a ti? -pregunto Luna

-El 10 de julio- dije encogiéndome de hombros

Silencio de parte de todas.

-Bien… lo rifaremos así nadie peleara…

Levante la cabeza y las tres me miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dije

-Estamos a 21 -dijo Luna

-Lo sé…solo….

Cuando comprendí a lo que ellas querían llegar no tuve más que decir. Tenía un retraso de 11 días. Trate de reponerme enseguida, después de todo ya había tenido retrasos. Descarte esa idea de un embarazo.

\- ¿Te has hecho una prueba? -dijo Luna

-No es necesario…

Sus caras eran serias

-Deberías hacértela- dijo Hermione

-Solo es un retraso… no pasa nada…- dije sonriendo

Ellas no dijeron nada.

-Continuemos- dijo Cho

La tarde se nos pasó con los planes del cumpleaños de Harry. El tema sobre mi periodo no lo volvimos a tocar.

HG

Miércoles 31 de Julio.

Lo vi que salía caminando y dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús. Mi acerque por detrás de él y lo abrace de la cintura.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-susurre en su oído

Él se giró y sus ojos brillaron.

-Que agradable sorpresa…

Hoy salí temprano y decidí alcanzar a Harry en su trabajo. Era su cumpleaños y quería darle la sorpresa.

Nos tomamos de la mano.

-Vamos… tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-soy todo tuyo.

Nos fuimos en el autobús, lo dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaba su sorpresa. La sorpresa era una tarde en un hotel. Si lo sé, soy una pervertida. Pero la última vez en que habíamos estado juntos fue en la fiesta de graduación y ya lo extrañaba.

Entramos a la habitación, yo me dirigí al baño. En mi bolsa traía el un conjunto sexy que me había comprado. Era un pequeño detalle para él.

Cuando salí, Harry me miro intensamente. Me encantaba esa mirada.

-Te ves demasiado sexy- me dijo

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…

Se abalanzo sobre mí. Hicimos el amor de una manera demasiado pasional al menos cuatro veces. Pasamos una buena tarde.

HG

Sábado 03 de agosto

Hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. Estaba con Luna acomodando la botana y en espera que los chicos llegaran.

-Ginny…- me dijo Luna con voz baja

-Dime

\- ¿Está todo bien?

-Por supuesto… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Supongo que ya te bajo…

-Si

Camine alejándome de ella. No quería mentirle, pero este tema lo tenía que hablar con Harry. Continuaba con el retraso y ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Qué bueno… porque apenas van iniciando sus carreras…

-Si…

Minutos después Harry llego con Ron y Hermione. La pequeña Rose estaba con sus tíos, era bueno ser la bebe de la familia.

La tarde era amena pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que podría estar embarazada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunto Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Nada-

No quería arruinar su cumpleaños

-Claro que tú tienes algo…

-No… es que no es el momento

-Si algo te molesta cualquier momento es bueno

Lo jale del brazo para que nadie nos escuchara.

-Yo… hay una posibilidad… pero no quiere decir que si… pero al final… tal vez

-Ginny no te estoy entendiendo nada

-No me ha bajado…

\- ¿Cómo?

-Tengo un retraso

Su cara era seria. Cuando entendió lo que decía me miro

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Casi un mes…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Creí que solo era un retraso y si no le tomaba importancia me bajaría.

-Pero no es normal… al menos no en ti que eres regular.

-Lo sé…

-Vamos a la farmacia…

\- ¿Ahora?

-Si… ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… estamos en tu fiesta…

-Eso no importa…

-Está bien…

Salimos de la fiesta en busca de una farmacia de 24 horas ya que eran las 10 de la noche. Ron le presto su auto a Harry creyendo que buscaríamos tener algo de intimidad.

Compramos las prueba y regresamos. Todos nos miraban interrogándonos, pero yo simplemente camino hacia una de las habitaciones.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta.

-Entrare al baño…

-Si… te espero

Entre y destape las tres pruebas. Eran dos normales y la última era la que nos daba el tiempo que tenía si es que estaba embarazada.

Orine en cada una. Todas pedían que esperáramos.

Salí con los tubos en mis manos, pero los deje sobre el buro a lado de la cama. Harry estaba sentado en la cama y se agarraba el cabello mostrando su nerviosismo. Me senté a lado de él.

\- ¿Y?

-Hay que esperar… para el resultado…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cinco minutos

-Ginny… si esto pasa… sabes que estaré contigo… no sé cómo le haremos, pero encontraremos la manera. Te amo y deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo.

Sonreí por sus palabras.

-Yo también deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Nos abrazamos por varios minutos. Esto me hacía sentir mejor. Después de todo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ya no sentía miedo, temor o preocupación.

-Vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el buro. Tomamos la primera prueba.

Había una línea. Negativo

Respire profundamente.

Tomamos la segunda prueba. Dos líneas de color rosa se marcaban. Positivo.

Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza

La tercera prueba marcaba _"Embarazada +3"_

Estaba embarazada.

Harry me abrazo y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Vamos a tener un bebe… -me dijo en mi oído.

-Lo sé…- tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía evitarlo. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Me abrazo fuerte y yo a él.

-Tenemos que ir al médico. -dijo

Se separó y vio las lágrimas que ya no pude contener rodando por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sé que no es lo que teníamos planeado, pero todo saldrá bien… estaremos juntos…

-No es por eso- hipé- es porque estoy feliz… aunque sea inesperado.

Me beso tiernamente. Algunos minutos después salimos ya más repuestos. No diríamos nada todavía. Primero planearíamos que hacer.

HG

Viernes 9 de agosto.

Era oficial estaba embarazada, para ser exactos de seis semanas. Harry y yo acudimos al médico el día de hoy me hicieron la prueba de sangre y resulto positiva, al menos ya no fue una sorpresa.

Me hicieron la primera ecografía. Aun no se escuchaba el corazón, pero mi bebe ya estaba ahí.

Harry me beso y me dijo cuanto me amaba. De nuevo las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

-Te has vuelto muy llorona- me dijo Harry cariñosamente.

-Lo sé… creo que son las hormonas

Salimos del consultorio

Estábamos en mi casa. Mis padres estaban trabajando.

-Tengo dinero ahorrado. Y con mi sueldo estaremos bien… con lo que tengo ahorrado podremos rentar un lugar donde vivir. Estaremos bien

-No olvides que también tenemos mi sueldo… es poco, pero…

-Ves… estaremos bien…

Asentí y lo abracé.

HG

Sábado 24 de agosto

Era perfecto, al fin habíamos encontrado un pequeño apartamento para vivir. Compramos una cama, ropero, una pequeña estufa, cobijas y cortinas.

Lo sabíamos estaba vacío, pero así iniciaban todos. Harry había conseguido un trabajo por las tardes. Ese dinero lo destinaríamos para él bebe. Pagaríamos la renta con mi sueldo y viviríamos de su beca y sueldo de las residencias.

Estábamos terminando de acomodar nuestra habitación.

Esta tarde les diríamos a nuestros padres por separado, que viviríamos juntos y que estábamos esperando un bebe.

Harry me llevo a mi casa. Mis padres estaban sentados en la sala.

-Hola-dije

Ambos me miraron

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto mi madre

-Mmmm… necesito decirles algo…

Ambos asintieron. Me senté con ellos.

-Yo… bueno… Harry y yo…

-Se van a casar…- dijo mi padre

-Ya me lo temía… se veían enamorados…-dijo mi madre

-Mama… papa…

-Lo presentíamos

-No nos vamos a casar por ahora… solo viviremos juntos…

\- ¿QUE? SIN CASARSE

-Si… es lo que decidimos

-Pero hija… eso no es bueno… al menos deberían comprometerse… después pensaran en una boda.

Sentí tristeza por mis padres. De cierta forma los había defraudado.

-No… estoy embarazada

Silencio.

-Ya tenemos un departamento donde vivir…

\- ¿De que vivirán?

-De su beca y nuestros sueldos. Harry tiene otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Hija… las cosas no son tan fáciles…

-Lo sabemos… pero lo intentaremos…

Pase la tarde platicando con mis padres sobre nuestros planes, no estaban conformes, pero terminaron aceptándolo, además de que el bebe les hacia ilusión.

HG

Sábado 31 de agosto.

Por fin estábamos en nuestro pequeño hogar.

Sus padres de Harry al principio no tomaron muy bien que viviéramos juntos, pero en cuanto Harry les dijo que esperábamos un bebe, ellos brincaron de felicidad.

Era extraño las distintas reacciones de nuestros padres, pero así era.

Mis padres nos regalaron un refrigerador. Sus padres nos regalaron un pequeño comedor. Solo contaba con cuatro sillas, pero yo lo agradecía de corazón.

La gran sorpresa fue cuando nuestros amigos llegaron con una sala. Llore mucho de emoción. Para las chicas no fue raro el embarazo, tal parecía que ellas lo sabían.

Los hermanos de Harry nos regalaron una plancha y una licuadora.

Harry y yo hicimos un esfuerzo para comprar algunos trastes para la cocina. Era increíble todo lo que necesitábamos. Mis padres tenían razón no era nada fácil.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche y me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Harry, acabábamos de hacer el amor. Era nuestra primera noche juntos.

Harry se removió yo estaba quedándome dormida.

-Ginny… amor…

-Mmmm….

-Sé que es tarde y estas agotada… pero quisiera decirte algo muy importante.

Abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque te tengo a mi lado… me siento muy feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que no nos separaremos… te amo Ginny y te agradezco con toda el alma que no solo me hayas dado una oportunidad para estar contigo si no que fueron dos… sé que eres la mujer más maravillosa y es por eso te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No supe en que instante fue, pero en su mano había una pequeña cajita con un anillo. Las lágrimas se sentían en mis mejillas.

-Siiii… acepto. - lo abrace.

-Sé que por ahora no será posible porque viene él bebe… pero aquí está mi promesa mi amor… aunque para mí ya eres mi mujer, mi esposa y mucho más.

Lo bese y abrace fuerte. Amaba este hombre. Me alegraba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos por que al final nuestro amor es resultado de vivir intensamente NUESTRA JUVENTUD.


End file.
